


The Broken Mould Perspective

by Sandsstill



Series: The Broken Mould [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Mr. Wilde Mrs. Wilde - Nick's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 147,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandsstill/pseuds/Sandsstill
Summary: You can't start anywhere without parents, and all they've gone through, who they are, will define you. The past creates the Future....
Relationships: Nick Wilde & Nick Wilde's Father
Series: The Broken Mould [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Color Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These first chapters- Had. To. Be. Fluffy. Its the only way I could counteract the darker chapters. Still make me smile tough- Was written for someone to understand the back ground behind the story. Thank you love

**Excerpt from Black and White;**

Rose stopped him and he looked up as she shook her head. "Start at the beginning, Nicholas. Start the day we met. Let the story write itself. Let's not tell them just the bad things. Write the good ones too. Like Mum." She signed. He looked back at the paper and smiled, nodding as she tore the paper off and crumbled it up, tossing it to the trash. He closed his eyes, pulling himself together before he started writing again...

_I was trying to buy something from one of the vendors…_

After getting everything in order, Rose put the papers away and held a paw out at the bottom of the stairs. Nicholas and Rose walked up stairs and crawled into bed, curling into each other after he flipped off the light beside their bed, still holding each other with everything they had, and wondering what the hell the gods had done as they began to remember everything from the past they'd written...

**Chapter One; The Color of Love**

****

\--------------------Nickel-Less-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seal; Kiss from a Rose**

“Hang on a second, I know I have another nickel in here somewhere…." He dug through his pocket trying to get his claws deeper and was wrestling with his other paw trying to reach further down. Grumbling when he couldn’t feel anything with his claws and trying to search around with his other at the same time. He turned when he heard a giggle to find an older red vixen looking behind him as she smiled with raised brows. He looked the same direction, and stopped cold as a white furred vixen laughed at him. His jaw opened slightly as he locked with bright green eyes he was nearly lost in as he blinked. She held out a shiny nickel in front of him as he tried to remember how to talk and ticked his eyes to it before they were back on her again. The silver fox blinked again as s took hold of his paw and he looked at it freezing as their paws stayed together. The white vixen set her lips to a one - sided smirk as he looked at it and curled his brow as she made several paw gestures that sent the older vixen into a laughing fit. "She says you’re Nickel less…."

The silver fox looked at the nickel before curling two fingers around it and his eyes snapped back to her as she laughed again. He got stuck in the moment as his paw slipped over hers and her ears flushed a bright red as he blinked and couldn’t move before she giggled again. He shook himself and handed the coin to the vendor, not paying any attention as his item was sat on the counter. “What’s so funny?” he asked as he looked at her and back to her mother.

The older vixen had covered her mouth and was shaking her head. “You just called her Snow White. You don’t remember?” she asked and his ears tipped back as the vixen in front of him bit her lip.

“No, I don’t…,” he looked straight at her and smirked as his eyes locked on her again. Her paws were flying again as he tipped a brow.

“She wants to know if that makes you prince charming?” The older vixen asked, biting back a grin. The silver fox tipped his head and bowed slightly as the white vixen in front of him chewed her lip.

“Tall, dark, and handsome, at your service, Ladies. My name is John.”

The older vixen stepped closer to them and extended a paw to the white vixen. “This is my daughter, Tranquility.”

Nicholas tilted his head. “That’s a very unusual name.”

“She’s named after the white roses that are in the gardens around the city.”

“And your name is?” he asked as she smiled.

“Cassie Wild.” She answered as he tipped his head again. “What’s your full name?” She asked. The silver fox in front of her fought to keep his ears up as he frowned. “I’m sorry.” She said lowly as he shook his head.

“It’s alright Ma’am. I’m used to it. John Doe.”

The white vixen in front of him tipped her ears back and the older vixen shook her head as she shot forward, fighting not to laugh when she wrapped around the dark furred fox as his whole body stiffened. She tapped the younger vixen on the shoulder and the white vixen looked back biting her lip. “Tranquility,” she said in a stern face, before her daughter pulled back and tipped on her toes kissing him on the cheek. He blinked as she stepped away, folding her arms behind her back as the young silver fox stared in shock and watched as her paws came back up while she shied her eyes away from him. “She says she’s sorry.”

The silver tod nodded as he fought to keep his breath steady after catching the light scent of her perfume as it lingered in his nose. “That’s alright. It’s not every day you get kissed by a Rose.”

The older vixen giggled as her daughter’s cheeks lit up and she folded her paws behind her back as her daughter gaped at the silver tod until she shied her eyes away from him again.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, John. We should be going.” He nodded and held a paw out to the white vixen and she took it expecting a paw shake. He leaned over kissing it instead, and stood to find her wide eyed as her ears lit up. She blinked pulling her paws behind her back, before shying her eyes away again. He repeated the motion with the older vixen, making her chuckle as he tipped his head. “Mrs. Wild, Tranquility. It was nice to meet you both. I hope to see you again soon.”

The older vixen nodded. “You can call me Cassie.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He replied as she smiled and turned with her daughter following her. He watched them walk away and caught the young albino vixen glancing back at him several times as he smiled from ear to ear, walking to a fence he leaned against as they disappeared into the lights of the park.

“Not every day you see something like that is it, John?”

His ears flipped up as he turned, grinning like a fool. “I have to admit it’s not, Adam. I never thought I’d see anything like her.”

The older red fox smirked as he leaned over the fence, watching the young silver tod staring in the direction they’d left in. “You know a lot of mammals think albinos are Angels of Death, boy?”

The younger fox curled his lip, shaking this head before he was looking off in the same direction they’d left in again. “Bullshit. They think I’m a Hound from Hell and that’s bullshit too. She’s a White Rose, and a Wild one on top of that. One I’d like to pick.”

Adam shook his head as the silver tod tipped his ears. The red fox beside him snickered as he turned with curious brows. “That’s not how it works, John. She has to choose you.” The younger silver tod blinked and tipped his ears forward as the red fox smirked. “Do you want her to choose you?” he asked and snickered as the silver tod threw his arms out with an incredulous glare. “This is the first time I’ve seen you interested in anyone. Any reason why?”

The older fox cupped a paw over his grinning muzzle as the young silver tod gaped at him and threw his arms up before pointing the direction she’d left in. “How could I not! SHE’S A WILD WHITE ROSE!”

The older tod snickered as he nodded. “Then there are some things I need to teach you, boy….”


	2. Through The Looking Glass

**Through the looking Glass**

The Tubes; She's a beauty

Nicholas tipped in his seat and Adam smirked as he watched the young fox staring at a group of young vixens coming into the park. The older tod leaned forward as the silver fox held his jaw shut with wide eyes. "Boy, that's rude." He cleared his throat as his ears tinted slightly and straightened himself in his seat as Adam chuckled. "Just go say hello to her."

Nicholas cinched one cheek up and looked back at him like he’d grown a pair of horns. The older tod chuckled as he leaned over the booth they were tending at the gates. "I thought you said foxes didn't get out like that, hang out in groups like that and that vixens stayed to themselves."

Adam nodded as he looked back over the little group of vixens that had come into the park. "After they’re mated, they don't. As far as being out in a group like that, they aren't the only oddities who come to your park looking for something new. I'd imagine they’re getting out of high school and this is… I don't know, some kind of girls night, or they may be meeting others here just trying to have fun. I don't see any older adults with them so I bet they aren't supposed to be here." Nicholas cringed as several tods met with the group and flicked his eyes to the side as the white vixen he’d met leaned into one of them. Adam shook his head. "Maybe courting, but that doesn't mean you don't have a chance, Piberius." The silver fox looked back at him sighing after they’d all walked deeper into the park.

"What are the chances she’d want anything to do with me? I'm an Extra silver fox and she's…

"An Albino vixen? You know they’re rarer than you are, boy? One in a million would be an understatement."

"Really?"

Adam chuckled as he nodded. "Why would I lie about that? They don't usually live very long, are always born deaf and can't have kits if they do live.”

"Oh, that makes me feel all kinds of better." Nicholas grumped as he slouched in his chair.

Adam ticked his ears and lowered his brow as he looked at him frowning. "You don't want her because of those things? Just because she can't have kits or-

"NOT THAT!" Nicholas shrank in his chair as Adam looked back at him blinking. "I mean she's so…"

The red fox next to him grinned wider as the young silver tod mumbled a few things that had his ears tinting red. "You think she wouldn't want you because she’s too classy for you? Hehehe. Boy you gotta get over that crap and step out of that box you’re putting yourself in. You never know if you don't try."

Nicholas sighed as he straightened himself in his chair. "O.K. How do I go about doing that?" He stood and Adam grabbed his shoulder turning his feet as he lifted a brow.

"You can't right now." The silver fox looked back at him curiously as the older tod shook his head. "She gets to pick who she wants, Piberius. If she’s out with someone, that means she’s thinking about it. You can't talk to her while she’s with another tod. It's just not done that way. We may challenge each other to prove we can protect them and one tod can run another one off if he loses a fight, but we don't interfere when it comes to courting and we don't fight in front of a lady."

He retook his seat nodding as he looked back the same direction. "Yeah, I guess that would be rude."

"And disrespectful to her. If a fox does that it usually means he’s more interested in showing off than the lady he’s supposed to be courting. We get into a fight like that and it leaves the vixen in a bad spot because no matter where it happens you should always take a lady back to where you escorted her from or where you met. You can't really prove you can keep her safe if you’re too black and blue to get her home or got run off."

"OK," Nicholas sighed as he shifted in his seat. "How do I… I mean if she gets to pick who she wants then how do I talk to her to even start courting or know she’s even interested?"

Adam looked back at him with an elated smile as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and Nicholas curled his nose as he waved a paw in front of himself when the smoke billowed from his muzzle. "Talk to her, you know how to do that right. Use vowels - A.E.I.O.U.” The silver tod gave him and incredulous glare as the red fox chuckled. “Just say hello. She'll let you know if she's interested. "

"How am I going to know she's interested if I can't understand her?"

"She doesn't need to talk for you to get that message, boy. No vixen does. She'll lick your nose."

"What?" he asked as he looked back at the laughing red fox who puffed on his cigarette again.

"It's a precursor, boy. She'll only do it once unless she decides you’re the one for her. Means she's interested in making you something more and will accept your advances in courting. Don't take advances the wrong way either. You can say anything you want to her but don't touch her, unless you want her family stringing you up by your tail."

Both foxes leaned up in their seats as the whole park went dark and Nicholas groaned as he ran a paw down his face. "Ugghh, I’m not an electrician!"

Adam laughed as he clipped the radio back to his belt. "I'll take Manny over to the breaker boxes with me. Walt says he needs you at the fun house. There’s a bunch of foxes over there who’re all riled up over something."

"A bunch of foxes?" Nicholas asked as they left the booth.

Adam smirked as he shrugged. "Maybe you’ll see that girl over there." The silver fox huffed as he left Adam and made his way through the darkened park, watching several mammals all gathered in little groups, openly complaining of the service as he tried to keep his ears up and head high. When he arrived, he found a group of foxes all bickering and arguing. As he approached several of the tods were close to blows as he tried to find out what was going on.

"YOU LEFT HER IN THERE!" One tod screamed as two others curled their lip, glaring at the red fox in front of them.

"What? She's not blind!"

"You Asshole, she can't see any better in that place than we can and without being able to hear she’ll freak out and…."

"Excuse me?" Nicholas asked as several growling tods turned away from the red fox and glared at him. "Could you explain what the problem is?"

"Yeah that Asshole left our sister in there after the lights went out! What the hell kind of place is this when you can't even keep the lights on!"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I'm sure she’s fine. The lights should be back on in a few minutes and the …."

"SHE’S DEAF! AND NOW SHE'S BLIND!" Nicholas blinked as the red tod in front of him puffed his chest out.

"Tranquility is your sister? And she's lost in the fun house?" The red fox in front of him growled as he looked back to the tod who’d been with his sister.

"Yeah and the more damn time we spend out here not looking for her, the more upset she’s going to be!"

Nicholas held a paw up as he nodded. "I'll go find her. Just stay here please." He met with the mammals running the place and frowned as he overheard the foxes he’d left talking about how the place was a joke when Adam walked around the corner.

"John," he tipped his ears to the red fox and sighed at the use of the name again. Adam pulled him to the side and shook his head. "You know I'm not going to call you that in front of everyone. Keep some things to yourself boy. That's the name I call you. Walt said there’s a vixen lost in the house of mirrors."

"Yeah, _the vixen_." Nicholas growled as he pulled away and stepped to the largest amusement building in the park. "Give me those things, Adam." The silver fox took a pair of goggles from Adam and looked through the large window as his brow crinkled. "And she is not happy. I'm just glad it's too dark in there for them to see what’s happening." Adam looked at the large window, a piece of glass with a two-way mirror where other customers could watch as the patrons explored a maze of mirrors that left them turning in circles. He gave the night goggles back and went to the door, grabbing the handle as a mouse stepped in front of him with an open paw.

"You have got to be kitting me." Nicholas grumbled as he dipped lower. The fox side glanced as a bear stepped beside him wearing a suit that reflected something of a generation gone.

"It's still a dollar, John." The bear bounced his brow as the mouse giggled.

"You two know this is my park, right? And there’s a girl lost in your damn mirror maze, in the dark, where she can't see - or hear anything!"

"Yeah," the mouse said in a high-pitched voice as he bounced on his feet. "But this is our building and your park's most popular thing. Me and Walt are going to make your name famous! Come on John, it's only a dollar, worth every penny to talk to a pretty girl! Haha!"

The silver fox rolled his eyes and ran his paws over his ears as he shook his head. "Great, I have to deal with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb just to get in there and find her!" He shoved a paw in his pocket, growling before he thrust the bill in the mouse's paw and grabbed the handle. The mouse giggled again and he turned glaring as the bear snickered. "Walt, I have told you a million times, if you insist on keeping a dormouse here running this thing…." He pointed back to the mouse growling- "MICKY-PUT A DAMN SHIRT ON!"

The fox yanked the door open and his eyes went wide as all his fur puffed out. Adam looked watched the other foxes snickering as the silver tod looked back at him with wide eyes, listening as the vixen’s growling poured out the door. "Don't be shy, John!" Adam shouted as her brothers laughed at his fur standing on end.

"Yeah and don't fall in love either!" One of her brothers shouted before they all burst out laughing as he blinked at them.

The sound of shattering glass had Nicholas jolting forward as he spat several curse words and Adam snickered as he looked back at all the foxes who were now gaping at the door. "Too late." He said as they all glanced at him. The older red fox walked away whistling, and stopped just out of sight as he looked back again and threw a switch that had all the lights in the park coming back on. "Hooked, and forever taken into the Wild…."

The white furred vixen's brothers and several foxes that had come with the group all stepped to the large window as the lights came back on. Watching as she banged several mirrors, cringing when she slammed into a second one that shattered. "OOOH."

"Fayre, go help him." The fox looked back to his brother and raised a brow.

"Let me give you a few good reasons I'm _not_ going to do that, Vel. One; I couldn't find my way around in there if I wanted to. Two; she's not crying because she's scared, she's crying because she’s frustrated and pissed. Three; if he manages to get to her there's a good chance she might mistake him for a mirror and break him in the process of trying to get out. I wouldn't want to be standing where he is. Four; Are you nuts? You go help him."

Vel curled his lip looking at their youngest brother. "Thorn..."

The youngest of them shook his head. "Nope, don't even ask."

They all looked back through the glass as the silver fox shot around a corner and shook their heads as hundreds of black furred foxes joined the white vixens that were already storming through the house of mirrors.

Nicholas swallowed as the vixen halted seeing him through the reflections. The fox smiled and her brothers all snickered as he lifted a paw waving it at her as he cringed. She looked around and calmed her breath, pulling her teeth back in her mouth as her eyes lowered watching him talking. "Are you lost?" Her eyes narrowed on him and everyone outside watching laughed as he seemed to take a step back, mumbling about a bad choice of words. He pointed to the mirrors and reflections of the pieces that had been shattered as he flipped his ears back. "Could you, not do that again? Please? I really don't want you to get hurt in here and it would be a mortal sin to stain that fur."

All the foxes outside watching through the one-way mirrored window tipped their heads as the vixen gaped at him. Her brothers let their jaws drop as she dipped her ears back and bit her lip as she nodded at him and giggled. He kept talking to her as he made his way through a path he was familiar with and explained that even for someone who knew it, it could still be confusing. The silver fox had lost his concentration several times talking and watching her. Her brothers were all rolling as he walked right into a mirror. The white furred vixen covered her mouth when he tried to get up off the floor, rubbing his nose as his ears pinned to his head. He brushed it off laughing and she dipped her head grinning, biting her lip again. Both foxes froze as Nicholas rounded a corner and caught their reflections at an odd angle that left each of them looking at one half of themselves contrasted with the others face. He shook himself out of his stupor as she smiled at him and made his way through a few more corridors before he stepped out into the hall she was standing in. The vixen turned, smiling widely as she took a step and Nicholas threw his arms up trying to stop her, but it was already too late.

The tod shot forward after she stumbled into a mirror, clutching her foot as she screamed. Her brothers were all pressed against the glass window as the silver fox picked her up and moved away from the broken mirrors. Nicholas sucked in a deep breath as her head curled under his chin and walked to another area where he took a seat and had her in his lap as he was examining her foot. The fox flinched as the vixen whined and her brothers stared in disbelief as they watched him talking to her. A small nod and she nervously wrapped her jaw around his other wrist. He grabbed the large piece of glass in her foot and yanked it out as her teeth ground into his skin. The foxes outside had their brows raised as she clutched his shirt in both paws, keeping her teeth ground in his flesh until she’d caught her breath. He didn't even flinch as she let go and clung to him. Nicholas waited a few minutes until her grasp had loosened before he was talking again, and unwound his arms from around her.

He tore part of his sleeve off and wrapped her foot up as she curled into a ball. All the foxes outside watching, glared at the fox she’d been with as Nicholas picked her back up and started carrying her through the maze to the exit. The fox who’d escorted her dipped his ears to his head and backed away as they all turned to meet Nicholas at the door. "Gods that guy’s an Asshole."

Nicholas was fighting the blush in his ears as he stepped out of the house of mirrors with her in his arms when her brothers tried to take her from him as she curled her arms around his neck and whined again. Fayre looked back to Vel with a shocked expression as Thorn snickered. Adam watched from a distance, grinning as Nicholas finally set her on her feet and watched her youngest brother stick an arm under hers as she stood with her injured foot off the ground.

Nicholas curled his brow in regret as her brothers all looked her over and sighed. Fayre introduced himself and his brothers. The silver fox winced as the oldest of them picked her up and he looked at her foot again, clamping his jaw before he opened his mouth again. "You should get that looked at Tranquility. You can send me the bill, I'll take care of it. I know you may not want to come back again, but from now on you and your family are always guests here at the park. I'll make sure they don't charge you anything at the gates." Her brothers all tipped a brow as Nicholas scratched his neck and blinked. The vixen wriggled in her brother's arm until Fayre sat her down again. Nicholas tipped his ears up as she hopped in front of him and looked at her, surprised as she grabbed his paw and motioned for him to lean closer. The fox swallowed as she looked at his wrists and kissed it like she was trying to make him feel better before she wrapped him in another hug that had him smiling sadly. Until he tried to pull away and froze as their noses almost touched. Then he forgot how to breath as she licked his nose causing her brothers jaws to hit the ground.

Adam stepped back to him as Nicholas watched Fayre pick her up again, laughing as the silver fox stood there stunned and staring as she waved at him when they walked away. He turned to the older fox with his mouth hanging partially open and shook his head as Adam slapped him on the shoulder chuckling. "There you go, boy."

"She’s interested? In me? But I didn't…how did she even know I was…"

Adam laughed again as he tipped his head in the direction the other foxes had left. "You just proved you were willing to help her get through something painful and are willing to get hurt by letting her bite you to help her through something painful. You told them you’d take care of the bill and took responsibility for her and the accident, paid it back. We always pay back a debt we owe, no matter how small it is. You were also doing something I doubt you were aware of." Nicholas looked at him shaking his head with a confounded look on his face as Adam smiled wider. "You were rumbling, boy. Instinct. Something we do trying to comfort our mates or show affection to our family. She got the message. I think you impressed her family too." The silver fox looked off and wiggled his nose with a dopey grin as Adam shook his head laughing. He looked around watching several mammals all snickering at him as he grabbed the younger fox's arm. "Come on boy, I need to ask you some things." Nicholas tipped his ears forward as he stepped away with the older fox. "You ever been with a girl, boy?"

The younger fox's eye twitched as Adam's chest bounced and he stuck his finger in the air shaking his head. "We are not having this conversation, Adam."

"Oh yes, yes we are. There are some things you really need to know about how foxes do things when it comes to taking a mate, Piberius. There's a big difference between sex and mating. It's like another world where nothing you think you know makes any sense. Everything for foxes is backwards from how it appears to be." They walked to the little building Nicholas stayed in and Adam motioned to a chair where he took a seat, nervously watching the older fox. "Give me that arm so I can fix it." He held his paw out as Adam grabbed some peroxide. "There aren't any birds and bees in this story boy, might as well make yourself comfortable."

The silver fox threw his head back coughing as Adam blew a ring of smoke in his face from the cigarette he had lit. "Adam, I'm pretty sure I could figure that out."

Adam narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. "Boy if you think you know it all and are too old to learn, you've got more learning to do than I can ever teach you. You've never been with a girl, have you?" The silver fox looked off flushed as Adam snickered. "The first thing you need to know is….Vixen’s may run things in the family, the tods have to run things in the bedroom, unless you want something to get broken…. HAHAHA! Damn Boy I can see the blush in your ears!"

Nicholas felt the knot in his gut growing as his ears burned…


	3. Debt Unpaid

**Debt Unpaid**

**Billy Joel; Uptown Girl**

Nicholas sat up straight, grinning as he watched her white fur stand out against everything in the background and Adam snickered as he leaned forward. "You're making it a little obvious boy." He whispered.

Nicholas' ears tipped back a little as he turned in his seat raising a brow. "I thought I was supposed to make it obvious."

Adam nodded as he turned his head watching the albino vixen looking around curiously. "Yes, but she isn't the one that's supposed to be coming to see you. Which means…you aren't going to see her enough." Adam smirked as Nicholas blinked at him.

"They aren't supposed to come see us?"

"You want her right?" he asked and watched grinning as Nicholas ticked his eyes to her nodding with a goofy grin on his face. "Then you have to follow her."

"I have been! I see her every time she comes here!"

"She's not supposed to come looking for you when there’s courting involved boy. You have to prove to her and her family you’re worthy of her and if you aren't paying enough attention it's the first clue there’s a problem. You follow her, not the other way around."

Nicholas watched her turn and ticked his head as her hips swayed again. "I'm not complaining but…Why?"

Adam chuckled as he leaned forward, watching her looking around. "Things are set up this way for a reason. Vixens can be really aggressive and run everything in fox families, you have to be the one who is aggressive in this case, or the dominant one, to prove you can handle her and anyone that might want to hurt her or a family you might have with her boy."

"Handle… her?" Nicholas asked with a disbelieving face as Adam laughed and folded his fingers together over his knees, leaning forward in his chair. He opened his mouth and closed it quickly as she finally spotted Nicholas sitting there and he tipped his head towards her. Nicholas watched her heading to him as her tail swayed back and forth in opposition to her hips. "If you can't keep up with her here, there’s no way you’ll be able to keep up with her anywhere else boy" She turned, flipping her tail and twitching the end as Nicholas sat up straighter, watching her look back at him over her shoulder. "I'll explain more of it later Piberius, right now…follow her."

Adam grabbed him as he tried to stand and he looked back to see the older fox dead eyeing him as his eyes locked with the younger fox, until Nicholas finally looked away. "Talk with your eyes boy. Make sure she knows you can handle her and anyone else." He stood nodding before pacing to her quickly, watching her tail as it swayed back and forth playfully until he reached her side, tilting his head in a playful manner. The vixen folded her paws in front of herself and stuck her nose in the air as if snubbing him and he tipped a brow, smirking as she side glanced at him. He stepped in front of her sharply as she blinked in surprise. He grinned as he held up a nickel, handing it to her and she looked at it with a tipped brow and shook her head before she stuck her nose in the air again. "Heeey!" he said as he narrowed his eyes playfully and watched her trying not to smile. "Come on Tranquility, you know I'm not that good at this stuff and I never got to say thank you! I know I'm supposed to pay this back!"

She turned quickly, snubbing him again as she made a small chirp and he jumped in front of her squinting. "Tranquility, come on- I'm not that good with all the fox rules and I'm still learning about this stuff! Are you going to make me follow you around trying…to…" his jaw fell open as she dropped her chin in an ornery tilt. She rushed off giggling and he stood there for a second before a dopey grin curled up his muzzle as he watched her. She turned looking at him as he shouted. "YOU KNOW YOU'RE VICIOUS RIGHT?!" _she can't hear you stupid-_

Just as he was about to roll his eyes, he caught her scrunching her nose up and acting like she was clawing the air and snarling. She threw her head back laughing as he bolted after her. Her eyes bounced before she took off and kept looking over her shoulder giggling at him.

He chased her around several little stands until he lost sight of her. She peeked out looking around and froze as she caught sight of Adam. The red fox had a deep scowl on his face as she ticked her eyes the same direction and caught Nicholas in her sights. The vixen curled her brow as the red fox kept a lowered brow full of hate watching him and jumped as Nicholas poked her in the back. The silver tod was a little shocked and cringed as she yelped, holding out a nickel apologetically as she smiled. She glanced back to see Adam chuckling at them before she brushed it off and stuck her nose in the air as she started walking away with him following after her again.

The vixen smirked as he rolled his eyes and stuck the nickel back in his pocket. She shoved a piece of paper in his paw and he looked it over before curling his lip up at her and raising a brow. "I was wrong. You aren't vicious. You are a cruel female." She laughed again and he fought the desire to join her as he held his lips together tightly and shook his head, trying to hide how much he liked hearing her laugh. "You think my park sucks?" She nodded as she pulled out a small note pad and scribbled a few things as he looked over trying to read it upside down before she turned it. His head lifted back as he curled his brow and ran his tongue over his teeth under his gums in a frustrated cringe as he read it.

_Not the games or rides. It's a bad layout. You have things scattered too far apart._

He looked back as she ripped off another piece and gave it to him.

_You should keep a food court together with smaller shacks for drinks and snacks scattered around the park. Keep the things for species together but move the most popular ones to other areas where other species are so they have to travel through the park to get to them. They’ll buy more souvenirs, food and drinks because of walking around and might try other games and rides trying to find the one they’re looking for. They’ll also tell other mammals they know about the things they saw._

He frowned as he sighed and watched her rip another piece off and took it grumpily as she batted her eyelashes.

_You have a few booths you need to get rid of. They’re stealing from you and cheating your customers. You also need to set up stations where they can see a map and find their way to what they’re looking for, make sure you have enough exits at each side of the park in case of an emergency and if you don't have all your permits in place someone from the city can shut this place down. The same can be said about all the mammals who are cooking and selling foods here if it's not done safely._

He blinked as she looked back at him and shrugged. Nicholas looked around and let his shoulders drop as he frowned. "I already owe you a nickel. What’s this going to cost me?" he asked quietly as he looked over the papers.

She handed him another piece of paper and bit her lip as his eyes shot to her again. "Every morning and every night? Do you know what time this place opens and closes?" She pointed behind him and he snickered as he shook his head at the sign behind them. "How long will it take to learn sign language?" he asked as she shrugged and tore another piece off handing it to him. "How smart am I? Smart enough to know I'm never going to stop following you."

The vixen's ears turned a bright red as he lowered his head, keeping his eyes locked with hers until she shied them away smiling and he chuckled as he stood back up smirking at her. She handed him another piece of paper and he shook his head as he frowned. "No, you’re not walking home alone. I’ll take you and make sure you get there safely." She glared at him harshly as he stuck his paws on his hips. "No lady needs to be walking around alone after dark. If your father or brothers were here, they’d say the same thing."

He waved at the booth entrance and pointed at her as Adam nodded. The white furred vixen led him to the entrance behind the park and showed him how to walk to her house through the woods. Nicholas stopped at the door with her before she pointed off to a small scrolled bench around a large garden where flowers sat hanging in planters. He swallowed as he looked over the little cottage built into the hillside. Thick vines trailed the exposed sides, decorative shutters sat around each window and he fought not to cinch his cheeks into his shoulders seeing the ornate decorations, vehicles in the driveway, and trimly kept yard as he sat next to her nervously. The vixen pulled the notepad from her pocket and wrote on it before he looked it over tipping a brow. "Nicholas?" he asked and snickered as she pointed at him. "I suppose John is a little bland." She took one of his paws in her own as she moved her fingers and he blinked as she pointed to the first letter. "You want to start this tonight?"

She nodded as he grinned and shook his head before matching her fingers. "So, this, in N….?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the young silver fox was pacing as Adam shook his head. Nicholas cupped his head in his paws as he groaned. "I'm telling you Adam this isn't going to be good enough for her! You haven't seen their house and their cars and their…EVERYTHING! I have a beat up, run down park and I’m barely keeping this place afloat! I can't even take her out to eat dinner somewhere. Her brothers were teasing me about my clothes last night and I haven't even met her father yet!"

Adam chuckled as the silver fox plopped in a chair beside him rubbing his temples. "Calm down Piberius. You don't need to prove yourself worthy with those things. You've got to stop looking at it like that boy, change your perspective. All you have to do is prove you can support and protect her. She offered to help, so let her, take something you think is a negative and turn it into a positive. Ups and downs come and go, it all depends on how you choose to deal with it. There are plenty of buildings here that would make a suitable home with a little work. If you want to take her out to eat you have everything here at your disposal, just take her to one of the stands and show her a good time. Pay attention to her."

Nicholas deadpanned him as he curled his lip and shook his head. "Even she’s pointed out the problems here! How can I ever be good enough for her!"

Nicholas blinked as the red fox stood up growling and crossed his eyes as his finger pointed in his face. "BOY! If you don't think you’re good enough for her then you aren't! You've already got a head start on the other tods who might be interested in her because she asked you to come to her! If you’re going to quit then you don't deserve her! FOXES DON'T QUIT! If that’s the way you’re thinking then what the hell am I doing trying to teach you anything other than wasting my _fucking_ time! You've been seeing her here for a month- you said you wanted her! Why did you bother listening if you aren't even going to try!" He jolted straight and cringed when the older red fox left growling as he slammed the door.

Nicholas let his head drop before he stood again and looked out the window at his park before he sighed. "I do want her…and I am going to try." He sucked in a breath before he left the building to start the afternoon run. "For her, I'll try."

**Notes;** **The house of mirrors is referring to Alice in Wonderland and in the title of through the looking glass. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb are also, and the door mouse who says we will make your name famous is Mickey Mouse, the bear is Walt Disney. Door mouse is a play on the species Dormouse of the mouse from Alice in Wonderland. Adam smoking is a reference to the caterpillar. Depending on your memory of the first section of the story- Ups and Downs and Perspective are the lessons Nicholas taught Nick and Finnick on Halloween.**


	4. Stolen Kisses

**Stolen Kisses**

Nicholas: Sonichrome; Innocent Journey

Rose: Whitney Houston; How Will I Know

Cassie opened the door and giggled as Nicholas’ ears tipped back. “I’ll get her for you.”

Nicholas sighed as he leaned into the side of the porch rail and sat the basket he was carrying on the floor. His eyes narrowed as he heard a rustling and he snatched it from the ground as a tiny lizard jumped where it had once been. “Ha Ha.” He said as the little reptile turned and wagged its tail. “Too fast for you to get away with that.”

The lizard sat on its haunches in front of him wagging its little tail. He snickered as its whole body seemed to jerk the opposite direction, making it look as if its body was wagging instead of its tail. Nicholas leaned forward smiling as it stopped and turned its head. The silver fox turned his head the other way and Tranquilities little pet seemed to mimic the movement. Nicholas did it again and the lizard did the same. He stood back up laughing as its tongue flopped out of its mouth. “You know you have got to be the ugliest thing I have ever seen?” The little lizard hopped around and was making little hissing sounds as he shook his head and reached into the basket.

Nicholas chuckled as it stopped and stood on its hind legs with its paws in front of itself, moving them in a way that made him think of someone trying to paint with two paws as it begged for food. “And that, is the only reason you’re cute.” He held up a small piece of chicken and the little reptile stood at attention as he waved in back and forth. “Want it?” He teased as the little animal started hissing in a sound that resembled someone laughing. He held it down and watched him grab it and swallow it whole. The fox was laughing as it jumped on one of his legs and fell back to the porch floor, wiggling like a fish out of water. Nicholas reached down and was scratching its belly and under its chin as it kept hissing. “So ugly you’re cute.” He jerked when he heard the door slam and stood up, biting his lip as Tranquility narrowed her eyes on him.

The vixen pulled out her notepad and scribbled something before handing it to him. _Don’t call my baby ugly!_

Nicholas twisted his lip trying not to smile as Tranquility tapped her foot on the ground. “He is ugly, but that’s why he’s so cute.”

Tranquility blinked and was giggling as the little lizard kept trying to jump on his leg. The fox narrowed his eyes and tried to shoo it away as the white furred vixen was changing colors. “Quit that!” Nicholas hissed as he tried to get the lizard off his leg again.

Cassie came to the door after seeing her daughter bend over and vanish under the door’s window. All she could see was Nicholas making strange faces and appearing to get…. She opened the door and covered her mouth as her daughter looked up at her with a red face, laughing so hard she couldn’t catch her breath, all the while, this was happening…

“Stop that! Quit it! Get off! Nasty lizard- go away!” Cassie stuffed a paw over her mouth and was laughing so hard her cheeks had closed her eyes. Nicholas narrowed his eyes on both of them shaking his head as he kept shoving the little lizard away. “Evil females! Get off!” The white furred vixen made several little paw gestures and as soon as her mother and her locked eyes they both fell to their knees laughing harder. “What did she just say to you?” He asked as he lowered his brow with a small smile as he shoved the little animal away again.

Cassie shook her head trying to catch a breath. “Y-you fed him something didn’t you?”

“Yes and- Ugh, go away. I’m not a girl or a lizard! Get off!” Nicholas looked back at them with narrowed eyes as they both fell to the floor. “What? I just told it to get ooOOOOOOO my Gods.” Cassie pulled herself from the floor and ran back into the house. Tranquility rolled to her back as his ears tinted a bright enough red she could see it even under his black fur. The vixen got up still hissing and grabbed the little animal, rushing it inside as he stood there with all his fur on fire. He heard Cassie laugh again and looked in with one eye twitching as she gave her pet to her mother. The vixen rushed back to the door and slammed it closed before turning and looking back at him. Her face twisted until she couldn’t hold it anymore before she was laughing again. Nicholas shook his head and sighed. “You know you’re vicious right?” She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes and bit her lip as she stuck her paws behind her back. Her head dropped slightly as she rocked back and forth and Nicholas rolled his eyes. “Now I know where he got the cute from.”

She yanked a piece of paper out scribbling on it and he snatched it with narrowed eyes as she kept laughing. _You can’t feed him anything like that Nicholas, or he’ll love you to death._ The silver fox closed his eyes sucking in a deep breath as he tried not to laugh. She glanced behind him and her ears shot up as Nicholas turned and smiled.

He shrugged as he picked up the basket. “I thought maybe a picnic today? Since it’s Sunday and the park is closed to the general public, I won’t have to be in a rush.” Tranquility scrunched her nose up nodding, and grabbed his arm as they started to leave the yard.

“HEY JOHN?”

Nicholas turned with perked ears and Tranquility looked back narrowing her eyes after seeing his ears tilt.

“Don’t be trying any funny business with our sister.” Fayre snickered as he folded his arms over his chest.

Nicholas nodded and returned his attention back to her before they were walking away holding paws. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as he looked at her grinning. “I don’t blame them. I think it’s cute they’re watching out for you.” She sighed as they stepped into a clearing and looked around smiling as he opened the basket and pulled out a large blanket. He motioned for her to have a seat and she sat down folding her knees as Nicholas joined her. He was fiddling with the basket when she tipped up and cocked her head. Watching him pulling everything out and laying it on the blanket. “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I brought a little bit of everything.” He shrugged and she giggled when he fixed them both drinks. She pulled out her notebook and handed him the paper, watching as he looked it over shaking his head. “No there isn’t any alcohol in it. That stuff will kill you. Screwed up most of the foxes I knew who did it, so I knew better.”

She tipped a curious brow and shook her head. The silver fox shrugged again as he fixed several sandwiches and they ate together sitting under a shady tree. Tranquility leaned closer and he cleared his throat as he reached into the basket, grabbing a small bag with strawberries in it. “These are my favorites.” The vixen giggled as he bit into one humming, and licked around his muzzle. When he looked back at her she was biting her lip, giggling at him again. “I brought you something special too.” She sat up straighter as he kept what he was getting out hidden. She curled her brow down as he handed her a little package of crackers. When he turned, he had a small can in his hands and her eyes widened as he pulled the tab. “You know what it is?” She nodded a little wide eyed that he’d even managed to find the roe he was dipping a small spoon into. “I‘ve never eaten caviar, but this is supposed to be the good stuff.”

Tranquility blinked as he stuck a spoonful of it on the cracker she’d given him. She sat there a little bewildered as he handed it back. It was one of the most expensive kinds you could buy and difficult to get it in a can. It was also a rather expensive delicacy her parents had only indulged in a few times in her life. Nicholas looked at her as she kept blinking at the cracker she was holding. “Is it bad?” He stuck a paw in front of her and her eyes snapped to him before he asked the question again. “Is it bad stuff?”

She shook her head looking back at the cracker and Nicholas smiled as she bit into it and closed her eyes. The vixen hummed her approval and licked her lips as he sat up straighter. She took the rest of her cracker and held it out to him as he kept smiling and bit into it, watching her eyes go wide. Nicholas closed his eyes and shook his head as she clapped her paws over her mouth. His face twisted into a sour cringe as his lips pulled under his teeth. He opened his eyes and she was waving her paws around making spitting motions as he shook his head. He grabbed his drink and downed the whole thing trying to get the taste out of his mouth as she handed him her glass. She was trying not to giggle as he gulped what was in her cup.

The silver fox ticked one cheek up and stuck his tongue out, shaking his head as she laughed. “Ugh, that stuff is nasty.” She scribbled on her notepad and handed him the paper, biting her lip.

_It’s an acquired taste. You have to start with small tastes and learn how to appreciate it. It’s a lot like crab legs. The first time people eat it they usually don’t care for it. Why didn’t you spit it out if you didn’t like it?_

Nicholas looked off and shook his head. “Well because it was already in my mouth. I’m sure the faces I was making wouldn’t have been as rude or looked as bad as spitting it out.”

The vixen’s eyes went wide before her ears were turning red and he narrowed his eyes as she started laughing and fell back on the blanket. “What did I do this time…?” His eye twitched as he rethought what he’d said and he slapped a paw over his eyes, chuckling. When he leaned over her head smirking, she looked up at him grinning. “You know you have a really dirty mind?” The vixen giggled again as she sat up. “And you’re vicious.”

She looked off bashfully as he kept his eyes locked with hers. When she turned back to him, he was holding out another cracker with the caviar as he tipped a brow. “I’m glad you like it, but I don’t think I’ll be tasting it again anytime soon.” The vixen’s cheeks turned pink as he fed her the rest of it and she let her weight fall to one arm after he started packing everything back into the basket. Nicholas folded the lid over the top and shifted his weight, getting ready to stand. The silver fox’s face fell as he turned. Her nose was right in front of him as they locked eyes as they leaned towards each other tilting their heads. Their eyes were nearly closed as they kept ticking their eyes between each other’s lips. They jumped and gasped and their arms flew open as a burst of water seemed to come from nowhere and smacked him right in the chest.

Nicholas held his arms open as water dripped from his face and looked at Tranquility as he shook his head. The vixen curled her brow in confusion as he looked at her, shaking his head. She shook herself and flung her arms out throwing water away from her fur. Nicholas perked his ears and she looked around as his shoulders dropped. Right at the edge of the blanket laid a bright yellow piece of plastic she picked up and she narrowed her eyes at the broken water balloon. The silver fox was chuckling as she growled and looked around trying to find her brothers. He grabbed her wrist when she tried to jump up and shook his head as she ground her teeth. The silver fox stood with her and grabbed the blanket and basket. “The park is closed today for the general public, but there are some who have V.I.P. passes and it's open for the families of anyone who works there if they stay. Do you want to go to the park?” She looked around narrowing her eyes as his fingers curled around hers. Nicholas smiled as she looked herself over and sighed. He waited to talk until her attention was on him again. “The wind tunnel is open. No one needs to run that one. It’s warm today, we’ll be half dry by the time we get there and the fans can do the rest?” He leaned closer and cupped a paw over his muzzle away from where he could hear her brothers snickering so she could see his lips. “They can’t follow us everywhere.”

The vixen sighed as she nodded and he tossed the blanket over one arm as she wrapped around the other. They walked to the park and he left the basket and blanket at the back entrance as he stepped around the gate and opened it so she could get in. The vixen raised her brows as they walked to the wind tunnel and he looked at her grinning as she looked at him. “Never been in there?” she shook her head as he stepped to the entrance. “It’s just a lot of high-powered fans and moving floors.” When she scrunched her muzzle, he pulled her through the door. The vixen sucked in a deep breath as the air rushing past almost stole her breath. The floor under her jerked up and she stumbled into him, blushing as he smiled down at her. Each step they took seemed to be in opposition to the last, the floor would jet up in one step or plunge in the next, or jerk from right to left making it nearly impossible not to be laughing as they kept falling into each other and the safety rails. The air rushing in through giant turbo fans made it just as difficult to stay straight on your feet as it created sharp twists that threatened to throw you off the balance you couldn’t really find.

By the time they left the wind tunnels and reached the exit, they looked at each other and laughed at their fur that was wind fluffed and mussed. They both looked like they may have just gone through a war zone. Nicholas chuckled as she looked around. The changes he’d kept making through the park since they’d met were still underway and many of the new attractions were being tested on Sundays when they ran all the machines and checked for maintenance issues. The families of the workers were all welcome to come on the day it was officially closed, but there was still someone at the gates who let in anyone who might have ventured to purchase a V.I.P pass. It allowed them to wander through the park and ride the rides or play games that might be open without the lines and crowds. He watched her eyes light up as she looked around and figured out the difference, yelping as he was yanked forward. He was laughing as she pointed out several things she hadn’t been able to get to before and shied his eyes when she stopped, pointing at one of the new rides as she looked back at him. She bit her lip as she bounced on her toes and he chuckled as they walked to the Lovers Nile.

He shrugged as she looked it over biting her lip and he could see without her asking, why it wasn’t something more typical. “Every park or little carnival has a tunnel of Love. They’re sweet and fun and quiet, usually some kind of little boat that travels slowly through a little stream in swan shapes or something like that.” She raised a brow as he looked back at it and shook his head. “That’s not really what falling in love feels like though.” When she tipped her head and bit her lip smiling at him, he sighed. “It’s like, falling upside down? There are moments you wish you could rewind and play again, moments you think everything is wrong and it turns out it was the best thing that happened. You’re nervous, and scared and happy and feel like you’re flying or might fall to your death. It’s exciting even when it’s scary, and then there are moments when things…time almost seems to stop and you feel like you get stuck there, like it will never end, and you hope it doesn’t.”

When he looked back to her she was biting her lip looking at him and his ears flushed as he sucked in a deep breath and cleared his throat. “You uhm, want to go on this one?” She nodded and they walked to the bar before you got to the little boats as she looked around. “Wait here a minute. I need to see if they’re here and set the ride up if they aren’t.” Tranquility smiled as she looked around and nodded. She stepped back, looking it over and shook her head. The boats were odd looking, as if they were made of several sections that fit together and still only seated two. They were decorated to look like something from ancient Egypt and had odd symbols painted on their shells, with high tips at the front of the boats. She tipped forward looking at them and could barely make out that they were sitting on a track like a rollercoaster in the shallow water.

Nicholas returned, smirking as he watched her looking around. The vixen grabbed his paw when he held it out and he helped her past the barred entrance before leading her to one of the little boats. She looked around again and he chuckled as he stepped in and reached for her to join him. “There isn’t anyone here today. I just had to set the automatic system so it would do one run, like it is checking the system. If it sticks somewhere, which it won’t, the front desk will be alerted.” She bit her lip and grabbed his paw as he helped her into the little boat. Nicholas pulled the safety brace back over their laps and stuck an arm behind her as she grabbed the bar. The vixen was looking around curiously as the little boat slowly trekked its way through the small stream it was sitting in. She sighed as it kept going at a rate that might make someone suffer a serious case of road rage if they were stuck behind it on a freeway and Nicholas chuckled as she sat up and blinked.

It had traveled so slowly through the tunnel it was in, that anyone riding it wouldn’t have noticed how much it had inclined. The vixen’s face fell as it came out into the sun again at a steep drop. Her cheek ticked up as her nose flared. She could still smell the water it had been in and looked around seeing there were small holes in the tunnel walls where the water would slowly trickle out. Anyone on the ride would miss the water being left behind as they ascended because it would still be smelled, and heard. The silver fox smirked as her head peeked over the edge and her eyes snapped to him as they fell backwards. Their bodies jerking forward as it seemed to fall off the connection it had to the track it was on. She was gasping as they shot backwards through where they’d been as the speed accelerated them up another incline backwards. She jumped as she felt a thump, and looked up at him panting as he smirked.

The vixen’s eyes went wide again as she looked down to see an incline steeper than the one they had just traveled backwards on. She looked down over the edge of a massive drop as the little boat clicked several times and glanced over the edge. Her claws clutched into his shirt and her face was buried in his chest when several little jerks dropped them over the edge. Nicholas was chuckling as she clung to him screaming. Her stomach went up enough that she felt like butterflies were trying to tickle her insides as the coaster slowed. He looked down at her grinning as she peeked up from his chest. She sucked in a deep breath as they shot into another dark cavern and her eyes were darting everywhere as different colored lights flashed, causing a confusion as to whether you were turning right or left. The little boat they’d been in was swerving back and forth at sharp angles that made the feeling uncertain and exciting as it bounced up and down over little lifts that were just enough to have your stomach tickled again. The odd way the little boats were put together became clear as they twisted and turned like little snakes.

She was giggling as she looked up at him and snapped her attention forward as he narrowed his eyes. The little boat they were in shot into darkness and another steep drop had her stomach fluttering again as her eyes wandered around, searching for anything in the pitch-black darkness. Strange smells and vibrations of the boat sent her into a nervous state that bordered on terror as her heart raced and he pulled her closer as a jet of heated air flew over them, followed by a blast of cold that made her shiver. Every little move the boat made through the ride was exhilarating, exciting, terrifying and uncertain. Giant figures would pop out making creepy shadows, but as soon as they came into view they were laughable characters that had her giggling and awwing as he kept smiling at her reactions. He’d managed to capture the feeling of falling in love on a carnival ride and they emerged into a gentle stream where they were traveling at a leisurely pace again. The silver fox was grinning as she grabbed his paw, trying to settle her breathing when the boat slipped into another shadowy tunnel. Unlike the other areas this section was filled with sweet scents and a steady rush of warm air that was just enough to make anyone under it, a little uncomfortable. With the smells it also had a couple wanting to get closer as they slowly traveled through the scent of flowers, chocolate, and something that resembled freshly falling rain. Nicholas was looking at her smiling as they both leaned closer.

Just as their lips were about to connect, they were drenched and she looked at him with her muzzle curling as he shook his head with wide eyes. The shock on his face dropped flat as his ears pinned back. She saw her brothers laughing and glared at them before they took off cackling. Tranquility closed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest when they came out at the same place they’d started. The vixen was pouting and roiling in disappointment as she sulked in an angry face.

“HEY JOHN!”

Nicholas’ ears tipped as he kept a flat face. Him and Tranquility were completely drenched and his eye twitched when he saw the bucket they’d filled with cold water. He knew exactly where they’d gotten into the ride at to dump it on them as he narrowed his eyes.

“THAT SHOULD KEEP YOU FROM GETTING TOO HOT UNDER THE COLLAR!” He heard Vel shout as they rushed around a corner.

The silver fox rolled his eyes and sighed as Tranquility fumed. He was pretty sure she was already dry as angry as she was, and laughed when the ride stopped as she tried to shove the bar off to get out. He grabbed her snickering as he shook his head. “Come on Darlin’, don’t let them ruin this day.” She sighed as she deflated and looked herself over shaking her head. “It’s warm, we can go back through the wind tunnel again.” The white furred vixen nodded as they stopped and let him help her out of the boat. She couldn’t stay upset for long after they entered the wind tunnel. After running out of it - again, trying to get their feet steady and the world to stop spinning, Nicholas tipped a brow as she twisted her head to one side and bit her lip. He looked the same direction and followed her gaze and his face lit up when he caught sight of the Ferris wheel, knowing exactly what she was thinking. The silver fox chuckled as he tipped his head that way and she jumped before grabbing his paw and dragging him to the ride.

The silver fox looked up at his Ferris wheel and snickered as she scrunched her muzzle and bit her lip. He looked around and nodded as Tranquility held his paw, bouncing in excitement. “I don’t think they’ll be able to get to us up there.” She giggled as the attendant helped them get into the seat and popped a brow when she saw the silver fox whispering with him. He took his seat next to her and she curled up beside him when his arm went behind her head. She tipped forward, narrowing her eyes when she thought she saw her brothers talking with him, but brushed it off as she leaned back into a lightly rumbling chest. The Ferris wheel turned slowly, rocking them gently in the seat that swayed as they reached the top. She looked out over the top and Nicholas smirked as her jaw fell. It was the only place in the city you could see the whole town and the mountains that sat behind the ocean view. She sighed as she leaned back into his chest again, blinking after they rotated another few degrees when they stopped. The vixen looked at him and saw him smirking as he bounced his brow a few times, and she looked down seeing the attendant chuckling as he waved at them.

Nicholas shrugged as she looked at him grinning. “Eh, it's about the only place they can’t try to drown us again.” He looked out over the park and watched the Roar a coaster fly by, sending a rush of air over them as Tranquility bit her lip and looked up at him. The silver fox let the heat in his ears flare as they leaned in close and he cupped her cheek as they both kept their eyes half lidded. She arched her back as his arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Each of them were lost in the other's breath as they closed their eyes. As soon as their lips touched, they both shot up in the seat, gasping and sputtering after a blast of cold water flew over them.

Nicholas shot up and wrapped his paws around the safety bar, his eyes narrowing on the Roar a coaster and her youngest brother Thorn as he laughed while it sped away. “OH, COME ON!” He looked down seeing the attendant holding his knees as he laughed hysterically and his cheek ticked several times as a low growl echoed through his muzzle. It was the only position anything in the park could come even close to where they were sitting and he knew they had to have planned it just right. Tranquility sat there in shock for a few minutes, blinking. Her attention was pulled to Nicholas when she watched his paws curl over the safety bar, fighting to keep his lips from pulling over his teeth. She bit her lip as she placed a paw on his shoulder and felt him growling. He looked back at her with his whiskers twitching and she giggled before sucking her lips under her teeth. The silver fox sat back in the seat and folded his arms over his chest in a pronounced scowl as the Ferris wheel turned back on and slowly moved them to the ground again. The white furred vixen was petting his muzzle and wiping away the water that was dripping over his brow when they stopped.

Nicholas flipped his ears back glaring at the attendant as he rushed away, after releasing the safety bar. Tranquility grabbed his arm and he looked back to her frowning as she giggled again. He rolled his eyes as he sighed. The vixen tipped her head as his ears shot up and his head turned as her brothers stood at the other side of the rails where there was usually a long line. The silver fox’s fur puffed out and he grit his teeth as they laughed again. Tranquility curled around his arm as Adam stepped from behind them, raising a brow. His expression fell flat before he ran a paw over his face, pulling away the rest of the water that was in his fur. The older red fox smirked as he leaned into the rail shaking his head, and Nicholas huffed as he looked back to Tranquility. “Well Darlin’, I’m pretty sure Karma is on their side.” She laughed as he stepped away from her and grabbed her paw when he motioned between them, indicating she needed to keep a little distance between them.

He shrugged as they wound their fingers together. The vixen tipped her head to the wind tunnel as they approached it and he shook his head. “I think it’s a little pointless because I’m sure if we try to do… _anything,_ I’ll just end up soaking wet again.” She turned her head and the silver fox narrowed his eyes as she covered her mouth. “Oh ha ha,” he said as they left the park. “No wonder they watch you like they do when you think like that all the time!” The fox lifted a brow, still keeping a suspicious smile on her as she waved her paws back to the park and held up three fingers. “You have three brothers?” He tipped his head in thought as they kept walking and laughed as she made a point to throw her arms back the same way again. “It’s their fault you think like that?” He stopped and folded his arms over his chest, grinning as he looked her over and narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure growing up and only having brothers may have contributed to that, but I don’t think they’re the cause for all those thoughts popping into your head, are they?” He leaned over narrowing his eyes further as hers grew a little wider, until she shied them away and stuck her paws behind her back, blushing furiously.

Nicholas chuckled as he grabbed her paw and pulled her along again. They reached the clearing to her house and he stepped out looking around before she cleared the last few trees. He walked her to her door and stopped in front of her as she turned around. “Same time tomorrow morning, right?” She looked around and took a deep breath before she looked back at him and he shook his head. “I’ll do twice as many tomorrow, but I think the day has been long enough.” She looked him over and bit her lip as she nodded and held up one finger. Nicholas looked off into the air as he tipped his head back and forth. “O.K, just one.” He held his palm out as her fingers landed in it and tipped his head to one side as her fingers curled. The fox closed his eyes trying to remember what letter it was and nodded. “K?” he asked and she smiled as he looked at her while she shifted her fingers again. “I, S, S …M,” his face twisted with each letter and he narrowed his eyes on her as she bit her lip in a wide smile. “Kiss me?”

Nicholas stuck one paw on the door above her head and lifted a brow. He looked around with narrowed eyes as his ears tipped back. Tranquility had cupped her paws behind her back and leaned into the wall as he dipped his head lower. “You know, I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what they’re waiting for me to try again.” Her ears perked as her brows went up and he shot a one-sided grin at her as she blinked. “Oh yes, they’re still watching. I can hear them trying not to laugh.” Her eyes curled together as she stuck a paw on his chest and Nicholas folded his ears back as he pulled away from her. When his ears pinned to his head, she knew it was because her brothers had either yelled at him or were laughing again. She tried to pull him down again and he shook his head as he kept backing away. The vixen stopped cold as something hit her in the back. She looked finding him wide eyed as her head dropped. Over her shoulders she could see something sticky dripping over her shirt. She looked up at him as he cringed and shook his head. “They said…If I tried that again I’d be getting into a sticky situation.” His face curled as she swiped one finger over her blouse and stuck it in her mouth. She was nearly covered in Honey. Unlike before when they’d been aiming at Nicholas and she’d gotten what had missed him- this, had been aimed at her.

Nicholas’ eyes flew open, his hackles rose and his fur puffed out as she growled. Her lips peeled over her mouth and vibrated over snarling gums as he took a step away and shook his head, tipping his ears to where he heard her brothers gasp. Cassie opened the door just in time to see her daughter turn her attention to the direction the silver fox’s ears had tipped before she shot from the porch snarling. The older vixen looked up at Nicholas and raised a brow at his damp clothing. She cupped a paw over her muzzle and was giggling as her ears tipped back and forth, listening to her sons trying to escape the wrath of her daughter.

“MOM- OW- UGH- STOP- IT WAS A -YELP- A JOKE! MOOOM!” Nicholas cringed each time he heard a thump, whine, bark or yelp from one of her brothers. The silver fox backed away as she stormed back to the porch, tossing a long branch away before jumping back to the sidewalk. Cassie dropped her jaw as her daughter came up the steps, leaves and sticks, twigs, dirt and who knows what else stuck to the sticky substance covering her clothes. Nicholas sucked in a breath as her eyes jumped to him and dropped his eyes to the ground as she stepped closer. He cringed as she sat her paw on his chest and looked at her biting his cheek as he tried not to make any facial expression that might upset her more. He closed his eyes as she tipped to her toes and planted a light kiss on his cheek and looked back at her smiling as his fur relaxed again. “Tomorrow morning?” She nodded before she stepped past her mother.

Cassie closed the door before looking out to the area her sons had been hiding and hissed as her sons came out of the woods. Thorn was limping, Vel had one of his arms cupped in his other paw, and Fayre was cupping a paw over his head. The older vixen stifled her laughter as she raised her head and tipped a brow at them as they limped onto the porch. She opened the door and motioned for them to go inside as Nicholas stood there with a tic in his cheek, listening to them groaning as they all slumped into the house. Cassie closed the door and raised her head giggling as Nicholas gawked between her and the tods who’d gone inside. The older vixen shrugged with a cocky cluck of her tongue as she grabbed the door handle. “They’ve been learning how to fight since they were young. She just happens to be better than her brothers. They all know better than to upset her like that. Be careful getting back to the park tonight John.”

Nicholas blinked as she stepped inside and almost fell off the porch as his eyes stayed locked on the door. Cassie stood there giggling at him as his jaw fell and he looked up to her bedroom window blinking before a wide smile crested his cheeks. “She really is vicious!” He laughed as he reached the edge of the woods, shaking his head. Cassie stood at the door smiling and watched the silver fox laughing as he took off into the woods. She turned, finding her daughter running a towel over her head to dry her ears.

Thorn limped back to them chuckling as Vel rubbed his arm. “Do you boys think you were helping today or was that just something to kill time?”

Fayre sat up on the couch as Cassie looked at the knot on his head. “Kill? If that word is in play today, she’s the only one who wanted to use it!!”

Tranquility narrowed her eyes on her oldest brother before her paws were flying in motion. “You ruined my clothes! That stuff will never come out! You’re lucky I didn’t kill you!”

Cassie raised a brow as her daughter turned. She dipped her ears back as her mother glared at her. Thorn started laughing and all their attention turned to him as he cringed and hopped forward. “Well I bet we killed him trying to kiss you again anyway.” **SMACK** ….. “OW!”

Cassie shook her head and covered her face, laughing after her daughter had slapped Thorn hard enough that he tried to catch his weight on his injured leg before falling to the floor. He looked up frowning and rubbing his thigh with one paw as his other rubbed his hind quarters. His mother chuckled again as his sister narrowed her eyes on him before they ticked between her other brothers.

“Hey!” Vel snickered as Tranquility glared between them. “She was the one trying to do that, we just wanted to make sure she didn’t get him too excited! She isn’t supposed to be stealing kisses from him!””

Cassie tipped a brow as her daughter’s paws flew into motion again. “Stealing Kisses! Who stole kisses today?! You did! Every time we tried you ….”

The young vixen snarled as she stepped forward and Vel threw his arms up in surrender as Cassie grabbed her arm and shook her head. They all chuckled silently as she stuck her nose in the air and stormed from the room………..


	5. Confused And Confident

**Confused and Confident/Losing Battles; Winning Wars**

Andy Grammer; Don’t Give Up On Me

Rose; Riley Clemens; Fighting For Me

Nicholas wiped his sweating palms on his pants as he looked around nervously again. Adam chuckled and his ears flipped back as he glared at the older fox. “Keep laughing you old Fuddy Duddy, so I can wear a hole in my pants.” Adam threw his head back laughing as Nicholas shook his head grumbling.

“Calm down, boy. I don’t think he’s going to bite your head off. Hell, he’s even coming here to meet you!”

Nicholas puffed a breath as he plopped in the chair and shook his head. “Yeah, I’ve met her brothers and her mother, her father is a whole new thing, Adam. I know if he doesn’t approve this is over. He may not like things here or may not think I’m good enough.”

Adam shook his head as Nicholas looked back at him. “He’s coming to meet you, probably because she asked him to, you’ve been seeing her for nearly three months, so I think you might have a leg up on the whole thing, boy.”

“Yeah, well if I don’t make a good impression I might as well have been doing this for nothing.”

“Boy, don’t make me slap the stupid out of you because you’re talking like that again. You'll do just fine. As for first impressions, you won’t make a good one if you’re late to meet them when they get here.”

Nicholas looked at the clock and Adam snickered again as his eyes widened. “Crap!” He rushed from the building with the older fox still snickering and barely had time to catch his breath as he wiped his paws on his pants again. He took a stand next to the ticket booth and sucked in a deep breath when he caught a glimpse of white fur and smiled as several tods approached the gates.

He tipped his head as Tranquility’s brothers greeted him. “Fayre, Vel, Thorn. All named after roses or parts of them?”

The younger tods shook their heads pointing as an older fox stepped up and he swallowed at the crisp suit and trimmed fur he was facing. “That’s his doing.” Vel chirped as he snickered.

The older fox shrugged as Nicholas tried to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. “I love this city and the roses I take care of in the gardens around it. Ross Wild.” He stuck his paw out, chuckling as Nicholas wiped his paw on his pants again before extending it to the older fox.

“Mr. Wild.”

The older fox chuckled as he let go and tipped his head as Nicholas’ eyes fell to his daughter when she stepped out from behind her father. All of her brothers and her father stepped back as his face softened, and ticked their eyes at each other grinning as she stepped in front of him with her head lowered bashfully as she stuck her arms behind her back. “Tranquility.” He smiled as she scrunched her nose at him.

The young silver tod yelped as her father slammed a paw to his back, cringing as he laughed. “The boys are wanting me to look around tonight. We’ll meet back with you two in about half an hour or so.”

Nicholas blinked in surprise as he watched the older fox walk away with her brothers, shocked the meeting was so brief and shot his eyes to the white furred vixen as she grabbed his paw. He tried to pull away, looking back nervously. Her father turned his head, but Nicholas gawked when the older fox glanced back, all of the tods snickered and walking around a stand that took them out of sight. He shook his head as he caught her giggle and smirked as they started walking to one of her favorite stands where he bought her nachos before they took seats at one of the tables around the little shack. She was munching on chips as he was talking about the changes he was making to the park, and blinked as she flicked her ears. He turned to find her with a curious expression as he lifted a brow. The fox’s ears tinted as she stuck a finger on his mouth. “You missed something I said?” he asked before she nodded.

He tipped his head as she pulled a notepad from her pocket and scribbled something before turning it so he could read it. “Oh, I said I got rid of the two stands you said were scamming the customers.” She grinned as he looked at her ears curiously. “When you do that what does it mean?” He flicked his ears in the same manner and she giggled before writing down something else and handing it to him. “You didn’t hear what I said? Or you want me to listen?” he asked and watched as she nodded. “Reading lips?”

She scribbled something again and handed it to him. The fox’s ears tinted again as she stuck a finger on his mouth and ran her finger across his lips. “You can ‘hear’ me as long as you can see my mouth moving?” He read and asked as she pulled away.

He cleared his throat and she bit her lip as he shifted in his seat. “How long does it take to learn how to read lips like that?”

The vixen pulled her few feet off the ground after curling her mouth because she was out of paper and held a paw a few feet from the ground. He looked at her paw and nodded. “You were so little you don’t remember?” She smiled widely as he nodded, and grabbed another chip as his eyes shifted behind her. After seeing a deep frown on his face she turned and narrowed her eyes on the red fox behind them. Nicholas shot in front of her as she stood growling, and dropped his head as the red fox held out a pawful of flowers. “Look Buddy, you know you aren’t supposed to be around when she’s seeing someone else.”

The red fox squared his shoulders and Nicholas stuck an arm in front of Tranquility when she growled, grateful she’d missed the rude remark he’d made before she turned around in her chair.

“Someone else? You think you’re someone? I don’t see anyone here. Just a worthless black furred fox who thinks he can get the vixen that’s already spoken for.”

Tranquility growled again as he shot her a grin and Nicholas shook his head. “I don’t think the lady has chosen anyone yet.”

“I can help her along with that though, can’t I?” the red fox asked as he tossed the flowers and stuck his chest out.

Nicholas curled his lips over his muzzle and shook his head. “We aren’t supposed to issue a challenge or fight in front of her.”

“But we’re going to, aren’t we?”

Ross narrowed his eyes and shook his head as her brothers all frowned. “That guy’s an Asshole.” Thorn spat as he shook his head.

Fayre curled his lip as he growled. “We better go put an end to this before it gets out of paw.”

Ross stuck his arm in front of his sons as they started forward and shook his head. “You know the rules. He issued a challenge and it has to be accepted or he has to back away. We can’t get involved if he isn’t threatening her.”

Vel sighed as he folded his arms over his chest. “She’s going to be pissed if he runs off another suitor. Pretty sure the only reason he wants her is as a trophy to show off because she’ll be taking the next council seat. The idiot knows she doesn’t want him.”

Fayre nodded. “Yeah, well I think he has the idea that if he runs everyone off, she won’t have a choice and will just go along with it.”

They all looked at each other for a second before laughing. “Well, he doesn’t know her very well does he? He can’t run off everyone and she wouldn’t choose him even if he could.”

Ross shook his head watching the two foxes nearly growling at each other and the little crowd that had taken notice. “He didn’t just run them off. I ran into Kevin last week and he beat the hell out of the guy. I’m pretty sure he has done the same with the others and they just stopped coming around.”

“We gotta stop this, Dad. That guy doesn’t know anything about how this stuff works and he might-”

Ross growled and Fayre tipped his ears back as his brothers looked away. “He may not know how it works, but this is how it works. If he doesn’t know how it works, he’s about to learn.”

Nicholas looked around fighting not to bare his teeth as several customers walked by and shook his head. “We aren’t supposed to fight in front of her and I don’t want this around my customers or the kits running around here.”

The red fox jammed a finger in his chest growling. “You’ve been challenged for her. Walk away, or fight.”

Nicholas stuck a paw in front of her again as she tried to jerk forward and tipped his head. “Fine, there. We can fight over there.”

The red fox looked to where he was pointing and laughed as Nicholas took off his jacket. “Seems fitting. Getting you in the pen where you keep the lizards and snakes for your petting zoo. I’ll have you in the mud where you belong, just like the animals that are usually there.”

Nicholas handed her his jacket and she ticked her eyes to her father and brothers as they joined her around the little area spaced off with wooden planks that formed a small enclosure. The vixen yelped and growled as the red fox sucker punched him in the head while he was trying to climb through the two boards. Nicholas looked up scowling as the red fox laughed. “Right where you belong. Pitiful, a fox like you thinking you could get her. You don’t belong anywhere near her. Nothing but a demon and worthless.”

“My. Name. Is…

“Worthless.” The red fox touted as Nicholas stood to his feet and shook his head, frowning when he caught sight of Tranquility biting her claws and covering her eyes. He shot forward snarling as Ross shook his head.

“This isn’t going to last long if he can goad him that easily.”

Fayre tipped his head away from his sister's view as she chewed her claws again. “It’s not going to last long anyway, Dad. That guy’s been fighting since he was a kit.”

“OOOOOOH!”

All their heads snapped to attention as the little group around them shouted, and Nicholas fell over after he’d nearly shot into the fist in front of him. He sat up wiping his bloody lip and scowled as he turned back over, catching her close her eyes before he saw Adam standing behind her.

“GET UP BOY! DON’T LET THEM TELL YOU WHO YOU ARE! SHOW THEM WHO YOU ARE!” The older red fox dipped through the bars and grabbed his arm as the younger fox laughed at him.

“You need an old fox to get you up?”

Adam leaned into him with a deep frown and Nicholas tipped his ears back as he growled. “Kick his ass boy, or I’ll kick yours.”

The young red tod laughed again as Adam stepped back to the beams and folded his arms over his chest still scowling. “You’re afraid of an old fox and you got in here with me?” Nicholas shot forward again and tried to throw a punch, only to have the other fox duck under his arm and throw a fist into his gut, grabbing his shirt as he tried to clutch his shoulder and catch his breath. Half of it tore away as he fell to the ground again and several people in the little crowd gasped as he rolled over, exposing several scars on his chest that showed through the dark fur as jagged pink lines. Nicholas watched Tranquility’s face fall as she cupped both paws over her face and turned. He got up scowling as he squared his shoulders. “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s put you in your place. You worthless fox.”

Nicholas pulled the rest of the tattered shirt away and threw it to the ground as his teeth locked together. He glanced at Adam who tipped his head and watched as Tranquility pulled her paws from her eyes, back over her mouth. “Nobody tells me who I am or what I’m worth. Certainly not some fox who can’t even follow the rules and thinks he’s better than me. You aren’t good enough for her.” He lifted his fists as the red fox snarled and Ross split his teeth in a wide smile as all her brother's faces fell. Several good hits and Nicholas had the red tod on the ropes before he socked him a good one and threw him over one of the rails. He turned his back on the other fox growling as he shook his head. “This is over.”

The red fox clutched the beam as he shook his head and stood again cursing. “This isn’t over until I say it’s over!” He tried to lunge forward and clipped the silver fox as he jerked back to a fighting stance. Nicholas growled as he dodged several attempts and watched as Adam curled his lips and shook his head.

“FINISH IT, BOY!”

Nicholas dipped to the side as the red fox swung again and sighed as he turned growling again. He threw a hard-left hook and watched him fall to the ground, half stunned before he turned again. “Over.” He spat before walking to her again. Tranquility handed him his jacket and he curled a brow watching her fidget nervously as her ears tipped back after looking at his chest.

Fayre, Vel and Thorn all crawled into the pen as the red fox sat up screaming. “GET BACK HERE! THIS IS NOT OVER!”

Thorn leaned down grinning and scrunched his nose. “Yes, it is over. You lost. You know what that means?”

Vel chuckled as the red tod on the ground scowled at them. “It means you can’t bother her anymore and can’t run off anyone else.”

Fayre stood taller as he looked down at the red tod, snickering before he bent over nose to nose with him. “It also means…if you come around again it won’t be a one on one thing anymore, and we can get involved. We _will_ get involved. Stay away from our sister. There’s always someone who can beat you…. Asshole.” He growled before they all left him lying there frowning.

Nicholas tipped his ears back and his brows curled when Ross nodded at him before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The silver fox was shaking his head as he watched them walking away from him when she barely looked back at him. Adam stepped close to him folding his arms over his chest as he put his jacket back on and zipped it up. “What’d I do wrong? I thought you said this might happen? She wouldn’t even look at me.”

Adam shook his head as he sighed. “Fighting for her isn’t enough. You’ve proven you’ll fight for her. Now prove you are for her.”

“I won! Even if I win, I can’t win? How can I win like that?!” he asked exasperated as Adam shook his head.

“So, you’ve proven you can protect her, are willing to fight for her and can keep her safe. She’ll choose the best mate for _her_ and it’s like this from old days to show you can and are willing to fight for a mate and be able to protect a family. With all those scars she may think fighting is all you know. She’s seen the worst of you, now you have to show her the best of you, boy.”

Adam walked away as Nicholas stood there. He sighed as he ran his paws down his face and watched the little crowd disperse before he went back to the building he stayed in and cleaned himself up, throwing on another shirt. “How can I win? How can I win if winning makes me lose?” He looked around and blinked as he caught sight of… “Show her the best of me….”

He laughed as he grabbed his guitar and rushed from the park, making his way through the woods behind the park and wound up at her little cottage home. He snuck onto the lawn and tossed a few rocks at the window, counting on the one thing that might get her attention. He smiled as he watched her little lizard hopping up and down at the dimly lit window and watched as she came to it, trying to pull her pet away before she looked out and caught sight of him standing there. The vixen opened it and shook her head as he stuck his paws around his muzzle and moved his lips slowly so she could catch it.

‘I know I’m not supposed to be here, but I need to see you - NOW!’ She rolled her eyes and stuck her folded arms on the sill shaking her head, and threw her arms up with wide eyes as he jumped on the trellis and climbed up to her window before carefully sitting on the planter box in front of it. The vixen narrowed her eyes as she took a seat at the window and was trying to get her little lizard calmed as he flipped his guitar around to his front. She gave him an incredulous glare as he chuckled and flicked her own ears with her fingers as she frowned at him. “Give me a chance, Darlin?” he asked as she sat the hopping little lizard on the floor and rolled her eyes as she took hold of his extended paw. Nicholas laid her paw on the guitar, beaming as he strummed a few chords, watching her face light up at something she’d never experienced before. He took her other paw in his and laid it against his throat as he started singing in a soft voice. His smile grew wider as she leaned in closer, watching his lips as the vibrations from his voice thrummed through her paw.

“I will fight, I will fight for you.” She narrowed her eyes on him and he fought not to chuckle as she stayed there watching him with puppy eyes.

“I’ll follow you endlessly, even when nobody else believes, even when I have to prove myself, you’ll see. That I’m not what the world sees, as long as I see you with me. I’m not giving up on you, I’ll make you believe. I’ll wait for you, even if it takes Eternity. I’ll hold onto you, no matter what this world throws, you won’t shake me loose. Not when all I want is you, I’ll never give up on you, so don’t give up on me.”

His eyes stayed locked with hers as they glistened in the moonlight and they each leaned closer, ticking their eyes between each other’s lips before a deep growl rolled through the air. Her eyes shot wide as the fur on his neck stood on end and his arms flailed. She yelped as he fell off the planter, trying to grab for him as he slipped from the window. He landed with a thump and groaned as he tried to roll over. “Ow.”

Nicholas’ eyes snapped open on a pair of dark red feet and went wide as her father glared at him. He scrambled to his feet as the older tod puffed his shoulders out. “John, I’m only going to warn you once and it’s only because of what happened earlier. You come to call on my daughter again after hours and it will be the last time.”

“Yes Sir.”

The older red fox looked up and let his lips vibrate a little more so his daughter could see it and she bit her lip trying to cover her grin as she turned her head. Cassie stepped behind him prodding his back as Nicholas kept his head low and eyes to the side. “Go home John, Now.” He growled again.

“Yes Sir.” Nicholas nodded before he stepped to the edge of the woods. He looked back grinning when he caught the white furred vixen with both paws to her chest, watching him as he left.

Ross waved his arms around until Tranquility’s eyes shot back to him, and narrowed his eyes until she closed the window. He shook his head as the light went out and turned as Cassie giggled. “You know you gave her a reason to go see him tomorrow?”

Ross looked back and groaned as he caught the sight of the young tods guitar dangling from the trellis where the strap had caught and broke with his weight. “I’m glad we only have one daughter!” He growled and clutched his head as Cassie laughed.


	6. Carry On

**Carry On**

Daughtry; As you are

Nicholas picked his ears up and Adam shook his head when he watched the white furred vixen and her mother jump out of a car and hug around her brothers. “Boy, I told you she wasn’t supposed to be coming to see you months ago.”

“I didn’t tell her to come here and it’s too early for me to go see her today. Her brothers take the truck to the gardens to work with her Dad a few hours after he leaves in the mornings because he runs it, but I don’t know why she’s…” Nicholas shook his head lightly and his ears flicked back as she reached into the back of the truck and picked up a guitar before she turned grinning at him. The silver tod cringed as her brothers waved, and were all laughing as they left the parking lot. Cassie walked with her to the gates as his ears flared and Adam narrowed his eyes as Nicholas took it from her. He sat it behind the booth and she giggled as he grumbled to himself about forgetting about it. Adam tipped his ears forward as Cassie laughed and Nicholas sighed as he bit his lip and kept shying his eyes away from both of them.

Tranquility stepped closer, grinning. He looked at her embarrassed as her mother smirked at him. “She says she loved ‘hearing’ you singing and that I’m supposed to let you know you aren’t in trouble for coming over last night or for her coming here today. Her father asked me to bring her by so she could bring it back and he said he’d get you a new strap for it as long as you weren’t climbing around on the house again, or coming to see her after hours.”

Nicholas swallowed as he nodded and Adam glared at him before both vixens were talking about how cute the whole thing was. Cassie was relaying what her daughter was signing as Nicholas kept trying to hide his smile. His ears flushed as Adam started laughing and the older vixen giggled while her daughter was biting her lip grinning. Adam leaned closer to the younger tod and whispered as he chuckled. “Hey, cute works apparently. Take it in a stride, boy.”

Nicholas chuckled as his ears flipped back up. When Cassie motioned to them telling him she wanted to look around to see what he’d done, he looked at Adam and the older fox tipped his head and nodded.

“I’ll watch it, John. It’s not that busy this time of morning anyway.” Nicholas rushed out of the booth with both older foxes, chuckling as he held out his paw to her. The white furred vixen grinned as she took it and tipped her head to her mother.

Cassie looked around and sighed. “I’ll catch up to both of you in a minute. I have to use the restroom first.” Nicholas looked at her worriedly and she giggled. “I’ll find you. I might stop and look at a few things but I’ll catch up.” Nicholas looked back at Adam and watched as the older fox shooed them away.

“You heard the lady, go have some fun.”

The silver tod smiled as he cupped her paw in his and started walking as she stepped a little closer. His ears flushed as she leaned her head into his shoulder and she was watching his lips as he started talking. “I didn’t get to show you the new things that got started here because of what happened last night. Want to see them?”

She nodded as he started pointing out a few areas that had been reset, and she was grinning as he told her about the food court getting set up in the next week, the new stations for maps around the park and setting standards for anyone making and selling food. “I also have some first aid stations coming in.” His eyes lit up as he rushed to an open area where a few mammals were bouncing around. “I came up with this last night and they threw it together this morning. I thought you might like it.” The vixen looked around as he threw a paw in the air. She blinked as one of the mammals on the other side of the area nodded as a thick beat started pulsing through the area she could feel through her feet. He pulled her closer grinning and she was shaking her head with a shocked expression on her face as he spun her out and pulled her back in, until her mouth opened in a wide laugh as she looked up at him.

He spun her in several circles, laughing as he bounced his brow a few times. “Never been dancing?” She shook her head as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Neither have I. You like it?” She tipped her head bashfully as he smirked at her. His ears pointed as her face fell and he looked back finding Cassie glaring at them.

“TRANQUILITY MARION WILD!” The white furred vixen dipped her head and pulled away from him, folding her paws together as her mother stomped to both of them. “You know better young lady. And you-” His ears flicked back and he cringed when she shoved her finger in his face growling. She sucked in a breath trying to calm herself before shaking her head. “Foxes do not dance!” He looked at her shocked as Tranquility shied her eyes, biting her lip again. The older vixen prodded her daughter. “We are going home- now!” She pulled away from her mother and tipped on her toes before she kissed his cheek, leaving him standing there with a paw on his face and a goofy grin as she kept peeking back at him while her mother hauled her away.

His head turned and he frowned as Adam growled low, in a heated glare. “You set this up without asking about it first?” The older fox asked as Nicholas nodded.

“What’s the big deal? We were just dancing?!”

Adam growled and set his ears back as the older fox’s fur puffed out. “FOXES DO NOT DANCE!”

“Why? We were having fun and she liked it. I don’t get why it’s that big a deal.”

Adam sighed as Nicholas watched him run a paw over his ears. “The rules are there for a reason, boy.”

“Well maybe they should change.”

“Boy- It leads to other things that caused our species all kinds of problems, so we don’t do it. We don’t dance because centuries ago it led to fatherless kits who had no one to protect them or their mothers. You may have just blown your chances with her doing that.”

Nicholas frowned as he looked back to where she left. “How? I thought she got to choose who she wanted.”

“If you think her mother can’t have her father step in, then you haven’t been listening to a damn thing I’ve said. Her mother can, and will have her father run you off if they think you’re a foulfellow who’s only after one thing. It’s part of the reason we take one mate. They have every right to keep her from making a bad decision to keep her safe. Another tod may be able to run others off until she chooses someone and they both mark each other, but until then, her parents can, and will keep her from getting hurt even if it breaks her heart doing it. Her father can rip you to shreds if he thinks you’re doing something that might hurt her, and not get in a damn bit of trouble because it’s one of our species laws.”

“What do I do?” Nicholas asked, shaking his head.

“You better pray, boy. Don’t expect anyone to fix this for you. You better think of something soon before her mother decides you aren’t good enough for her daughter. Her brothers and father will make sure you don’t see her again if that’s the case.” Adam walked away grinding his teeth as Nicholas swallowed and hung his head.

The silver fox made his way back through the park and caught Adam glare at him before he shook his head and turned back to the customers who’d started showing up at the gates.

Nicholas looked at the clock and bit his cheek before he called a cab and made his way to the outskirts of town. He approached an older red tod, fighting not to stuff his paws in his pockets. “Mr. Wild?” The older fox turned and tipped a brow as the young silver fox gulped. “I think I need your help.” He clenched a fist, tapping it against his leg nervously as the older fox tipped his head and pointed off to a small table. He took a seat and listened with perked ears as Nicholas stumbled through trying to explain everything. Ross leaned back sighing as the younger fox kept his ears flat and his eyes unable to meet his as he nodded. He nearly jumped when Tranquility’s father yelled, and the older fox snickered as he waved his sons over. They came to the little table curiously as Nicholas sat like he had a dead weight around his neck.

“Fayre, get me a dozen red roses, Vel, get me some baby’s breath and leafy stems, Thorn, get me some wrapping.” They all looked at him curiously as Nicholas lifted his ears and blinked. The older fox leaned forward grinning as he smirked. “Do you love her?”

Nicholas nodded as he swallowed again. “Yes Sir.”

“I know you don’t know how things work. But this, here. Coming to me after a fuck up like that? It’s either love or crazy, and I don’t see crazy. I also see respect. If she does choose you, are you willing to learn our ways if we teach you?”

“Yes Sir.” Nicholas nodded as he kept his head low.

The older fox chuckled as his sons all stood straighter grinning. “Then the first thing you need to do is talk to my mate. We get off in an hour for lunch. Do you need to get back to your park?” Nicholas shook his head as Ross chuckled. “The boys will help you pick the ones she likes the most.” He was grinning as a stunned extra silver fox was pulled from the chair by his sons and led back into the gardens.

An hour and a half later, he was sitting in the front of a pickup truck as he held a dozen roses. Ross pulled to the little cottage and Nicholas closed his eyes with the nervous twitch he was fighting as the older fox stuck an arm out the window grinning. “She’s around the back. She’s always tending the garden this time of day. We can wait if you need a ride back to the park.”

Nicholas shook his head as he opened the door. “I can walk back through the woods to get back to the park. I don’t know how long this is going to take.”

“John?” Ross called out and Nicholas turned seeing Fayre, Vel, and Thorn peeking over the back of the truck bed. “The first rule in foxing… Foxes do not lie. Be dead honest with her or this will not work.” Nicholas nodded as he watched Fayre hop out and jump into the front seat. The truck backed out of the driveway as he took a deep breath and walked around the little hillside house. He found the older vixen on her knees, pulling weeds from a thick bed of purple flowers as he cleared his throat. She turned and narrowed her eyes on him before he swallowed. “Mrs. Wild?” She caught sight of the flowers he was holding and sighed as she stood up.

“Tranquility will not see you today.”

“I’m…. actually here to see you, Ma’am.” He held the roses out and she took them before looking them over and shooting her eyes back to him. “I wanted to apologize for yesterday.”

“Someone explained it to you?” She asked as he nodded slowly and stuck his paws on his hips.

“I didn’t know about the thing with the dancing.”

“Tranquility’s told me you aren’t familiar with a lot of these things, so I’m trying to be patient, John. Just tell me there aren’t others.”

“Others?” He asked as he shook his head.

“How many other vixens have you seen?”

The silver tod swallowed and scratched an arm nervously as his ears flipped back and the older vixen smirked as his ears tinted.

“Many or….?”

“None, ma’am,” he almost whispered as she smiled. “I just never thought I’d meet anyone so I never…” He nodded and shrugged nervously as she looked over the flowers smiling.

“You got these from Ross didn’t you? You asked him?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

The vixen shook her head as she looked back to the little house. “She won’t see you for a few days, John. It has nothing to do with you. Her little lizard died this morning and she’s very upset.”

Nicholas looked back to the house and caught sight of where they’d buried the animal as his shoulders dropped. “Is there anything I can do for her?”

Cassie shook her head. “No, there isn’t. He wasn’t very old but we didn’t know he was sick. Her father bought him for her when she was fifteen, the day she really understood she could never have any kits.”

“She called it baby. Was that its name?” he asked as she looked back at him blinking.

“Yes, Baby.” Cassie nodded as she looked back to the house. “I’ll tell her you were here, John.”

Nicholas nodded as he watched her go inside and sighed as he looked at her window, seeing her sitting there with her paws over her face. The silver fox frowned as he watched her mother sit across from her and curled his brow as the older vixen dipped into her daughter's face before he turned and made his way back to the park.

He walked to his little building and Adam sat in a chair, watching him curiously as he plopped in another seat. “Gone most of the day and half the night, John. Did you get everything fixed?”

Nicholas shook his head as he looked out the window. “She won’t see me for a few days.”

Adam bit back his growl as he clenched his fists. “You upset her?”

“No, and Cassie said I could come back when she was ready. Is there a pet shop here?”

Adam nodded as he curled his brow. “Yes, over on Brill street. Why?”

Nicholas sat up sighing. “Her pet lizard died this morning. I thought I might go get her another one to try and cheer her up.”

Adam growled and Nicholas tipped his ear back, cringing as the older fox leered at him. “Foxes can’t just replace someone they love.”

Nicholas shook his head. “It’s more than that, Adam. Her mother told me her father got it for her when she really understood she couldn’t have any kits. She even named it Baby. She had it with her every time we met, except the first time she showed me how to get there.”

The young silver tod jumped as Adam shot in front of him, snarling with pursed lips. “All the more reason for you not to try to replace it! If that thing was her baby, you can’t just go get her another one, you stupid son of-” Nicholas cringed and clenched his shoulders into his cheeks as Adam curled his fists tighter around the shirt he’d grabbed. The red fox froze as Nicholas closed his eyes and turned his head before his eyes glazed over. Nicholas looked back and watched as his face fell, before Adam turned sharply and sucked in a deep breath, shaking his head. He stepped to the side sighing as he flopped in a chair and buried his head in his paws. “I lost my family years ago, boy. They all died in childbirth. If you lose your family, you lose your heart. You can’t get it back, no matter what you do or how much you wish for it. You try to replace her baby and she’ll push you away. She won’t see you again.”

Nicholas blinked at him as he kept his head lowered in his paws. “You…lost your family?”

Adams head shot up in a deep scowl and he flinched as the older red fox glared at him. “Don’t bring that up again, boy- EVER.” Nicholas nodded as Adam sighed and let his paws hang freely.

“Can I…. ask you something else then?”

The red fox looked back at him with a curled lip. “What, boy?”

“I saw her mother do something strange. It almost looked like she marked her, but it was…different.”

Adam sighed as he rolled his neck and looked the other direction. “Was she crying?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure she was.”

The red fox turned frowning at him as Nicholas perked his ears. “No mammal, no animal, in the world - can fake tears, boy. It’s just not possible. Foxes share tears to show the mammals they care about they know how they feel, even if we can’t cry with them. It’s a way to say I’m here and I understand. A way to say I’ll help you through whatever this is and share the weight with you so they know they aren’t alone. Sometimes it even shows on our faces if our fur doesn’t soak them up because it looks like we’re crying with them.”

Nicholas looked off fretting as he shook his head. “There has to be something I can do to make her feel better.”

The red fox shook his head as he stood up scowling. “Foxes mourn our dead for three days, that’s why she won’t see you. If you do anything – don’t replace that pet. Your best bet would be to leave her the fuck alone so you don’t screw up again.”

Nicholas cringed as the older fox left slamming the door and looked around as he sighed. He tipped his head looking at the scrap wood laying around as his brows furled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam came back several hours later and tipped a brow watching the silver fox bracing a large piece of timber as he cut large sections of it away. The red fox stepped closer looking it over curiously as Nicholas flicked his eyes to him and returned to his work. “I guess you figured something out?” The silver tod nodded as he kept his attention on the knife and wood he was working on. “Don’t screw it up, boy.”

Nicholas curled his brow down and shook his head in a stern face. “Have one of the vendors take over the booth for a few days. Tell whoever does it they can keep ten percent for it. I’m going to be busy.”

Adam raised both brows and blinked before he nodded. He left looking back once more as Nicholas shifted the chunk of wood, and shook his head before he left sighing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam returned two days later and found Nicholas sprawled out on a bench. His arms flayed over the top of the table as his jaw hung open in a deep sleep. His nose crinkled at the thick scent of lacquer in the air and he looked around before stepping into the office. The red fox spotted the carved statue on the desk where Nicholas had left it to dry and curled his brow as he read it, shaking his head as he backed out of the room slowly. He rushed out the door and was gone as it slammed behind him.

Nicholas jerked up and blinked as he looked around, before his tongue rolled out in a wide yawn as he sat up and stretched his arms. He stood pulling at his back as he made his way to the bathroom and cleaned himself up before walking into the office and smiling, finding the carving dry before he wrapped it in a thick sheet.

Making his way to the back to the exit of the park, he caught Adam tipping his ears back and forth at him in an awkward facial expression. The silver tod waved and Adam nodded before he returned his attention to the gates. Nicholas trekked the path to Tranquilities home, huffing with the weight of the carved wood he was carrying flung over his shoulder. He grasped it tighter as he stumbled up the last little ridge and caught his breath before leaving the wooded area into their large yard. Cassie spotted him and tried to motioned to her daughter as he shook his head. The vixen watched him hold up one finger before he sat the large object he was carrying down. She gasped as he uncovered it, moving the sheet away before he sat it over the still freshly turned dirt. The silver fox sucked in a breath as he stood again, and walked to the white vixen sitting on a bench in front of the garden. Her back was turned and she barely looked up as he sat beside her, until he cupped his paw around hers and gently pulled her from the seat, back around to where he’d left what he had brought.

She blinked several times as she caught sight of it and ticked her eyes to him as he smiled softly, watching her bend to her knees. In front of her above the grave, sat a wooden carved sculpture of a vixen holding a small lizard, large wings wrapped around them both from her back as she held her eyes closed and cuddled it as it slept in her arms. A bed of painted white roses sat beneath her feet, carved out in detail and she nearly hit her knees as she read what had been carved into the base.

**Baby**

**Those we lose will never be gone, so long as we carry them with us in our hearts. Through each beat, they will fly with us through life, in our memories and love, as we ~Carry On.~**

The vixen caught herself before she sobbed several times. Nicholas reached for her as she shot off the ground, running off as he curled his brow. Cassie stuck a paw up shaking her head at Ross and her brothers as they all started forward. They stopped gaping between the statue and the silver fox who caught her in front of the bench again. She was waving her paws around bawling until he finally pulled her into his arms and sat on the bench. She was shaking her head and trying to sign when he cupped his paws over hers and shook his head. “Tranquility, I can’t understand you.” The vixen turned her head sobbing again as tears rushed down her face and reached into her pocket, scribbling something before she handed it to him. Nicholas looked it over for a minute, trying to decipher her quickly written note before his face softened as he smiled at her. “I may not know how everything works, but I’ve known about you since the day we met.” She turned her head jostling and he pulled her attention back to him as he shook his head. “I know you can’t have any. You never needed to tell me. If the whole world only sees the _one_ flaw you _think_ you have…they’re missing the most beautiful Rose I’ve ever seen. I love you, just as you are.” The white furred vixen fell into him as he curled his arms around her as he rumbled lightly. She buried herself in his chest as he curled his arms around her.

Cassie was sniffling and fighting tears as she watched the silver fox petting her ears while he kept his head held gently over hers. She looked back seeing Ross teary eyed as her sons all smiled. When her daughter tipped up looking at him, he dipped his head lower, smiling softly as he brushed his muzzle along hers, collecting her tears. She fell into him again as he pulled her closer and pressed her ear to his chest as his voice stayed low. “I love you.”


	7. Foreign Shores

**Foreign shores**

Zac Brown Band; Knee Deep

Ross looked out over the gardens as his daughter stood beside him. “You sure he’s the one?” The older fox laughed as she glared at him and nodded as he sighed. “I’ll have the boys get our part done. You better tell your mother so she can arrange some things.” The vixen hopped up and down and he laughed as she kissed his cheek before she ran back to the truck. Ross motioned to his sons, waiting until they were all standing in front of him before he smiled and squared his shoulders. “Boys, there’s a young silver fox on the other side of town that needs some introductions. I’m sure your mother will have her paws full arranging things too.”

Fayre looked back to the truck and blinked as Tranquility bit her lip grinning. All three of the tods glanced at each other before they laughed and rushed to the truck. The white furred vixen giggled as her brothers jumped in and she was signing frantically as they asked her exactly what all she wanted done. All three young tods smiled and narrowed their eyes as she raised her brows. “You want us to do that with him?! He’s a city boy, right? I mean, a real city boy? Big City?” Fayre asked and laughed as she nodded.

Thorn and Vel looked in from the back window and snickered. “You think he can run that fast?” Thorn asked as she looked at him and shrugged.

Vel hissed as he threw his hat in the bed of the truck and rolled up his sleeves. “He better, or he’ll get squashed.” He chirped as they all ticked their eyes between each other. The white furred vixen crinkled her nose as Fayre put the truck in drive and they all laughed as he hit the gas. Ross stood there watching and shook his head as they peeled out of the driveway….

Adam lifted his head as several foxes came to the gates and grabbed a few bracelets before trying to hand them to the three tods standing in front of him. They all looked at each other grinning and shook their heads as the older fox raised a brow. “Where’s John?” The older red fox looked behind them seeing the Albino vixen covering her mouth and his eyes lit up knowing what they were doing. Fayre cleared his throat as Adam looked back to them glowing.

“I won’t tell him. He may not know how it works, but I do.” They all nodded as he stepped away and came back a few minutes later with a curious silver fox. They all grinned maliciously as he tipped a brow at them, he looked back to Adam and the older fox snickered as he leaned over the front of the booth. “Have fun.”

“Have fun? I can’t leave! This place is busier than it’s ever been and- BAH!” He yelled in shock and was wrestling as a burlap bag was thrown over him. He was hefted up by several paws and blinking through the confusion as several tods were laughing and hauling him off the ground. Nicholas was yelling and screaming as he heard Adam laughing and his eyes grew as they were swinging him back and forth when he felt them let go.

“I’ll take care of everything, John! Nobody will even know you're gone, so they won’t miss you!” he heard Adam yelling as his eyes grew wider.

He gasped as he was lifted into the air and landed with a thump, cringing before he felt the soft materials under him and scrambled out of the cover he’d been encased in. The silver fox glanced around blinking. His ears flipped back as he looked up to see Tranquility sitting in the back of the truck, one arm slung over the outside of the bed as her nose curled up at him. Vel and Thorn were laughing as they jumped over the side of the truck bed and shoved him in her direction. Fayre threw the truck in gear, making him fall back as she laughed at him. He crawled to the opposite corner shaking his head as her brothers kept snickering. “I thought you weren’t supposed to come see me?” he asked as she slipped over to his side of the truck and curled her knees next to him. His ears dipped back and flushed as her head landed on his shoulder.

He swallowed as he looked back and saw her brothers watching with raised brows as she started rumbling lightly. The first time she’d done it since they’d met, sending him into a nervous frenzy as he tried to sit up straighter and get some distance between them so her brothers wouldn’t kill him. The silver fox looked down at her wide eyed as her brothers started laughing, and the vixen stuck her nose against his as she wrinkled her muzzle again. “OK? I’m lost. You’re all going to have to explain this to me.”

“Soon enough, John.” Fayre shouted through the open back window. He sighed as he threw one arm over the side of the truck bed, settling as the vixen curled into his side and smirking down at her as their fingers wound together. Nicholas was so enthralled listening to the sound she was making he barely noticed the truck stopping. He looked up jolting as Cassie stood at the side of the vehicle with a mischievous look on her face as her eyes narrowed on her daughter. The white furred vixen shied her eyes as her mother raised a brow and Nicholas cleared his throat as he tried to unwind their paws. Vel helped her stand as Thorn helped her crawl out of the truck.

The red tod still in the bed shoved Nicholas back to the floor as he tried to stand and shook his finger at him. “Not you, you’re coming with us today, John.” Vel smirked as Nicholas watched Thorn crawling back into the truck. Fayre put it back in gear as Cassie stood watching Tranquility signing. He still didn’t know what she signed meant even though they’d been seeing each other for several months, not that it would have done much good as she seemed to be hiding what she was saying. All he’d managed to do was get a simple grip on the alphabet as she had kept showing him how to do it while writing him little notes when they talked. Cassie dropped her head in shock before she was grinning and ticked her eyes to the silver fox as they pulled away from her home. Nicholas looked around wondering what they were doing as Fayre pulled into a station and dipped his ears back as the fox came back out placing several boxes of alcohol in the back with him and his brothers. Vel grabbed one handing it to Thorn and Nicholas shook his head as they both curled their brows at him. “Just beer, John. It won’t kill you.”

“I’ve seen and heard different.” He said as he shook his head.

Vel and Thorn looked at each other and chuckled as they shoved one in his paws. Nicholas looked it over cringing and Thorn sighed as he shook his head. “It’s fox brew. Made of special grain that won’t screw us up like other alcohol will, John. We don’t dance with the devil and this is made just for foxes by foxes. It won’t hurt you. They make all kinds of the stuff, use wooden barrels to age the good ones.” Nicholas nodded as he popped the tab and sniffed it before taking a sip and laying back against the truck bed, drinking with her brothers until Fayre pulled into a sandy grove. He looked around when they all jumped out of the truck and climbed over the side as they reached in and grabbed the brew before he followed them down to a low beach where a small boat and several chairs sat.

He took a seat after Fayre motioned to one of them and watched the water splashing closer to his toes. They pulled a small boat from the reeds and hollered at him to join them before he stood up, wading out to his knees as he looked around.

“Geronimo!” Nicholas looked up wide eyed as Thorn swung out on a rope and splashed into the water in front of him. He sucked in a breath as Vel jumped on his shoulders and was pulled into the water with the weight of the other fox as he tumbled over his head. He came back up sputtering as Fayre laughed and jumped in with them. The silver fox looked at the boat and shook the water from his ears as he pointed, with a confused curled lip. Vel grabbed it and pulled it out with them. “It’s just for the beer, John.” He spent several hours goofing off with her brothers and drinking before he was feeling giddy and lightheaded as he refused another drink. They sat on the beach, watching the horizon turn a bright red as the sun lowered in the sky. He jumped as the chair he was sitting in was kicked out from below him, looking back at Fayre who seemed to be nodding his approval as Thorn and Vel chuckled.

Nicholas sighed as he shook his head. “You still haven’t explained what this is about.”

“Soon enough, John.” Fayre repeated as he started gathering the empty cans and boxes. Vel and Thorn pulled the boat back into the reeds and tied it to a small anchor at the shore. They made their way back to the truck and Nicholas turned his head several times as they pulled into a large area with fresh short grass. “Come on, John. There’s something we think you might like.”

Nicholas jumped from the truck and looked around as the three tods took a stand around him. He shook his head ticking his eyes between them as Vel pointed. “This is the Grazers meadow. Those are the Grazers. The city hires them to keep the grass out here short so the tourists can see the mountains better outside the gardens. They get to eat for free and a lot of them just stay out here when it’s warm like this. They tend to fall asleep where they’re standing.”

“OK?” Nicholas asked, shaking his head. “Why are we here?” Fayre chuckled as he dipped his ears back and Nicholas curled his brow as they all set sneaky smiles on their faces and urged him to follow them. He was watching every step he took and flipping his ears back and forth as the tods kept their voices low.

“That one, right there.” Vel whispered as he pointed. Fayre nodded as Thorn motioned to Nicholas with a tipped head and he followed them until they were standing right next to a huge sleeping bull.

“What are we doing?” Nicholas asked as he kept his voice low, looking between all the tods who’d curled their muzzles up into what he considered sinister grins.

“Cow mudding.” Fayre whispered before he shoved the bull over. Nicholas’ eyes went wide as the massive mammal fell over, its legs flying into the air as it rolled. He stood gawking as a pair of dark brown eyes landed on him, bellowing out a sound he’d never heard before. “RUN!” Fayre screamed as they all laughed and shot back towards the truck. The silver fox’s jaw hung open slightly as everything around him shifted, every cow and bull that had been slumbering in the summer night shot their eyes open and turned, before they were all glaring at him.

“Oh shit.” He mumbled as the bull scrambled to all four hooves and stomped a hoof into the ground, shaking its head as its nostrils flared. “AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!” He took off screaming with a herd of cattle chasing after him and barely jumped into the bed of the truck as Fayre stuck it in gear and peeled the tires through the grass, throwing mud in every direction as his heart pounded in his chest.

“WILD’S!” The bull screamed as he kept charging after the truck. Fayre yanked the wheel, laughing hysterically as his brothers and Nicholas were tossed around in the back of the truck, sending another wave of mud flying over several of the cows who either became infuriated, chasing them harder or stopped as they shook their heads, grumbling and walked away. Nicholas peeked over the bed as the truck veered again, wide eyed as the bull nearly clipped the rear end. Vel and Thorn were both laughing, catching him when he nearly fell out and braced his paws against the roll bar as he looked around stunned.

“HANG ON!”

Nicholas grasped the roll bar like his life depended on it as the truck spun in circles, the other foxes laughing hysterically as he was screaming at the top of his lungs. The bull that had been chasing them stopped and narrowed his eyes, listening to the silver fox screaming and sighed as he shook his head before he was chuckling. “Wild Foxes,” he spat before he bellowed out another sound that had several of the cattle around him stop dead as they all lifted their ears. “Get em boys, there’s a new one with em tonight.”

Nicholas was clutching the bar as the truck turned again, his eyes shot open when the massive bull they’d knocked over charged again. He shook his head when instead of trying to ram the truck, it seemed to jump into the mud they’d created and sent a wave over the vehicle that had him with a perplexed look on his face as the truck came to a stop. He was left completely covered in mud as he tried to shake his head and get some of it out of his face. He opened his eyes again and they seemed to be facing off with the whole herd as the other foxes cackled. All their ears pinned back in an ornery face that had his eye twitching when Fayre revved the motor several times. He looked down and saw the tod in the cab grinning ear to ear as he grabbed the clutch and stomped his foot to the floor, barely managing to catch himself as they shot forward with him screaming again. “AHHHHH!”

After his heart had been racing through his chest and panic had caused him to curl his eyes closed as the cattle charged, he gasped as the tires spun. The truck seemed to be driving right towards certain death and he opened his eyes as they started spinning around again. Blinking as the cattle around them were all bellowing in a high laughter as they each threw themselves into the mud with each turn the truck took, throwing muddy insults at the foxes who seemed to be doing the same in return. It only took him a minute to figure out they were all friends and this was some sort of game they were all familiar with before he was laughing. He caught his balance as they threw him another beer……

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tranquility sat with her mother and Cassie smiled as she looked up and found Ross standing at the door. “He has an awful lot to learn Honey, and you’re moving pretty fast here.” Cassie said as she leaned back in her chair. The white vixen’s paws were in a rush and her father chuckled as he shook his head. “I didn’t say that, Tranquility. If he’s the one you want, I’ll introduce him for you.” The white vixen jumped and curled around her mother after the long conversation they had and turned as her mother’s ears perked. The lights from the truck pulling into the driveway, flashed through the window and she shot from the couch as her father walked out the door with her mother. Both older foxes tilted their heads as they watched their sons helping a very drunk silver tod who was laughing as he slid around the mud trying to get out of the back of the truck.

They watched their daughter cupping both paws over her muzzle before her maw split into an elated giggle as Nicholas fell over laughing. He rolled onto his back on the ground, with her brothers all looking down at him chuckling. “He can’t hold his liquor, Dad!” Ross snickered as he walked over and looked down.

The silver fox’s eyes shifted as the white furred vixen tipped over him and she yelped as he grabbed her, shaking her head as the mud he was covered in drenched her dress and fur when he pulled her to the ground and rolled over her. Her brothers were all laughing as he looked down at her with lazy eyes and a goofy smile. “Hello, Beautiful. I thought I lost you. The ocean isn’t half as much paradise as you are.” Her eyes shot open as he tipped lower and ran his muddy muzzle along her chin as her father’s jaw fell. Her brothers all laughed as a jet of water sprayed over them and sent him rolling away with a yelp as their sister sat up teary eyed.

Cassie kept the hose crimped tight as she bit her own smile and looked at her sons sternly. “Cow mudding?”

They all shrugged and pointed at the younger vixen. “It was her idea!” Thorn shot as they all laughed at the fox Cassie was spraying down with a hose.

The older vixen giggled as the silver fox kept putting his paws up and shook her head. “Fayre, since you’re the only one not covered in mud, go get the truck cleaned up, you two, get in line.”

“Aww Mom, that water’s cold!” Vel protested before she narrowed her eyes on him. The tod bit his tongue as Fayre took off out the driveway to go to the carwash. He stepped in front of her sighing as Nicholas wiped his face off and looked up at her _giggling_.

“Beautiful must run in the family.” Cassie halted and nearly dropped the hose as her sons and mate all snickered. Ross helped Tranquility up and motioned to the house, telling her to go get cleaned up before she looked back and saw her mother shaking her head as she started cleaning the rest of the mud off the young silver fox.

“Extra silver fur, figures he has a silver tongue too.” She giggled as her daughter laughed and turned to go inside. Cassie cleaned him the best she could and turned her attention to her sons with the hose, laughing as both of them were nearly hopping around under the cold spray.

Fayre helped his brothers get the stumbling fox into the truck after Fayre returned, and Adam met them at the gates. Laughing silently as Nicholas’ feet drug the ground while Thorn and Vel had each of his arms draped over their shoulders, clutching his wrists.

“Musty have been one hell of a party.” Adam asked as he looked him over.

Nicholas let his head drop to one side and laughed. “Party! What the hell are we having a party for?”

Adam raised a brow as they all followed him to the little building he stayed in and got him into his bed. “You didn’t tell him?”

Thorn and Vel looked back at the silver fox grinning as Nicholas’ eyes closed and a light snoring rounded through the room as Fayre shrugged. “She didn’t want us to explain it. She said she wanted it to be a surprise. He’ll figure it out after she asks him. Bachelor parties are always a bit of a surprise anyway.”

Adam nodded as he motioned back to the door. “What did you do? When’s she going to ask him?”

“A family thing. Tomorrow, I think. Mom said there was one more thing they had to do first. Wants to introduce him to the council here.”

Adam smiled as he watched them leaving. The door closed and he looked back at the slumbering silver fox and narrowed his eyes. “I’ll be damned.”


	8. Pan And Windy

**Pan And Windy**

Nicholas; All Time Low; Somewhere in Neverland

Rose; Kelsea Ballerini; Lost Boy

Nicholas rolled over and clutched his head as the light poured through the window. He stumbled to the counter in the little building he stayed in and blindly grabbed for the coffee pot, flinching as the door opened when the knob hit the back wall. He turned bleary eyed and groaned as Adam closed the door laughing at him.

"I told you not to be dancing with the devil when you were hanging out in that place outside of Zootopia, boy." The silver fox curled his brow under as he listened to the coffee pot and swayed before he rushed to the bathroom, retching as Adam kept laughing. When he came back out the older tod handed him a cup he gratefully accepted as he took a seat rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, well you didn't tell me there was a different kind of alcohol foxes could drink and they had a lot of it."

Adam nodded as Nicholas curled his paws around the cup and seemed to inhale it before he shook his head. "Fox alcohol is made of fruit. It’s the stuff that’s made with grain that gets us. Get dressed, boy. Her mother is coming to get you in an hour."

The silver fox shook his head as he poured another cup and groaned as he leaned over in his seat. "Not today. I don't know what she wants, but it's going to have to wait."

Adam narrowed his eyes as Nicholas chugged another cup and sat it on the table. "Boy, it's her mother. Don't be disrespectful if she’s asking you to spend time with their family."

"I did that last night, Adam. My head is killing me and I'm- He turned looking at the older fox and find a pronounced scowl on his face, sighing as he nodded. "I'm getting dressed. I'll be out front in about forty-five minutes. I need to get cleaned up and brush my teeth first."

"Good, she's introducing you to council members."

Nicholas' head shot up as he blinked. Adam smirked as he stepped to the door. "You already knew it was a big part of their world. Just because there isn't one in Zootopia doesn't mean there isn't here. If they’re taking you to meet them, keep your stature and remember it's just one step closer to what you really want…her."

Nicholas nodded as Adam closed the door, and made his way to the shower. After getting himself cleaned up he looked over the little building he’d almost finished trying to make into a den for her. He rolled his shoulders as he threw back another cup of coffee before heading to the gates. Cassie stood there smiling as he dipped his head to her and she motioned to the car before he took a seat in the passenger side. He looked around wondering where everyone was as she started the engine. "They’re waiting for us, John."

He nodded and fought not to let his ears flip back when she pulled into a parking lot where a small coffee shop sat. The tod followed her into the kitchen and tilted his head as she opened a cupboard against the back wall that was covered in canned goods. He kept his curiosity to himself as they walked into another area where there seemed to be a branch of corridors that she pointed out as he followed her. It was dark and the sound of voices caught his ears before they emerged in a large area where a couple of hundred foxes all seemed to stop and stare at him. Tranquility walked to him extending a paw and he took it trying to keep his ears tipped forward, smiling at her as he felt every eye in the place watching them walk out to an open section. He looked around wondering how they’d gotten into the large building from the small corridor they’d traveled through, because this was an area he’d seen before and looked like another building. Tranquility had brought him several times, but this was a section he’d never seen through an entrance he’d never used. His eyes snapped to Cassie as she took a seat with nine other vixens who all seemed to be glaring at him.

Cassie looked around and smiled as she stood again. "This is John Doe, the tod my daughter wants you all to meet and accept into the Den."

The silence in the room had his ears flicking as Tranquility pulled his attention to her smiling, and he could feel the sweat rolling down his back as he managed a weak smile in return.

"John Doe?" One of the vixens asked and he nodded as he turned his eyes back to the vixens sitting at the table.

"Yes Ma'am."

She narrowed her eyes as they all kept staring at him. "You don't have a name?" she asked, curling her lip up as Cassie folded her arms over the table. "Matron, he has no name, no Den, no knowledge of how this works? He’s the silver fox who started that park isn't he?"

Cassie tipped her head nodding. "He just told you his name, Azria. His name is John."

The other vixen shook her head as she looked at the white furred vixen standing beside him. "Windy, is there some reason you’ve brought him here, when you’re aware of how we feel about that park?"

Nicholas' ears dipped back as the vixen stood, watching Tranquility signing angrily as she stepped around the table and stopped in front of them. "Windy?" He asked as she tipped a brow frowning.

"Windy is her Den name. Something I can't believe you don't understand at your age. But it isn't surprising considering you’re ranting about how foxes and predators are just like everyone else and that we’re all the same, making a public spectacle out of things we try to keep hidden about ourselves. You've even managed to get the younger foxes in the Den coming to that place on a regular basis and caused all kinds of problems here." The silver tod flattened his ears to his head and frowned at her as she looked him over. "A fox who’s moved around aimlessly, never a home to call his own, with no name. It’s obvious you’re never going to be a real tod if you cannot follow the simplest of our rules. We do not belong in the light."

"We don’t belong hiding in the shadows either, as long as we’re not in a bad light." He growled as many of the foxes in the room all set their ears on him. "There’s nothing wrong with who and what we’re born as."

"A Panhandler, who tinkers in a lot of fields and has no real way to care for a family." She stated as she squared her shoulders. Nicholas ticked his eyes around the table as several of the vixens covered their mouths. "You’ll never grow up and are completely lost in our world. A lost boy who has no business here. You’ll draw far too much attention to the Den if you continue with what you’re doing, and you need to shut that park down."

"No." He spat as he shook his head and let his lips curl up slightly. "I've been here half a dozen times and I’ve never seen you before, so I don't get why you think you have the right to tell me how to live, or anyone else for that matter. Not you, or anyone else is going to tell me what I can and can't do. I’m not hurting anyone and I’m making people happy with my park. Everything that I’ve learned from Tranquility so far says I’m not breaking any of the rules here, and there’s no reason for me to change what I’m doing. As far as money goes, that's none of your damn business. I don't have to be part of this Den to be a fox or a predator. I was born both even without a damn name, and I'm sure as hell not going to let some overdressed vixen who thinks she’s better than me because of her standing here tell me any different."

Cassie sat up grinning as the other vixen's ears tipped back. Azria looked back to the table frowning as she squared her shoulders. "Then let's see if the rest of the foxes here agree with that and put it to a vote. You can't be part of any Den without a name and I don't believe you could keep any secrets the way we’re known to with what you’re doing." The room exploded into scattered arguments and Nicholas was growling as Tranquility stood there waving her paws around angrily, until she was lost in the crowd. He hung his head scowling as her brothers stood with her, screaming at them. He backed away and found the corridor he’d come with Cassie in, taking one last glance into the room and sighed before he left. The silver fox kept his head low as he made his way back to the park and slumped through the gates as Adam picked up his head. He looked around making sure there weren't any ears as Nicholas growled in frustration. "Piberius?"

Nicholas looked back at him shaking his head. "No, I don't want to talk about it. Seems I'm not good enough to keep secrets or be a fox without a name."

Adam shook his head. "Boy, don't buy into that. I'm sure they have their reasons for whatever they’re talking about. I'm sure it’ll all work out the way it's supposed to."

"Yeah." He growled as he grabbed a set of keys.

Adam watched him walk away before he picked up the phone. "Manny, leave a message with the council. I'm not sure what happened but I have some questions." He hung up watching the silver tod open a shed and pull out a box filled with paint before he walked off in another direction….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The albino vixen at the center of attention was growling in fury as her paws slammed out each word. "He’s not a bad fox just because he has that place! It's not his fault how he grew up!"

Azria stood growling as her tail lashed around behind her. "WINDY! He does not belong in a den! He’s too busy chasing stars and will never be able to fit in here!" Tranquility slammed her fists to the table and bore her teeth as the other foxes in the room all gaped at her.

"I disagree." Cassie snarled as she stood and glared at the other vixen. Azria tipped her ears back, frowning as all the vixens around the table ticked their eyes between them.

"Then let's just skip this and get to voting on it."

"No." Cassie growled as she stood taller and Azria blinked as her ears tipped back. "There’s no need for a vote. He’s right. He’s not breaking any of our rules. My daughter’s been trying to tell him how things work here, he’s never told anyone about this place, he’s never lied and has proven to our family he’s willing to listen and learn."

All the vixens at the table looked back at the albino vixen as she set her paws in motion. Each of them tipped their heads or raised their brows as she spelled out each word. "You can all go to hell if you think I’m going to let you tell me he’s not the one for me! I’ll leave this Den with him if that's what you all think!"

"You can't run away from who you are!" Azria mumbled.

Tranquility lowered her head and brow growling. "Neither. Will. He." She sighed as she stood straight and looked around the room as everyone glanced between her and the vixens on the council.

Cassie smirked as she folded her arms over her chest. "I guess Pan and Windy are here to stay, unless, you want both of them to leave?" Azria looked at all the other vixens and sighed as she nodded. Tranquility beamed as she turned. Her face fell as she looked around and all the foxes were searching as a lonely thought broke through her mind. She turned back to her mother with a trembling lip and Cassie stood, taking her back to the corridor where she smiled. "I'll take you to him. I don't think he left because he changed his mind. I think he was frustrated and angry. Right now, he’s a little lost, you can find him again."

Azria watched Cassie talking to her daughter and turned in her seat to the other vixens, keeping her voice low. "She can't leave with him. You know what it says."

Another vixen shot her eyes to them whispering as she shook her head. "It's just an old legend, Azria."

"A legend that is eerily similar to this isn't it?! Time has a way of making fiction fact! " she asked, biting back her growl as the other vixens all tried to keep themselves out of everyone's view. "If he leaves with her and the shadow is lost you know what happens next."

The other vixens rolled their eyes as they shook their heads and watched as Cassie stepped back to the table, folding her paws in front of herself. "Is there a problem?" she asked with a stern brow as they all shook their heads.

“If the shadow is lost from the Den, the path is lost and everything ends.” Azria said as she dipped her head.

Cassie lowered her brow and narrowed her eyes on Azria. "We’ve talked about this. I don’t want her hearing those silly stories that are just old superstitions. She doesn’t know who we descended from and it’s not going to change as long as I’m here, not even when I’m gone. She’ll never know about our family and if she decides to take the seat you will keep it that way. I never want her to know she’ll be the last vixen of Robin Hoods descendants on this council. There is no reason to cause problems wen that’s all your doing.” Cassie lifted her head and her voice. “DOES ANYONE HERE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH GIVING THIS TOD THE CHANCE TO PROVE HIMSELF? ISN’T IT OUR WAY TO GIVE SOMEONE A CHANCE?” All the foxes in the room nodded as her daughter grabbed a book from a shelf next to the wall. Cassie looked back at Azria frowning. “Are you going to be the one who goes against our ways?”

Azria flipped her ears back and shook her head as Cassie growled at her. "No, Matron. As always you’re right." The other vixens turned their heads as Cassie walked away. She stepped back to her daughter and smiled as she looked over the book Tranquility had picked up, before motioning to the corridor….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam lifted a brow as Cassie and her daughter walked to the gates. He motioned for them to enter and handed them both a bracelet as the older vixen shook her head watching her daughter take off. "Adam, you seem to be the one that talks to him more than anyone else. Why doesn’t he know about fox names and well, certain things he should already know?"

The older tod looked to the side grinding his teeth and she narrowed her eyes on him as he shook his head. "I don't belong in a den anymore. I’ve kept myself at a distance from most things because it’s too painful to remember why I left it behind. He didn't grow up anywhere near one and I…."

Cassie held a paw out and shook her head. "It’s enough. Whatever it is seems to eat you so it’s yours to keep. I was just curious." Adam tipped his head as she turned, and watched her get back in her car. The vixen sat there for a few minutes before starting the car and driving away...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tranquility rushed in the direction Adam had pointed to and stopped in her tracks. She caught sight of Nicholas sitting on a bench as he shoved a brush in the paint. With the last stroke, he stood looking over what he’d finished painting before dropping it in the water and sighing as he ran his paws over his ears, flattening them to his head. He turned and let his paws drop as she stood there with her mouth hanging open, watery eyes met him before his fled to the ground. "It was supposed to be a surprise but I …"

The silver tod jerked as she shot forward, wrapping her arms around his neck before she pulled him down and pressed her head to his sniffling. "You like it?" She nodded as she pulled away and he sighed as he stuck his paws on his hips. "Tranquility, I know they think I'm not good enough, that I've just been wandering around and I’ve been lost all my life. That I’ll stay lost and never be able to fit in there, but I’ll find a way to make them believe if that's what you want. I'll find a way." The vixen looked back at him teary eyed as she pulled her paws back from around his neck and held a book out in front of him. He ticked his head to the side as he took it and looked it over, then shot her a sneaky smirk as he shook his head. "You still haven't let me give you back a nickel and now you’re giving me a book?"

She giggled as she pointed behind him and his ears flicked as he looked to the sky and shrugged. On the side of the building that housed a large ride that was made of little red airplanes, he’d painted a mural of her with bright red letters under it that read Beauty. She folded her arms over her chest narrowing her eyes as he looked back at her curiously. He missed what she was thinking as she laughed it off and grabbed the paper out of her pocket, scribbling a note before handing it to him.

_You aren't lost. I found you._

Nicholas smirked as he rolled his eyes. "No but…I did overhear enough before I left to know that I’m no one there, and I never had a land to call my own without a name."

The vixen curled her brow as he looked off and she could see the hurt in his eyes. He looked back at her when she started scribbling again. She handed it to him and he looked it over as his jaw dropped.

_You don't understand, Nicholas. Never-land isn't real, if you make a home somewhere you’ll belong, everything you left behind will be what’s lost. I know who you are. You can live happily ever after if you never believe that. Never is only a place if you believe it's real. Never is a land where no one dies, but no one learns, nothing grows, where nothing changes. Neverland is a place where you forget everything. Never is no land for a fox who keeps learning, a fox who never quits. Someday you’ll know what you lost. They named you Pan. You’re part of the Den now_.

"Pan? They’re calling me Peter Pan?" he asked, shaking his head and she shook hers giggling as she pointed to the single word. "Just Pan, because I’m a lost boy?" He fought not to pull his lips over his teeth as she covered her mouth. "They think I’m a lost cause and don't believe in anything I do. I don't like it." He said through pursed lips as she shoved another piece of paper in his paw.

_I know better than that. I’m Windy because of my fur being white. It means fair and beautiful, wanderer. I believe in you. I wandered here to find you so you can't be a lost cause._

Nicholas snickered as he looked back to the little airplanes. "I guess I should teach you how to fly then? Want to run away with me? What do you say, Windy? Want to ride the Beauty?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth he caught it and she cupped both paws over her muzzle, laughing as she folded in half, looking back up at the horror on his face. His paws folded to his chest just as quickly as his ears pinned to his head and his ears turned a bright red. He clutched the book in his paw and made a few faux faces of disgruntled amusement as she kept laughing. "You know you’re vicious right?" The vixen was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes as he shook his head and looked back at the painting, "Yeah, I gotta change that."

She bit her lip as she stood again and was still giggling as she shoved another note in his paw. _I like it. You should leave it alone. Don't ever grow up, Nicholas. I love the way you make me laugh._

Nicholas shook his head as he narrowed his eyes. "No, I have to change that. The first time I hear someone say it and they put two and two together with your face on there, I'll kill somebody. Yep, definitely gotta change that."

She laughed again as he smirked at her and rolled his eyes before he returned his attention to the book she’d given him. "Names and their meanings. Uck, like I need any more homework." The fox cringed as she slapped a paw to his shoulder and looked back at her grinning as he shrugged. "OK, I promise I’ll learn it all." He tipped his head as she sighed and scribbled another note.

_Don't ever promise anyone anything, Nicholas._

As he looked back to ask why, and she was scribbling another note he waited for until she was finished. He sighed as he read it with a curled brow.

_Foxes don't make promises. It’s just a word and our word is all we need. The word promise is just a hollow reflection of what your actions speak. If you say something then that’s your word and we stick to it, not a hollow promise. I need to get home. Can you come see me tonight at the Gardens?_

He gave her an incredulous glare before he tipped a brow as she stuck her paws behind her back and batted her lashes at him. "I’ll come see you again just like I’ve been every morning and every night. Any reason you want to meet at the Gardens?" She shrugged as he narrowed his eyes. "Ooh I suppose." He teased and snickered as she flicked his shoulder again. She motioned back to the entrance and he walked her to the gates, rumbling lightly as she curled around him. The vixen leaned up and his ears perked when Adam yelled at him. Nicholas chuckled as her head thumped to his chest, failing to secure another kiss. "Foiled again, weren't you? What time?" he asked as she huffed and rolled her eyes. She stuck her fingers in the air and he nodded as he caught the time before he watched her tail swinging in a frustrated sway as Cassie pulled back into the parking lot. He missed her chewing on her lip and cupping her paws to her chest as she watched him leaving. Cassie watched her daughter get in the car and giggled as she melted into the seat…


	9. Sailing Ships

**Sailing Ships**

Nicholas: Andy Grammer; I Choose You

Rose: Faith Hill; This Kiss

"Going to see her again, Boy?" Adam asked as the younger tod grinned from ear to ear. "I think you might be more than smitten with that vixen."

"What can I say- You've seen her!"

Adam laughed as the young fox in front of him held his paws out. "She's an albino fox boy. You know they can't… well."

"I know, you told me and still I don't care. I could get lost in those Wild green eyes forever…." the young tod turned letting his tail swish as he started walking and turned back watching Adam grinning as a hyena approached him and leaned into his ear. The older fox was laughing at him as he threw his paws out and smiled before he turned and ran off to meet her again….

Nicholas made his way to the other side of town to the Gardens. He tipped a brow as Ross stood talking to a massive bull. One he recognized from the night with Fayre, Vel and Thorn. He tipped his head, chuckling as the bull caught sight of him and bellowed out a laugh that had him ticking his head and shrugging as Ross looked back to him grinning. "Got some good stories to tell from that night, don't you?" he asked and Nicholas ran his paws over his ears and sucked his teeth as he bounced his brow. Ross shook his head as he pointed to the bull who was still laughing. "You must have made an impression if he was letting you ride around on his back and you managed to hang on for that long before he threw you in the mud." Nicholas blinked and curled his lip as his eye twitched. Ross and the bull looked at each other and were cackling as his ears flipped back. "I don't think he remembers that!" Ross caught his breath and pointed to a section where a small trail was. "She's waiting for you down that path." Nicholas nodded and walked away as Ross shook paws with the bull. He turned and left when Fayre stepped beside him chuckling, and tipped his head.

"Lights are up, Dad. Thorn and Vel just left everything with her so he's right on time." Fayre looked up grinning at the bull as he held a paw out. Thanks, Chian."

The bull grunted and smiled as he grabbed his paw. "The next time give us some damn warning."

Fayre laughed as he shook his head. "That would have ruined the shock on his face and you figuring it out!"

"Wild foxes…." The bull rolled his eyes and left laughing as he muttered.

Nicholas made his way down a heavily planted path, having to dip under several low hanging green branches before he came out in a wide opening. The silver fox looked around with a partially opened maw that turned the corners of his lips up at the little lights hung all around the roses and trees. He turned a full one eighty and found himself looking at a table that had a plaid cloth laid over it with a large assortment of food, and tipped his head grinning as he stuck his paws on his hips. The albino vixen who had dipped her ears back nervously as she folded her arms behind her back, shied her eyes smiling as she bit her lip. "OK, I’m supposed to be the one who’s trying to impress you, but there’s no way I’m going to complain."

Nicholas sat with her at the table and watched as she fixed him a plate, more than a little curious about the food as she sat it in front of him. The vixen giggled as he took several bites and was watching him as he rolled his eyes several times and shook his head. "Well darlin, I think you got me beat." He looked around sighing as he sat his fork down. "Not even the picnic I took you on could top this." She poured a glass of red wine in front of him and he curled his lip as he shivered. She laughed as he shook his head. "I think I had more than enough of any of that stuff the other night."

Nicholas tipped a brow as she picked up her glass. She shrugged before she tipped it back and downed half of it. He picked up the glass sniffing it and she laughed as he took a sip, making a sour face before sitting it back down and shaking his head. "I had to try it if you like it that much." Snickering as she folded her paws under her chin smiling at him. He watched as she pulled a cover off another tray and looked back at her with a lowered sneaky brow as she pulled a large strawberry out and held it in front of him. "Are you trying to sedu…." he looked off and bit his tongue as she giggled. The silver tod cleared his throat and sighed. "It was delicious but if I eat any more, I'll explode." She sat it down before she stood smiling, and held a paw out to him before he stood and wrapped his fingers around hers. He was almost being dragged until he was walking next to her as they stayed on a low-lit path and wound up on a paved section that circled around a large lake. They walked together as he kept ticking his eyes to her smiling, noting how she seemed to keep glancing at him and shying her eyes each time they caught each other. She stopped and turned in front of him as she held his paw, letting go as she reached into her pocket before her face fell. Nicholas tipped his head and smirked as she rolled her eyes. "You forgot your paper?" he asked and chuckled as she seemed to slouch and frown slightly. He grabbed her paws as she looked up at him a little sadly. "I can figure it out."

The vixen sighed as he held his fingers up and she cupped his paws in hers, moving his fingers as he tried to imitate what she’d been teaching him. He looked back at her grinning as she smiled and nodded. "Did I spell it right? Nicholas?" he asked as she wrinkled her nose and nodded. "And this is T," he moved his fingers as she watched his paws. "R.A.N.Q." He sighed as he looked the other direction and shook his head. "I wish I could just call you Rose. You’ve got to be the most beautiful white Rose I’ve ever seen, and a wild one on top of that. I'd love to pick you and take you home with me…."

He turned shaking his head and let his eyes widen as she looked at him with a face full of awe. The young fox swallowed as he shrank away, kicking himself for forgetting how well she could read lips, even if he had muttered the words. He was crinkling his forehead in regret as she stepped closer to him and let his eyes fall as he sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know I'm not supposed to be the one who…." He stopped and bit his lip as the fur on her paw barely brushed his cheek, pulling his attention back to her. She placed her paws in his and flicked her ears as Nicholas smirked. "I'm listening," he nodded as he noted the movement of her ears and looked at her paws resting in his as he held them open and closed his eyes, concentrating on the movement of her fingers. She curled her paw and held one pinky out so he could feel it. "I," he said and waited as he felt her fingers shift again. Her thumb and first finger shot open and the other fingers curled into her palm. "L," his face turned as her fingers curled into a ball and she held it against his palm as he scrunched his nose and smiled. "O," he said as she bit her lip watching his face twist as he recalled each letter. Her index and middle fingers popped out into a v and he nodded. "V," his eyes shot open as her paw curled and bent at her knuckles. "E…. I Love…." He gasped as she dipped her head, grinning at his wide eyes. She’d never said it to him before. The silver fox in front of her was breathing heavily as she lifted his paws to her head, running his fingers over her face as she rumbled lightly, and waited as he froze.

She kept her paws wrapped around his wrists as she looked up at him coyly, biting her lip. He looked back at her paws after she’d made the motion of him keeping his where they were and watched her point at herself. "You?" He asked and she shook her head as she patted her chest. "Me…. My?" She nodded as she urged him to keep going. "N.I.C.H.O.L.A. S …. My Nicholas?" he asked as she grabbed his wrists again and pulled his paws over and above her eyes so they were just above his ears. His breath caught as she raised her brows and waited nervously. The silver fox’s eyes misted over as he looked back at his paws and her ears flicked back as he swallowed, watching her paws again….

_She’s nervous, forgot her paper, brothers took me out partying and- Is she asking me to….?_

He repeated the words back to her almost cautiously as her fingers moved again.. "I love My Nicholas…. Be…. My…. Nicholas…. Marry me?"

His ears tipped as his eyes flew back to her face and his paws fell and cupped over hers as they both leaned in. "Yes." A rushed breath from each of them was sucked in before they locked into a deep kiss. They were both rumbling as he held her head in one paw. His other moved down her back and pulled her to her toes. She let out a wanting whine when he rumbled loud enough that her chest was tingling with the vibration of his voice as it rolled through their muzzles. The vixen huffed as they pulled apart and opened her eyes watching him smiling from ear to ear as he tipped his head back and placed her paws on his head above his eyes. He watched her eyes glisten as she took his paw and stepped away from him, extending both their arms before he turned with her as she circled around him slowly and stopped back in front of him.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that." He said as she stood in front of him, letting her head fall back. "That, I understand." He dipped lower and she closed her eyes as he wrapped his jaw around her throat growling when she pinned his ears to his head. The vixen was sobbing as he let go and set his muzzle to one side. She leaned up and he tipped his head into hers as they both ran their scent through the other's fur, marking each other. "Yes. I’ll be your Nicholas…." The fox smirked as she bit her lip and pinned his ears back again, leaning on her toes as her weight stayed against his chest. He looked around with a sneaky expression before he pulled her closer, chuckling as she whimpered when he kept his lips just out of her reach. "I guess your brothers aren't going to stop us this time, are they?" Nicholas was almost glowing as she whined. The vixen melted as he rumbled, and kissed her again…..


	10. Whirlwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate it- but there's a reason Nicholas is trying to get Nick and Finnick to stop doing certain things.

**Whirlwind**

Nicholas; The Greatest Showman; This Is Me (Loathe it)

Rose; Cher; Shoop shoop song (In his kiss)

(AC/DC; Back In Black/ Def Leppard; Pour Some Sugar On Me)

Adam shook his head as Nicholas smirked, looking over the specs he had laid out. "This is a bad idea, Piberius." He almost growled as he frowned.

The silver tod shrugged and chuckled as he looked to the ceiling. "Come on, Adam. How could this be a bad thing? I just want to show her that ….no, I want the world to know I love her."

"That’s exactly why it’s a bad idea, Piberius. I’ve told you and I'm sure her family has told you that we don't show off our families. You know how many mammals are going to see you doing this, how many are going to see her?"

"Oh come on. I took a lot of precautions here, Adam. I even invited the council members to come. Only the mammals who work here or have V.I.P. passes will be able to come in anyway."

Adam stood straight from the counter he was leaning into and tilted his head. "You invited the vixens from the council to watch? They accepted the invitation?"

Nicholas nodded as he looked back out the window. "Yeah, I figured maybe if I could get them to come look around and see the place wasn't whatever they think it is it might help. I just want to make her happy. If I can convince them this place isn't causing problems maybe it’ll be easier after we get married?"

Adam bit his lip and sighed as he folded his arms over his chest. "You think them watching this is going to help, or them coming here will change their minds?"

Nicholas shrugged as he picked up the layout and grabbed his guitar from beside the table. "It's like you said, it can't hurt to try right? They accepted me into the den, albeit not terribly happy about it."

"And her family is alright with this?" Adam asked as he lowered his brow.

Nicholas chuckled as he opened the door. "Her brothers are helping and her mother’s bringing her so it’ll be a surprise. Her father helped me get the timing right with the others who’ll be playing."

Adam blinked as he looked out the door and shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Look, after how she managed to blindside me, I just want to do the same thing for her you know? It's a one-time thing, Adam. After we get married we’ll be just like all the other foxes."

Adam tipped a brow as he stepped out the door and turned as Nicholas closed it behind them. "You’ll never be like all the other foxes, Piberius. You can't change what you’re born as."

Nicholas smiled as he swung the guitar strap over his shoulder. "You know what I mean. We’ll disappear just like everyone else, stay hidden, all that stuff." Adam gave him an incredulous look as he waved an arm around motioning to the park. "I meant our family, her family will stay hidden."

Adam nodded as Nicholas started walking away. The red fox tipped his head down as a younger hyena pointed off to another area. He looked over catching more than half a dozen older vixens looking around, each of them looking a little angry and apprehensive as they met Cassie and Ross. Adam smirked as they all seemed to be in a controlled, but very heated argument, chucking as he watched the vixens purse their lips and storm to another area, leaving Cassie and Ross standing there talking to each other quietly. He walked to the hyena tipping his head low and keeping his voice quiet as he hid his smile. "I can see why they want to get rid of him now." He looked around catching the sight of many foxes wandering around and snickered as he ticked his eyes back to the hyena. "Manny, how many have you counted coming in here tonight?"

The hyena blinked and shook his head as Adam chuckled. "Don't hurt yourself, boy."

"Sorry Boss. I ain’t good with numbers. I think I lost count at sixty."

"That's good enough. I don't think he's making any friends on the council. It doesn't look like they’re terribly happy with her parents either. Considering they’re going along with this, I can see why."

Manny looked around shaking his head. "Why?"

Adam slapped him on the back chuckling as he pointed to the vixens who were standing together, shaking their heads as one of them seemed to be ranting about something. "I think that’s Lilith. Hang on a second."

Manny watched as he approached the vixens and bowed slightly in front of the one who seemed to be leading the conversation. "My Lady." The vixen turned and tipped a brow at him as he smiled. "A friend I presume?"

The vixen squared her shoulders and looked around as she frowned. "You presume wrong and if you’re the tod who’s helping the silver fox with this park, I see no reason for us to speak at all."

"Azria!" One of the vixens hissed as she snapped her eyes back to her fellow council members. "There’s no reason to be rude."

Azria scowled as she bit her cheek. “Technically, he may not be breaking our rules but he’s going against everything we stand for. This just proves it. I’m only curious to see how many problems this will cause. We may not be able to get rid of him, but I want to be ready when it starts." She turned quickly and was followed by the other vixens who seemed to tick their attention back to Adam and he kept smiling while they walked away.

Manny stepped beside him shaking his head. "They's rude foxes, Boss."

Adam chuckled as he stuck his paws to his hips and looked around making sure he wasn't in anyone's range of hearing. "I expected nothing less, Manny. They aren't going to advertise why they’re here or admit that we’ve been talking about how to handle the situation. The fact that Piberius seems to be getting under their fur may be why they’re tolerating any of this to begin with. Let's just…enjoy the show, shall we?"

"How do ya know they's the right ones? Her name wasn’t Lilith." Manny asked as they started walking.

Adam shook his head looking around and motioned to several of the foxes. The hyena watched several of them dip their ears back when the older vixens passed them. "She’s not going to use her real name out in public like this. Not when there are this many people who might hear something. I don't necessarily know that. There are always ten on a fox council so it looks like a few decided not to come. Maybe this was too far out of their comfort zone or maybe they didn't want to be seen. I'm assuming they’re the council members because of how the other foxes are reacting to them. See the clothes they’re wearing? See that? How the other foxes all tip their ears and lower their heads slightly when they walk by?" Manny nodded as he looked around. "That means they’re someone important to the foxes here."

"He didn't tell you which ones they were?" Manny asked with a confused expression.

Adam chuckled as he shook his head, "No, he's been pretty tight lipped about anything that’s happened in the den here, or with her and her family. The only time he’s said anything was when he was really…upset and not sure what to do. I think he’s doing it because that's how it's supposed to be. But it's defeating the purpose when he does something like this. It's almost like back pawing them in the face. The vixens on the council can’t let anyone know what they’re doing either. They can't throw him out because he's not breaking the rules, but at the same time, he's drawing too much attention to the things foxes don't want anyone seeing."

Manny shook his head as Adam stopped and stepped up on a higher platform, motioning to the chair before the hyena took a seat beside him. "What foxes don't want anyone seein?" he asked with a tilted head.

Adam folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in the chair. "That's just how foxes are. No point in drawing attention to ourselves when it causes more problems than it solves. We all know better."

"I don't think you all know better." Manny said as he pointed. Adam smiled as he sat up in the chair, nodding as Nicholas walked out to an open stage.

The silver fox walked to a mic standing out in front of several other mammals who all held instruments and grabbed the stand as the foxes in the crowd all lifted their brows. Adam sat grinning as he ticked his eyes between some irate vixens all dressed in clothes that didn't fit the venue or the younger crowd.

Ross tipped his head down to Cassie, biting his grin as she looked up to him. "I can't believe you agreed to this."

The vixen shook her head, motioning to their daughter who was standing beside them as she looked around. Ross nodded as he stepped out of her line of sight so she couldn't see what he was saying. She had no clue what they were doing and it was meant to stay that way.

The older vixen scrunched her nose laughing as she leaned closer to her mate. "He asked. I couldn't tell him no after he explained it to me, but it did take some convincing and I had a few …conditions."

Ross looked around shaking his head as she smirked. "I can see your conditions. You really think this is going to change their minds about him? Did you tell him what’s going to happen after they’re married?"

Cassie tipped her head to the side and shrugged. "That’s her place. I don't really care if it does change their minds. The only ones allowed in here are the workers and foxes tonight. He wanted to do something special for her before they got married and agreed never to do anything like this again, so I thought it would be alright this once. I didn't tell him anything. If she hasn't told him she’ll be the next council leader yet, I’m assuming there’s a reason. They seem to like to surprise each other."

Ross chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm beginning to wonder how much influence he’s had on you. That might be more than a surprise for him."

Cassie giggled and they clapped their paws to their ears as the feedback from the mic whined when Nicholas cleared his throat. "Hello?" he tapped the mic several times and flipped his ears back as a crowd of foxes all groaned and cupped their ears. "Oh, sorry about that. Anyway, you all know who I am. I own this park and have been trying to convince everyone we’re all the same, that we all deserve to be treated equally and express ourselves through whatever it is that makes us unique and happy, including our instincts." Several of the younger foxes in the crowd bounced their heads in approval as he pulled the mic from the stand and started walking back and forth across the stage. "Not to get into a long spiel, but we should also celebrate all the things that set us apart as species too. There are a lot of things about foxes that aren’t…. openly known."

Adam sat up grinning from ear to ear as he watched the older vixens all staring at the silver fox with downed brows and gaping mouths. "Not to worry, I have no intention of laying that all out in the open, but," he said as he lifted a finger and smirked. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't still celebrate it, and I’ve had someone who recently came into my life that’s made me see things a little differently, even myself. So, this first song is about…that, and me accepting…me, because of her. With most of you being foxes it's pretty obvious why a few of us have a hard time out here, and I tend to stick out like a sore thumb. But instead of hating that, she makes me think, I should just be happy being me because, damn does that girl ever own who she is….This will be a one-time thing and is a wedding gift for the vixen I love….."

The foxes in the crowd looked around at each other and shrugged as Nicholas put the mic back in the stand and took a guitar from Rose's Brother. Ross tipped his head curiously as Vel stepped back snickering. He caught Thorn and Fayre laughing as their brother took a stand beside them, not far from the others who were positioned around the stage. Several predators were standing around the area, one with another guitar, another with a set of drums and a few scattered around other places as they flicked lights or adjusted speakers and instruments they were handling. Nicholas ticked his head to the jackal who held another guitar, and closed his eyes as a loud riff slammed out with a thumping beat from the drums behind him… Ross and Cassie tipped their eyes to Rose as she gawked, and started walking blindly to the stage… the vixen could feel the thick beat coursing through her feet as she stuck both arms over the stage. The silver fox smirked as her brothers rushed out in front of him and pulled her onto the higher floor. She stood there slack jawed as Nicholas pointed a finger at her and started singing as her brothers folded over laughing…

"Been gone too long and I'm glad to be back. Yeah she let me loose, out of the noose….." Rose's eyes went wide as he acted like he was pulling a rope around his neck and stepped closer as the foxes in the crowd all let their heads and jaws drop…..

It was no secret what the world thought about silver foxes, or albinos for that matter, and he’d changed the words just enough that the original lyrics stuck out and fit him to a T, it also incorporated several things about their species that no one who wasn't a fox would understand if they didn't know about their culture and religious beliefs regarding a certain fox god and his parents...

"She's got me high, I got nine lives, cat’s eyes, abusing everyone of em and running **Wild.** Yes I'm back in Black!"

Rose turned blinking as her feet caught a thundering vibration and looked out seeing the foxes in the crowd screaming as fists shot into the air. She blinked as the crowd roared their approval. Adam sat back laughing as he watched the reactions from the vixens who were all threatening to boil over as they seethed. “Manny, I may not have to do anything. He’s digging his own grave.” He watched the silver fox glance at him and nodded as he smiled and stuck a thumb in the air.

Manny raised both brows as the older red fox leaned back in his chair laughing. "Boss? I thought you said it was a bad idea?"

Adam nodded as he watched the young silver fox keep singing. "Oh, it is, and he's making one hell of a wave doing it too. It’ll work right into everything we’ve been planning if he doesn’t get himself killed first….."

Rose stood frozen as he ended the song and blinked as he stepped closer, grinning as he looked around the crowd that was still cheering. "There’s only one more song I’m going to sing, and it’s just for her. I know we don't do this, but I want everyone to know exactly what she does to me." He stepped back tipping his head at her and she cupped her paws in front of herself, nervously watching as her brothers brought several long mirrors out to the stage and positioned them around him before hauling a free-standing door closer to the front of the stage. Nicholas smirked as she shook her head, looking around. Her brothers all had buckets of something and her eye twitched as he smiled wider. She raised a finger, swallowing and looking at her parents, raising a brow as her mother smirked.

Her father shook his head covering his eyes. "You agreed to him letting them …"

Cassie laughed as Ross blinked at her a few times. "I wasn't there when he helped her. I was when that happened. It was really funny." She giggled as he chuckled.

Nicholas stepped behind the door and pulled the mic closer as he looked at the crowd and bounced his brow a few times. He opened the door as Rose tipped her head curiously and raised a paw as he stepped back. "Step inside, walk this way. You and me babe…hey hey." The vixen blinked as he tilted his head waiting, and smirked as she walked through the freestanding door, following him as a drum pulsed through her feet again.

The silver fox bounced as he stepped back to a set of freestanding mirrors and slipped behind one as he kept his head poked out where she could see his lips moving. "Little miss innocent can I be your mate? Listen, red light, yellow light green light go, crazy little vixen in a one tod show." Rose lifted her brows and narrowed her eyes as he slipped behind the mirrors, poking his head out at each side as he moved, so she could see what he was singing. "Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love. Sweet dream saccharine, loosen up…"

Rose narrowed her eyes as he vanished behind a mirror and stepped closer before she shoved one over. The silver fox stood there smirking as the frame stayed up when the mirror crashed to the floor, a plastic sheen that rattle but didn't break. She blinked as he smiled wider, her eyes narrowing when she caught her brothers laughing behind him. He had planned it and they stared at each other through the frame before she walked through it. He shot forward as she stepped through the frame and curled an arm under her, twirling her away from the fake glass as he kept singing. He set her down again, close to the freestanding door and poked his head from the open side of it as she shook her head grinning at him. "You got to squeeze a little tease a little please a little more." He sang as he stuck both paws together like he was praying and puckered his lips like he was blowing her a kiss. The silver fox laughed as she curled her lip in the warning of a silent growl. He was teasing her about the things that happened while they were dating and she wasn't sure she cared for the other foxes knowing what was going on. She looked off the stage blinking, and her face fell as the crowd of foxes were all going nuts. This was probably the first time a fox had ever had the nerve to do something like this and they were eating it up.

When she looked back at him, he was smirking as her brothers all tossed different colored water balloons in the air. The vixen's eyes widened as he dipped his head in a sneaky smile. Her brothers were all laughing as she shook her head and started backing away, her paws flying into furious motion he couldn't understand as she tried to find some solid cover. The buckets they’d been carrying were filled with water balloons and she already had a good idea what was in them with him singing about something sticky and sweet as her cheek ticked uncomfortably. She missed her silver fox sticking the mic behind his back and her brother covering it with a plastic bag as she searched for shelter. She was going to kill all of them if they ruined her clothes again. Her head snapped up as Nicholas shot in front of her poking his chest out as her brothers all smiled manically.

The vixen looked up at him as he looked back over his shoulder at her and mouthed. ‘I would have taken the hit for you the first time if I’d known what they were doing.' The vixen blinked when Nicholas cringed several times and he lifted his arms grinning as she stuck her head under his arm, looking at where her brothers had all thrown a balloon at him. He smirked as he looked down at her chuckling as she shook her head at the honey dripping down the front of his shirt. The silver fox shrugged as he smiled and she bit her lip as she moved from behind him. The tod jumped as another balloon flew through the air and Rose giggled as his ears tipped back. He was chuckling as she stepped out from behind him and narrowed her eyes.

Ross shook his head as the foxes around him and Cassie laughed. "You know this might be pointless if she kills them before they get married."

"Wait for it, honey." She giggled as he tipped a brow.

Ross looked back to the stage and let his mouth hang as he caught one of the other mammals sneaking around the mirrors. "Did you just call me…. honey?" The vixen smirked as he looked around and his eyes grew as his lip curled up….looking up and turning a circle with a flat face as his eyes trained above them. "I should have known there was another reason you agreed to this! You helped him plan this, everybody is going to be pissed and you can't…." he looked around and finally noticed what all the other foxes were wearing and gulped. "Oh. This was your idea…"

"Yep," she laughed as he shook his head. "I may be older, but it's like he said, those old Fuddy duddies need to loosen up and have some fun."

Ross looked up and let his face fall as the foxes in the crowd started hopping around laughing. The vixens from the council were still growling as they watched Nicholas standing in front of the white furred vixen after he turned around. The jackal that had been behind the mirrors shot forward and Rose blinked as he shoved an umbrella in the silver tods paw before running back to her brothers, who were all blinking in confusion as Nicholas opened it and sang a few more lines after he opened the umbrella over her. "I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet- Pour some sugar on me, pour some sugar on me, in the name of love. Sugar me!"

Rose blanched as she looked out to the crowd and saw Adam sitting under a large umbrella she’d assumed was always there. The vixen cupped her paws over her muzzle as the canvas above the crowd fell into sections that were knocked away by the balloons that had been weighing them down. They dropped like dead weight, busting open and splattering honey all over anyone who was within the walls that had been recently set up just for this event. She gaped at the foxes in the crowd who were laughing and shoving each other around in the sticky substance that had them all slipping like they were in some kind of water park. Rose's jaw hit the floor as she watched the vixens from the council freeze, all their fur standing on end before their faces curled up in rage at the sticky goo that had splashed over all their fur and clothing. Rose was the only one not covered in it as she sucked her lips back into her mouth and was jostling as she tried not to laugh. Nicholas stood in front of her holding the umbrella over her, smiling as he kept his head dipped at an angle where the honey was dripping from his head. "Still not as sweet as you are." He said as he bounced his brow.

She giggled as she shook her head and raised her brows as he stepped out of her way, letting her see the jackal who’d grabbed all her brothers and held them in place as they were drenched by a hail of the balloons that fell. Fayre, Vel and Thorne all stood blinking as the jackal stepped away laughing. They stood there in shock as Nicholas tipped his head at them. "I told you I'd get you back for that." Rose lost it as she folded over laughing when she saw the look of absolute shock on their faces. Her brothers curled their lips and glanced at each other before reaching into the buckets and tossing a few balloons in the air as they narrowed their eyes on her and Nicholas.

"HEY, JOHN?" Fayre asked as he stepped forward with a balloon in paw. "You got a thing for cartoons right?" Nicholas narrowed his eyes as he nodded. "Why did the bunny cross the road?"

Nicholas curled his lip as he ticked his eyes between her brothers, stepping in front of her to keep her from getting hit. "What bunny?" he asked as he shook his head.

"Anybunny, let's say that cartoon bunny that has a bug that always chases him around since you seem to like him so much."

"Ugh?" he sighed as he kept the umbrella lifted.

Fayre laughed as he tossed the balloon again and caught it nodding. "The same reason anybunny would run when they cross the street. To keep from getting hit!" He threw the balloon and let his face fall as Nicholas stood there unmoving.

The silver fox chuckled as he looked down at the shirt that had a new edition of fresh honey on it. "I'm not sure I’ve seen a cartoon where that rabbit really has a girl. But I’m sure he’d probably take a hit for her too." The silver fox lifted a brow as Rose stepped in front of him and shook his head as Vel and Thorne lifted the balloons they were still holding. He tried to move her out of the way and froze as she jolted when the baloons hit her back. He looked down at her with a worried brow as she smiled and bit her lip.

The silver fox glanced to the side as she pointed, and sighed when he saw the mirrors she’d been watching him talking through. “She’s not a bunny, but I guess she’ll take a hit for me.” When she turned again facing her brothers, they all tipped their heads to the side as she grinned and let her paws fly into motion again.

Thorn scowled as he shook his head and Vel picked up another balloon. "It's no fun if she is letting us do it!"

Nicholas looked back and forth between them as Fayre laughed and grabbed a balloon. "She said she’d take a hit for you too, and guess what…. we still have a dozen balloons left!"

Nicholas' face fell as he heard the splat that hit her chest and he cringed as she turned smiling. "But…your clothes."

He watched her paws and smiled as he figured out what she was saying… "I can…get…more clothes. I can't get….another…you?" The vixen shrugged as she bit her lip and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him down to her level. The fox was rumbling and she blinked as his ears shot up. She turned her head the direction his attention had gone and dipped her chin as the vixens from the council stood in front of the stage. All of them had curled lips as they held their sticky clothes away from themselves and snarled at him.

"Is this how you intend on things being from now on?!" Azria barked as she let her teeth flash.

The silver fox dipped his head as he took a deep breath. "No Ma'am. As I said, this is a one-time thing and won’t happen again."

The vixen looked around shaking her head as the foxes around them all watched her with anticipation. "A one-time thing as in you won't be doing this kind of thing on a regular basis?"

Nicholas shook his head. "I agreed I wouldn’t be out in the open any longer if I could do this. I have another who’s going to act as a representative of the park after we’re married so the family will stay hidden."

Azria and the other vixens narrowed their eyes on the two foxes. The vixen glanced at Cassie before she let her eyes fall to the ground. "You won’t be the one they all see as the owner when they come to the park?" she asked and he shook his head as she narrowed her eyes. "Exactly who is it that they’ll think is running the place?"

Nicholas looked behind them and they turned, seeing Adam stand as he lifted his head. The older vixen curled her lip as she sighed. "Still a fox. The world will still see a fox running this place!"

Adam stepped out from under the umbrella and curled his lip as he looked around. "Not one of your foxes. My Lady. I could care less what you do in the den or what you think of me. I'm not part of the den here and never will be. I can assure you I won't be causing you problems. Most of the mammals who have come here already see me as such because I run the gates."

Azria bit back a snarl as she clenched her fists and nodded. "Because you’re not part of the den and he is, it’s acceptable enough."

As she turned to leave Nicholas stepped forward. "Ma'am?" She turned with angry brows as he pointed up. "If you’d stay a few moments longer you won't leave with that all over you."

The vixen looked up seeing an elaborate connection of sprinklers hanging above them and sighed as she dropped her head and folded her arms over her chest. She watched Cassie giggling as she covered her mouth. Ross looked away as the other vixens glared at them. "Only for that reason, will we stay any longer."

Adam retook his seat as Manny looked around. "They really don't like him, do they?"

"I would imagine not, Manny. I don't think they’re too fond of her parents for supporting this either. But it’ll serve enough of a purpose I suppose. He’s just fueling the fires."

Nicholas smiled as he tipped his head to Azria. "Yes Ma'am." He turned back to Rose as she slid closer and smiled as she bit her lip again. She grabbed his collar biting her lip and he rolled his eyes as her brothers snickered, just before they hurled the rest of the balloons they had at them as she dropped her head, letting the honey drip over her brow onto his chest. The silver fox tipped one brow up as the music started again, only this time it was a recording from the original band that spread through the little amphitheater. He stuck her paw on his throat grinning. "Your mother picked this one. Think it fits?" Rose giggled as he was singing so low only her paws would catch it. “Is it in my arms? In my face? My warm embrace?” She threw her head back laughing as he bounced his brows.

"In nine months, you will be my mate, Rose." The sprinklers came on and the foxes in the crowd were jumping around as the silver fox and albino vixen on the stage pressed their heads together. He licked her cheek and smacked his lips nodding. "Very sweet." Her cheeks lit up as he snickered.

They were rumbling as the water sprayed over them and he pulled her tighter as they were lost in each other while the crowd of foxes started chanting with the music. "KISS HER! KISS HER!"

Nicholas smiled wider as several cat calls rounded through the air and chuckled as he caught Azria slap a paw over her eyes, shaking her head when their tails wound around each other. The vixen was pulling his collar as he chuckled and closed her eyes as his lips pressed to hers. Another round of fevered screams shot through the area and everyone laughed as he pulled away from the vixen, smiling as she swayed lightly. He didn't give her the chance to open her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers again and fought not to laugh as she whined…..

**Notes; Anyone who read this would understand why Nicholas is so determined to get Nick away from the things he’s doing when he’s younger. Nick is very much like his father even though they don’t get along. I still hate this and certain parts of the next chapter though-**


	11. Backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult Content

**Backwards**

Eric Carmen; Hungry Eyes (Hate it- whole chapter)

**Nine months later…**

Nicholas swallowed as he walked into the dark section of the hall he was traveling, wishing he had an old friend at his side and hoping he remembered everything he was supposed to as he finally came out in a bright light that had him squinting. Cassie snatched him and pulled him to the side, away from the small gathering. The young silver tod cringed as she pulled him into another room and yanked his jacket off as he blinked a few times. "Wh- what are you doing Cassie!"

The older vixen handed him a suit Jacket as he stayed frozen, unsure of what was happening as she rolled out a long measuring tape. The tod jumped as she stuck it close to his groin and snickered as his ears flushed. "It’s the vixens who give the tods away. Since you’re without a mother, I’ll be doing that while Tranquility's father is doing the same for her."

Nicholas shrank as she took a few inches from the seam in the pants she’d made, but couldn't help but watch curiously as she seemed to do it in a flash, not thinking twice about it as he lifted a brow. "The t-tods are given away?" he choked as she stood again.

"Not really, it’s more like they’re presented, by the mother who raised them to show they’re ready to take on a family and have been taught all the things they need to know." The vixen looked back at him with a tipped brow as his ears folded back. "You said you knew how this worked, John."

"I…do, but I assumed that wouldn’t be something that would …ughh...It's an old- fashioned thing?"

"Well it is, old fashioned is how it’s done here. Take off your shirt." He backed away almost sneering at her as he curled his lip. "I'll take off the pants before I lose my shirt."

"You have a problem taking off your shirt, but not your pants?" he narrowed his eyes as she shook her head. "Fine. Lift your arms so I can measure you." The tod did as he was told and kept a flat face as she shook her head looking over the tape. "I hate these new measuring tapes. I can never see the-"

He took it from her asking what she was trying to figure out, and read it back to her. The vixen curiously watching as he shook his head at what she was doing and grabbed a piece of paper drawing out rather quickly where she was having problems with the Jacket she’d taken back. She sat at her machine and ticked her head, grinning after she stood and held the jacket she’d adjusted over his shoulders. "You aren't built like most foxes. Your chest and shoulders are a bit broader than most are. Quite the artist, aren't you, John?" she asked as she looked him over.

Nicholas shrugged as she adjusted the sleeves. "Not that difficult to put on paper if I know what someone wants. I know how to design things and can see it in my head if someone explains it well enough."

"Do you know about the dance and the council members being here?"

The tod scrunched his face into a cringe as she smiled. "I didn't know you were on the council until yesterday, Cassie."

The vixen raised a brow as he narrowed his eyes on her. "You saw me sitting with them the first time Tranquility brought you to meet them."

"Yes, well I just thought that was because you’d come to introduce me. It's not like I know how it works. I haven't seen you all together since then."

Cassie nodded as she sighed. "We don't meet unless it’s needed for something and our meetings are usually private, but a few of them are here to make this official. Do you know about the dance?"

"It … was explained, but I didn’t think it was really a dance."

"But you’ve never seen it?" He shook his head as she altered the last piece, and handed him the shirt. He looked it over, frowning as she shook her head. "I'll step out, you can change and let me know when you’re finished so I can show you the moves."

Nicholas slipped out of the shirt after she had stepped out, she came back in after he’d opened the door. "I hate these things."

The older vixen was giggling as he tried to figure out how to get the tie fastened and shook her head. "They aren’t that difficult to tie." He let his paws hang as he watched her explaining how to fold it over before she slid the knot close to his collar as he rolled his neck slightly. "You're not used to wearing things like this are you?" He shook his head as she helped him into the jacket and he looked himself over in a long mirror, blinking when he couldn't believe his own eyes. The older vixen smiled and nodded as he turned to her. "Don't let it fool you. The fox makes the suit, not the other way around."

"That's not what I've heard."

She giggled as she shook her head. "You’ve heard wrong. Now, give me your paws."

The silver tod swallowed as he shook his head. "I was under the impression that this was pretty simple and the-" He dipped his ears back as she deadpanned him.

"Simple does not mean easy. This is the only time a fox will do this, John, and if you can’t keep your mind focused you may lose a step. It’s a very old tradition and it’s the only time a fox will dance. It isn't something you want to make a mistake with." He nodded slowly as she held out her paws. "You’ll get lost if you don’t anchor your heart to your feet."

“Anchor my heart to my feet?” He scrunched his nose and lifted his brows as she laughed at him.

"The only thing you’re going to be able to see, to think about, is her. If you aren't careful you’ll cause her to miss a step too. You have to remember, you are hers, John. When she’s lost, you must be the lighthouse she can always see. You’ll be the thing she searches for, the safety and security she seeks, the one who can always bring her home, because you’ll be her safe harbor. This has been told to each of us when we marry, since the time of Robin Hood. We’re all just sailing ships and can be lost in the ocean if we aren't careful. A family is the lighthouse that will always bring the ships back together. It will guide them home safely, no matter how far apart they are."

Nicholas soaked in everything she said, tried to remember every move she showed him as she moved around him, uncertain of how it could be so difficult when it appeared so simple. The moment he stepped out with her and caught sight of his Rose he understood it when his heart started racing and he couldn't pull his eyes away from her. She stood with her father and brothers , along with a few members from the council who’d come. He’d been told weddings were small affairs by several of Rose's family and Adam, as family was considered sacred and to be kept hidden. Something he wanted to shout to the world and had to fight telling everyone constantly. He watched as Rose's father marked her, a last testament to the father who’d raised her as she stood at his side waiting for Nicholas. Cassie stepped up, bowing slightly before moving from in front of the silver fox. His chest puffed out seeing the older vixen motion to him as if he were the center of attention, which he couldn't fathom with his Rose wearing the white gown that made every step she took look as if she were floating on a cloud, even more than the ones the vixens wore from the Den she’d introduced him to.

The two stood side by side as he tried to hold his chest steady. "Do you, Tranquility Marion Wild, Take this fox …." He hardly caught what was said before they were in each other's arms, swaying lightly. They both held tightly to each other and he felt like a ship being tossed around in a storm in her arms. The only thing he thought might keep him from sinking was holding onto her as he watched her twirl away from him, cupping his paw as she circled him like a ship around a….. _You are her harbor, the safety she’ll seek when she is lost…_

**_Grown up stuff-_ **

Tranquility rushed through the door, pulling a dark furred fox along with her. Nicholas swallowed as she sat on the bed and bit her lip after closing the door.

He sat nervously in a chair across from her as he pulled at the collar of the suit he was wearing. "Rose, I’m…. why are we here?"

"It’s our Den now. This is how it works for the oldest vixen who has a seat on the council. All you had to do was prove yourself and ...here you are." She signed as he cringed and shook his head.

"I'm …ugh…."

She lowered her head bashfully as he pulled at the tie he was wearing again. He felt like someone had thrown him to the sharks as she slipped from the bed and slid between his legs.

He watched her paws fly up and gulped as he tried to hide the sweat he could feel pooling at his ears. "Does it make you that nervous? Just because this is where my family lives?" he nodded as she bit her lip. "It isn't official until you claim me, Nicholas." She let her paws rest on his chest as he cringed and looked at the door.

"Here? I had a little place for us, Rose. This is so awkwa…."

"Here Nicholas, unless you…. changed your mind?"

The silver fox clamped his jaw as her paw ran along the inner rim of his thigh and he opened his eyes on her as she stopped and sat still in front of him. She shied her eyes and he looked at her curling his brow as she held her paws in front of him. The fox cringed as she nearly wilted in front of him, thinking about how they were meant to act and behave within a culture he wasn't as familiar with as a tod who’d grown up in it like she had. He called on all he had learned from the one who had taught him as he steeled his nerve.

_You can’t let her push you boy. She won’t make a move without asking first. That doesn’t mean she won’t try to take over after you say yes. Things are like this for a reason. Vixens are naturally aggressive and run things in the family. You cannot let her run things in the bedroom, or you might get hurt because she can hurt you._

Nicholas swallowed as he took hold of both her wrists and moved her paws above his eyes, laying them on his head as her breathing caught. The vixen rolled her paws over his head and pinned his ears back as he shot forward, wrapping his jaw around her throat. All thought of anything outside the room fled as he wrapped around her, his paws curling under the dress she was wearing before it was left to the floor as she pulled the suit jacket off and tugged his shirt from his pants. They stayed locked in a kiss, struggling with clothes that were nothing but in the way as she whined. He turned her sharply as he pressed her against the wall, and rumbled against her back before he had the scruff of her neck in his mouth.

_Its instinct for our kind to want to do things backwards- don’t. You have to keep your eyes with her. It may sound funny but it’s the only way she’s going to see you’re the one in control._

Nicholas rolled his head along her shoulder before turning her to face him again. Both foxes were rolling their heads over each other and leaving a thick scent through the other's fur as he kicked the pants from his feet and stopped, blinking as she pulled away and laid on the bed in front of him. The silver fox blew out a heavy breath as she stretched her arms above her head, bending one knee as she lowered her head and bit her lip _._

He stuck one knee on the bed as Rose whimpered and was looking her over watching as she twisted around every rush of his fingers while he explored her body. His eyes shot to her face as she whined with half lidded eyes locked on him.

_You’ll know when the times right. She’ll look almost like she’s going to fall asleep, but don’t mistake that look for what just comes natural for a vixen._

He slid between her legs as she pulled one knee up, before they were locked in a heated kiss as they struggled through the air they kept stealing from each other. The vixen was pulling at his fur and he pulled away growling at her as her ears tipped back.

_Don’t let her try to rush you. I’m telling you Piberius the last thing you want is for something to get broken the first time you knot your mate, it can happen if you lose control. It may sound fun being stuck in bed for a few weeks but that kind of thing can leave some nasty problems in a relationship for foxes._

_What if I upset her?_

_Just make sure she knows that’s not the case. Its not supposed to be a power struggle. She’ll be running everything when it comes to the family. This is the only time a tod will flat out put his foot down and make it clear the vixen isn’t running things. Its just like courting. Talk with your eyes. You’ll know she got the message when she pins your ears back._

Nicholas looked at her growling in a low warning, before she pinned her ears back and shied her eyes, letting her grip of his fur loosen.

He pulled her eyes back to him, smiling softly as she kept ticking her eyes between his and let his ears flick in aggravation until she’d dipped her head and shied her eyes from him again. The silver fox smirked as he leaned back into her neck and was licking along her shoulder, rumbling until she joined him with a much more feminine purr as he pulled her eyes back to him again. The tod leaned up kissing her as he reached between them positioning himself, growling again as she tried to push her hips forward. The vixen cringed and whined as she settled, letting him press forward at his own pace. He kept his eyes with hers as he pressed, grunting or rumbling until he finally settled over her as their hips met. His jaw clenched several times and he fought not to move any faster when she finally relented everything, pinning his ears to his head as she huffed through his slow motions and soft kisses. The pace stayed steady until he felt the tingles building in his gut and Rose pulled at him as he began to swell.

_She’ll warn you before you break the barrier because she’ll try to pull away. When she pulls your fur after she pins your ears back it's a signal that you need to keep a good hold on her so neither of you get hurt. Neither of you are going to be able to keep from claiming each other once you get past a certain point._

He grabbed the outside of her thigh and cradled her neck in his other paw and he pushed forward, and was rocking back and forth at a steady pace as she rolled her head under his chin. The silver fox growled as he swelled to the point his stomach was on fire and Rose was gasping as his movements became quick jerks while she clung to him. They kept their eyes locked as he moved, until he was fighting just to keep them open. Several heated thrusts and his head dipped as he shot forward in the final moment of union. He’d been attempting to keep his muzzle closed and his eyes focused on her, but his mouth shot open in a large growl that was smothered as his jaw clamped around her shoulder. The vixen had latched on to his shoulder when he swelled and locked them together.

_It won’t last long the first time. You can start having fun after your officially mated. You’re going to be locked together for a while after you claim each other. Make sure you spend that time doing nothing but comforting her and getting the blood out of her fur from claiming each other. You’re both going to be sore. Don’t be trying to move around while your locked together. She might be able to hurt you before then, but it’s the other way around once it’s a done deal and you might hurt her if either of you try to move._

They both kept their teeth buried into the other's skin as they caught their breath. Rose whimpered and rolled her head against his as she felt his heartbeat pulsing through her core. Nicholas let go, rolling his head into her neck before they both licked the blood away from each other, rumbling lightly as they stayed locked together. He tilted them on their sides so they were looking at each other and they were both sharing affectionate kisses as they pet and preened the others fur, until he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her under his chin as they both settled their racing hearts. She pulled away and licked his nose, sending him laughing after seeing her sign the word ‘mine’ as she wrinkled her nose. "Is that what that means?" he asked, still chuckling as she scrunched her nose again nodding. The silver fox licked her nose in a quick motion and watched as she leaned into his arm sighing before he folded his arms around her, pulling her close again. "Mine. My Wild Rose."

He brushed her cheek and when she tried to wiggle in his arms his paw went to her hip as he thrust his forward, trying to get her to stay still so she wasn't pulling anymore. His eyes flew open as she jerked back, clamping both paws over her muzzle and she clenched her eyes together when her whole body stiffened. She opened them to find him with sparkling eyes and an elated open-mouthed grin on his face and chuckled as she blushed furiously, trying to catch her breath. He pulled her paws away and brushed his fingers along her cheek, rumbling as he leaned closer for another kiss. "Definitely mine. I love you Rose…."

**Notes; I hate this chapter but it was necessary to show how relationships work for foxes that will be vital and come up later in the story.**


	12. Born Different

**Born Different**

Creed; With Arms Wide Open

Six Months later….

"I don't like him, Nicholas." The vixen signed before she was wringing her paws out as he sighed and shook his head. She looked back at him with a guilty twinge and shook her head. "I know how you feel about him but I know what I saw, what I’ve seen. It's the way he looks at you."

Nicholas lifted a brow frowning at her as she let her head fall. "Maybe he just has one of those faces, Rose? A lot of mammals have a look about them that makes others think one thing when it’s completely different. "

"This isn't about us, Nicholas. It's about Adam. The way I’ve seen him look at you is just…. I don't think he likes you."

"Rose." He blew out as he looked back at her. "He’s been looking out for me for years. Taught me how to fight and fend for myself. He's the closest thing to family I had before I met you. Come on Darlin', why are you so onto this all the sudden?"

The vixen deflated as she sat down and shook her head. "Maybe…. maybe it's just hormones or something."

He laughed as he stood up and headed to the door. "The park is opening in an hour, I have to get over there and get the smaller booths set, along with the tickets, if you didn't feel like going today all you had to do was say so. I wouldn't have been upset after everything you’ve done to help with the place if you needed a break Rose…. Hormones," he laughed as he turned and caught her dip her head as he was about to close the door. He stomped on the floor and she pulled her eyes from the carpet as he tilted his head. The fox sighed as he stepped back in and closed the door, walking to her before he bent to his knees. "What's really going on, Rose?"

She cringed as she picked up papers from the table and cupped them in her paws before handing one to him. He looked it over curiously, his brow curled and he shook his head as his lip twisted up. "Are you sick? Why did you go see… Rose?" he swallowed as she shied her eyes from him and the tod jumped away as he lowered his brow shaking his head. "That's not possible! You said it would never happen, they said it would never…ha…pp-" she held out another sheet and he took it with shaky paws. His eyes grew wider as he unfolded it and one eye twitched as he looked it over. All he could do was open and close his mouth a few times before he found his tongue. "Just one?" he asked as his jaw stayed loose. She nodded as she curled her arms around herself. "You already know it's…a boy? H-how far along are you and…." She held one paw up with all her fingers and thumb showing and he shook his head in disbelief. "F-four months? Why didn't you say some…. thing?"

The vixen sniffled as she closed her eyes and shook her head as her paws flew into motion. "I didn't believe it! They ran all kinds of tests to make sure it was real, took pictures and blood and then the…”

"Pictures?" he asked as his jaw fell open. She nodded as she pulled open a drawer from the table in front of her and handed them to him hastily. She tried to wipe her face off as he fell next to her on the couch, looking over them with wide eyes before staring at her.

"I'm sorry, Nicholas. They said it’s never happened before and I just…. I already have to hide most of the time when I'm not in the den or at the park with you because of my fur. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might think I’d lied or I was more of a freak than I alrea….

Her head snapped to him as he clutched her shoulders, "HEY!" She blinked as he smiled and started laughing. "If you’re a freak then so am I. The luckiest freak on the planet who’s in love with another freak who’s carrying my baby!"

She yelped as he grabbed her off the couch and swung her around, nearly falling over the table as he laughed. “A dad! I’m going to be a dad! I’m going to be a dad! Is this real?!”

"You aren't upset?" she asked, sniffling as he bit his lip, shaking his head.

"Vicious vixen! You've known all this time and didn't tell me!? How could I be upset? I'm the happiest guy in the world! How did this happen!?"

She snickered as he hauled her closer with lifted brows and rolled her eyes as he almost bounced, waiting for an answer. "If you didn't have to go to work today, I’d show you how it happened."

Nicholas let his face fall and shook his head at her reply. "That wouldn't… hurt the baby?"

She giggled as she shook her head and stepped closer, pinning his ears back as he blinked a few times. "It hasn't hurt the baby in the last four months, Nicholas."

She growled sending his fur on edge as his brows lifted. "I love it when you're vicious! I'm not going to work today. I think I’d rather stay here and be a freak with you. Come on Rose, be freaky with me!”

He bounced his brow and she threw her head back laughing before he wrapped his jaw around her throat, rumbling….

**Five months later… November 17, 1988**

Nicholas paced the room and shook his head as the foxes around him kept chuckling. "You're going to wear a groove in the floor, John."

"Do you think she’s alright? Do you think the baby is alright? How long does this usually take and why haven't…"

"John, sit down for a minute, will you? Patience is a virtue." The silver fox sighed as he sat next to his father in law and the fox beside him chuckled as he leaned forward. "I’m sure she’s fine. Relax. Babies are born every day."

"Not to any mammals like us they aren't, Ross. They wouldn’t even let me go in with her. What if he’s like me? What if I don’t know what I’m supposed to do? What if…." he shook his head as his father in law nodded.

"Stop worrying about the if, John. Once you meet him all those fears will disappear. True, they aren’t born to mammals like you, you’re a bit unique in that area and even the date is unheard of. I mean has there ever been a fox born in November? Its why they took so many precautions with the delivery. But a birth is a birth. Just like a death is death. You can't do anything to change the outcome of either event, so why worry about it?"

Nicholas looked back at him with one side of his lip curled and rolled his eyes as the tod beside him laughed. He looked around seeing her brothers all watching with grins and plopped his head into his paws. "How can you all be so calm!"

The foxes around him snickered and he shook his head. "She's a Wild. The only girl in our family. We aren't anywhere near calm, we're excited." Thorn chirped as Vel and Fayre nodded in agreement. Nicholas looked up with tipped brows as he searched all their faces.

Fayre leaned forward, "You aren't familiar with a lot of our ways because you grew up on the streets. What you don't understand is that she’s the oldest vixen. None of us could marry until she did, and had kits. Something none of us thought was possible." Nicholas blinked at all of them as he shook his head.

Ross tipped his head as Vel shrugged, "She helped you get that park up so you’d be accepted by the Den."

Nicholas shook his head in confusion as he looked between them. "They hate me and the park at the Den."

"Doesn't matter. If you hadn't been able to care for her as much as she could you, they wouldn't have accepted you into the Den at all."

"I'm pretty sure Cassie is the only reason I got into the Den. Ughghgh; I'm never going to understand all those rules!"

"Give it time John, you will." Rose’s father prodded as Nicholas let his shoulders drop.

"Yeah, maybe in my next lifetime!” They all looked at each other and laughed as he shook his head blinking. “What?”

“There’s just one lifetime John, and you're in it.”

"Mr. Wild?" Nicholas shot up from the chair as they all chuckled at him again. "You can see your mate and son now."

"My…family?" he beamed as she opened the door nodding. The silver fox looked around and rushed forward after Rose's family had all shooed him that direction. He stepped through the door trying to hold his heart rate as he puffed his cheeks out. "Cassie?" he asked when he spotted the older vixen waving him towards her. "Where’s-"

She shook her head and stuck a finger to her lips as she pulled a curtain back. His ears shot up as a faint wailing started from behind it.

Cassie moved the curtain to the wall and Nicholas stepped forward, swallowing as Rose barely turned her head smiling at him. "Rose?" The tiny hiccups grew again as she smiled at him.

"You woke him up." She signed tiredly as he stepped closer to the bed.

His chest puffed out as she moved her arm, exposing a little grey furred head in the crook of her arm. "Grey?"

She giggled softly as she shook her head. "He’ll be red. All fox kits are born grey unless they’re like you and me."

He sat next to her gently as he shook his head. "Then how do you know he won't stay grey?"

"Look," She leaned up slightly as Nicholas lowered his head. "He has your ears, and your tail." He watched her unwrap him and the tiny kit's tail uncurled, revealing a black tip unlike any ever seen before, hints of dark red lay just between the borders of the gray and black in his fur. Nicholas' face went flat as she leaned forward and placed him in his arms. He ticked his eyes between her paws and the kit in his arm as he bit his lip. "Watch his head."

Nicholas cringed as the tiny kit in his arms wrinkled his nose, until he almost folded into a ball. He dipped his head down looking at his son and almost laughed as his nose flared. "He smells like you."

"I marked him, and you need to so he knows from now on that you’re his father. He’ll never forget your scent or mine and will be able to tell other foxes apart from anyone in our family for the rest of his life because of it. If you don't mark him within a few hours after being born, he won't imprint on you and won’t know you from a stranger."

Nicholas scrunched one side of his cheek up in apprehension as Rose giggled. "Just be gentle and be careful of his head and neck. Run your scent along the ridge of his cheek and over the top of his head." The silver fox kept his eyes on his mate as he pressed his cheek against the tiny kit and gently rolled his head over the top of his sons. The tiny kit cooed through a yawn as he came back up and Nicholas snapped his eyes to his little face. He was holding his breath as he looked him over again. "Eight little fingers and eight little toes. Perfect. An everyday Miracle.”

“Born out of time.” Rose sighed as she smiled.

“What are we naming him?”

Rose giggled as she laid back and sighed. "It’s your place to name him my Nicholas. It should have something to do with you because he’ll carry the name of Wild."

"Nickel less. I’m not less anything anymore, am I? Neither are you. Rose…you’re a Mommy.”

She tipped up, sitting next to him as she ran her paw over his back until it rested over his shoulder as her head leaned into his other shoulder, looking at their new son. She cupped an arm under the one he had supporting their new son until Nicholas looked up at her teary eyed as she sat back up a little. “A little Prince, from my tall dark and handsome fox.” Nicholas chuckled as she leaned back into him, and they rested their heads together, watching as the little fox unwound himself and stretched his arms, yawning before curling back into a ball against his father’s chest.

“Nicholas Piberius Wild. A name to carry on. I’ll teach you everything I didn’t know, give you everything I never had. My son, I’ll show you everything……”

“Piberius?” Rose spelled out with a funny look as he smirked.

“I’ll explain it later. It’s a fox thing.”

Rose giggled as he looked back at their son smiling…..

Notes; Time is not linear between Gods of Norse and Perspective. This chapter is referenced in chapter 32 of Time's past because Time is about to have a real future and not live outside of all its ever known and been in the past.


	13. Pirates

**Pirates**

Rose: Bo Diddley; You Can't Judge A Book by Its Cover

Nicholas: Foo Fighters; My Hero

Adam: Too Close to Touch; What I Wish I could Forget

Adam shook his head as Nicholas cupped his paw over his eyes. "I don't know what to do. They hate me."

"Well try to tell them, boy. I've told you a dozen times, ask for help when you think you might need it. You never know if you don't try. If those foxes blow you off then screw em. Not all foxes are good and can choose to be something else. Those vixens are no different just because they run the Den. They’re there for a reason, take advantage of it and tell them whatever it was you overheard. Maybe I can help too?"

The silver fox puffed his cheeks out and nodded. "I'll talk to them first but I don't want to put you out, Adam." The older red fox nodded and Nicholas walked away, making his way to the Den in the City of Roses.

He stood in front of the council shaking his head. "I’ve heard from several mammals through the park that Peter Pan and Windy are in trouble. Something about Captain Hook stealing what keeps them young, or he’ll keep them young forever."

Azria shook her head as Cassie sighed. "We will look into this for you Pan, but it's unlikely it’s anything to worry about. We haven't heard anything from the foxes here about it. These names are kept in the Den, no one could know who you two are outside of it or understand their meanings, and you are Pan and Windy. Not Peter Pan and Wendy."

Nicholas sighed as he shook his head. "Look, I know how I got the name because I’m constantly working on things and moved around all the time when I was younger, and I know she had that name because of her fur being white. Even if I’m not Peter Pan and we aren't that to anyone here, it's still alarming and seems a little too coincidental to ignore! It's not the foxes here I overheard talking about it, they were from out of town and visiting the park. Cassie, please? I’m just trying to make sure my family is safe."

Azria scowled and leaned forward shaking her head. "Perhaps you should have thought of that BEFORE you opened that park and started a family! We are not meant to be in the light! Telling everyone that predators and foxes are just like the prey mammals and exposing yourself to the whole of the world without thought of the repercussions?!"

Cassie let off a low growl and the other vixen took her seat, lowering her ears and head as Nicholas sighed and shifted his eyes. The older green - eyed vixen smiled as she looked down at her son in law. "I cannot force the rest of the council members to make a decision as a group, nor they you about the park, as it’s not causing problems for the Den and is supporting your family, even if I am the Helm. You’re a new father and have never had a family. I do understand your nervousness, John. We are looking out for you as we do any other foxes in our Den. We’ll have it looked into." Nicholas sighed and bowed his head slightly before leaving the Den and heading back home.

He stepped into the living room and Rose watched him sit on the couch before she sat next to him bouncing their son lightly. "I tried, Rose. Cassie was the only one who seemed to think it might even need to be looked into. It's like they just…. didn't care. Just wasted time. They brought up the park again." Rose shook her head and giggled as their son crawled into his lap fussing. He smiled as the little fox pulled at his ears and looked back to see Rose with an understanding smile on her face.

"If Mom said she’d have it looked into she will Nicholas, whether they like it or not. It might take her some time, but Nicky is only two so I doubt it has anything to do with any of us. The names don’t really match." She signed as she leaned back with him.

The silver fox smiled and sighed as the small kit he was holding whined. "Hey, Big boy. What are you still doing awake at this time of night?"

Rose giggled as his head snapped to her and he chuckled as she reached behind herself and picked up a book from the side table she handed to him. "You know he doesn't sleep well if you don't read to him, Nicholas. He talks more in sign than he speaks, but he loves your voice."

He took it and smiled when the young kit settled in his lap yawning as he opened the front cover. "Once upon a time there was a boy who didn't want to grow up,” he looked at Rose frowning. “You know how much I hate this story, Rose.”

“It’s just a story and you know it's his favorite.” Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head before she signed again and he shot his ears back to his son as he grabbed the book whining.

Nicholas smirked as the kit in his lap looked up at him yawning and tugging at his shirt. “Oh all right.” He sighed as he turned the page and started reading, chuckling as his son let his head fall against his chest listening to his voice. Nicholas smiled as he lifted Nicky to his shoulder and stood from the couch. Rose reached for him, smiling as he shook his head. “I’ll tuck him in Rose.” She watched Nicky yawn again as he curled over her father's shoulder and gave Nicholas a quick peck before going back to the kitchen. Nicholas tipped his head in his son's back as the little tod sighed….

**A year Later…**

"So…can I meet him?" Adam asked and watched as Nicholas cringed. "She doesn't like me very much, does she? Your Rose?"

Nicholas pursed his lips and shrugged. "No, but it's not just that, Adam. I've heard some rumors that have bothered me and vixens are pretty secretive about kits until they start school. The Den looked into it and couldn't find anything, but I’ve had it drilled into my head for the last few years about how important it is to keep things about family and your den hidden. Since Rose is the eldest vixen she’ll be taking over for her mother and making all the family decisions when it comes to the family. I was a little shocked that their den became our den and that we all live together like we do. You didn't tell me that. I didn't think foxes did that."

Adam chuckled as he nodded. "Yeah, you didn't tell me her mother was on the council either."

"Well I didn't find out until the day before we got married and was pretty stressed about a few things at the time. I still have a hard time living there sometimes, but it’s been a little easier since Nicky came along and she started running the house. Cassie’s almost always at the Den now."

"When one vixen has some kits, the others will usually pitch in and help. The eldest is always the head of the family. Any other circumstance and the tod usually needs to have a home ready first so the younger siblings can move out and start their own den, but since her mother is on the council and she's the oldest you weren't required to do that, just prove you could support and protect your family. Isn't he turning three pretty soon? I really would like to meet him."

"In a few months he will. Let me talk to her again, Adam. Maybe I can convince her to meet with you tomorrow. She hasn't left the den too much since he was born and we haven't had many visitors. Maybe if I explain things to her a little it will help."

"I really do want to meet him, Piberius." Nicholas smiled as he pointed to the booth. "Yeah, I'll take over for tonight if you need some time to talk to her about it." Adam nodded as he watched the silver fox leave the park for the day and took over the front booth for the night….

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rose…. Thank you. I know how much this has bothered you but he’s like…" The vixen sighed as she nodded and adjusted the kit on her hip. Nicholas stepped through the door of the office he was storing extra parts and layouts for in the park and stuck a paw out as Adam stood waiting. They shook paws as the older fox took a seat.

"Where is he?" Adam asked as Nicholas tilted his head back towards another door.

"Just give her a second. She’s really nervous and Nicky doesn't like strangers. The few he's met he’s thrown a fit and ran back to his mother. She's had to be pretty careful about taking him anywhere because he’s pretty shy, and with all of us being…different, she doesn't like drawing attention to us. She only takes him to the store or when she’s shopping. She doesn't want anyone messing with him like the few times we’ve had a run in at the park with both our fur the colors they are."

"Understandable. People can be stupid about that and I can see why she wouldn't want him exposed to the ideas. Different? How is your son different?"

Nicholas shook his head grinning. "You'll see, Adam."

Adam snickered as he nodded, lifting his ears and looking behind Nicholas as Rose peeked through the door and nervously stepped into the room. The red fox at the table just sat and watched as she slowly walked to the table, a small green -eyed kit looking around in wonder at the large building until she got close enough to the table that he could turn. Nicky spotted the red fox sitting next to his father and buried his face in her chest as Rose bit her lip, cradling him closer. Nicholas gently pulled him from her. The vixen watched with stiff ears as Nicholas kneeled down with the little red kit in front of Adam. The older red fox's jaw was partially opened as Nicholas turned the little tod around. "Nicky, look. This is Daddy's friend, Adam. See?"

The little red fox kit looked up at Adam and tipped his head, sniffing curiously. Rose's jaw dropped as he squirmed out of his father's arms and took a few steps to the red fox sitting in front of him. Nicholas smiled as he reached up and grabbed the red furred fox's nose and looked to see Rose slack jawed as their son grabbed Adam around the neck.

Adam sucked in a breath as he sat back up, looking at the little tod he pulled into his lap. "Look at that. Got your Daddy's bushel, didn't you? No fox in the world has ever had a tail like that, or a more unique set of parents." Nicholas stood as Rose stepped closer and the vixen cupped her paws over her mouth as Nicky reached up pulling the red fox's neck into his arms, hugging around his face as Nicholas wrapped his arm around her.

The silver fox smiled wider as Adam choked, curling his arms around Nicky. He caught Rose shaking her head. 'I told you Nicky would be able to tell if he was a good guy or not', he mouthed as Rose looked between them.

As Nicholas and Rose were having a silent conversation, Adam dipped into the small kits ear whispering. "You’ll make all the suffering your father has caused me worth it when you bring your children into this world and I find a place in Eternity. The children of chaos are the only way to bring order… a higher breed of fox that will rule all mammals, won't you, Nicky?"

Nicky looked up at him and Adam blinked at the perplexed look he was getting. He dipped his head a little lower and ticked his eyes to Nicholas and Rose before he spoke again. "You’ll stand out in appearance to all others of your kind. Not the right name is it? Maybe you’d prefer to be called…. Loki?"

Nicky giggled and scrunched his nose against the older foxes. Nicholas snapped his attention to them, chuckling as Rose gaped watching the toddler cuddle under the red foxes chin. She lowered on her knees watching the older red fox get teary eyed as he pet her son's ears and shook hers as her son leaned up running his muzzle over the older fox's face. Adam looked back at Nicholas and Rose watching, chuckling through teary eyes. "Thank you…. All I wanted was to hold the future in my arms for just a second. I’ll never forget this." Adam watched with glazed eyes and chuckled as he sat the little tod back on the floor.

"ADA!" Nicky giggled as he toddled back to his father's arms.

"Ada?" Adam asked as Rose shook her head and was waving her paws around as Nicholas chuckled.

The silver tod shrugged as he picked up his son. "She says the reason he calls me that is because I went around saying I was 'A Dad' so much that it got stuck in his head. I better get them out there. Ross is supposed waiting so can stay." Adam nodded as he waved, watching Nicholas hold the door open for Rose.

Nicholas led Rose back out of the park and the vixen let her shoulders fall as he looked at her with a cocky smirk. "Ok, maybe I was wrong about him." She signed before he looked at his son grinning. He chuckled as Nicky reached for his mother and passed him to her as she rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't talk too much about his past, but he mentioned once that he lost his family. Says if you lose your family you lose your heart. I think I'm the closest thing he’s had to one as much as he’s the closest to me."

Rose sighed as she shook her head. "Nicky’s never reached for someone like that, he treated him as if he were…part of our family. I've never seen anything like it before with someone who wasn't related anyway…" Her brow dropped as Nicholas shook his head.

"Rose?"

"He lost his family?"

Nicholas nodded as she set her face in an uncomfortable cringe. "His mate and the litter they had. They all died in childbirth. It's about all I know. I think it really bothers him, but he hides how much it hurts and doesn't talk about it. He's had nightmares for years. After I found out about it, I wondered if that's what caused them. Snapped at me pretty good when it came up and it was the only time I've ever seen him act…out of character. I've seen him get upset before but that day I thought he might bite me for a second. Told me never to bring it up again. He wasn't himself and I think he still misses them, her. I think he wants to forget."

"When?" she asked and he shook his head frowning.

"I'm not really sure but I don't think it was too long before we met. That's the first time I've seen him get the way he was with Nicky though. He calls me Piberius, it's why I gave him the name. Why does it matter?"

Rose choked back tears as Nicholas looked her over and she shook her head. "I'll explain it later, Nicholas. Right now, isn't an appropriate time." She leaned up as they shared a soft peck and he curled his brow as she sniffled and ran her muzzle over his cheek, smiling at Adam as he walked outside. Nicholas tipped a brow as Rose walked to Adam and smiled as she let Nicky hug him again before he watched her walk back towards the entrance where she met her father.

Adam stepped out and called his attention to the gates with a wide smile as he waved. "New customers, John!"

Nicholas walked back to him smiling as the older red fox bounced around, happily talking to customers. He leaned over chuckling as Adam handed out a few bracelets. "So, did you ever get that thing taken care of with the Den?" the older fox asked and Nicholas shook his head sighing.

"No, they didn't really listen. I guess I might have been overreacting anyway."

"Oh? Don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it, boy. I want to help."

Nicholas grinned as he stood and folded his arms over his chest as Adam pointed his ears at him. He was puffing his chest watching the older fox glowing for the first time he'd really seen since they’d met.

“It has to do with the names they gave us and the rumors I’ve been hearing for about a year. As soon as things die down a little I’ll tell you about it..." He snickered as a rush of mammals slammed the gates.

Adam laughed as he nodded in agreement. “All right, Boy. Carry on. Just don’t forget to remember later.”


	14. Wild Times

**Wild Times**

30 Seconds to Mars; Kings and Queens 1991

Rose narrowed her eyes as Nicholas threw his paws out. "Come on, Darlin!"

The vixen sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Nicholas, you know we don't leave the den when we have kits. I already made an exception for this by taking him to meet Adam."

" I'm not trying to start a fight. Please, Rose? It's his birthday!"

She shook her head and looked back at the couch as Nicky sat looking at a small book before she huffed and let her shoulders drop. "Just this once, Nicholas."

The silver fox grabbed her and spun her around. She laughed as he sat her down before rushing from the room, and giggled as he came back in wearing a shirt that had Number one dad written on it in bright red letters and shook her head again. She knew he’d been dying to show off his son since the day he was born. Nicholas picked up the little kit from the couch and he dropped the book giggling as his father threw him in the air. "Hey, Big Boy! You get to come see Daddy's park today! Do you want to do that for your birthday?"

Nicky curled around his muzzle giggling. "Bye - Bye?"

"Yes, Bye - Bye." Nicholas stated as he sat him on his hip and reached for a jacket on the wall. The little fox snarled and squirmed until Nicholas sat him on the floor, watching curiously and he balled his fist and bent at his knees growling at the jacket. He looked up as Rose giggled.

"He's like his father. Thick fur and warm blooded. He doesn't like wearing a coat very often. It's not cold enough yet, Nicholas. I don’t; make him wear one unless there’s snow.”

The silver tod smirked as he sat it back on the hook and looked down as Nicky shot him an elated grin. "OK then." Rose grabbed a sweater from the hook and he opened the door letting her walk to the car, before opening the passenger door for her. The vixen kissed him softly before he closed the door grinning, and took Nicky to the back seat where he fastened him into his car seat. He slid into the front seat pulling the keys from his pocket and placed them in the ignition as Rose looked back at Nicky.

Nicholas grabbed her paw smiling as she shook her head. "Thank you, Rose." The vixen leaned over kissing his cheek as he sighed. "I'm sure your brothers will be glad to see him again today. The party didn't last very long and they left earlier."

He nearly missed her flick her ears as he started the car, and turned back to her with perked brows. "They like helping with the place, Nicholas." She signed as he smiled wider.

"I wouldn't need so much help if it hadn't become so popular, you know? Of course, I did take the advice of this absolutely beautiful lady who had a great deal of influence on how it changed and is the reason it got so popular." The vixen rolled her eyes and he leaned towards her again as her ears tinted slightly. Both foxes stopped and looked to the back seat as Nicky kicked his feet and pointed out the window with one fisted little paw and pointing claw.

"ADA! BYE - BYE!"

Rose giggled as she sat back in her seat, knowing the reason her son was so excited was because his father was. The silver fox smirked as he put the car in gear. "OK boy, were going. Daddy's going!"

They pulled into the parking lot at the park and Rose got out, watching with a smile as Nicholas unbuckled their son and lifted him to a hip with a beaming smile as the little fox looked around. Bright lights shone everywhere, loud music from a live band and rides thrummed through the night air and the scent of fried foods and sweets had the little tods nose wiggling. The sound of mammals laughing and alarms from games being won going off made him cringe as he caught sight of the largest ride. A Ferris wheel towered above everything, spinning slowly as the lights around it flashed in alternating patterns. Several mammals walked past them laughing and talking loudly as Nicky's ears tipped back and he clutched at his father's shirt before turning his head into his chest whining. Nicholas watched Rose smiling softly as she lifted her paws. "You know how shy he is Nicholas, he's not used to being around a lot of mammals, all the lights, the smells and the noise might be too much for him."

The white furred vixen took his free paw as Nicholas squeezed his son closer whispering. "I'm right here, Big boy. There’s nothing here to be afraid of. This is Daddy's park."

The small kit looked up at his father's smile, grabbing the fur on his neck. Nicholas lifted him a little higher as he clutched around his neck and Nicky looked around nervously as they walked to the gates. Several mammals had formed a line and he took Rose's paw, smirking as she wrapped her fingers around his. Nicky noticed who was taking the tickets and finally perked his ears back up.

Several red tods greeted them at the gates and Nicky reached out as the youngest of the group stepped closer. "Wow, you talked her into it didn't you John?" Nicholas smirked as his son grabbed the young tod's ear and pulled him down. "Oh no! Somebody help! He's got me!" Thorn feigned as he stuck a paw on his head and snickered as Nicky growled and tried to bite his ears. Thorne stood up grinning as Nicky kept trying to grab for him and poked the little fox in the chest making him giggle. He curled his arms into his chest as his face scrunched together. "Happy Birthday Big boy. You even got a new shirt that says it don't you?" Thorn asked as Fayre and Vel stepped closer.

Fayre shook his head. "Why didn't you just walk up here, John? You own the place. You didn't have to wait in the line."

Nicholas lifted Nicky a little as Rose smiled and bit her lip. "What kind of lesson would I be teaching my boy if I did that?"

They all chuckled at the comment and grinned as Thorn scratched the little tods tummy, making him giggle and laugh in a wide smile again. "I have somewhere I'm dying to get to tonight. Have fun, Nicky. I'll catch you later little buddy." The red fox turned after another affectionate scratch and Vel shook his head as Nicky made several noises and tried to squirm out of his father's arm.

Vel laughed as Nicholas tried to wrestle him back to being still. "I think he wants to walk, John."

Nicholas sighed as he sat him on the ground and Vel pointed out the Ferris wheel, telling him they had a problem with it earlier. The silver fox pointed his ears as Fayre and Vel looked that direction and Rose stuck a finger out letting Nicky grab it. "Anything serious?" He asked as he stood.

Both tods shook their heads. “One of the mains was acting up. We just turned the gas off and switched it to another tank. Already taken care of. We can explain it later. I think right now you have a bigger problem."

Nicholas turned and found Rose grinning as Nicky tugged on her finger, pointing the direction her brother had gone in. He watched Rose shaking her head and chuckled. "I don't think Mommy wants you to go that way. Maybe we should start somewhere a little more for someone your age." Nicholas said as the small tod looked back at him curiously. A gust of wind rushed by ruffling the fur on the small fox's face as a chorus of screams shot through the air. Nicholas ticked his eyes up, grinning as the Roar A Coaster caught his son's attention and glanced back to find the young tod frowning as his ears dipped back. He took several hasty steps back to his mother and wrapped around her leg as he clung to her finger. Rose looked at Nicholas and tipped a brow as he leaned over. "Nicky?" Nicky peeked back at his father shyly as Nicholas held out his paw. The small fox looked around uneasily as Rose kept a light smile on her face. Fayre and Vel glanced at each other grinning as Nicholas stood back up. "Right here Big boy. Daddy’s right here. I'll show you how everything works." The small fox looked around again as Nicholas stood, keeping his paw held out towards his son. "We can go see Uncle Thorn after he’s done too. It will be fun and I’ll be with you the whole time." Nicky looked back at his mother and Nicholas ticked his eye into one cheek as his son grabbed around his finger, still clutching his mothers in his other paw as he stepped away from her and smiling up at his father. "That's my boy…."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later Nicholas sat with Rose on a bench, chuckling as a wide yawn split the small tods maw. He tipped his head to the side looking at Rose and Nicky's head fell over his shoulder before his eyes finally closed. Rose giggled as Nicholas leaned his head into his sons back affectionately, and stood before she was signing. "Well this definitely wore him out. I have to go to the bathroom. Meet me at the Fox Trot. Thorn always carries one of my slings.”

Nicholas chuckled as he shook his head. He handed the vixen a small bag they had several little toys he’d won at the games stuffed into. She took it before he slid the toddler into his crooked arm. "Nicky might be upset he missed seeing Thorn again tonight."

Rose shook her head. "I'll meet you there. If he isn't boxing, ask him for the sling. He doesn't need to see them fighting anyway, even if it is just for fun."

"It's late, I know you’d rather walk, so see if he’ll take you guys home. I'm sure Fayre and Vel are wanting to get back too, but they’re going to have to wait for Adam to take over the gates first. He knows I’m staying late tonight so they can leave early." The vixen rolled her eyes and pecked his cheek before she walked away and he stood cradling his son before walking to the Fox-trot. He’d been looking around watching the boxing and she’d managed to beat him there, chuckling as she threw the sling over her shoulder before he handed her Nicky and helped get him situated. He turned looking around the park again and sighed, relishing in the breeze coming from the machines whirring around him as the laughter and lights seemed to spin around each other. The silver fox closed his eyes as a pair of dainty paws wrapped around his chest from behind him and he rumbled as a soft fluff barely pressed against his back, turning his head so his mouth was visible. "You’ll crush him if you try to get any closer, Rose." Rose smiled as she looked down and he turned petting a pair of dark crimson ears that rested against her chest as the tiny red fox kit snuggled closer to his mother and huffed. Nicholas chuckled when he brushed his ears back, causing the little fox to flick them several times as Rose giggled. "He's getting big."

The vixen pressed her lips to his as she nodded and pulled her paws back as he watched her signing. "You didn't expect him to stay little forever did you?"

The silver fox chuckled and his ears perked as he heard a commotion coming from the distance. He sighed as he shook his head, smiling wistfully as he looked at his son. "No, I'm just…glad he had fun tonight and you let him come." The vixen smiled as she bit her lip and the tod in front of her jumped as another paw landed on his shoulder.

"John, you have a bit of a problem at the gates." Adam stood next to him and looked back a little shocked seeing the white vixen in front of him. "Tranquility? What’re you doing here this time of night...with the baby?" Adam asked, blinking.

Nicholas chuckled as he shook his head. "He turned three today, Adam. He's not really a baby anymore." Rose snickered as Nicholas grinned at the red fox. "You should take him home, Rose. It's late already."

The vixen rolled her eyes as Nicholas lifted a brow and pointed off in another direction. "Oh," he said as he caught sight of her brothers walking towards them. "Is your mother already at home?" he asked and looked at his watch. "Yeah I bet she is, I'm sure Ross is too by now." She nodded as they were joined by several others. Nicholas turned his head as Adam looked back the direction several mammals had gathered in. "I guess I better go see what’s going on over there."

Adam nodded as Rose turned with her brothers to leave. "I think they’re with the guy I was telling you about, but you should probably greet them before they come in, John." Nicholas nodded as Adam waved a paw back toward the gates.

Rose pointed back to Nicholas as he approached a small crowd with Adam. "Can you see what’s going on over there?' she asked in sign.

"You’re a worrywart, Windy. Thorn is still at the fox trot. I figured you might want to ride with us since John is going to take over with Adam tonight. I'm sure he’ll walk you home, but we'll go check anyway." Fayre said and she shook her head again as she went to fetch the youngest of her three brothers. The other two of her brothers chuckled and shook their heads as they stepped away to follow Nicholas. She walked past several mammals until she was standing outside of a large area where many others had gathered and was giggling as she cupped her arms around the tiny kit against her chest, held in place by the sling over her shoulder. The vixen rolled her eyes as a tod a few minutes older than her rushed around another fox, while they threw punches at each other in an open ring. She shook her head as her brother threw a fist and watched the other fox fall flat before he was jumping up and down and dancing around the ring in a trot, his fists held high in the air, proclaiming his victory. The young fox jumped out of the ring laughing as the crowd around them applauded and she rolled her eyes as she started signing.

"I need someone to walk us home Thorn."

He scoffed as he jumped over the small barrier and shook his head. "Like you’d need any help if you got into trouble anyway." The vixen huffed as she dipped her head closer to the kit she was carrying and ran her muzzle over his head. Thorn chuckled as he nodded. "Your Nickel less won't let you go alone will he? Where is he anyway? Several mammals have asked about him. They all love watching him in the ring."

She shook her head and huffed as he laughed, startling the tiny kit who started fussing at her chest. Her rother nodded as she shot him a scolding glare and looked back petting the little tod's head. "Nicholas." He grinned as the small fox pulled his feet up as if he were trying to curl into a ball. "Can't wait to have some of my own, but this is good practice." She laughed as they started walking away from the ring and past some of the larger rides. Thorn took the little bag she was carrying before pointing to the back exit. "I guess they’re keeping the car and you want to walk?"

Rose nodded before she tipped her head, watching Adam lead a small group of mammals past her and her brother. The young fox beside her tipped his head sideways as the group of prey mammals looked around and seemed to be examining everything with scrutiny. She watched Nicholas wave at her and smile as he shrugged. Adam was guiding them around the park and explaining the games and rides as he walked in front of the group as Thorn motioned in the direction of the exit. She followed him after sending a loving glance to her mate and brothers. Nicholas smirked at her as they headed towards the back exit and home.

The silver fox watched as the small group of prey mammals returned with her other two brothers, a family that had welcomed him in with open arms after seeing their white furred sister fall head over heels. Nicholas smiled politely as the group left, his brow curling down as several of them rushed past him when he tried to give them all a paw shake and ask them to come again. He curled his lip and turned to the red fox next to him, shaking his head as the wind seemed to swirl around them. "Adam, something isn't right."

The older red fox next to him tilted his head as they were joined by two other red foxes. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, John." Adam said as he sighed and shook his head.

The red foxes standing next to him shrugged as he stepped forward from the gate and looked past the entrance. The small group of prey mammals were clamored in a circle in a heated argument and kept looking back at the entrance as Nicholas shook his head. "Where are Rose and Nicky? Did they leave already?" he asked as they all turned and looked back the other way.

The taller of the two brothers pointed to the area of the fox trot and shook his head. "Yeah, she grabbed Thorn, he was walking her and Nicky home."

"They already left. I saw them head out the back fence. Nothing to worry about, John. I'm sure everything’s fine." Adam said as he pointed that direction. Nicholas sighed as Adam pat him on the shoulder and nodded absently. He walked away as the group of prey mammals loaded into a small vehicle.

The silver fox turned abruptly as the tires spun and shook his head. "Fayre, Vel, I need one of you to check the park and one of you to go into town and make sure there aren't any problems."

Fayre curled his brow as he looked back at the silver tod. "Adam said not to worry about it. Thought you listened to him, John. "

Nicholas nodded, "I do. If it weren't for him, I never would have gotten here. He's helped me a lot since I was pretty young. Most of the time he's right about things. I just have a bad feeling right now and I don't ignore them. There's no need to worry or upset him if I'm wrong."

Vel sighed as he walked towards the gates. "I'll go check things in town. Fayre, can check the park, I've had enough noise for one night and all these lights are killing my eyes. Dad’s at home with Mom by now and if I can't help him tomorrow, he isn't going to be happy. I'm not sure how you do this constantly John, it wears me out."

Nicholas chuckled as Rose's brothers split in two different directions and stayed at the gates greeting several more customers as they entered the park.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vel took the car out of the lot and headed into town. The best place to check on things was a little tavern not far from the gardens that surrounded the City of Roses where their family worked. He stepped out of the car and was about to close the door, but stopped as a commotion pulled his ears the other direction. The red foxes face fell and he blinked as a large group of prey mammals were marching down the street, torches in paws held high, and long steel swords clanking along their waists with each step they took. The chanting of the group had his heart pounding as he stomped his foot into the floor and pinned the pedal against it, sending gravel and dust flying as he struggled to get his other foot in the car and slammed the door….

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fayre stepped back to Nicholas and shook his head. "Looks like everything is fine, John."

The silver tods ears ticked and he shook his head, curling his brow as he thought he caught a whisper on the wind. He looked around outside the park as everything in the darkness seemed to dance and shift in the shadows, the wind rustled his fur as a goosebumps jumped under his fur, a singular word caught in the back of his mind as he looked around and shivered …. _wild._

“John?” Fayre aske as he watched the silver fox’s fur stand on end. “What’s wrong with you?”

Nicholas kept training his ears as he shook his head. “I thought I heard-

Their heads shot up as screeching tires peeled across pavement in front of the park and they watched in horror as a small car was slammed by a large pickup truck. The smaller vehicle rolled several times as the truck flew into the parking lot and slammed the brakes when the car flipped in front of it and smashed into a ditch. Fayre gasped and was screaming as the car burst into flames. The truck peeled its tires, backing away as the little car exploded. Nicholas was pulling him back screaming as he tried to leave the park.

"FAYRE! FAYRE!" Nicholas screamed as he pulled the other fox away, "It's too late! We have to get the others out of the park!" The red fox sucked in a deep breath as the chanting flew over the sound of crackling flames.

"WILD TIMES-WILD TIMES- WILD TIMES!"

The young red fox was panting as Nicholas shook him by the shoulders. "FAYRE!" He looked away from the car and back to the silver fox as he blinked back tears and nodded. Nicholas watched him run into the theme park as he stepped behind the entrance booth and picked up the mic at the stand. "Attention all Wild times patrons. Please exit the theme park in an orderly fashion at all emergency exits!"

Several predators had clamored to the front and watched in shock as a mob of prey mammals carrying torches left the road, marching into the parking lot like a black parade that screamed death to anyone in its path as the little car exploded again, sending parts flying in flames. Nicholas was trying to calm the crowd as screams shot through the air and mammals knocked each other over trying to run the other way. The dark furred tod scrambled as Fayre stepped back from the gates he’d opened when Rose’s brother stumbled, falling as he tripped over his own feet. The red fox froze, staring at the sight of predators racing all over the place in panic.

Fayre scrambled to his knees as the crowd rushed the open gates. "FAYRE! MOVE!" Nicholas screamed. He saw a scatter of red fur on the ground before the other fox disappeared under stomping feet as he rushed the same direction. He was grabbed by the shoulder and wide eyed as he was nearly trampled by the mammals rushing around him.

"Piberius!" Nicholas turned panting after Adam pulled him out of the way of being knocked over and trampled. "Everyone’s out of the other sections of the park. We have to leave!"

Nicholas looked back to the open gates and ran as the last of the crowd vanished into the darkness. He dropped to his knees next to Fayre as his eyes swelled. "Fayre," Nicholas sobbed as he shook his head. The red fox on the ground hacked and blood spewed from his mouth as his head bounced from the ground.

He squeezed the silver fox's paw as he tried to suck in a breath through broken ribs and bones, swallowing as he closed his eyes. "They're coming John, for all Wild's… They’ll ki…." His eyes glazed over and Nicholas dropped his head, curling his face in agony as a rattling breath left the fox he was holding paws with.

"PIBERIUS!" Adam pulled him from the ground by the scruff as he tried to catch his breath again.

"WILD TIMES-WILD TIMES -WILD TIMES!"

Adam shook his head as the crowd of prey mammals rushed through the park entrance. "Go, Boy. I'll stall them. Get your family out."

"I can't leave you here!" Nicholas urged as he tried to pull him the other way.

Adam grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "You know I’ll slow you down, boy." Nicholas curled his brow and his face dropped in sorrow as the older fox shook his head. "I’ve taught you many things, but I’d think you’d know when to cut your losses and run. No matter how well you can fight, you can't fight all of them. There’s a difference between running with your tail between your legs and staying safe. You have a family to take care of and this is the only chance you may get to have a normal life. Go boy." He cringed as the older fox pulled away and rushed to the crowd, throwing his paws up. "LISTEN TO ME! I own this park. I'm sure this is just some kind of misunderstanding we can all work-

Nicholas turned when he heard a sharp yelp and swallowed his own scream as he watched the fox who’d taken him under his charge when he was young fall as a scowling bull plunged a blade through his shoulder and lifted him until he was dangling in the air. The older red fox was howling as his feet left the ground. He took several steps back, clutching his head with both paws as Adam screamed again. "RUN BOY! RUN!" He watched in horror as the fox was flung back to the ground and the elephant in front of him lifted a foot above his head. letting his lip curl up and choking when the yellow eyes of the fox who had taught him the only things he knew about being a fox screamed again. "PIBERIUS! RUUUUN BOOOY!"

The elephant lifted his foot and stomped it to the ground and Nicholas was screaming as he heard a sickening crunch. All the prey mammals around the elephant turned roaring as they lifted their torches and rushed towards him. He turned as several in the group charged and ran into the darkness behind the theme park, struggling to keep himself from falling over. The silver fox was huffing through staggered breaths as he made his way into the outskirts of open fields and kept running as he fought to keep eyes clear……


	15. The Black Parade

**The Black Parade**

****

My Chemical Romance; Welcome To The Black Parade

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam lifted as the elephant stepped away from the wicker that had snapped under his foot. He stood straight and grabbed his shoulder, with a deep frown etched into his face as he ticked his yellow eyes between them. "Let him lead you to them. Kill them all, and bring me the boy."

The small group that remained looked into the darkness and one of the smaller mammals stepped up shaking his head. "We should just kill them all. That kit of theirs won't be any different than him or his mother if they’re trying to get predators hunting again. We all saw the things he was doing here, getting them to use their teeth and claws again."

Adam turned and lifted his head as he kept a dead face. "We had an agreement. The boy is innocent and deserves the chance to be taught not to be like that. I will not have the blood of children on my paws. I will make sure he’s better than his parents and the rest of that family. The only way I can do that is if they think I’m dead and no other foxes here are alerted that I may have him." He looked around frowning at the group as several hung their heads or nodded their agreement. "Part of that agreement was also this park. Get rid of it and all it stands for. Pan and Windy are yours to do with as you please, along with the rest of that wretched family, but the boy is mine. I already set the tanks, you have about an hour before this place goes up in flames." Adam watched as the group tore the park apart and turned his head as another group arrived.

The older red fox lifted his ears as a car parked next to him and a young hyena stepped out looking around. "Boss, why all this set up, makin it look like they killed you and all, why didn't you just kill him?"

"Because Manny, I want him to feel what he’s lost. I want him to watch his dreams burn, watch every person he loves die. I've had to watch that fox and teach him to take care of himself since he was old enough to move on his own. Throwing up every word of affection I nearly choked on and using every ounce of the strength I had to act like I cared for him. I led him right where I wanted him so he’d meet that vixen. Now I want to watch him lose everything before he’s dead. I want him broken and as miserable as he’s made me before he dies. I want him to know what it feels like to lose everything, like he took it from me when he killed his mother and littermates ** _. I owe him_** a miserable death, and I'm going to make sure he has one. I _hate_ that fox.…"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicholas turned panting, and looked back at the sound of groaning metal. He leaned into a tree, shaking his head as his lips trembled, watching the large Ferris wheel he’d built tilt to one side. There was a long creak of metal when the axis bent and he jumped as it hit the ground hard enough that he could feel it through his feet as flames started licking the air where it had once stood. The tod fell to his knees, shaking his head as he clutched his arms around his chest. The wind ruffled his ears and all he could hear was a whisper on the wind, an echo in his mind, _get up…never stop fighting. Run Wild…_

The silver fox's ears tipped back and his eyes snapped open in anger and back to the burning flames of the dream he’d built. He shook his head as he threw off the thought like a wet rag. The only thing he’d truly dreamed of was his family, and he set his mind in an unbreakable resolve that the dream wouldn’t be taken from him, because it was the only one that mattered. He caught sight of the mob chasing after him and got to his feet, rolling his neck before he took off running. Each step propelling him closer to home and the wind rushing around him in the darkness as if it moved him faster with each step….

 **_Run Wild…_ ** **. Memories flooded him like an endless ocean as each foot fall slammed to the ground….**

_"My name is Adam. What's your name Boy? Why are you alone at your age?"_

_"I'm eight! I ran away. No one wanted me. They found me on a doorstep and said I probably wasn't even a week old. They said I was born a demon just because my fur was black." He turned as the older red fox beside him chuckled._

_"You can't change what you’re born as. We all have demons, boy, best to try to beat them or leave them in the past and look to the future. You're still alive so there are plans for you, that's the only way to think about life. Maybe you’re here for something greater. But it's better to make your own reason to keep living. A reason of your own to carry on."_

_The young silver fox shrugged as he curled his lip up. "There isn't any reason for my life. They said I was born a monster and that’s how I’d live and die, with no future."_

_"Then make one, boy. There has to be something you want. I think there’s a reason you’re here. You helped me by bringing me and my friend down here and hiding us. So, you have to ask yourself, what is it?"_

_The young silver fox tilted his head as he sighed and looked back towards the tunnels they’d crawled through a few weeks ago when they’d met. "I just want….to know who I am, have a family that’s mine. I want to belong somewhere. Not looked at like I’m going to cause all kinds of problems and be…"_

_"Normal?" the older fox asked as the kit beside him nodded. "Look kit. The world will tell you who you are because of how you were born, where you live, who takes care of you, even by the color of your fur and the species you are. You’ll be that person if it’s what you choose to believe. But, if you choose to be something else, that’s a choice you make and there’s no one to blame but yourself when the angel of death comes knocking at your door. If you have regrets, they’ll be yours to own and no one else can stand for you at the end of your time. You know who you are, right?"_

_He shook his head curling his lip. "Everybody’s always called me John. But that isn't my name."_

_"You don't like your name? Change it. You can be whoever you want to be."_

_"When they found me, I had a note pinned to the blanket I was in. It's the only clue to who I really am. It said Piberius on it."_

_The red fox nodded as he hummed and the young silver tod trained his ears as he titled his head. "Unusual name. It means three who-_

_"You know what it means?"_

_The red fox chuckled as he bounced his head. "Oh yeah, it's a fox thing, kit. Something I have a feeling you're going to learn at some point, since there have been so many running in and out of here now."_

_"What does it mean?"_

_"It's a combination of words that have been broken into sections and stuck back together. Pi means three. Beri is taken from a medical dictionary that describes a condition of people who are short and have a complex they suffer for from it, us just means us. Pi-beri-us. Three who will suffer for us."_

_The young silver fox shook his head as he looked back the direction of the entrance. "I don't think that's going to help me figure out who I am Adam, or why they left me."_

_The red fox chuckled as he shook his head. "Then be who you want to be. A name is what you make of it…. As far as being left, you're looking at it wrong boy. Change your perspective. Maybe they didn't want you. Maybe they couldn't keep you. But they cared enough to make sure you were somewhere you’d be taken care of. The past doesn't matter, it’s the future you have to create with the life you have. No one will believe in you, if you don't believe in you. This is a do or die world, get busy living or get busy dying. The first gift your parents give you is life, the blood that runs through you is what makes family Eternal, it’s better than what you’ll ever be because it’s all that keeps your heart beating. The second gift that’s the one that counts in the world is your name…Piberius… or, is it John? That means baby boy and King by the way."_

_The young silver fox scoffed as he rolled his yellow eyes. "Yeah, I know, of bad luck. I’m the king of bad luck."_

_"You’re the king of whatever you believe, nothing more and nothing less. Do you think it was bad luck that caused us to meet, caused you to make all these friends and find a safe place where the other foxes are all teaching you things now?" The young silver fox looked up at the red fox standing next to him. "Maybe I can help you like the others you keep bringing down here."_

_"Why would you do that?" He asked as Adam stuck his paws on his hips and frowned at him._

_" **I owe you** something, boy. You should always pay back a debt you owe someone. You got me out of trouble. Maybe I can teach you how to stay out of it. First thing is to properly introduce yourself to someone you meet." He stuck his paw out and grinned as the young silver fox looked at him funny. "You can't make anything work if you aren't friendly. Put your best face forward and always smile, even if you hate what you’re doing and who you’re talking to, and always be polite." He glanced at his own paw and back to the young kit as he raised his brows. "My name is Adam. Nice to meet you, Piberius…._

**Nicholas stumbled and fell into a small stream of water, shaking his head before he scrambled off his knees and was running again….**

_"No no boy. Put your paws up when someone is trying to hit you, you don't twist or drop lower, duck the opposite direction their body is turning. Watch. See how I shift my weight on my legs? I can change the swing just by shifting my weight. Don't just watch someone's paws when you’re fighting, watch how they keep the weight on their legs and move the opposite way. You can knock someone off their feet in a fight if you catch them at the right moment. You'll get your tail kicked every time if you think a larger mammal is going to kick it and don't move right. It's not about the size kit. It's all about attitude and how well you can read another mammal in a fight. Fighting is almost like dancing."_

_The young silver fox laughed as he shook his head. "Foxes don't dance, I thought you said we didn't do that?"_

_"We don't, draws too much attention for most of us and is reserved for something more…. personal. You have to keep your feet moving… more like, a trot. Hop around a little to keep the other guy off guard."_

_“Hop around? Trot? Sounds like a rabbit or a horse! What kind of fox does that?!”_

_Adam chuckled and tipped his head in a shrug as he bounced forward. “Think of it as a fox trot then.”_

_The young silver fox turned his body as the red fox swung at him and jumped the other way, lunging into a swing that connected with the older fox's jaw. He stood wide eyed as Adam's head snapped back to him and blinked as he nodded, scowling as he rubbed his chin._

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"_

_"Aht!" Adam spat as he frowned and shook his head. "No one's gonna apologize to you in a real fight and don't tell someone you're sorry for doing what you have to do when you know what you’re fighting for is right. There aren't a lot of things like this for predators to do, so find the ones that work for you to keep you entertained and keep learning if it will help you carry on in the world. Especially if it keeps you safe." The young tod blinked as Adam rubbed his chin again. "Not bad – boy. But don't drop your fists in a real fight. You've got to keep fighting until you know for sure it's over. I can't watch your tail all the time. Come on…" The young fox ducked as Adam swung and was laughing as Adam lunged. He put his fists back up as they started jumping around each other again…._

**Nicholas gasped as his feet hit the ground, jumping over a small embankment and clutching grass as he pulled himself up, fighting the sting in his eyes with each memory….**

_"Whew, what the hell happened to you, boy?" Adam asked as the young silver tod sat down chuckling._

_"I ran into some guys up ground who thought it was fun to use me as their personal training gear."_

_"Worked you over pretty good, didn't they? Didn't you use what I've been teaching you?" Adam asked as he took a seat beside him._

_"Yeah, got a couple of good swings in but they were just bored…." The dark furred fox blinked a few times as he looked around and Adam smiled as he shook his head._

_"I can see that train of thought running through your head and the smoke is almost pouring out your ears, boy…"_

_“You can’t change what you are… There’s nowhere for predators to go and just be who and what they are…..” Adam gave him a funny look as he started grinning….._

**He caught himself on a tree and squeezed his eyes together as he gave up fighting tears….**

_The young fox leaned into a wall as he fought to keep his eyes open. Adam tipped his head as he looked him over and curled his lip as he watched the sweat dripping from his brow._

_"What's wrong with you, Piberius? You sick?" He asked as the younger tod shook his head, stumbling as he tried to move away. Adam snatched his arm as he nearly fell over and lifted both brows in shock as the young silver fox whined and clutched his chest. Adam pulled the shirt and poorly done bandages away and looked him over. "Fuck boy! If you need help you have to ask for it! ROLAND!"_

_The young silver tod shook his head as Adam sat him in a chair. "No help!"_

_Roland stepped over and cringed as he shook his head. "He needs to go to the hospital."_

_"NO! NO HOSPITAL! NO HELP!" he growled through tight teeth as the two older foxes looked at each other. Roland motioned for two others who came over trying not to grimace at the sight of his chest._

_"Gods why didn't he go to the hospital or tell someone?"_

_Adam looked back at the other fox and shook his head as he grabbed a large bag from behind a fallen piece of stone. "Because he knows what’ll happen if he goes there. They’ll take him back where he ran from or he'll end up somewhere worse. Hold him down."_

_The young fox hissed as Adam poured something wet and cold over his chest and looked at the other three foxes nervously as two grabbed both his wrists and clamped them to the arms of the chair he was sitting in. "Piberius," he looked back at Adam swallowing as Roland grabbed around his waist and locked his other arm around his throat. "Is this from that fight you got into upground?” He nodded as Adam held up a large cloth. “Bite down on this. We have to stitch that up." The young tod clamped his jaw over a large section of cloth and snapped his eyes to Adam as his ankles were grabbed by the two who were holding his wrists down. He watched as Adam pulled out several long-curled needles and thread before looking at the foxes who were holding him still. "This is going to hurt, boy. Like hell. Keep your eyes on me and I'll tell you about how Loki got so strong."_

_The first few stitches had him huffing as he ground his teeth into the rag and watched Adam smiling and nodding his approval. "Hold still, boy. Loki ran off where no one could see him after his brother fell asleep. They stole him when he was about your age. The giant Gods. Put him to sleep and cut him open trying to make him bigger and stronger, trying to turn him into something else." The young fox swallowed again and fought tears while Adam kept stitching him up, straining against being restrained as he fought to stay still._

_"They used magic to change his muscles and his heart. Gave him the ability to grow and shrink, hide in plain sight, and camouflage himself in whatever he was around through changing the way his body worked. They flooded him with power and magic, thinking it would make him bigger and stronger and sealed it in his body before they tried to wake him up."_

_Adam looked back at Roland with a slight nod as the young silver fox whined, the noise barely breaking through the material he was biting down on. The fabric fell out of his mouth and he screamed when Adam tried to sew up the most sensitive spot lower on his chest. The other foxes cringed and turned away, bracing him more firmly as all his muscles tensed. "They couldn't wake him up." Adam said as he kept his voice steady. Roland pulled his arm around the young fox's neck and held a paw over his head as Adam used his own weight to keep him from arching up in the seat. "He lived though. Just like you will, boy." He stepped away grinning as the other foxes looked back at the sobbing kit, before he looked around and back to his chest, blinking as they all let go._

_He cringed as he sat straight with a paw reluctantly examining the stitches and looked back at Adam and the other foxes grinning as he caught his breath and wiped his face off. Adam tossed the things back into his bag and nodded. "You're lucky I know how to do this crap. Swallow those and sleep boy, it's the best thing for that kind of injury." Adam held his paw out and the young fox watched the other foxes nodding as he held out a paw. "It’ll keep you from getting an infection but won't help with pain much. No pain no gain. Suck it up boy, you're gonna be sore for a while. From now on, I suggest you listen and keep yourself out of sight as much as you can until you’re big enough to fend off someone on your own who’s bigger than you and has larger claws."_

_Roland ruffled the fur on his head before he found a cot and laid in it as his eyes grew heavy. He looked up still trying to catch his breath as Adam threw a blanket over him. Adam watched as he swallowed the pills he’d given him, looking down at him sternly with his paws on his hips. "Next time, say something when you need help, boy. You don't have to ask for every little thing but when it's important, make it a damn point! You can't carry on or get to any goal you set if you're dead before you reach it." He nodded blankly as his chest burned and barely moved as Adam sat a guitar on the floor next to him. "This should keep you busy and out of trouble for a while, I’ll teach you while you’re healing up." He watched the older fox walk sigh and walk away shaking his head…._

**Nicholas caught a breath as he turned, and looked up through gleaming eyes, panting before his feet were stomping in a heated rush again….**

_"Where are you going, boy?" Adam asked with a tipped brow._

_The young tod threw a heavy sack over his shoulder as he grabbed the ladder that led to the street. "I'm going to be somebody in the world."_

_Adam cocked his head to one side as he stepped out of the light pouring through the cover above them. "You are, are you? How do you plan on doing that?" he asked and shook his head as the young silver fox smiled down at him._

_"Carry on, right? Carry on no matter what life throws at you and find your own purpose. Isn't that what you keep telling me, Adam? I got some good ideas and all the things I’ve learned here are going to help me make my own future. Not just be some crummy street fox that everybody wants to spit on or throw out. I'm going to show the world all foxes aren't bad, even if they don't have the right color of fur."_

_"You...mind having some company on that trip, kit? I'm pretty good at navigating through places and can show you how to get around in other cities. Traveled a lot when I was younger myself, wasn't always that great when you didn't have someone watching your back, you know?"_

_"You’d go with me?" Adam nodded as the young tod looked down smiling. He snickered as he held a paw out, grunting as the older red fox grabbed him. They each clasped their paws above the others elbow as the silver fox helped lift his weight._

_Adam huffed up beside him on the ladder. "Gonna be the savior of the broken, beaten and damned, are you?" he asked and chuckled as the lanky young fox shrugged and smiled wider. "Carry on then, boy…."_

**He tripped and fell to the ground as his mind reeled. His fists closed and teeth grit as his eyes locked forward and he forced himself from the ground as the wind seemed to carry him again….**

_"You sure this is a good place, Adam?" he asked as he looked around at the stark landscape._

_"Trust me, John. This is a perfect place."_

_"Still weird you calling me John now."_

_The older fox shrugged as he shook his head. "Don't give away all your secrets, boy. If no one really knows you, no one can really hurt you or get to the things you hold most dear. It's not too close to the city, not so far that it can't be found. Still out of sight…well at least until you get done doing all that crap you keep going on about building anyway."_

_He looked around smirking as he threw his bag over his shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, you're the reason all that crap is in my head by the way. You're the one who told me predators didn't have anything to do like the prey mammals did. It stuck and started this idea. I can see it here…right there, I'll put the Ferris wheel right there…."_

**Nicholas pulled himself up another steep embankment as his eyes set on a target he was desperate to reach…**

_Hang on a second, I know I have another nickel in here somewhere…." He turned when he heard a giggle. "She says you’re Nickel less…."_

_"You lose your family boy; you lose your heart…."_

**Nicholas grit his teeth and growled. "I am not losing my family. No more. This world is not taking anyone else from me…. This world is not taking my heart." He sucked in another breath as he pushed through the burning in his chest….**

_"Going to see her again Boy?" Adam asked as the younger tod grinned from ear to ear. "I think you might be smitten with that vixen."_

_"What can I say, you've seen her!"…._

_"Carry on, boy…."_

_"Be my Nicholas…Marry me?"_

_"Yes."_

**The pounding of his heart in his own ears nearly drowned out the angry growl he was grinding his teeth through. "I will not lose my heart…."**

_"Doesn't matter who’s there boy. It's a small affair and meant for family. I don't do family things." The silver tod let his head hang as the red fox next to him stood and shook his head. "I don't have any business in a Den anymore either. It's just not my thing.” Adam turned and watched as the young silver fox sighed. "Don't get so down hearted about it. You found what you were looking for! She helped you fix this place up and you got a family! Even a name for the park. Besides that, I think you'll get busy later and I've always hated weddings. No business of anyone's what someone else is doing with their life or what parts of it they left behind. Now that she's got you in the Den all the time you have a set future, you're happy right? New name and everything!"_

_"They call her Windy and me Pan, they don't like me very much. Seems I’ve broken some pretty big rules with this place and they aren't really happy with her about helping either. Her mother is the only reason I got into the Den at all."_

_Adam curled his lip and shook his head. "I meant her name boy. Wild, and screw em. Are you going to let them define who you are? Or are you going to define who you are?"_

_"Nicholas. That’s who I am. That’s who I want to be."_

_Adam chuckled as he looked out the window nodding. "Good, you found yourself. Just don't forget where you came from, that way you never end up there again. You might have to fight to keep the things you want and to get where you want to end up, but don't forget that all the things you do, all the things you have done are what define who you are, and sometimes looking back can keep you from stepping in the same kind of hole again. Once in a while the past can carry you into the future, boy. You remember what I told you about claiming her and the ceremony?"_

_The young silver tod stood as he stepped closer to the red fox. "I remember. Adam… I never would have come here if you hadn't suggested it. I…can never repay you for that or the things you’ve taught me and I just…"_

_The red fox turned back to him harshly and shook his head with an angry scowl. "No boy, I lost my purpose years ago. I found a new one in you. Don't you forget that, you’re the reason I’ve done everything I’ve done…. If I believe in anything it’s that you’ll be the reason the world changes for all foxes…. Nicholas Piberius…. Wild.”_

_Adam slapped him on the back and he stood there blinking as the older fox opened the door. "Go make your own history boy. Watch your back, not all foxes are good, just like any other mammals out there, they can choose different. Them foxes from the Den don't like you or what you’re doing, or listen, then to hell with em all. You got your Rose anyway. I've got plans tonight, probably not as enjoyable as yours are going to be but, life is what you make of it…right?"_

_Nicholas nodded as he watched the older red fox walk off and meet up with the same hyena he seemed to spend most of his free time with. He sighed as he plucked a jacket from a hook and walked down the street towards the Den in the City of Roses …._

**The silver fox cringed as a branch he shoved through snapped back at him while the wind kept whistling in his ears _…. Run Wild!_**

_"Here? I had a little place for us Rose and this is so awkwa…."_

_"Here Nicholas. Unless you changed your mind?..."_

_He pulled every memory he could think about Adam telling back watching her ears fall..._

" _She can't push you boy. Vixens may run everything but you have to ask for permission and she has to ask for you to give it to her. You have to be the one who takes control under those circumstances and she has to let you. That’s how it works for foxes. You can't claim her as yours until you…." He didn't tell me about this…HERE!_

_Nicholas swallowed as he took hold of both her wrists and moved her paws above his eyes…_

_"You ever been with a girl, boy?" the red fox he was talking to cackled as he slapped the young silver fox on the back when his ears dipped back and flushed with enough heat, he could feel his heartbeat thumping through the thin layer of skin around his ears. "Don't be so shy about it, John. It isn't that unusual for tods and vixens not to have a lot of experience in that area. Fooling around is one thing but you can't claim her as yours until you knot her boy. You won't be taking her virtue if you don't cause…well that is a bit technical and you don't really need to know how a knot breaks the… hahahaha! Damn boy I can see the red in your cheeks!" Nicholas scrunched his eyes together as he fought the knot that had twisted in his gut, groaning. "Relax, John I’ve already told you all you need to know. You're both gonna be hurting like hell the next day though…."_

**_RUN!_ **

_"If you’re a freak then so am I. The luckiest freak on the planet who’s in love with another freak who’s carrying my baby!..."_

_"Vicious vixen! You've known all this time and didn't tell me!? How could I be upset? I'm the happiest guy in the world! How did this happen!?"_

_She snickered as he hauled her closer with lifted brows and rolled her eyes as he almost bounced waiting for an answer. "If you didn't have to go to work today, I would show you how it happened."_

_Nicholas let his face fall and shook his head at her reply. "I'm not going to work today." She growled sending his fur on edge as his brows lifted. "I love it when you're vicious!”_

**Every breath stung his chest as he rushed through another section of trees, the same thought pushing him to move faster as it raced through his mind…. _Run!_**

_He looked down, gaping as the tiny fox rolled into a ball before he relaxed as tears filled his eyes. “I'm not less anything anymore, am I? Nickel-less…”_

_Nicholas stood in front of the council shaking his head. "I’ve heard from several mammals through the park that Peter Pan and Windy are in trouble. Something about Captain Hook stealing what keeps them young, or keeping them young forever…"_

_"Cassie, please. I’m just trying to make sure my family is safe."_

_"Perhaps you should have thought of that BEFORE you opened that park and started a family! We do not belong in the light!"_

**He stumbled and fell as he twisted, scurrying up as the light of torches and screaming caught his attention. His ear flicked as a soundless voice rang in his ear. _Hide…._ The darkness seemed to curl around him as he slipped into the hollow of a tree and disappeared as he closed his eyes, trying to keep his heart in his chest…. "Where the hell did he go?" Nicholas heard a voice growl as the darkness seemed to curl around him like a blanket. He heard several voices bickering about the direction. "That way! I heard something!" they went another way and when he couldn’t see the light from torches anymore, he peeked out of the darkness before he rushed back into the tall grass and trees. A cold wind shivered through his fur again and tipped his ears back with the same thought…. _Run! Run!_**

_"So…can I meet him?" Adam asked and Nicholas cringed…._

_"Thank you. All I wanted was to hold the future in my arms for just a second and I’ll never forget this…"_

_"I want to help. I'd like to help…. What's the problem?"_

_"I've heard some rumors about Peter Pan and Windy…"_

_Adam squeezed the silver fox's shoulder as Nicholas looked back over the park…."Everything we do in this life, is for our children, our mates. To make a better world for the future and honor them…. Remember that."_

_"They’re really on us about shutting this place down and drawing attention to ourselves. They still aren't listening about the rumors I’ve heard going around. I've even heard a few people in town talking like we’re trying to go back to being wild and hunting prey mammal's again. Maybe I should shut the place down."_

_"Oh Piberius, the predators love this place. Don't let the rest of the world tell you how to live or how to take care of your family. If you’d told me sooner, I would have known why it bothered you so much. Those vixens are supposed to be there to help, but they’re just like everyone else and can choose not to. Just because they have that much power and authority doesn't mean they’re using it wisely if they’re throwing it in your face constantly. It's exactly the opposite of what they should be doing. If that's what you think is best, maybe you should shut it down. You could invite a group of prey mammals to look around and put their minds at ease."_

_"That's not a bad idea Adam, but I wouldn't even know where to start."_

_"I know a few, I'm sure they’d come and look around if you think it would help."_

_"I don't see how it would hurt anything, as long as someone explained all the games and rides in the park."_

_"I can do that. If it doesn't work out then you’ll know you need to close the place, right?"_

_"Yeah, but I'm not sure what I’d do without it."_

_"Worry about it when it comes up. Family is the only thing that really matters. Dreams are fleeting sometimes and things come and go, but family, family is Eternal. Time is all we can lose that we can't get back. Make every moment count, because you can't turn back the clock. Do all you do for your mate, your family…."_

_"They're coming John, for all the Wild's….they’ll ki…"_

_"Show them who you are, don't let them tell you who you are!"_

_“Adam, I can never thank you…..”_

_“This is a do or die world….”_

_“Everything you do in this life is for your family, that’s why we carry on….”_

_"PIBERIUS- RUUUN BOOOY!”_

_“Nicholas Piberius Wild… A name to carry on…."_

**Nicholas stumbled and clutched pawfulls of grass as tears ran down his cheeks, growling as an explosion flipped him on his back. He watched a ball of fire burst into the night sky where his park had once been and got to his feet growling as he took off with the sound vibrating around him……**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes; No matter if we love or hate our parents, no matter how good or horrible they are, we carry them with us through the entirety of our lives, even if we never know it. What they teach us will become the foundation of who we become, even if they’re never part of our lives. Everything Adam has done has shaped Nicholas, it defines the person he is and the type of father he is, which will in turn shape his son…..Its all about how you look at it- Turn one way and the scene will change, everything in your perspective will shift, and nothing is what it seems-**


	16. Burning Bridges

**Burning Bridges** *****

Kansas; Carry on my Wayward son

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nicholas shook his head as he stumbled up the last ridge to the Wild home, and ground his teeth as he fought the blur in his eyes.**

_'Don't stop fighting until you know it's over, boy.'_

Adam’s voice rang in his ears as he ground his teeth together. "Get up! Run Wild! Run for your whole damn life!” he growled through watery eyes as he crawled up the hill towards the little cottage den built into the side of a hill.

The silver fox grit his teeth and pressed through the burning in his limbs as he pushed forward and ran through the little door, slamming the knob to the door as he crashed through it.

Cassie turned wide eyed as he panted and started throwing things in a bag. "There’s a mob, they came to the park!" The older vixen stomped the floor and Rose rushed into the room as her father shot off the couch and rushed to the kitchen. Cassie opened a trunk throwing items at Rose as Nicholas curled his brow in frustration. "We don't have time for that! I have things stashed somewhere we can grab along the way. Where’s Thorn?"

"We must make time for this, John." Cassie growled and he stepped back, raising his brows as Rose scrambled into rags.

The silver fox looked back at the door and slammed it, locking a bar over the top as the glow of torches came into view. "We have to leave! Where’s Thorn!"

Rose pulled a thick cloak over herself as Cassie tied Nicky to her chest in a sling that tied behind her back. The white furred vixen rushed her paws in front of herself shaking her head. "He went back to the park. He said he heard something when we were almost home and wanted to check on you, Fayre and Vel. Where are they?"

Nicholas turned his head, curling his lips as he recalled the mob saying they’d something before they went another direction. She grabbed his arm and he jerked back to her with teary eyes. "Nicholas! Where are my brothers!?" He shook his head as her eyes swelled and Cassie stepped between them as Rose's father came back into the room with long blades. "Adam?" Rose asked and Nicholas let his head fall as he tried to contain his shaking. Rose let go and dropped her paws as his eyes glazed over.

"There’s no time to grieve or search for something lost. We can't afford to be broken right now or we’re already defeated." Ross growled sternly. Nicholas stepped away as the older tod fastened swords and daggers to Rose before he reached to the wall pulling down a longbow. Rose screamed as her father shoved her AND Nicholas had shielded Cassie as a window shattered. Ross was pinned to a wall with a long spear through his gut and shook his head with grit teeth as Cassie and Rose rushed to him. "GET THEM BACK, JOHN!" he screamed as he curled his paws around the wood.

Nicholas pulled the two females away as Rose cradled Nicky to her chest and Cassie curled around her as the chanting from outside grew in volume. The silver fox looked around and threw a couch in front of the window before he rushed back to the tod hanging from the wall and clutching the wood that had pierced through his abdomen. He looked back at Cassie and Rose as she covered a squalling Nicky under her cape, bouncing as he grabbed the wood and broke it as close to her father’s body as he could. Nicholas had given him a stern glare and a nod before pulling him from the wall and screamed as he was yanked from his impalement. Rose and Cassie rushed to him as Nicholas laid his on the floor

The silver fox rested on one knee,, closing his eyes and turning his head watching his mate and mother in law cradling the red fox as he took his last breaths. Nicholas dropped his head as Rose wailed. Nicky was screaming at her chest just loudly as he pulled her away and turned his attention back to the chanting. Cassie whimpered as she cradled Ross’ head in her lap and closed his eyes.

"WILD TIMES! WILD TIMES! WILD TIMES!"

A singular voice sounded as the chanting ceased and Nicholas tipped his head as he peeked out the window behind the overturned couch. "COME OUT FOXES! WE'VE GOT SOME NEGOTIATING TO DO!"

Nicholas looked back at Cassie and she shook her head trying to pull Rose out of her own shock as she stared blankly at her father's body. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He yelled as he set a harsh frown and kept his eyes on the group.

An elephant stepped to the side as a ram and a large hare threw another figure into the ground in front of them. "BLOOD FOR BLOOD! YOU WANT HIM BACK, WE WANT ONE IN HIS PLACE!"

Nicholas' ears tipped and Cassie raised her head as she heard the voice of her youngest son. "DON'T YOU DO IT, JOHN! DON'T YOU LET THEM GET TO YOU! DON'T YOU LET THEM SEE THEY GET TO YOU AND LET THEM BREAK Y- OOF!" Nicholas cringed again as he watched Thorn fall over after being bashed in the head with a large club. He sucked in a breath, and pulled a chain from around his neck, handing it to Cassie.

"At the train station, there’s a locker that matches the numbers on the key. Go to it, it has all the money we’ve made from the park in it. Enough to get away, and there are a dozen open ended tickets in there. You can take any train anywhere." He turned and closed his eyes as he undid the bar over the door and gripped the handle. His nostrils flared at the scent of the accelerants that were keeping the torches burning as he stepped out on the porch.

Cassie tried to pull Rose back into the little cottage and away from Nicholas as she grabbed his arm. He grabbed her paws and pulled them from his arms. "Rose, I have to try. He’s family and all that’s left of it. I can't lose anyone else. Not for something I started. Take Nicky and your mother, when Thorn is here, run." She whimpered as he shook his head and pressed it to hers as Cassie kept her paws on Rose's shoulders and watched her youngest tod groaning on their lawn. "I’ll be right here." He cupped his paw over Nicky's head and dipped into her as she pulled him into her neck.

Cassie stood steeling her breath as she looked at her daughter and wiped her face off. Nicholas straightened his back as he stepped off the porch and walked past the fox lying on the ground. Thorn groaned again, through barely cracked and unfocused eyes as the silver fox stopped and stuck his paws on his hips and lifted his head.

"Blood for blood. My life for his." Nicholas held his head high as the elephant looked him over. Several of the others in the group charged forward, grabbing him and pulling him to his knees. The silver fox kept his face flat as they surrounded the two foxes on the ground, and Rose fell apart in her mother's arms.

"You think you're some kind of hero, fox? We know what you are. You and that damn mate of yours. Nothing more than a demon who bred an angel of death. Your children will wreak havoc on the world."

Nicholas let his lips curl slightly as he shook his head "I’m just a fox. Kill me if it’ll make you feel better, but let my family go." He cast his eyes to the side as he heard Thorn croak and try to sit up. The silver fox was thrust to the ground as he attempted to scramble to Thorn and the ram who’d thrown him forward hauled the younger fox from the ground again. "You said blood for blood! Let him go! I'm the one you want! I started the park!"

A thick furred deer stepped out shaking his head as several others scowled at the silver fox. Nicholas looked back at Thorn as he gasped, trying to catch his breath. "They don't want you, John. Not like this." Nicholas looked up shaking his head and tipped forward as the sharp end of an unknown blade pressed his back again.

A llama with crimped fur shook her head as she spat each word. "Peter, Pan, and Windy. We’ll make sure your son never grows up to teach other predators to hunt and kill again!"

"Give us the boy!" The deer shouted as the others started clamoring around the two foxes.

Nicholas' eyes widened as Thorn started screaming. "MOM-RUN! TAKE THEM AND -" a cut off grunt was all Nicholas heard. He screamed when three long prongs shot through the younger tods chest. Thorn looked at him wide eyed before looking at his own chest. Cassie screamed as her youngest son looked back at her with blood pouring from his mouth. He fell forward and lay limp on the ground as Rose fell to her knees screaming, with a bawling toddler at her chest.

Nicholas growled and bared his teeth as the elephant in front of him lifted the long blade he had and screamed into the group. "GET THE BOY!"

The silver fox clenched his fists and tried to jerk forward as the elephant began to thrust down and the other prey mammals scattered. The bull froze and blinked, just before he clutched at his shoulder. He curled his thick paw around the scabbard that had been hurled into his chest and dropped his own weapon as he hit his knees. Nicholas looked back with a curled brow watching most of the smaller prey species step away when he heard a growl tear through the night. He watched as Cassie's jaw dropped, both their eyes growing as Rose’s eyes seemed to light up like distant stars. She held out the other dagger to her side, along an outstretched leg as she balanced on one folded knee, cradling their son to her chest as her teeth stayed split over vibrating gums.

Cassie let her face fall as she stepped away and ducked behind the entrance of the door as a blast of light flew from Rose and blinded everyone. Nicholas curled his arms over his face to shield himself. The silver fox blinked several times, trying to get his eyes to focus as he felt a brush of fabric against his arms and looked up squinting as Rose stood above him, glowing and growling at the mammals who were picking themselves up off the ground. He watched in astonishment as she tossed the thicker hood she wore away, as the smaller ‘cape’ of the two wrapped around her like a golden glove. Almost encompassing their son as it pulled him securely to her chest.

The vixen stood and bared her teeth as the prey mammals around them all got to their feet, brandishing different kinds of weapons pointed at the two foxes. The cape she wore had curled around the front of her body and formed a cocoon of sorts around the little fox at her chest. Nicholas was huffing as he stood with her, their backs pressed together as she clutched one of his paws in hers and kept a growl trained on all the mammals around them. He kept his eyes ticking around as Rose lifted his other paw and curled his fingers around the top of one sword she’d at her back as her other paw stayed curled around his. They both braced their knees as the mammals around them scowled and made to attack. Nicholas lifted his sword and clenched his jaw several times in a deep frown as he dropped his head, mumbling as they both pointed the swords and held them in front of themselves as their fingers entwined together. "God's help us as we fight to carry on….."

Everything had been a blur from the moment the first swings erupted. Nicholas clutched his side as he struggled to turn himself over. He wasn't adept at using these weapons, even though Rose had been teaching him since they’d been married and mated. One small misstep as he tried to shield her from a long sickle as she was fending off an attack from another direction was all it took. The blade slashed through the air and he stumbled into Rose as it tore through his side. His sword was thrown from his paw as blood started seeping from his body. What had set the vixen off initially was their insistence on taking their son after watching her brother and father's death at their paws, but what had caused an onslaught from the her was the fact that instead of slicing through her they had caught Nicholas instead, and in the process barely scraped the blade across little Nicky's ear, sending droplets of her sons and mates blood onto the gold fabric that had twisted around her. Both were too preoccupied to notice that the fabric seemed to absorb it as if making it part of itself as little Nicky started screaming bloody murder.

That was exactly what they got from the albino vixen for the most part. Nicholas was fending off other mammals paw to paw and would have frozen a few times if not for the fact that he was currently scrapping with several mammals who were physically besting him, simply due to stature and numbers. He didn't have time to think about the things Rose had told him about the…. rags, or Armor as he jumped from the ground when they all came in at once. The facts he knew of the clothing she wore, he’d questioned on several occasions. Her and her family only told him that it had been passed down through generations and they were the guardians of it, charged with keeping it safely out of other mammals' paws due to its dangerous nature. Cassie had never gone into details about what the issues with it were, only saying that it didn't function correctly or at all when others had held it in their possession. Only explaining that when it was in others possession and it had functioned, it left a trail of death behind it and caused more devastation than could be measured.

As the silver fox turned after throwing another left hook he fell to his rear as Rose stood,, Nicky still screaming at her chest as she bore her teeth. Another long blade fell and the vixen simply lifted her head, allowing it to slam into her back as she bared her teeth and glared at the hare who’d tried to hit her. Nicholas blinked several times as the blade shattered and sent metallic dust flying. The fox on the ground could only watch in shock as the hood raised itself over her head and the fabric holding Nicky to her chest tightened. The toddler seemed to melt into it and settled into ease at her chest as the cloth almost lovingly swaddled him closer to her. Nicholas had one side of his lips furled as he watched his son close his eyes and nearly vanish under the golden material as all hell broke loose. He was back at his feet again as the two started trying to fend off more mammals than they could count. Rose had made several whining noises in an attempt to garner her mate's attention, but by the time he had an opening to see what she’d been trying to show him, it was already too late. A wall of flames had engulfed the little cottage that Cassie was backed into. Several of the prey mammals who’d come into the little grove had backed away from Rose and Nicholas, turning their attention to someone a little easier to get rid of.

Although Nicholas was weary and could feel his strength waning, he absently wondered if he may be losing his mind as the shadows seemed to dance around them like a living being was swooping in and out of the flashes caused from the flames hitting Rose at different angles, making the darkness seem impenetrable in areas where the prey mammals would seem to disappear and become disoriented. Rose let out another scream to get his attention and the dark furred tod took an opening in the darkness before throwing himself into a pitch- black void towards the little cottage that was now ablaze. He stumbled forward as he hit the wooden planks of the porch and threw his arms up as the flames licked at his fur. "CASSIE!" He heard a faint voice and picked up the cloak Rose had dropped, drenching it in a bucket of rainwater before he jumped through the flames into the burning building.

Visibility was almost non- existent in the smoke. Each time a shadow shifted he’d find himself drawing nearer to her voice as he followed the sound. He stumbled several times and dodged several falling pieces of debris until he finally found the older vixen huddled in a corner with the body of her mate, clutching an old shield of a family emblem that had once been hanging on the wall. Nicholas tried to pull her away and the vixen refused to let it go, screaming it was all that was left of the family. He tried to take a deep breath and managed to throw the wet cloak over her as he ripped it from her paws. A hollow voice of someone recently lost echoed in his head and he cringed as he lifted her and held the crest of Rose's family in front of himself. _'Use what’s at your disposal boy.'_ Cassie held two long blades clutched in her paws as she curled in his arm. Nicholas used the shield to keep anything from landing on them as he tried to escape the inferno around them. His last steps to their freedom were blocked by a wall of heat that had his fur singed and smoldering when he stepped backwards and took a running leap after he threw the shield. They both landed on it as it slid forward and out into a stunned crowd of prey mammals.

Nicholas stood there on the Wild family crest, the damp cloak wrapped around Cassie billowing steam and his fur smoldering from heat as the smoke left them both. Whatever had transpired while he was in his efforts to save Rose's mother had come to a halt when they’d emerged; all the prey mammals around them ticking their eyes back and forth between the young silver fox holding an older vixen who seemed to exude grace, even as he let her hit her feet and stepped in front of her. He wasn't sure how it happened, but the swords she’d been carrying and refused to let go of were now in his paws as him and Rose both bared their teeth at the group who’d encircled them again. Several lunged towards him and Cassie, opting to avoid the white furred vixen who’d already wreaked havoc in their absence. Before he could understand what was going on, Rose exploded into action again, only this time she moved so fast he could hardly keep track of her as he was fighting off a few different types of blades in front of her mother. Nicholas was swinging wildly as Cassie fell to her knees, sobbing and muttering some kind of nonsense he didn't catch over his own growling and the clanking of weapons. "Darkness and light shall bear the color of life…”

The last prey mammal fell and Nicholas stood heaving as Rose turned back to him. The vixen's eyes were as white as a blank canvas and the clothing she wore pulsed as if a heartbeat were coursing through it, until her eyes fell closed. She opened them again, looking around as Nicholas let his jaw drop. Not one mammal still stood, and the white furred vixen, along with their son were covered in blood from head to toe. Nicky seemed to wake from a trance and once again was screaming at the top of his lungs as the shining from the armor dimmed. Rose took one look at Nicholas and herself, the surrounding devastation and he rushed to her as her eyes flicked and rolled to the back of her head, just before she collapsed. He lifted her into his lap, looking over her and their son. “Gods.”

Cassie stood beside him, cradling the shield to her chest and shaking her head. “They can’t help us if we get caught here.” The silver fox looked back at her with a frown before surveying all the downed mammals around them as he sighed. A distant sound of thunder pulled both their attention back towards town and he curled his brow at the lights heading their way. "Bring her Nicholas, we must flee." Nicholas picked her up and watched Cassie grab the swords and daggers before they stole into the darkness.

The dark figure in the shadows watched from the shadows, keeping her distance as they fled into the large wooded area. She curled into every space of the forest and darkened everything before she turned her attention back another direction and flew towards the approaching lights…

**Notes; ‘The dark figure’ who was in the last chapter of Think Like A Fox is not a God, has no magical powers and is not a mythical creature. It/He/She is real, in our world and ALL others, and has more power- real power - than we'll ever hope to hold. Not even a ‘God’ can match it. Though I’ve described it as a Dark figure or a shadow, it has no true form other than what we’ve given it and the shape it takes as it resides in all other living forms. It’s everywhere, in all places, constantly. I’m simply giving ‘it’ a different construct that isn’t thought of often.**


	17. Painted Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooked-

**Painted Black**

**Hooked-**

Adam; Shinedown; Monsters

A growling red fox was clutching at the wheel as the hyena beside him took a curious look back. Every streetlight that led back to the park, that came from the city started to dim before it went out. "Boss, I think the power’s going out."

Adam looked out the rearview mirror and shrugged. "It's of no concern to me. I have bigger fish to fry and a power outage won't keep me from finishing what I started. It may be a transformer that blew at the park and caught the rest of the city. They can sort it out. I have a date with destiny to keep, and there’s a young fox kit waiting for me."

Manny chuckled as he let his back rest against the seat and turned forward again. "You happy, Boss?"

Adam curled his lip up in a disgruntled frown. "Happiness is relative. I’ll be happy when I can honor my family again, knowing I’ve taken everything from that demon who took everything from me."

"A demon?" Manny asked and jerked as the streetlights dimmed above them, went out and set them in darkness as Adam growled again. “Boss? Do you need to get your shoulder looked at?”

“No. He placed it right and didn’t hit anything important. It’s nothing compared to the pain I’ve already lived through. He’s not just a demon.” The fox bit his lip as the headlights flickered and died, a small crunch indicating that those who were following them had just rear ended his car. He pulled to a stop as his teeth ground together and stepped out of the car looking around, frowning at the driver in the other car as Manny got out and shivered.

“What is he Boss?”

"A hound from hell. It’s said that a hound from hell would meet the angel of death, that they’d wreak havoc upon the world and send it into chaos with their union. Their children will become the dark spirits of the world. Unseen and unnatural forces. But, their children's children will bring balance, if the beast never knows what he truly is. The children of his children will start the world anew, where all will be equal. And the father of the father who insights that chaos will find his place in Eternity."

"Eternity?" Manny asked as he looked around. "I thought there was no more heaven, hell, or afterlife in fox culture."

Adam chuckled as he got back into the car. "There isn't Manny. Eternity is no afterlife. There’s no afterlife. Eternity is said to be a reward for the one who’s lost everything and given all he had to make the world right again by defeating the darkness, and bathing the world in light. A place where no one ever grows old, all the horrors of this world are forgotten and you are the thing you wish to be the most."

"What is it you wish for, Boss?"

Adam shook his head. "I was somebody, to someone once. That’s all I wish to be again, for her."

"Your mate?" Manny asked and Adam nodded.

"If nothing else, I’ll be something to this world, make something better of it for her, for our lost kits, for the family I lost because of him."

Manny nodded as he tried to look around again. The hyena stepped away from the car and shook his head as he tried to look around. "Ever seen it this dark, Boss? It's like…. nothing. I can't even see my own paw in front of me. If he’s the darkness, can he be doing this?"

The deep growl that echoed around the hyena, set his fur on end as Adam snarled. Both predators were nearly knocked over by the wind as the cars rocked in its force. "Get back in the car, Manny. I will not lose this fight. I’ll see that fox dead and make sure his child's children are born for a better world."

"You sure he's the right one, Boss?" Manny asked as he slid back into the seat.

Adam sighed as he shook his head. "The scrolls are difficult to interpret. As if they were written by a fox, which is...impossible because the God of Mischief had already been cast to this world to be reborn centuries ago. But to this point, everything I’ve seen would seem to indicate Nicky is him. The only way to create order is through chaos. Without chaos there can be no order. Darkness and light shall bear the color of life. What’s the color of life, Manny?"

The hyena shook his head with a confused cringe. Adam smiled smugly. "The color of life is not a color at all. If it were a color, I’d have to assume it’s red. All life courses through our veins, the color of our blood. And I despise that fox for having mine sustain a life he’s unworthy of having after causing so many deaths with his birth. Their child has red fur. I’ll play the part until I know I’ve taken everything from him that he took from me. My family, and make sure no others are lost in the future."

Manny cringed and jerked as the lights flickered back on, a hollow click indicating each streetlight had come back on, illuminating the road ahead of them again. Adam started the car and waved out the window, motioning for the other cars to follow as he sped up the road. The hyena looked over as the fox growled and pulled his arm back in the car. "Let's get this marching band back into action. We have a parade to get to and I hope he’s still alive to see who the ringleader is." The fox's eyes widened into a bright smile as he turned the corner down a desolate little road less traveled when he saw smoke and flames in the distance. Manny smiled as he watched his mentor start chuckling. That was, until they got close enough for Adam to put the car in park as his face fell. The red fox growled as he threw the door open, looking around as several vehicles that had been following them parked. A small gathering of predators exited other cars, surrounding Adam as his lips pulled over his teeth. The red fox seethed as he looked at all the prey mammals laid around like a slaughter had taken place. "I taught him too well." He growled.

A weak muffled groan shot his ears straight as he watched a hare stumble from behind a tree. The fox nodded at several others and they went searching through the fallen as the hare limped to the red fox clutching one of his arms. "THE VIXEN!"

Adam shook his head in disgust as the hare nearly knocked him over. "Her name is Rose." He growled out as he caught the hare.

The blue- eyed buck was heaving as he shook his head. "A BLOOD ROSE! YOU NEVER SAID SHE COULD DO THAT! SHE TORE THROUGH US AS IF WE WERE AN OPEN FIELD AND SHE WAS THE TWISTER WHO TOOK THE ROOTS THAT HELD OUR FEET TO THE GROUND!" Adam growled as he looked around. "AND THE TOD! HE WALKED THROUGH FIRE, CARRYING THE OLDER VIXEN UNDER THE STEAM, AS IF HE WERE THE HEAT ITSELF! HIS EYES WERE LIKE YELLOW FLAMES AND THE VIXENS EYES LIT UP LIKE STARS!" He turned his attention back to the hare who passed out as several others gathered again.

Manny shook his head. "They aren't here, Boss. None of them are fatally injured, just cut up pretty bad. They'll live if they get some help and look like they’re all…." the hyena stopped as Adam curled his lip under watching another smaller mammal sauntered into the space. The ewe was trembling as she shook her head.

"We had no chance against the darkness and she was so bright she nearly blinded us in the light. He moved in the shadows like he became part of them and she drowned us all in the light."

The red fox curled his lip up as he looked around. The cottage was still burning as several sirens barely breached his hearing. He stood next to the little ewe as she shook and sobbed. "You lost the boy?" he asked with a cool tone. Her lips trembled as she nodded weakly. Adam nodded as he put an arm on her shoulder and stood behind her as they both watched several others start to rouse. "Don't worry, I’m sure they couldn't have gotten far. We’ll fix this." Manny cringed as Adam sent him a small nod and he watched the fox wrap around the little ewe from behind. A quick snap rounded the air as he broke her neck and let her fall in front of him. He scowled as he looked back to his followers shaking his head, lightly kicking the hare lying beside the dead ewe. "Leave this one alive. Kill the others. Make sure those foxes can never return to the City of Roses. I'm sure with the story he has to tell and what they find, they’ll never return."

Adam stepped back into his car and watched as the others went through the group, until everybody was still. He stepped back out and walked to the elephant who was the largest of the group. The bull cracked his eyes open as Adam looked him over and shook his head. "Foxes? Foxes bested all these mammals and failed to bring me the one who would have grown to be better?" The bull shook his head as he tried to sit up. Freezing as the short blade Adam held pressed into his throat at an angle he couldn't see. The bull swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Not normal foxes. Neither of them moved like anything we’ve ever seen, you can ask…" He looked around and his eyes flew open as he watched several predators step away from the others with bloody blades as Adam stared him in the eyes. "You? Was all of it a lie?"

Adam curled his lip and shook his head. "What lie would you call a lie when it’s the fate of the world that rests in your paws, and you’re the only one who can change the future through your children, no matter what they’re born as? My son is a beast, an unholy creature that will destroy the world, and his son is a God. The God who will spawn the end of all time, unless I make sure he’s the one who begins it with his children, so it will be a better world for everyone. That’s the burden I must bear for bringing him into the world." The bull looked back at him horrified as Adam plunged the blade into his neck, dragging it along his artery until he stepped away and watched the spray cover the others. The fox didn't flick an ear at the gurgling as the elephant's head fell. One quick motion of his paws and the mammals accompanying him loaded back into their cars and drove away.

Adam was grinding his teeth as they parked on a high ridge, watching several fire trucks racing towards what had once been a theme park and a few more speeding to the home that once belonged to the Wild family.

"Boss?" Manny asked quietly as Adam's face twisted into rage. "They couldn'ta got too far. We can still find em."

"No." Adam growled as they watched several vehicles pulling in at the burning home. He looked down at where they’d left with the hyena, cautiously following behind him. "We will not. I’ve already been told that if they escaped this I wasn’t to interfere. But I will not underestimate them again."

"The council told you this?"

Adam chuckled bitterly as he sighed. "They say everything happens for a reason. We may not understand the reasons, but that’s how the world works. When I asked about them not accepting him into the den here and causing him problems, they said they needed to show some opposition. I’d assumed part of the prophecy was me bringing him here, leading him to that damned white furred angel of death. I just need to remember to have a little faith."

"Boss?"

Adam let his shoulders drop as he watched from a distance through binoculars. Horrified faces of several different species, both predator and prey trying to assess the damage of the mammals that were left in their wake. The red fox chuckled as the hare was placed in the back of an ambulance, watching as a set of eyes looked around in the distance. A small nod from the mammal had him reaching to his ear as the rabbit tending the hare closed the doors. "BLOOD ROSE! SHE KILLED THEM ALL! A FOX KILLED THEM ALL!" The rambling continued and once he was satisfied no one thought the hare sane he pressed his ear again, turning off the mic.

Manny tilted his head as Adam smirked and went back to the car. "Everything alright, Boss?"

Adam chuckled as he got in and waited for the hyena to slide into the car. "Those foxes have ears everywhere. Everyone who hears that story will think he's as mad as a hatter or the march hare. The council will ensure that they do Manny. But I believe they’ve underestimated a few things because of tonight, as did I." The hyena tilted his head as Adam pulled the car away from the edge and back onto the road. The fox's ears shot up as a whine rolled through the car and Manny clutched both ears as Adam screeched the car to a halt. He shook his head as the ringing in his ears settled.

"Adam?" a female voice carried through the earpiece as his lips curled under. The red fox was growling and clutching the steering wheel as Lilith's voice echoed in his ear.

"I want that vixen and that fox dead and my patience is wearing thin! Now they have another traveling with them as well! I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me. How long do you expect me to wait this time?!" he growled in a low voice.

The calm collected voice of the female swooned in his ear as he narrowed his eyes. "We’ve put our confidence and faith in you for a reason, the one thing you’ve repeatedly told us was that you also used the child to get closer to this family and want to make sure your son doesn’t end the world by making sure his son finds the right path. We know how much you hate him. Do you think this won’t worth it in the long haul? Has he not changed you with everything he took from you?"

Adam growled as he turned his lip up. "One person can change who you are."

"Yes, that’s something you’ve said repeatedly, but who is it I speak with Adam? Does the prophecy not say he’ll be hooked and forever taken into the Wild?" The red fox furrowed his brow for a moment until a thin smile splayed over his face. "Who were you before you had a family, Adam? Do you believe these legends are just legends? Perhaps they’re all part of something…much bigger. What was it they called you in your Den before you left the ways?"

"Hook." Adam grinned as he leaned back in his seat. Manny watched curiously as the fox laughed again.

"Oh, Captain my Captain,” She swooned as Adam chuckled. “Are you not sailing into the wild sea with a crew at your disposal? Did you not Hook him, Adam? Make him believe you were a friend, encourage him to follow the vixen with white fur? Have you lived up to the prophecy so far? You’re the one who keeps saying it needs to be interpreted carefully. So, if they got away, exactly where do you think they will go?"

"Into the wild." Adam snickered as he bobbed his head.

“The original Den in Zootopia is known as the Den of Thieves. Was Loki not branded a thief, all foxes cursed for what he stole? That place has dozens of carvings of Loki in it. Peter is carved in stone. It doesn’t have to be a singular event to fit. Do you remember the rest of it, Adam?”

Adam sighed. “Pan leads the way to places unknown. To open the gates and find a true path. the beginning or end determined at last. Peter is carved in stone, if not in his Den he will die alone, the shadow is lost and all hope is gone. It must be this den that Loki will find, or the fate of all mammals fades over time.”

“I have to assume it means he’ll find his shadow there in the den he’s worshipped in. It isn’t them we are trying to get there, Adam. What’s more wild than a fox not following a Den? She took him in and he became a wild, now they’re going into the wild. Do you think we told you where it was so you could lead John to it for no reason? We need him to think he found it by accident. Pan has to lead Peter into a place where he finds true happiness. Somewhere Odin’s curse will find him. We already have something set up for you there. Everything is going exactly the way it should.”

"Thank you, My Lady. Even, I have doubts from time to time."

Lilith giggled and Manny watched Adam put the car back in gear as he pulled the earpiece out and tossed it into the glovebox. "Boss?" Adam laughed as he hit the gas. "You know where we’re going?" Manny asked as Adam started chuckling.

"I know where he’s going. Somewhere comfortable, familiar, where he can disappear in plain sight and no one will give him away. The only place in the world where there is no Den, where the foxes run wild without direction and order. We’re going back to Zootopia."

"How do you know that’s where he’s going? I mean you think that’s a good idea, Boss? He thinks you’re dead and if anyone sees you, they’d…"

"No one will see me, Manny. The council will be sure to have something waiting for us. As far as knowing where he’s going, that’s relatively simple. I led him to it. Hired a few less than savory mammals to chase him into the tunnels under the city until he was lost, and then made sure he found the Den by banging on the pipes that were the closest way to get in. A few weeks later I had another one of our followers with me and acted as if we were in trouble. He led us back down with him. I’m beginning to wonder if the council can see more than I do at this point as they’re the ones who told me where to find it."

"Uhm, ok? What does hook mean?"

"I’m Hook, boy." The hyena scrunched his lips up and shook his head as Adam settled into his seat and lazily steered the car. "Foxes have a few names, my boy. The Den I grew up in named me Hook. Because I was a fighter and had a mean left hook that always took others by surprise and off guard. I’m growing impatient because I want revenge. I’m aware of that. They just reminded me it’s a dish best served cold and I’ll bide the time accordingly. I will get that boy, one way or another."

Manny cupped his ears again as a siren went off from the glove box and Adam yanked it open and curled his brow as he stuck it back in his ear. "My Lady?" he said flatly as he watched the road. The car slowed considerably as Adams' face twisted and Manny tipped his ears as the red fox shook his head in confusion. Adam looked back at Manny who raised both brows. "It’s James. My brother? I did, yes. He died a few years ago. He was the last of my fam- The red fox's eyes went up as his head tilted. "He did? How old is she? Six years old? Two of the same blood line shall…" Manny watched as the foxes lip curled into a wicked smile. "The mother?" The hyena fought not to shiver and Adam raised a brow as his lips curled into his eyes. "I'll be there in a few days. Will that be a problem? I can fly if it’s necessary." He watched Adam toss the earpiece back into the seat before he started cackling. The red fox sighed and shook his head. "Every time, Manny. Every time I think we fail it’s as if the Gods send me something to prove I’m on the right path."

"What did they send this time, Boss? Who’s James?"

"James is my middle name. They needed to make sure I was the right person listed but I’m sure they already knew since they knew my Den name. The Gods sent me a child." Manny lifted a brow before his face scrunched into confusion. "My niece apparently. The vixen is one out of a litter of eight. All the others are boys. She’s the last female from my bloodline. The prophecy says two of the same blood line shall bring forth a higher breed of fox. Apparently, her mother is a drug addict and the kits were all going to be placed in protective custody. The mother listed me as a possible family member. The council will be sending along a message that I’m interested in raising them."

Manny shook his head. "You had a brother?”

Adam huffed. “I didn’t talk to him after I lost my family. I didn’t need to. He probably thought I was dead somewhere after that.”

“What about their mother?"

"Oh," Adam almost swooned as he put more gas into the engine. "I don't think she’s going to be a problem at all. Considering she took off with them after my brother died and was trying to sell them to get her next fix. I believe I won't have a problem fitting right into their lives. The boys can stay with the rest of the followers, and I’ll be grooming the mother of living Gods. The second mate to Loki….."


	18. Back to Wonderland

**Back To Wonderland**

Nicholas; Snow Patrol; Run

Rose; Shinedown; Her Name Is Alice

Nicholas carried Rose as Nicky kept screaming at her chest. The vixen was listless and unresponsive, even to their son as Cassie pulled them into a low stream. "Give me the baby." Nicholas unwound the fabric from Rose and Cassie snatched up the little kit as he tried to get Rose's attention again. The vixen stared off into nothing as he frantically shook her trying to wake her. Nicholas watched Cassie trying to console Nicky who was still wailing as he pawed at his mouth. The vixen stepped into the stream with him and washed the blood away from his face as he kept screaming and shook her head.

"Is he hurt?" Nicholas asked as he waded in next to Cassie with Rose in his arms.

"No, he isn't. Just a little scratch on his ear. I’ll take care of him. You must take care of her, John."

The silver fox shook his head as Rose stayed limp in his arms. He watched the fabric shift and become stained as he shook his head. "What am I supposed to do?! I can't even get her to look at me and her and Nicky are both covered in blood and…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BACK THERE!?"

The older vixen pulled Nicky to her chest as her eyes bore into the young silver tod. "We told you about this, but no one’s actually used it in more than a hundred years! All I have are stories that have been passed down through our family. I can tell you nothing other than the tales I’ve heard and that it chooses the one in a family who’s meant to have it, and it’s only used for a just cause. It’s said that it can consume someone, that it should never be used for anything other than a righteous cause. It’s the Armor of the Gods and can drain a person of their energy if they use it excessively."

The silver fox shook his head as he looked at Rose, her eyes glazed over as one arm dangled into the running water rushing around them in the small stream. "JOHN!" his head snapped back to Cassie as she sat in the stream with Nicky still screaming at her chest. "Get her cleaned up, we cannot stay here for long. There will be others looking for us." The silver fox wasn't naïve enough not to believe it, not after seeing all the blood staining her and him as he took a seat next to Cassie and let the water wash away the crimson in their clothing and fur. He used his paws to wipe her face off, cleaning the streaks of red from her until nothing but white remained.

"Rose?" Nicholas kept trying to get her eyes to shift as Cassie stood with Nicky. The little tod had a bottle in his mouth and he hadn't even noticed Nicky had stopped screaming until Cassie pulled at his shoulder. He hefted Rose in his arms as Cassie turned. The small kit reached over the older vixen's shoulder as Nicholas shook his head. "Daddy can't hold you right now, son. I have to carry Mommy." Nicholas dropped his brow as Nicky stuck the bottle back in his mouth. "Where did he get that?"

Cassie sighed as she pulled Nicky back over her shoulder. "It was in my pocket. I was making Violet honey earlier. I guess I must have stuck it in there and forgot about it."

"Violet honey?" Nicholas mumbled as he looked back to Rose and shook his head.

"It may be some time before we get to the train station with you injured, Nicholas, so I'm sure a short story will kill some time."

Nicholas cringed as he set Rose down. "Wait. I need to get this taken care of." Nicholas took the sling from around Rose that Nicky had been in and tore it before he wrapped it around his chest tightly under his shirt, stopping the blood from where he’d been cut. "Tell me about the honey." He arranged his shirt so it didn't look like anything had happened as Cassie started talking.

"It’s one of my family's stories. In times past it was said that my family and another family were very close, as if they were the same family. Most of the story’s been lost, I think. All we know for sure is that a vixen in our family was helping the children of another family. She fed them a large meal, the first they’d had in a long while. Apparently, there were a lot of foods there they’d never tasted or heard of and the vixen was shocked they ate almost everything she’d cooked because they were a prey species. She wasn't sure what they could and couldn't eat. They were grateful for the food and showed her how to make honey from the flowers their grandmother was named after. I guess it was their grandmother's recipe, or great grandmother, I'm not really sure anymore. He stopped screaming the moment he put it in his mouth."

Nicholas picked up Rose and they started walking again. "That's why he stopped crying?" Nicholas asked as he looked back at Rose and sighed. "He was hungry?"

"No, John. He wasn’t hungry. He didn't like the taste of the blood that was all over his face and in his mouth." Cassie looked back watching Nicholas cringe as he tightened his arms around Rose. "It will fade with time, he’ll outgrow it. He’s young enough that he won’t remember any of this. If we can get out of it anyway."

"We’ll get out of it, Cassie. We should have taken one of the cars."

The vixen stopped as she stepped onto a paved road and looked back at him as he looked around. "The train station is only a mile or so up the ridge. Our cars would be easily spotted. It's about to…." His shoulders fell and he shook his head as the vixen kept walking, even after the downpour started. "A little water never hurt anyone, John, and it’ll wash away any scents on us that may be lingering.

“No, a little water never hurt anyone, but a lot of it can kill you." He said bitterly as he looked up the mountain and thought about the flash floods that often-had trees floating in the area they kept trekking along. By the time they reached the train station they were all thoroughly soaked to the bone and Nicholas nearly stumbled as he tried to sit Rose on a bench. Several pairs of eyes had taken notice of them as Cassie handed him the key. He rushed to the locker removing the bags inside as Cassie sat with Rose and Nicky. The little tod in her lap happily humming to the syrup he was lapping out of a honey bottle. Nicholas peered back to the station where the tickets were being taken and cringed as the ticket mammal stood talking to a couple of officers who were looking around. He bit his lip and carefully kept himself behind larger mammals until he’d made his way back to Rose and Cassie, smiling as Nicky reached for him again. "Nicky, stay with Gramma ok?" The small fox dipped his ears slightly and reached for the older vixen as he picked up Rose again. "We can't use the tickets. It's too risky. There are officers over there and I'm not taking any chances."

The older vixen nodded as she pulled Nicky to her chest and followed Nicholas into a dark corner of the train yard. The vixen curled one side of her lip as she watched the silver fox open a freight box, shaking her head as he laid Rose inside. "We can't ride in there!" she started to protest and Nicholas raised a brow before his eyes narrowed.

"It’s the safest place for us right now, Cassie. They don't check these cars. Even if they did find us at some point, they’d just throw us off the train thinking we’re hitching a ride. We can't stay out here soaking wet and keep drawing attention to ourselves carrying these swords and weapons around. Trust me, this is something I do know about. I used to travel all over the place like this when I was younger and I can look at a train and know where it’s going just by the way the cars are lined together." The vixen shook her head as he sat Nicky next to Rose and helped her climb into the car.

"What kind of life did you have before, John?"

The silver tod shrugged as he jumped into the car, shooing Nicky back towards his grandmother before he peeked out the door and slid it closed. "I’ve had…a life. Not all of it’s been bad and I …" Her ears tipped towards him as he sat next to Rose and seemed to stall mid- sentence. She tilted her head and brow expectantly and he sighed. "I’d prefer to live in the better moments rather than dwelling on the others, but I wish I hadn't …." Cassie bobbed her head a few times as Nicky crawled into his father's lap. The vixen smiled as the little tod was playfully nipping at his father's ears and giggling. Nicholas looked back at Rose, who still seemed a million miles away. He returned his attention to Cassie as he leaned back groaning.

"Don’t wish that. She wouldn’t wish that you’d never met." Nicholas cringed as he ran his paw along Rose's face. "You wouldn’t have met had you not opened that park. You must bring her out of it, John." He shook his head as he looked back at Cassie who took a deep breath. "It’s been said that when it’s used, it’s like being taken to another world, where everything is backwards from here. Where you can hear all the living beings and their thoughts, thousands of voices at the same time talking, that you can become a part of something greater than yourself, you can lose yourself to it and be unable to handle the things you’ve done while wearing it. Heroes are often burdened by the actions they must take to save others."

"Well I'd say she is definitely a hero."

Cassie laughed as Nicholas looked back at her again, pulling a small radio out of the bag and listening to the news as they both lowered their heads hearing of all the deaths. "She’s not a hero, just a lost soul who’s in need of saving. You’re the hero in this story."

Nicholas curled his lip and shook his head. "This isn't a damn story, Cassie! I’m no hero! I’m just a fox and not a very God’s damned good one obviously! How the hell am I supposed to pull her out of this?! I'm a worthless street fox who almost got my family killed and cost you and her the…YELP!"

The vixen had moved with such speed that even little Nicky had stumbled from his father's lap and was sniffling as his eyes swelled over. Cassie was on her knees in front of him sucking in each breath as she fought the tears in her eyes and clutched the shirt on his chest with tight lips. "You are a Wild! That’s who you are! Don't you sit here and tell me your son is a mistake for all the miracle he is! You live up to your damn name because that’s who you are! Every life is a story! If you choose not to write it, no one will know it, if you choose not to live it, no one will see it! If you don’t fight for it, no one else will! We’re made by those who love us, and broken by those we allow to break us! Don't you tell me that I lost my sons, I lost MY MATE, and MY LIFE, MY CHILDREN because you’re nothing! This is your story- you’re the only one who can write it! If you choose not to be what she needs it’s your choice and you’ll be nothing. I’ll leave you at the wayside and you can lose that name and be gone from us forever, because a Wild never – never, thinks so little of themselves! You jumped into a fire to save me, you fought at her side and carried her from the danger. Now you bring her back…or will you choose to be nothing but a street fox and worthless in your own story? A Wild does not quit, a fox does not quit! She can’t see herself right now, all she can see is what she had to do. She’s lost. Be what she needs or be nothing to us. She’s your mate! You’re meant to protect and care for her when she isn’t strong enough to do it! Be a damn male and choose your own ending- FOX!"

Her eyes crested over, spilling drops onto the shirt she was clenching in her paws as his eyes fell in shame. The silver tod bowed his head as he gently pushed her paws away from him. He handed the older vixen his son before he shuffled next to Rose on the floor and pulled her into his arms on his lap. Cassie sat trying to curb the tears and Nicky perked his ears as his father started talking, keeping her head against his chest so she could feel his voice and her eyes on him as he spoke. "It's like being in another land?" He asked absently and swung his eyes watching Cassie take a breath, steeling herself as she nodded. "Then, it's like…a Wonderland? Everything is backwards and nothing makes sense…. Are you lost in Wonderland, Rose? Among strange flowers that make no sense?" Rose's eyes stayed locked blankly on Nicholas as he pulled her tighter to his chest. Nicky tipped his head to the side as Nicholas held Rose closer, watching her eyes. Cassie curled her arms around the toddler as Nicky turned and pointed his ears at his father's voice.

"Another land, where a lost girl fell through a window. A window that looked like a mirror. She found herself staring into another world and when she blinked and opened her eyes, her world was gone. Nothing made any sense. She saw creatures that made no sense, mammals that had no place and didn't fit into what was thought to be normal. So many voices that she lost her hearing. She was chasing a white rabbit trying to find something she thought she needed to understand. What she didn't know was that it wasn't the world that had changed. It was only her. The mirror she’d fallen through, was her own eyes, the mirrors to the soul of every mammal who has them. She just lost sight of herself for a moment and forgot how to get home. The white rabbit was only a reflection of herself trying to run away from things she didn't understand and couldn't accept. But I can see my Rose. She’s still my Rose. A beautiful white flower as rare in the Wild as any creature from the world she’s lost in. She was unlike anything else in a world that made no sense to me, so I followed her like every tod will follow the vixen he wants. She made the world make sense when she told me she loved me and I found my looking glass in her eyes. All she has to do is look. Look into another mirror Rose…."

He tilted his head as her eyes stayed locked and Nicholas smiled as they barely ticked from his lips to his eyes, catching her own reflection. "There’s my Rose. My Wild Rose. Stop running Darlin', you’ll get nowhere if you’re chasing yourself. Come back to me."

Cassie covered her mouth in an attempt to still the gasp that escaped as Rose's eyes glazed over. A stream of tears falling down her cheeks as she shook her head and was trying to spit out anything that sounded like words as her whole body trembled. Nicholas kept his eyes locked with hers as she wailed, curling around him. Her paws flying into motion as Nicholas tightened his grip around her. "I KILLED THEM!" She kept repeating in sign as Nicholas wrapped around her tighter and shook his head. He tipped his head to Cassie who picked up Nicky and went to the back of the car. Cassie stepped out between the two cars and held Nicky as she climbed up a short ladder and took a seat.

Nicholas was struggling to breath as Rose kept wailing, until the tears finally ebbed and he shook his head as her breaths stuttered. "I killed th-"

Nicholas placed his paw over hers, silencing her speaking and pressed his head to hers as she tried to wrestle with him, or herself. Her movements were erratic and unpredictable as he finally grabbed both her paws and opened his eyes on her as his voice boomed. "ROSE!" The shock on her face was at least a change from the panic that had taken over as he let his brow drop with the frown he was wearing. "You saved our son." The vixen's lip wobbled as he shifted into a soft smile. He stilled her paws again as he shook his head and kept his face where she could see his lips. "Your mother is up top with Nicky. We can't change what’s already done. Only what happens next. We need to move forward, Rose." He let his eyes fall to her paws before he caught sight of the swords and crested shield Cassie had laid down earlier after entering the train car.

Rose was trying to speak as her paws trembled "But foxes don't kil-

"Or let someone put them on their knees, unless it’s something worth dying for." He ran his thumb along her cheek as she fought back another stream of tears and shook his head before her muzzle smashed into his. The silver fox was huffing and trying to protest as she nipped at him. Her claws tore through his shirt and he fell back closing his eyes as he sighed.

_"Be what she needs you to be."_

Nicholas curled his brow as a slew of thoughts raced through his head.

_"You are her mate! She chose you for a reason. She doesn't know who she is…."_

_Who she is? How can she not know who she is?_

_"She’s lost and can't see herself."_

_"One person can change who you are and make you into someone else, boy."_

_She thinks I can't see her, that this is all I see now? Why would she think that?_

_"You are the safe harbor she will seek when she’s lost…."_

_She can only see herself with… me? She only knows who she is because she’s…. mine. Why do vixens circle the tods? A lighthouse… Why? I built the park? It's my fault…I cost her her brothers, her father, her home and she…. If she’s a ship lost in the storm, trying not to sink or lose her way…._

_"Your family is your heart."_

_" **Anchor** your **heart** to your feet…."_

_She's my heart…. I'm her strength. I'm what keeps her grounded…._

_No matter how far apart we get, we are still connected…family is still connected…we will always come back together…._

Nicholas curled his brow as he shot forward, wrapping his jaw around her throat. He felt a shiver race up her spine as she caved and melted into his arms. Her paws wrapped around him as she let out a feeble sob. He ran his muzzle around her neck and head, leaving a thick trail of his scent layered through her fur as he laid his head over her shoulder, making sure he was pressed enough that she could feel his voice. "I love you, Rose." The vixen sobbed and held up her paws. Nicholas was almost afraid to move as he watched her do the same thing she’d the first time they’d been together as she looked away. _She doesn’t think I want her anymore. She doesn't think she’s goo- Oh Gods…._ When he took hold of her wrists and placed them on his head, allowing her to pin his ears back, the damn broke. She was lost in his gentle movements as he kept collecting her tears with his muzzle, and she curled into every motion he made when he wrapped his jaw around her throat stilling until she let go.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time he’d given into her he was panting and had her clutched to his chest as they sat locked together. The vixen had rolled her head under his chin in an affectionate gesture as she let loose the last few tears and succumbed to her own exhaustion. He kept a low rumble going as he held her close and was gently petting her ears until she stilled in his arms as her breathing became slow and steady again. Nicholas had barely caught his breath as he leaned back against the large tarp covering whatever was being hauled in the freight car. Rose had worn herself out, at a physical and emotional level. He tilted slightly, letting her down gently in the straw scattered on the floor as he pulled away. Stopping as she whimpered to let her know he was still there by running his muzzle along her cheek before he finally stood again, blowing out a breath as he looked around. There wasn't much he’d thought to pack in his getaway plan, but scent neutralizer was one of them, so he pulled his clothes back on. After assessing the damage to his shirt, he laid it over her and shook his head before dousing himself and grabbing one from the bag after rewrapping his chest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clacking of the rails sped them into the night as Cassie pointed out the sky to her grandson who was looking around wonder eyed. "Can you see all the stars out there? There are a million of them. But there is only one of you, my little Nicky. The last Wild to be born and carry our name into the world. When the time comes for your name, I’ll tell them to call you, Vidal. Or maybe they should call you Janu? Because you’ll be a force to be reckoned with."

Nicholas poked his head over the top of the train car and Cassie shifted, her nose wiggling as she looked back and found the young silver fox climbing over the rail. "I'd rather he didn’t have a name that will draw a lot of attention to him Cassie, or be a reason for mammals to constantly try and challenge him for…something."

The vixen smirked as she looked back at Nicholas and he cleared his throat as his ears tilted back. She stood and looked him over as he puffed his cheeks out and looked back to her a little red faced as she nodded her approval. "How is she?"

"Sleeping." He replied a little hesitantly.

"That’s not what I asked, Nicholas."

The silver fox ran a paw over his head flattening his ears as he took a deep breath. "I think she’ll be fine. She just needs a little time."

"I think the only thing she needs is you." Cassie smirked again and his ears folded to his head. The older vixen giggled when he rolled his eyes. "If you can’t laugh at yourself John, there’s no laughter."

"Yes, well at the moment the only one laughing is you Cassie."

Nicky reached for his father and Nicholas took him as Cassie chuckled. He crawled to his father’s shoulder and dropped his head over his father's back in a wide yawn. Cassie stepped back to the ladder sighing. "If I didn't laugh Nicholas, I’d only be able to cry."

Nicholas dropped his brow as he watched her crawl down and slip back into the car. He maneuvered Nicky into one cradled arm as he slipped over the side and rejoined the vixens inside the train. He was digging through the back of the bag and had sat Nicky down as Cassie was checking over Rose. "Wore her out, didn't you?"

He narrowed his eyes on her as she looked up from her daughter and shook his head. "I think she wore herself out. At least she’s talking again. A little anyway."

The older vixen pet her daughter's head as Nicholas huffed, not finding anything suitable to use as a blanket in the chili mountain air. He heard Nicky giggle and sprang to his feet as the small tod grabbed the tarp and gave a sharp yank. Cassie looked over a bit amused as her son in law searched through the fabric trying to find a giggling kit who was crawling around in the billowing material. The silver tod stood up smirking as his son laughed and grabbed at his face. "You think that's funny? Making Daddy think you were going to suffocate under there?"

He heard Cassie giggle and turned back to her with narrowed eyes, catching a glimpse of the small flight plane that had been covered. The vixen stood up as his face curled into anger and stepped closer as the silver fox started grumbling. "Gods damn it if I never hear any of that story again it will be too fucking soon." The vixen lifted a brow and looked at the plane, tilting her head and blinking before she dropped her brow. "Fucking Peter Pan and Wendy, I hope that damn story and those names rot in hell." Cassie covered her amusement as he narrowed his eyes on her. "Not in the least bit amusing Cassie."

"No, but perhaps a bit Ironic?" she said as he held Nicky in one arm and grabbed the tarp with his other paw. He pulled it over to Rose as he let Nicky settle next to his mother. "What? It was the Jolly Roger that carried Peter Pan and Wendy into Neverland. You don't think it’s a little amusing that this little plane has the same name?"

"No, I do not. The first thing we’ll get rid of is those damn names, and the ones everyone else knew us as." He watched her face turn to sorrow and cringed as she looked back at him teary eyed. The silver fox watched as she glanced at the only pieces left of her family history and sighed as Nicky curled into his mother. _Family is Eternal…._ He stood and stepped to Cassie as she let her head fall.

"I know you’ve lived like this before, John. I must assume you know what you’re doing, and with Rose a little out of it, there’s no one else we can ask for help. I won’t protest about anything you decide to do. I’ve lost everything, as my daughter has, when it comes to our home. If the name Wild will be a problem, then we’ll shed it."

Nicholas looked at her a bit shocked as she let her head fall and tried to hide her emotions. He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "No, you haven't lost everything. We won't be shedding the name, Cassie." The vixen looked back up at him wide eyed as he smiled and looked at the plane that had bright red letters painted across the white sheen. "Pan and Windy will be gone. But we aren't going to Neverland. I was never Peter Pan anyway. As for the name of Wild, a good fox told me once that family is Eternal. So maybe we can just change it a little bit. Enough to make it look like something else?"

"Where can we go where that would be possible, John?" She looked at the crest and he glanced at it as she shook, her head. "There’s nowhere in the world where you can see, hear and speak no evil."

Nicholas chuckled as he looked at his sleeping mate and son. "There’s a place where there’s no Den, a place where I’m known for doing something great, when I really didn't do anything at all. A place where I have friends who know me, and will help us make things different, help us start over. Before we go there, I have to see someone else first to get our names changed."

"A friend?" she asked curiously as Nicholas cringed.

"Not…. exactly. He’s more like an acquaintance who has a very particular set of skills." The vixen lowered her brow suspiciously as Nicholas shrugged.

"You’re crossing into doing something that isn't legal, aren't you?"

Nicholas nodded as he bit his lip. "In a way I suppose. But it’s the only way to keep us safe and hidden."

Her ears perked hearing him say something he’d openly fought against the entire time him and her daughter had been together. Nicholas smiled as she shot him an ornery smile. "Was that one of our ways you just quoted, John?" She bit her lip as he ran a paw over his ears and rolled his eyes. "Where is it we’re going, and who is this… 'friend'?"

"My old stomping grounds. A city named Zootopia."

"Zootopia?" she asked a bit slack jawed. "We tried for many years to set a Den there and could never get a foothold in with the way they look at foxes in that city."

"That’s exactly why it’s the best place to be. There’s a place for foxes to hide there. It may take me a little time to get everything together and we’ll need to stash these things we brought with us before we go in, but I have a lot of friends who will be happy to help."

"And this 'friend' of yours? Do you trust him?"

Nicholas laughed as he shook his head. "No one trusts him. But he’s the best at what he does and talks money. You have enough money and he’ll never betray his own trade or his clients. In that way I do trust him. He says money talks. It speaks volumes as far as he’s concerned."

She narrowed her eyes as she shook her head. "I hope you know what you’re doing, John. I can't see any way for us to have something even close to normal at this point. Especially with Rose being…" She cringed as Nicholas sucked in a breath.

"That’s the first thing we’re going to have to fix. I'm not sure how well she’s going to handle anything for a while. She’s still a little out of it."

"I can…dye her fur if you get the things I need?" Cassie asked and he tipped a brow looking back at Rose.

"Yeah, there’s no way we can go anywhere in town with her. She’d be spotted and any cover we’d have would be gone."

Cassie nodded as she looked back at Rose and sighed. The vixen looked him over after he pulled off his shirt and shook her head. "Sit down and let me look at that."

Nicholas looked down and shook his head as Cassie rubbed a finger over his lower abdomen along the wrapped cut that had also nicked one of his son's ears. The tod jumped a little, stepped back shaking his head and grabbed the bag as Cassie raised a brow. "You really aren't used to anyone touching you, are you?"

"No. I’m not. This is nothing, Cassie. I can get it taken care of in a few minutes." The vixen stared in awe as he pulled the wrapping off. She watched him pull out a first aid kit and clean the wound before he shaved the fur from around it. Her lips curled in discomfort as he hissed while cleaning it out, reopening the wound before he stitched it up. The fox huffed and leaned back into the side of the car after tossing the bandages and needle he’d used into a dark bag and sticking it all back into the larger one from the train station. Nicholas chuckled as Cassie sat next to Rose and Nicky, looking over the scars on his chest. He recovered the wound and threw another dressing back on as she sighed.

"So many scars and wounds. It looks as if you’ve battled many monsters like the prey we came up against tonight. This is why you always wore a shirt that covers your chest, even when it was so hot outside? I can't imagine why you kept all that in a locker at the station either."

Nicholas shrugged as he looked out the crack in the freight train doors, catching sight of the moon as treetops flew by. "There’s no reason to show off something that upsets people or makes them want to ask questions, or would cause them to assume things. My fur covers them most of the time unless I have it cut short when it's hot outside. It doesn't matter if they’re predators or prey. Monsters come in all shapes and sizes. All species and colors of fur. It’s a choice most of the time." He looked at Rose after Cassie had shaken her head in confusion. "Sometimes Monsters are made. There’s a difference between the ones who really understand what they’re doing and those who’ve lost sight of themselves and don't know any better."

"We didn't talk much even though you lived with us. You seem so much wiser than someone your age should be."

Nicholas dropped his head and looked away as Cassie watched him try to get a grip on whatever he was struggling with. "You were in the Den most of the time. We all understood why. Life happens and you get busy sometimes. Take things for granted or overlook them but I, had…. a really good teacher. He told me a story once, about Heimdall and the God of Mischief, said they were playing and gathering eggs that fell from the tree of life. Heimdall turned when he went to pick up the last egg and all the others he’d gathered were gone. He said no one should ever put all their eggs in the same basket because it was a good way to lose everything."

"Adam?" she asked and the silver fox dipped his head nodding. Cassie watched him move along the floor and lay next to Rose before he curled around her and his son.

"You should try to get some sleep, Cassie. I'll have to be awake pretty soon because these kinds of trains don't stop like the ones that carry passengers. I'll have to watch to make sure we get off at the right station."

"I hope your 'Friend' can help."

Nicholas folded his arm over Rose and Nicky as he shot one claw to the large duffle bag he’d taken from the locker at the train station. "He will as long as he thinks it's worth his time. We have enough money to make him turn his head. His name is Earl. Earl Weaselton."

Cassie watched Nicholas drift off as she looked out the cracks in the door, sitting up as she heard her grandson talking quietly. The vixen tipped her head and stood up blinking when she noticed he wasn't with his parents anymore. She walked around the little plane, catching Nicky pointing a tiny claw at the back of the car. "Nicky?"

He looked back at her grinning as he giggled. "Gwace!"

Cassie curled her brow picking him up as he kept pointing, and narrowed her eyes on the darker part of the train car before considering waking Nicholas. She shook her head and walked further into the space, looking around and sighing as Nicky giggled again. "There’s no one here. Come on, let's get to sleep for a little while." She curled her brow as the little kit stuck his head over her shoulder and waved.

"Bye -Bye Gwace!"

The older vixen brushed it off as she sat down and curled up next to her daughter as Nicky yawned and scooted closer to his mother.

In the shadows a dark figure curled a brow as she fought not to shift in the light coming through the cracks. "This is where I must leave you little one. Keep him safe and I will hope to meet you all again."

Nicholas woke with a start, feeling something pull at his fur and looked around shivering. He shook his head as he pulled the tarp tighter around him, his son and the two vixens as he tried to go back to sleep…. **.**


	19. Earl Of Duke

**Earl of Duke**

Saving Me; Nickel Back

Nicholas looked out the door as Cassie held Nicky. Rose was leaning heavily on her mother as the silver fox grabbed her around the waist and helped her down before doing the same with his mother in law. He led them around another set of trains that were parked in a deeper section of the yard before looking around again. The older vixen curled her brow as she watched Rose stumbling along, as if unsure of her own footing as she stayed clinging to his paw. After he had led them to a secluded area, she shook her head as she looked around. "Wasn't he supposed to be here already?" She asked as Nicholas held Rose around the shoulders while she kept her face buried in his neck.

The silver tod huffed and nodded. "Half an hour, forty-five minutes ago? Somewhere in there. But this guy is a little like going to see a doctor and he'll tell you the same thing. He can make you wait and everyone who sees him will wait because he is the only one who can do what he does." Cassie bounced Nicky as he munched on a few crickets Nicholas had bought in the station before he made a phone call.

"Where did you put the…."

The silver fox tipped forward as he heard gravel crunching and peered under the train as Cassie leaned over doing the same. "They are in a locker at the station. They don't care what you put in those things as long as you pay for using them. I wrapped them in some burlap I found in the freight car around the propellers." The fox lifted his head and held it high as a weasel rounded the corner. He stopped and folded his arms over his chest after he let Cassie take Rose. "Earl."

The weasel curled his lip and shook his head. "Tell me I didn't come out here for nuttin, John. Ain't never had no foxes come asking for what yous want."

Nicholas nodded as he hefted the bag over his shoulder and threw it to the ground in front of his feet. The weasel looked around warily and kneeled down, keeping his eyes on the silver fox as he unzipped the bag and pulled out a large bundle of cash. Earl tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes at the dark tod as he let his paw wonder through the bag. "This is more than sufficient. Stolen?" He asked and Nicholas shook his head with a frown as the weasel stood again, dragging the bag with him as he looked around the fox in front of him. "Bring em. I got a van that'll keep yous all hid until I can get yous settled." Nicholas took Rose and followed the weasel as Cassie kept Nicky on her hip following close behind them.

After a long drive the weasel was leading his family into what appeared to be a rundown old shack. Nicholas kept his attention on his family and fought the desire to look around as Weaselton chuckled. "It ain't pretty on the outside. Looks just like what I want em to think. Keeps the taxes low and no one will ever come in here lookin around cause I ain't nuttin but a dirty weasel."

Nicholas nodded as Earl led them into another room. He motioned to a chair and Nicholas sat Rose in it as Cassie and Nicky waited outside. The weasel closed the door and Nicholas ran his paw along her cheek, trying to pull her attention to him as Earl locked the door. Nicholas looked up and tilted his head as the weasel looked around and pointed to the bag he had carried in. "That's a… lot of cash, John. How did yous come about it anyway?" Nicholas deadpanned him as Earl chuckled again. "Couldn't find any news about someone getting robbed or losin a bunch a money. That leaves only one explanation left." The silver fox grit his teeth and glared at the weasel. "I can make yous a better deal."

"What deal?" Nicholas asked through tight lips as Earl walked closer to him and Rose.

"One night, with your lady friend, I'll let you keep the cash and get yous everything you want." He ran a claw against Rose's arm and she dipped into Nicholas as his teeth flew out.

Earl barely had time to squeak as Nicholas shot from the crouched position he was in and had him pinned to the wall by his throat, growling in his face. The weasel smiled broadly as the fox in front of him let his teeth through his mouth. "So, she is your mate?"

"She is more than just that. Lay a finger on her again and there won't be enough money in the world to save you."

The weasel laughed as he nodded. "Had to ask. Never seen an albino vixen before, or one that age out there with a kit."

"That kit is my son and she is his mother."

"Well," he smirked as Nicholas kept his teeth showing. "She is much more rare than I had thought."

The fox growled again and Earl stuck his paws up. "As yous wish… John. Did yous bring me everything I asked for?" Nicholas let go of him, still fuming. The weasel walked past him after he had shoved an envelope in his paw. He looked it over nodding and dropped his brow as the silver tod watched him like a hawk. "Odd John. Yous wish to keep the name so similar? And to keep a few others the same? The boy's name won't be changed much at all."

"That is why I asked for so many other things and why I gave you a considerable amount above your asking price." Nicholas growled..

Weaselton tipped his head in agreement. "Yous seem to have this well thought out then. It will take me about a month to get everything settled after I do some serious business with the others who can get everything in the systems. Yous and your family can stay in the lowest level of the house. No one will bother yous there and I had my wife stock the place for yous after yas called."

Nicholas shook his head and growled again as Earl looked back at Rose. "Not all marriages end up with a true mate, John. It ain't easy livin with someone ya hate all the time, an I don't lie to her about it like she don't lie to me about it. We both got our own lives that cross paths once in a while."

Nicholas shook his head as Earl headed towards the door. "Why the hell do you stay together then?"

The weasel looked off to the side as he turned and curled his lip. "Cause child support would probly kill me if she didn't tell em about everythin else I do. If she did tell em I'd be up a shit crick without a paddle. I give her what she asks for and don't ask questions and I got my boy out of it. Someday I hope he takes over this, but the way she coddles him I'm beginnin to wonder. He ain't much farther from the age yours is, but he already ignores most of what I say and there ain't no tellin what she tells him about me. Don't think he likes me."

The door closed abruptly as Nicholas sat back with Rose and pulled her under his chin, petting her ears as she settled. The door flew open again as a slinky little weasel came in, popping and chewing the gum in her mouth like a fish trying to catch air bubbles at the top of a tank. "Hey doll." She winked at Nicholas and he rolled his eyes. She turned back to him after grabbing some things from a drawer and he watched as she threw on a pair of gloves. "Strip her, hot shit. I don't wanna be doin this all night, and it's gonna take hours to dye her fur and make it look real."

Nicholas looked at her hesitantly as she shrugged. "Don't make no difference to me if her clothes get ruined. Looks like rags anyway. But I can't dye all of her with them things she's wearin on her. I got a few outfits downstairs that'll fit her, she can pick whatever she likes. You ain't the first ones that come through here hiding from the law and a nasty background." Nicholas fought to keep his ears up as she leaned into one hip and popped a bubble as she looked at her fingernails like she was bored.

"Are you Earl's wife?"

The smaller female looked at him with a disgusted frown and folded her arms over her chest. "If that's what ya wanna call me, I guess that's what he tells everyone so, yea, you're looking at her, sweet cakes. Names Renee." She motioned to the chair as Nicholas helped Rose back up again…..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie shot up in the chair as Rose started screaming and Nicky had clutched into her fur whimpering as Nicholas started yelling.

"ROSE! IT'S JUST DYE! ROSE!" Cassie was pushed out of the way as Earl stormed into the room.

"What da fuck are yas…." the weasel’s face fell as he watched Nicholas holding the vixen and pinning her arms to her chest. Claw marks had run through the dark crimson dye as she screamed out again. "Who the fuck did yas kill?" Earl asked as Nicholas fought to keep her under wraps. The weasel shook his head as he grabbed a drawer and Renee stepped out of his way as he lunged forward. Nicholas snapped at him as he pulled away huffing. "Yous is…." A wicked smile crested as Nicholas kept a low growl trained on him, covering the vixen with his body and tail. Rose fell limp as the weasel laughed. "She's the Blood Rose?"

"What the fuck is that?" Nicholas growled as he shook his head.

"Relax, John." He said cockily as he shook his head, looking them both over again. "The blood Rose, been going crazy with that story for a few days around here. Something about a vixen who killed a few dozen mammals. Thought it was just a tall tale. Guess not. It's just a sedative. Yous paid me to do a job. I'll get it taken care of when there is this much money on the table. You put her out or I will.” He headed the silver fox a damp rag as Nicholas wrinkled his nose. “Chloroform. I suggest yas don’t be getting sniffin it too close unless ya wanna join her. Get er settled with that or it's gonna be somethin…less appealin. No side effects, not even for your species.”

The silver fox looked it over cringing and clamped his eyes closed as he stuck it against his neck, letting Rose bury herself there again until she finally went limp. Nicholas sighed and Renee covered Rose as he fell next to the chair Rose was lying in, tossing the rag to the trash. "No more stories. We just…. something quiet and unnoticeable to the world."

Earl shook his head as he watched Nicholas let his head fall back. "Strange hearin yous talkin like that, John. Lost all your big ambitions and dreams of grandeur did yas?" Nicholas looked back at him flat faced before glancing back at Cassie.

Earl watched as she lifted her head higher. "Found em and it cost yas didn't it fox? Dearly from the point a view I'm lookin at. Guess the rest of that story ain’t quite as true. I'm thinkin she might need a bit more than just a sedative if she had that reaction to the color of some fur dye, John." Nicholas shook his head before he dropped it in his own paws. The weasel looked back and found the older vixen cuddling the young tod as she bit her lip.

"There is no one else who can help with this problem, Earl." Nicholas almost hissed as he kept his face buried. "It is just going to take…time."

"Uh-hu. Time you'll be staying here for, John." The silver fox looked back at him scowling and Earl shook his head as his ears and eyes set on Rose. "I don't fuck around when it comes to doin a job right. Too much risk if yous screw up and things ain't in place. She has one melt down like that anywhere but here and your cover is blown, that means my cover is blown. You're all stayin here until yous get her right. Yous don't get her right and I'll arrange for someone else who can."

Nicholas curled his lip as Cassie lifted her head. Both foxes had their lips pulled over their teeth as Earl straightened his back. "This aint negotiable. Yous want to disappear, yous will one way or the other. I ain’t no damn witness protection program. When I cut yous loose, I'm done. Yous want me to cut yous loose now, or when yous know you'll be able to get on without my help?" Nicholas looked at Cassie and dropped his ears as he let his eyes fall to the floor. The older vixen didn't have a lot of experience with situations like this, but seeing her son in law drop his head coupled with the words the weasel had spoken were clear enough that she dropped hers as well, and stepped back to the chair she had been sitting in. Earl watched and nodded at Renee. "Get her finished while she's out, an move em downstairs." He slipped out the door again and Nicholas took directions from Renee as they dyed her fur, before carrying her into the lowest level as Cassie followed behind them with Nicky. The silver fox laid her down on a couch and took a seat next to her, wrapping a blanket around her as Renee explained everything to Cassie and showed her around.

The older vixen wrung her paws nervously after she sat Nicky on the floor and watched him toddle over to his father. "'What if she has another…fit?" Cassie asked as she looked around. "Won't others be able to hear her if she is screaming like that?"

Renee looked at her as she stepped to the door. "Honey, you could kill someone down here and no one would hear a sound." The door clanked shut and Cassie jumped as it latched closed. She turned her attention back to Nicholas and found him watching her with a long face as he shook his head.

"He will keep his word one way or another. I would prefer it was this way, and not the other." The vixen took a seat in a chair at the little table as Nicky crawled around his father's legs. Nicholas picked him up, sitting him on his knee as he reached for Rose. The vixen on the couch inhaled and her brows curled as the scent of dye settled into her nose. Nicholas let Nicky crawl on her chest and watched as Rose's features softened again. The vixen pulled Nicky into her arms and rolled over as the toddler yawned and settled on her chest. He looked back at Cassie, rubbing her temples as she shook her head. "We just need time, Cassie…."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time was not being a friend. Weeks had passed and Rose had still not fully come out of whatever she had fallen into. Nicholas had spent every waking minute of free time he had trying to talk to her and coax her back into herself. The closest he could ever get was when she would latch onto him and refused to let go. Earl and Renee had come and gone, watching things progress until the weasel finally came through the door and left it standing open as he sighed. "This ain't a hospice. So, I'm gonna move things along a little faster. Yous tried just about everything ain't yous, John?" Nicholas nodded and Cassie pulled Nicky to her lap as she took a seat, nervously rocking as Earl shook his head. "Yas tried pissin her off?"

Nicholas curled his brow and shook his head. "Why the hell would I do that when she is like this?"

Earl huffed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe yous can't piss her off? Maybe it's gonna have to be somebody else that does it?" Nicholas narrowed his eyes as a low growl set on the weasel. Earl chuckled as he shook his head. "Naw, John. That would just upset her, not that I wouldn't have all kinds of fun tryin." Nicholas growled louder and let his teeth show as Earl snickered. "There's only a few things that'll really piss off a vixen, even worse than it'll piss off a tod." He looked back at Cassie as she pulled Nicky closer to her chest. The weasel shouted out the open door and Nicholas curled his brow as Renee walked into the room. The silver fox's ears fell as she walked past the couch and Cassie was shaking her head as she swung her hips in a sway that left her tail looking like it had a mind of its own.

Nicholas stepped back as she walked straight to him and was yelling at Earl as she backed him into a corner. "HEY, NO NO- THIS ISN’T- EARL GODS DAMN IT GET YOUR FUCKING WIFE AWAY FROM ME!"

The weasel laughed and Nicholas jumped when she ran her paw down his chest. Cassie started to stand and Earl gave her one look as he held up a finger and pointed to Rose. The once albino vixen's ears were twitching as her lips started trembling. Cassie let her jaw drop slightly as she looked back at Earl. He tipped his head as he shrugged. "Yous know how it is with us don't yas, John? We both just do our thing and meet up once in a while to have a little fun, an she likes yous, so I told her if yous was gonna stay longer yous could take it out in trade."

"Hey, hey! Earl, I have more money! Really, get her away before she does something we're both gonna regret!"

"Regret?" Renee asked as she dipped her head into his personal space. "Don't you mean something neither of us would ever forget?"

"Oh shit…" Nicholas spat, just before her lips were pressed against his. Earl chuckled as he watched the fox cringe and almost fold in on himself.

"Oh, for fucks sake, John. It ain't like yous getting lashed or somethin! Ain't no way that vixen of a dead fish is doin anything for yous in that condition.” Earl cackled as Nicholas curled his paws against his sides. The weasel bit his lip grinning as he glanced at Rose. He tipped his head at the vixen holding Nicky and she craned her neck as her eyes lit up. Rose's lips had curled up over her teeth and her paws had wound around the sides of the chair, with her claws scraping into the fabric.

Nicholas shook his head as he tipped it away from the small female in front of him. "E-Earl, you don't understand how things work for foxes! You don't know what she is going to do if she gets an…" Nicholas nearly whined as her paws slid down his chest and looked to see Cassie with a lifted brow as she ticked her eyes back and forth between him and her daughter. The older vixen bit her lip and shook her head, grinning as she turned around and moved Nicky away from a direct view. The silver fox closed his eyes and clamped his jaw shut as Earl laughed and bounced on his heels.

"Oh, come on!" Nicholas whined as Cassie turned.

"Seems I'm not the only one thinkin the same thought, John." Earl chirped.

"Cassie?" Nicholas let his jaw drop as the older vixen turned around snickering. "Really!? Earl - Listen to me. I'm telling you - I have more money and I will give it to you, but don't let her - Rose will-

Nicholas was cut off by the gasp that left him as Renee bit her lip. The fox looked down, wide eyed and back to Earl as he turned _white_. The weasel in front of him was _giggling_ as she stuck her nose in the air. "OH, you smell pretty good when you are…excited." Earl jumped back cackling as Rose shot from the chair and threw the smaller female to the floor. Cassie turned with a halfcocked grin as Nicholas let his jaw fall open.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY MATE YOU SORRY EXCUSE …" Obscenities flew from her paws before her fists were slamming into the smaller female. Nicholas shot forward and pulled Rose off Renee. The vixen was still trying to throw punches and swinging wildly as Nicholas wrapped his arms around her and locked her to his chest. "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A FEMALE! YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HARLOTS PISS! I'LL PULL YOU APART UNTIL YOUR HEART STOPS BEATING AND BATH IN YOUR GODS DAMNED BLOOD!"

Rose stopped cold, her arms dropped at her own words as she looked at her paws. Her eyes flew to her mother who had cupped her paws over little Nicky's head as she gaped at her daughter. The vixen turned teary eyed and huffing as Nicholas cringed. Earl smirked as he helped Renee off the floor and got her through the door. He reached in and tugged at Cassie's arm until she was gently pulled from the room. The last thing Cassie saw was Nicholas looking down at Rose as he wrapped his arms around her just before Earl closed the door. "What are you doing?" she asked.

The weasel pointed to the stairs and motioned for her to follow Renee as they stepped out the door. "Trust me, Mum. This is an animal thing and yous don't want to watch what she is about to do to him, let alone let the little one see it."

"What do you mean what she is about to do to him?" Cassie turned as if to head back down and Earl stepped in front of her with a stiff lip.

"She aint gonna hurt him, Mum. Least not in any kinda way he would protest to. I don't think. Don't know them all that well though. Let's just say she's gonna thoroughly mark HER territory."

Cassie curled her lip and shook her head as Earl urged her up the stairs. "That doesn't make any sense. He's already been mar- She stopped as the weasel stepped beside her, and blinked as he set a snide grin on his face.

Earl sighed. "He's been tendin to her aint he?” Cassie nodded as they climbed a few more steps. “I've gathered as much. This is different Mum. This ain’t about what she might need or getting his attention. This is her making sure he knows it and sending a real loud message to anyone else who might be round who’s thinkin about trying to take something she has claimed as hers. Like I said, it's an animal thing and there ain’t a whole lotta mammals around who understand it until it happens to them. If they's that lucky."

"Lucky?" The vixen twisted her head as Renee sat at the table. She watched as Earl plucked a large ice pack out of the freezer and placed it on her face, covering one side of her bruised eyes and bloody lip. She sat down with Nicky shaking her head. "You knew she would do that and you let her do it anyway?" Cassie asked and Renee giggled. The smaller female hissed as Earl took a damp cloth and wiped away the blood from around her lips. The vixen only curled her brow further and shook her head. "I don't understand any of this." She motioned between them and both weasels chuckled as Earl kept wiping away and doctoring Renee's face.

"Business we ain’t got no problem with. It's the personal shit that gets us fightin mad. We both made an agreement when we's married that our personal relationship would not affect the way we's were handling our business affairs because we's are the best at what we do and are in high demand. It allows both of us to come and go as we's please, and live comfortable."

Cassie looked at the small female as she shrugged. "If you work so well like this why can't you make things work as a couple? It doesn't make any sense."

Renee hissed again as Earl lifted a brow and tilted his head to one side. The smaller female smirked as she looked back to Cassie. "Well he's lousy in bed that's why."

"An she's a money hungry… what did your girl call her? Harlot? Yeah, sounds about right."

They both snickered as Cassie kept shaking her head. "I understood making her jealous but…. You know sign language? Well how does…this…that work?"

"Because, Mum." Earl snickered as he wiped away another trickle of blood from Renee's forehead. "He was there for her this whole time. Fightin to get her back to where she needed to be. He was helpin her eat, sleep, bathe, even breath as far as she was concerned. When there was a possibility that she could be dead and he could have someone else because she wasn't there for him too, now that…is enough to make any female fightin mad, an find a reason to come back from any kind of hell they may be stuck in. No matter if it's real or in their head. She's gonna make sure everybody knows he's her mate. It's kinda obvious she ain’t really the fighting kind, and is in this state cause she got somethin stuck in her head she can't handle. Well, there yas go."

Cassie tipped her head as Nicky squirmed out of her lap. She watched him toddle off to another room and stood to fetch him as Renee hissed again. "He'll be alright with Duke. My sister is in there keeping an eye on him. He'd be happy to have someone to play with for a little while."

Cassie bit her lip nervously as she slowly retook her seat. "We's don't fight in front of our son." Earl curled his lips as he dabbed some more blood away from her cheek. "Wish we could say the same about talkin nasty about each other, but it's a point we've not come to terms with yet."

"That's because you are a dick. Oh wait…that's the best part of a guy so you have to be something a lot less appealing." She almost swooned as Earl scrunched his lips up in a smug faux grin.

"And you, oh love of my life - are a first-class bitch." Cassie blinked as she watched Earl dip into Renee's face and shook her head as the two shared what appeared to be a rather passionate kiss. The little female cringed as he pulled away smiling at her. "I hope that hurt." He snickered as she ran her tongue over her swollen lip, nodding as if in thought.

"Loving you? Damn sure it's killing me. I'll make sure to tell my girls the last bout we had was a good one and you ended up losing one of your balls this time."

"Think I lost em both the day we got married, love."

"Aww!" she swooned with her paws beside her face. "That means I've owned your sorry ass every day we've been together."

Cassie dropped her confusing frown and gawked at them as they stayed locked in each other's eyes, both keeping narrowed lids and some kind of gleam on each other she knew she might never understand. "You got married the day you met?" she asked with astonishment as Earl stood and poured a cup of coffee he handed to Renee before he poured another and handed it to Cassie.

Earl leaned into the low counter and ticked his head while he was chewing on his lip, looking at Renee. "Oh, we knew each other for a long time before. Had just never met each other in person. We crossed paths in our line of business more times than we could count. Pretty common how that works. But not many people knew who she really was. It's a long story, but the short version is that I asked her after we's met and well, here we's are. Biggest damn mistake I ever made."

"Pop goes the weasel!" She sang out.

Earl narrowed his eyes on her as she giggled from behind her cup. "Damn you're a Bitch." He spat before he sipped at his cup, keeping a cheeky grin on her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"And you're a little Prick."

He laughed as he sat his cup in the sink and nodded. "Make sure yous tell your girls I said yous are a royal bitch because I am paying for their Gods damned lunch tomorrow."

"Wouldn't dream of making you any less a Prick that you are, Sweety…oh wait, I guess I can't really do that can I? With you being as tiny as you already are and all. It would vanish completely wouldn't it?!" She laughed as his lips curled into a sinister grin.

"Keep it up female. And the next time yous are bragging about all the money yous keep getting from me I'll give yous a real story to tell them."

The little female gasped as she stuck a paw to her chest and sat her cup down. "Keep it up? Do you know how terribly easy you make it for me to bring you down? It would be a miracle if I noticed it being up at all, let alone you being able to keep it there."

The weasel bit back his laughter as he folded his arms over his chest. "Well, yous would know all about it bein easy wouldn't yous? It ain’t no wonder yous can bring me down with that knowledge in my head." Cassie sat there with her paws over her mouth as they glared at each other. They both kept a somewhat creepy, unreadable smile on their faces. Earl leaned over and stuck his nose against Renee's as they both narrowed their eyes. "Yous are the love of my life yous know that?" He asked as she raised a brow in question. Earl smiled wider as she bit her tongue. "Because I really love … to fucking hate yous." She giggled again before he kissed her and left the room humming.

Renee turned and saw the look of complete confusion on Cassie's face and giggled at the older vixen. "That's called dumbfuckery by the way."


	20. Hidden Agenda

**Hidden Agenda**

Adam Lambert; For Your Entertainment

Cassie shook her head as the smaller female laughed. She hadn't even noticed how much time had passed as Nicholas rushed through the door that led to the lower level of the house panting. He almost fell into the wall at the top of the stairs, and Renee was laughing as he set two golden orbs on her and narrowed his eyes. "What the…. fuck…. did you…. do to my ma-" he stopped and grabbed the glass of water she had held out to him. Cassie was slack jawed as he threw it back in one gulp, before he was gasping for air. She jumped as Rose shot through the same path and Nicholas' brows went up as the vixen caught Renee in her sights. The fox sneered a s he heard Earl laughing. “Happy to entertain all of you but I-.” Cassie had expected to have to jump and restrain her daughter, but nearly fell back in shock as Rose grabbed the shirt that was dangling open from Nicholas’ shoulders. The growl that left her daughter and the scent of the mark she laid on him as she kept her eyes locked on the smaller female left her sitting with her mouth agape as Rose dragged him back down the stairs. "Rose! For God's sake would you just let me…. OH H-HOOO!"

Cassie sat up giggling as his voice trailed off into a whine that was cut short as she heard the door downstairs slam. Earl poked his head back around the corner, cackling as Renee laughed. The older vixen was trying to get the scent of them out of her nose as she held her fingers over her nostrils. She shook her head as she watched the two weasels wrap around each other.

Earl looked back at her and shrugged as Renee stepped back to the sink. "We's don't fail our clients. Ain't always pretty, but we's always find a way to make things work."

The older vixen bowed her head slightly as she looked back to the room Nicky had wandered to when she heard him giggling. Renee pointed that direction and told her to take the first left. They watched her leave and Renee looked back at Earl as he let his face fall. "Does he know?"

"I doubt it. That fox has been wandering around aimlessly since he was little. Has a lot of friends around here." Earl shook his head as Renee covered her face and turned towards the sink.

"You need to tell him, Earl."

He looked back at the female and curled his lip as he shook his head. "No. I'm not gonna tell him nuttin. They's don't have that much time left. I ain't gonna cast a shadow over it."

She crossed her arms and sighed as she scowled at him. "It's her mother! If she is this screwed up from what happened he needs to know what else is going to happen so he can be prepared for it, Earl!."

Earl looked back at her with a harsh frown and shook his head. "I knows how foxes think. He ain’t never thought like the rest of em do. If everything I heard is true, he ain't hearin it from either of us. This is business, Renee, not personal. It ain’t our business, it is theirs."

The small female shook her head and grit her teeth as she locked eyes with him. "They have lost everything. Even their damn names. If she truly is the Eldest vixen, her daughter may fall apart! You know a fox can't live very long after they lose their mate! The only reason the few who have managed it have, was because they still had kits that needed them or hated something enough to overcome it. She does not have that in her! You can't just let him leave here and not tell him that she is going to…”

"Die?" Their heads snapped back to the door as Cassie tipped her head to one side. The vixen sighed as both their ears tipped back. "It is unlikely he knows that little detail. But you are right. It is not your business. Let them be happy for as long as they can be. I will do the same as every other fox who has lost a mate will do. I will stay long enough to make sure my family is safe. There is no reason for him to dwell on it or worry about something he cannot change."

Renee stepped forward nervously as Cassie tipped a brow. "Don't you think he has the right to know, with everything that has happened?"

Cassie shook her head, smiling as she retook her seat. "He is already doing everything he can and all he should be doing under our ways. This is no different. This is how foxes have lived for centuries. We learn about these things as we grow, and he is still growing. He just didn't learn as many of our ways as most do at a much younger age. Let him learn the way the rest of us have."

The little weasel bowed and dipped her head before she stepped from the room. Earl stood straight as he ticked his head to one side. "Is it true? The stories that have been goin around?"

Cassie shook her head with a light smile and looked back at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "Believe what you choose to believe. But part of our way is that we do not share our history with others, and do not live in the past."

Earl bounced his head as he looked off in thought. "Then give me at least a few yes and no answers to some questions I have." Cassie looked him over and narrowed her eyes as the weasel in front of her stayed locked on her face.

"I am not an easy mammal to sway Mr. Weaselton. And you have been well paid for your services regarding all this, if I am understanding correctly."

Earl cringed through agreeing and lifted his head. "Then consider these questions a debt to be paid to your daughter, and your last son, and I will tell you somethin in return."

Cassie looked to the side and narrowed her eyes as Earl let a small smile peek through. "Exactly what is it you do, Mr. Weaselton? I have never seen John shy away from a fight or back down from someone when he believes he is in the right."

"Like I said, Mum, information is money. I don't sell it, I obtain it and use it to keep things in order. Bad for business if you turn on things instead of usin it to make things grow. I grow things in this city. Seems the foxes are the only ones that won't work with me, causes me and them more problems than anything else. Not a real cooperative bunch."

Cassie frowned as she curled one side of her lip. "You are vague, Mr. Weaselton, and Foxes know better than to share a great deal of our business with others. It has cost us much in the past."

"Not many mammals who can hide a lot from me and yous are easily read when it comes to loss, Mum. I don't need to ask if it is true that yous lost all your children with the exception of your daughter, her mate and their child. It's written on yous like a postage stamp is stuck to an envelope."

Cassie sighed as she squared her shoulders and tipped her head forward. "What is it you really want?"

"Your son in law has sway with many of the foxes here because of who he is to them. I want them all to work together, with me."

"And you are getting what out of this?"

The weasel shot her a sinister smile. "The same I get from all the others, a small percentage of what they make. Not enough that it would even dent their pockets, but enough to ensure no one bothers them on my watch."

Cassie shook her head as she frowned. "Making deals without him knowing is not going to sit well."

The weasel scoffed as he leaned back. "I am aware of how things work with foxes. If the foxes was workin right around here, this problem woulda been resolved long ago. I believe yous are the only one who may be able to fix it, an I can make sure he gets in with them that'll keep them more hidden, if yous will help. All I want to know is if what I suspect is truth in return."

The vixen sighed as she looked off the other way. "What is it you want to know exactly?"

"You are the Helm, are you not? Is she the last daughter of Marion?" Cassie swallowed and tilted her head as Earl took a seat at the table.

"I am, and she is, but does not know of our lineage as anything but rumor. I kept it that way."

"Yous ain't told her who yous are?"

The vixen cast her eyes to the side as she sighed heavily. "I did not want to put that weight on her. Make her feel responsible for the end of our bloodline in the fox council. If I had died before an heir was born, they would simply elect another to fill the seat. She never would have known. She already felt guilty for keeping her brothers from being able to find mates and have their own families. I did not want her to feel guilty for anything else. I would have given her the choice to take the seat, but it would have remained a secret."

"She had a child, Mum. Why did yous not tell her?" Cassie let her eyes hit the floor as Earl sat up and shook his head. "Because of the boy, and John?" He nodded as she sighed.

"John may not have been able to handle being thrown into our ways with such force, and Nicky is a tod. The rules say it must be a vixen who takes the seat. I was waiting."

"For one of your sons to provide an heir… or become an heir?"

Cassie looked away as Earl tipped forward. "What she has heard, she believes are just stories. There is still no reason to let her believe anything different, especially under the circumstances."

"Yous know her mate can become the king if she gives him that place. I think what he doesn't know about what he has done here when he was younger may shock both of yous. The council is lookin for yous, Mum, and them. From what I gathered they ain't gonna stop until they are found, even if yous no longer among us.”

The vixen's eyes shot back to him as her lip curled under. "Why?"

Earl shook his head as he leaned back in the chair. "It had something to do with old legends or stories I ain’t familiar with. A guarded secret that is being passed around as a rumor among all the Fox Dens. I can only do so much, Mum. I cannot hide a true Wild and yous shouldn’t expect me to be able to. Least not for a considerable amount of time. They will find your daughter eventually, even if yous are no longer among us. John found somethin and started something here a long time ago I believe may be more valuable than anything he could pay me for an might help keep them hidden."

"You have this much information about foxes? What could he have found that is so valuable?" She asked and he tipped his head with a smirk.

"The place I followed him to ain’t what it seems to be. I'll tell yous about it, but yous have to see if it is what I believes it to be. It will be the first place he goes once this is settled. No one but foxes is allowed in. Information is money, Mum. I have worked with other dens before. I'd like to see one here, where it belongs, so I can work with them too."

Cassie chewed her lip before she agreed. "Then let that be the price you are paid for the information I will give you, even if he cannot get them to work together. I don't see how he can if everything I have heard about this city and the foxes in it is true. I will tell you if it is what you believe it to be, if you stay away from them. Let them have as close to a normal life as they can, for as long as they can, and I will tell you anything you wish to know, As long as you never use it to harm my family or cause them problems."

Earl sighed as he looked back at the door. "Done, but I may need his help getting things set up first. Tell me the truest of all your stories and your family history." Cassie bit her lip as he looked back to the weasel in front of her. "You have my word it will never be used against them, My Lady."

Cassie narrowed her eyes as Earl grinned from ear to ear. "You already know who I am and the position I held before we fled. What is so interesting about my family's history or what he found that you would agree to keep them hidden long after I am gone?"

"Is the armor real?" She narrowed her eyes on him and nodded before he let a wide smile crest into his eyes.

Earl reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope he handed to the vixen. Cassie opened it and pulled her tears back as she looked over the new papers that Nicholas had him make. "I believe what he found is the first Den. This name was the only thing I tried to convince him to change. I'm not sure he understands how rare it is, and I had to do a considerable amount of research to figure out what it meant because he refused to explain it. Only said that it was something he wanted to keep to honor someone he considered part of his family. An unusual request, or…desire from a fox- anyone in his position.”

Cassie sucked in a breath as she folded it back over and held it to her chest. "The first Den is just a legend, Mr. Weaselton. This is the name he was found with. The only one who ever called him by that name was this same fox named Adam. He traveled around with him when he was very young. John swears he never would have met Tranqu..." she shook her head and laughed as Earl stifled his chuckle. "He never would have met Rose if he hadn't helped him so much. I didn't know he felt that strongly about him…or me." Earl threw one leg over the other as he leaned back in the chair.

"Apparently…he does, Mum. Every legend is based on some kind of truth, even your armor is a legend. Every story told is anchored in facts that are often…. lost truths and forgotten in fables. Being mated to the helm of the last descendent of Robin Hood is not going to be an easy thing to accept for a tod who has been….a lost boy for so long." Cassie looked back through the papers as Earl grabbed a tissue he handed her.

"I believe I have not seen him well enough to know any differently until recently. So many records. You believe he is the one that will change things, that Nicky is…." She shook her head as Earl looked back to the room he could hear the boys playing in.

"Too many things linin up here for me not to, Mum. He explained the reasons for so many generations quite thoroughly. Something about ten seats on the fox council, though he didn't elaborate on exactly why it had become so important. Guess yous had a great deal more influence on him than yous thought." The weasel smirked as she wiped away her tears and giggled softly. "That name was the reason I dove into it headfirst and started digging for information. He didn't tell me a great deal. Pretty tight lipped to be honest, considering how he used to be when he was younger."

Cassie lifted her eyes from the papers and Earl shrugged. "Didn't deal with him a whole lot, but he had a mouth on him and was well known in these parts. Helped a lot of mammals who were in trouble and some of the things he did were along the same lines as what I'm doin now. I knows about everyone around these parts when it comes to business under the tables. Others deal in goods, force, power. I deal in information and changin it, keeping things in order. Most will stab yas in the back quicker than yous can blink. Not that one. Always hated his name. John. Guess he didn't know that everyone around here always called him Johnny apple seed or John Henry."

Cassie blinked as the weasel in front of her chuckled. "A rumor spread through the foxes here. Said he planted a seed in every fox he met, got them all thinking they could be…better. Also said he was so strong willed it would probly stop his heart cause he would never stop fighting for what he thought was right. Ain't too many of them around who don't know his name, or wouldn't know him if they saw him just because of his fur. There were others he helped too. I'd imagine he don't remember all of em though."

"Exactly how do you, know him?" Cassie asked and leaned forward with her eyes glazing over.

Earl looked back to the other room and nodded. "I had a little sister. She was a tiny thing. Sickly from the day she was born. We all knew she wasn't gonna make it for long when somethin happened that made it worse. She got lost on her way to the park. Happened once in a while, she would get too tired and fall asleep wherever she happened to be. When she woke up, she was in a strange place she didn't recognize and didn't have much of a voice to scream with. She was scared an cryin, tryin to get out of something she couldn't see nuttin in. She said she heard a voice whispering to her and she curled up in another mammals arms. I don't know what happened, she don't know what happened. But she said she told him where she was from, where her family lived, he kept her warm until she fell asleep. When she woke up again, she said everything was blurry. It took me a while to figure out the reason everything looked blurry to her was because she was runnin. Well, he was runnin with her. She said he moved in and out of the shadows like it was part of his fur. He kept her safe and brought her back to us. Unharmed. We found her sleepin on our porch a few days later. The only things she could remember really getting a good look at was his face. Said he was as black as the night, with eyes that looked like yellow moons."

Cassie was hiccupping as Earl turned his head. "It was John?"

Earl swallowed as he pulled back his own emotions and sniffed as if to throw them out. "He don't remember me. When I heard about a little extra silver fox a few years later who had started helping the other foxes in the city, I couldn't help it. He left somethin with my sister, so I took it and went lookin for him. When I finally caught him, he couldn'ta been more than ten or eleven years old. He wasn't very big, but boy did he have a mouth on him if yous could get him talkin. Dreaming about things and tellin anyone who crossed his path that called him worthless he would prove them all wrong. I followed him for a couple of days. Just couldn't wrap my head around that scrawny little fox being the one who carried my sister runnin away from…some kind of danger. I watched a couple of bigger predators beat the hell out of that kit. He stood there and just kept talkin, threw a few punches and sat down after the two boys wailed on him."

"They both lost interest after they bloodied his nose and one of the bigger ones clawed the hell out of his chest. He held his arms out and asked if they were bored yet. Both of them looked at him like he was nuts and walked away. I waited until later and saw where he had disappeared when came back out again. I yelled at him and his eyes shifted to my paws. Before I knew what happened he had knocked my feet out from under me and was growlin in my face as he clutched the little doll that had been made of strings in his paws. My sister said he had pulled them from around where they were and stuck it together for her. Think they mighta been in the trunk of a car cause of what it was made outta. 'Where'd you get that?! I swear if you hurt Darlin' I'll make sure every fox in this city has your face plastered as contacts they have burned into their eyes and will make sure they hurt you like you hurt her!' He was screamin at me and all I could do was try to get my jaw workin again as he jumped on my chest. I could see he was hurt. I's a good ten years older than him, so I still aint figured out how he put me on the ground. I told him she was my sister, he called her Darlin' cause she never got to tell him her name. She called him John Dear when we asked who he was. I told him that she had been looking for him since he took her home."

Cassie leaned forward as Earl shook his head and stared at the floor. "He looked around as he jumped back to the ground and I sat up. He asked if she was alright and my head fell as I looked back to the little doll he was holding in his paws. I told him she had died two weeks ago. That she had been sick since she was born. Yous woulda thought it was his sister the way he acted. The way I could see him fight it back and try to bury how much it hurt. I told him thank yous for bringing her home. Because of him we all got to spend that time with her an she was happy. I just wanted to meet him an tell him that. I didn't see him very often after that. It was like he just, vanished. The only things anyone ever heard about him was a rumor after that."

Earl looked back up and found Cassie swallowing the lump in her throat. He sniffed again as he leaned forward. "Yous foxes take payin debts back pretty hard core. I knows what I am. My little sister was a right proper little Lady. I ain’t never gonna be anywhere near what Amelia could'a been or what she was. That don't mean I have to behave like what they all say or think I am. I don't know how long it was, but the next time I went to see my sister's grave, I found that little doll propped up against her headstone, holding a little yellow flower. I still ain’t figured out how he found it cause it's pretty common for our family not to mark the graves with our full names. Too many people trying to vandalize them because of who we's is, so we's keep it out of the papers when we's lose someone too. But I do got a reputation to keep up with, and ours are at opposite sides of the tables ya know, Mum? Gotta admit I never woulda believed the tramp who brought her home would someday come to me askin to hide a Queen or that he woulda ended up married into royalty as the mate of one of the true Ladies."

Cassie giggled as she sniffled. "I don't think he would believe it either, and I wonder if you have a little fox in your blood, Mr. Weaselton. You want him to think you are…" The weasel smirked as he lifted a brow and Cassie almost laughed again. "I'll make sure he still thinks you are a…hard core…prick?"

Earl hissed as the vixen's face changed colors. He slammed a paw on the table laughing and nodded. "Ain’t too many who gets to pick their Mums. Think he got a good one. My Lady." He tipped his head and stood, and Cassie watched as he rounded the corner into the next room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renee fixed a large dinner than night and Cassie watched as the two of them kept at their bickering, wondering if it was part of an act they had put together to keep their clients from getting too involved in their personal affairs. The vixen perked her ears as she heard footsteps stomping up the stairs. Nicky turned in his booster seat and reached towards the door as Nicholas' voice barely broke above a whisper. "Gods damn it, Rose." The older vixen snickered as she caught the tail end of a growl and covered her mouth as a dull thump barely registered the floors, accompanied by a very…. aggressive sounding feminine growl.

Cassie watched Earl and Renee narrowing their eyes at each other and in a single moment, knew everything they had been throwing about was nothing but a false representation when the smaller female threw her napkin on the table. Earl lifted a brow scowling at her, and watched her tail disappear around the corner. He pointed to his son and Duke jumped from the table, scrambling down the same hall his mother had just left by as he stood. "I'd give her til mornin, Mum. I'd say of yous don't get him away from her by then she might accidentally kill him." The weasel laughed as she shook her head. Cassie's ears tipped as a rattle caught her attention. She looked in front of herself and found a set of keys that he tossed across the table that landed with a clunk. "Sabby will drive yous. There are a few places in town where yous can go shopping and pick what yous think yous all will like. There is a card in the envelope I didn't elaborate too much on. It was… a little extra John had thrown at me I thought yous might be able to use to get things ready."

"Get things ready?" Cassie turned her head as she watched Renee's sister pull Nicky from the seat and wipe him off before she tipped her head, encouraging her to follow them. She picked up Nicky and Sabby led her to a small car. The older vixen giggled, seeing it was a bright purple as she buckled Nicky into the seat already in the back. She was twisting in her seat trying to look around as she tried to understand how the roads worked. Her eyes hit the small house as the weasel pulled into the driveway and pointed at the keys she pulled from the ignition. Cassie shook her head and Sabby grabbed the envelope, giggling as she searched through it. The vixen's face fell as she looked over several papers she hadn't caught notice of when she had seen what Nicholas had done with their names and family history. "It is ours? The car and the house?" She looked back at the keys in her paw and the little weasel wrinkled her nose and nodded.

The older vixen sat there looking over the little house as Nicky started kicking the back of the seat. Sabby waited in the car as Cassie unlocked the door. She sat Nicky down and watched him race into the house, his voice carrying an echo as he giggled and laughed with each room he explored. By the time she was finished that evening she returned to find Earl waiting on the couch with a glass of scotch in one paw and a confident grin as Sabby took Nicky to have a bath with Duke. She let herself down on the couch slowly as the weasel kept a smirk on his face and rubbed his finger across the side of his snout.

"I can only assume yous are…pleased?" Cassie nodded absently as she looked at the envelope and keys still clutched in her paws. She opened her mouth as Earl sprang forward, shaking his head. "No, ain’t a part of anything I have done and no one will owe me anything for this. This is what he paid for and was very specific in his instructions on what he wanted for all of yous. He paid for all of it. When the time comes for me to repay the debt I feel I owes him, he'll never know it happened." Cassie sighed as she stared at the keys and papers in her paws. Earl chuckled as he leaned back in his seat again. "That ain’t the John everyone used to knows. Trying to keep things quiet and hidin like this. Whole way he thinks is different."

"Like a fox you mean?" She asked as he took another sip and grinned at her.

Earl hummed as he looked back behind his chair. "Thing is… I don't think he's actin. An I hopes yous can keep this quiet cause everything I do I'm doin for a reason."

The older vixen dipped her head, smiling as she looked back at her paws again. "No, I don't think he is acting either and of course I can keep secrets." She pulled a card from the envelope looking it over and tipped her head as she grabbed a pen. "Give this to him for me, Mr. Weaselton." Earl watched her scribble something on the back of the card and took it as she leaned forward. The weasel cocked his head and curled his lip as he looked back at her. "He will understand it in time. If he asks, I will tell him it is something he must understand before he can solve its meaning."

The weasel shook his head, smiling as Cassie sat back in the chair. "Yous all got a thing with stories and riddles don't yas?"

Cassie smirked as she tipped her head into her shoulder. "It is a fox thing, Mr. Weaselton."

The weasel laughed as he stuck it in his pocket nodding. "Then I suppose he will figure it out soon enough."

"If what you have told me is true. He will figure it out, when he needs to."


	21. E For Eternal

**E For Eternal**

Daryl Hall & Oates; Maneater

Nicholas groaned as Rose curled into his chest again. He didn't dare move for fear of waking her… again. Not even to pee. Something he knew he was going to lose the battle with soon when his foot started bouncing nervously. His ears pointed as he heard a light tapping and he looked up wide eyed, trying to shake his head slowly as Cassie entered the room. The vixen was trying to smother her snickering at the look on his face, even more so as he clamped his eyes closed and fought to keep his foot from bouncing. "Crap - I really gotta pee!" Cassie let loose a giggle as he shot from the bed and rushed past her into the bathroom. Her ears shot up as Rose growled and she watched with tipped brows as her daughter blindly searched the bed with closed eyes trying to find her mate. She cocked her head to one side as Rose's eyes opened and turned on her in what she could only describe as neon green.

"Are they up yet?" Renee walked down the stairs and shuffled into the living area as Cassie turned at the bedroom door. She stepped back as Rose's eyes trained on her mother's ears. Nicholas came out of the bathroom with a look of relief the older vixen couldn't compare anything to, until he caught sight of Rose narrowing her eyes as her tail flared out when the smaller female stepped beside Cassie at the bedroom door.

The silver fox gulped as he grabbed the handle to the bathroom door and nearly fell into the little room as Rose jumped from the bed. Cassie couldn't help but giggle as she stepped in front of her daughter and swung a rolled-up newspaper that popped Rose on the end of her nose. She looked up shocked and blinking as her mother lifted her head. "Stop that. Act like who you are, not what you are, young lady." Cassie narrowed her eyes and Rose seemed to shake her head as Nicholas peeked out from behind her. The older vixen chuckled as she watched Nicholas trying to see what was happening. Rose saw his nose poke out from behind her mother's arm and his eyes peek around her shoulder before she let her jaw fall open, falling back to the floor cackling. Cassie bit her lip and was holding her breath to contain her own laughter as Nicholas fell back to his rear looking up at her. "Yeah go ahead and laugh. But she hasn't let me sleep for more than an hour since all that crap happened."

"Ooh, what? You can't handle your girl?" Renee swooned as she stepped into the room.

Cassie was quick to smack Rose on the nose again and she wiggled her snout as she looked back at her mother blinking. “I know what you’re thinking. And that look you just gave her was one that screamed all kinds of problems. Now get off the floor and start acting like a lady or I will end up smacking you every time you get a funny look on your face. You are a Wild and will not act like a wild animal." Rose saw Nicholas behind her mother with one brow tipped as his ears set on her. The vixen dropped her ears as Cassie thumped the paper against her leg. She stood up and Cassie smiled as she pulled a robe over her shoulder, covering her exposed fur. "Much better. Come on, Rose. We have a lot to get done today." The vixen blinked as she watched her mother leave the room. Nicholas grabbed the door handle pulling himself off the floor as Rose followed her mother.

Renee smirked as she looked over the silver tod and he rolled his eyes as he grabbed a pair of shorts, tossing them on before stumbling out the door. "You really couldn't handle her, could you?"

Nicholas rolled his eyes as he stretched his arms over his head and scowled at her as she giggled. "Me handling her wasn't the problem. It was the way she was handling me. I swear I couldn't get the image for one of those damn video games out of my head with that…thing they use to move the other things around in an arcade. What the hell are those things called that are on those new damned toys they’re making for people to play at home too."

"You mean a Joystick?" Renee asked as she tried not to choke on her own voice.

"Yeah that thing. It was like watching a kit playing some damn video game the way she was…." Renee clamped a paw over her muzzle as Nicholas stuck one fisted paw over the other as if demonstrating what his mate had been doing. He shivered as he stretched his arms out again fighting off a yawn. "And that! That was the easy part! I'm telling you she was…." he stopped mid-sentence and - stretch, as the whole room went eerily silent. The silver fox turned and watched as Renee clamped her paws tighter over her muzzle. He blinked as he looked up and saw Rose dipping her ears back and even with the red color recently added to her fur, he could still see her ears on fire as his arms fell. Cassie had pulled her lips into her teeth, biting down on them to keep from either laughing or screaming. Earl stood at the open door hissing as he clutched his gut. "Oh Gods, I need sleep because I just said that out loud didn't I?"

Earl lost it as he fell to his knees laughing. Rose buried her face in one of the pillows on the couch as she turned another two shades of red that hadn't been dyed into her fur. Renee couldn't breath as she tried to clear the tears from her eyes and Cassie looked like she might explode from the air she was trying to keep suspended in her lungs. Nicholas slapped a paw to his head, groaning as his ears folded to his skull. Cassie recovered and grabbed him by the arm, hauling him back to the bedroom and sitting him on the bed. She held in her snickering at his flushed ears and the wide yawn that lolled his tongue out of his mouth.

"Sleep, Nicholas. You have been a very busy fox over the last several weeks." He fell back mumbling as Cassie covered him with a comforter. She turned the lights out as she closed the door. The older vixen bit back her smile and kept it at a nominal level as she took a seat next to her daughter. Earl and Renee had stepped out the door at her motioning that way and almost fled up the stairs as Cassie tried to pull Rose from the pillow. She was grateful her daughter couldn't hear the hysterical laughing of the two weasels escaping up the stairs. Rose lifted her ears and eyes to her mother and Cassie smiled as she laid an envelope in front of her. "Look at it, Rose."

The vixen curled her brow and shook her head as her paws let go of the pillow and flew into action. "Why do you keep calling me that? Nicholas is the only one who calls me that." The older vixen tapped the envelope and Rose sighed as she pulled out a large folded wad of papers. The first page she opened had her blinking as she tried to clear the sleep from her eyes. It was only when Cassie had put a paw on the papers that she looked to see her mother signing.

"This is us. This is what your Nickel less has done."

Rose searched through the papers and stood as they trembled in her paws. She looked back at her mother with her eyes burning as Cassie smiled. "He kept our name and gave us all the names he thought fit us the best. It goes back ten generations if anyone ever wanted to dig into our past. He also bought a little house, a car, and we are supposed to be there in a few hours when they deliver all the new furniture. We still need to pick up a few things, but we have a home. He is Nicholas now. He is a Wild… with an E of course. He says that it is a common name that would be difficult to search for and family is Eternal, so the E seemed fitting. Keep looking, Rose."

Rose sat back with her mother, letting her tears fall as she searched through every piece of paper. She sat them down, looking over the birth certificates and let her brows twist as she shook her head. "He took Daddy's last name as his birth name? And you are…" she giggled as she shook her head. "He made you his mother? He just moved the names around so they are all the same through all our papers?" Rose asked in sign.

Cassie smiled softly as she let her paws fall back to her lap. "Look, Rose. Look who married you." Cassie bit her lip while Rose searched through the papers until she came to one that held swirls of calligraphy and signatures as she cupped a paw over her mouth. "I know you didn't like him very much, but I think he proved his character the night he helped us all get away. Adam brought you together. And in every page that Nicholas had made, you will find your father, your brothers, your mother, your name. He put all our family history into our future. Earl said he spent hours upon hours looking through everything to make sure it was right before he finalized it all. Anyone looking into us will find a trail of our family that goes back so far they wouldn't be able to search anymore." Cassie smiled through teary eyes as Rose fell into her arms.

The older vixen grabbed her wrist as she tried to jet from the couch. Rose looked back at her curiously as Cassie smiled. "Let him sleep, Rose." She bit her lip nodding as she looked back to the door and turned taking a seat as Cassie watched her paws fly into motion. The older vixen was laughing as she kept nodding and grabbed Rose's paws, halting her. She giggled as she shook her head. "We have time, Rose. I am sure we can get a lot of that done before he wakes up. I think he may sleep for a while." Cassie laughed again when Rose took off out the door and shook her head as she turned on the couch. Her daughter standing in the open door and stomping her foot to get her attention caused her to sigh as she shook her head. Rose's face curled into that of a defiant child demanding an answer as she stomped the floor again. Cassie raised her brow with a stern glance as she waved her paw along her own body, and laughed when Rose looked herself over, blushing. "Clothes, Rose. I will be waiting for you upstairs…."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicholas rolled as he felt a pair of soft paws run over his face. He fought through a heavy yawn as he tipped his head to one side. "Ten minutes, Rose. Just let me sleep for ten more minutes." His ear flicked as he heard her giggle and he rolled again, laying on his stomach as her paws rushed through his fur. "What are you doing?" The gentle motion of something rushing through his fur and a soft vibration against his back lulled him into a pleasant state as he let his eyes close again. Rose watched him fall back to sleep as she combed through his fur. The silver fox was rumbling lightly as she rolled his fingers through hers and worked her way through each arm before she was straddling his back and kneading at the muscles on his shoulders. The fox had let off several whines she was fighting not to laugh at as she finally worked her way through all his muscles and got to his feet. Nicholas' head jerked up as her thumb pressed into his heel. "Rose." He nearly growled as he let his face lift over his shoulder. "You know I don't like anyone messing with my fe-heeeet! Oh, Gods what are you doing?"

Rose giggled as his toes curled towards his heels and she massaged his feet. By the time she had finished with him he was a mumbling puddle of fur and happily drifting back to another dream. She left him lying there and he woke, stretching everything as he rolled over. His face curled as he looked around and found no one and no sound coming from anywhere in the underground dwelling. He sighed, wondering what fresh hell the day would bring as he stepped into the bathroom and reached to turn the water on for a shower. The tod stopped and lifted his arms, looking at his fur and shook his head as he stepped in front of the mirror. "Did I take a bath already?" He sniffed himself and curled his nose as he shook his head. "Maybe I did? I smell like viole…." His eyes went up as one twitched and he shook himself as he rushed back into the bedroom he had left. There was no telling what time of day it was in the underground bunker and Earl had explained that it was much like a waiting area in a doctor's office. If you couldn't see how much time had passed it would keep you from going insane without the natural sunlight most places had access to, so he never kept any clocks in the place while clients were hiding as he prepared for their departure.

A pristine suit laid over the back of a chair and the fox shrank from it as he shook his head. There were no other clothes left in the little dwelling and he grit his teeth when he slipped into the suit and warily walked up the stairs.

Earl stood at the kitchen sink, a cup in paw as he sipped his brew. Nicholas narrowed his eyes as the weasel lifted his head. "I have orders to follow."

The silver fox curled his lip and shook his head. "I paid you to take care of everything else. Not to be taken care of by someone else's wants. Where is my family?"

"I'll get you to them shortly." Nicholas lowered his brow and the weasel dropped his head.

"I think it would be quite unwise for yous to upset me at this point, John. Not after I have already finalized what I have put together for yous and your family. Yous have an appointment to keep today. I suggest strongly that yous…keep your wits about you like your Mum said and use your head. Before we get going there is somethin I need you to know about. I have already explained it to your Mum and your Mate. The fox council is looking for yous.'' Nicholas' head shot up as Earl motioned to a seat. He took it with perked ears as Earl sat across from him and the silver fox lifted a brow as the weasel handed him a cup of coffee. "There’s a story goin around about Pan and Windy."

Nicholas nodded as he shook his head, "Yeah we've heard about it."

"I don't think yous heard all of it, John, cause what I gathered so far is they was trying to make sure yous didn't know it." Nicholas scowled as Earl took a seat. "Apparently it's an old legend regarding the lost boy who has a shadow that follows him around. Somehow Pan loses his shadow and they say that he is forever hooked and taken into the Wild. There's a bit that says Pan's door is a box? Or Pan is opening a door to a box, or maybe Pan has a door that turns into a box? I'm not sure I got that right. Anyway, it's somethin else about Peter Pan leavin Neverland and growin up but still not dyin. There's a whole piece I couldn't get any information on or ain’t there about the shadow because it don't fit together. It says something about Neverland being lost forever if Peter doesn't return. I think what I caught from it was that the shadow comes back and takes Peter away from Windy and hides him again. It all revolves around the fairest cloud being swept away and taking Peter Pan into the sky. A white furred vixen who moves with the wind, Windy of the clouds- who ran away from home and is taken someplace else where she aint supposed to be. I'm assuming that is referrin to her white fur and the name Windy? Since it ain’t spelled like the one in the story?" Nicholas was grinding his teeth as he fumed. The weasel told him everything he had been able to gather about the fox council was trying to find him and his mate.

The silver tod clenched his jaw several times as he seethed. "They all fucking knew something was going to happen and didn't say a damn word…."

Earl told him it had been something that even Cassie had been unaware of until he had relayed the tale to his mate and her mother. "I's done all I can, John. The rest is up to yous as far as your home is concerned."

Nicholas bit back a growl as he followed Earl to a large white limo. The silver fox stopped and curled his lip as Earl motioned for him to enter the car. Once inside he kept a flat face as a Polar bear that appeared to have a singular brow dropped over his eyes held a large paw in front of him. Nicholas lifted a brow as he looked at the bears fist and turned his attention to the paw as it opened in front of him.

The silver tod leaned forward slightly and kept his face flat, tipping his head as the shrew looked him over. A dark sheen rested in his hair and the suit he wore fit snugly around the built frame he appeared to keep well-toned. "Nicholas Wilde, I presume?" Nicholas dipped his head, acknowledging the question as the shrew leaned back in the chair that was stuck between the folds in the bears palm. "I am told you are one of the most reliable mammals to hire for a growing business. My name is Alanzo Big. I am looking for a driver for my limo service. One I can call on at any time of day or night if needed. Pay is a little higher than an average driver due to the unusual hours and it also provides health insurance, etc., etc." The little shrew waved his paw as if to elaborate everything he wasn't explaining and Nicholas leaned back in his seat fighting not to openly bare his teeth at the weasel seated opposite of him.

"I will think about it."

The shrew chuckled as Nicholas kept his paws in his lap and openly laid his claws along the inner rim of his legs to show he meant no disrespect. Mr. Big chuckled and nodded as the car pulled to a stop. "So long as the position is open it is available at your convenience, Mr. Wilde."

Nicholas tipped his head as the door was opened by the driver. "Much appreciated, Sir." He left the car and the little shrew held a paw up as Earl tried to step out.

"Wait a second, Wilde." Nicholas turned his attention from the weasel and stuck his paws in his pockets, tipping his head and keeping his eye on the door after it closed.

The weasel took a seat across from him and lifted his ears. "What is it that is so special about this particular fox?"

"Special?" Earl asked curiously as he tilted his head.

"Do not play the fool with me, Weaselton. You are not the first to come inquiring about a fox or asking questions."

Earl lifted his head and pursed his lips. "I can assure yous, Mr. Big. I aint no fool and if I wanted to play some games I gots others I consider more interestin than yous. I would hope our paths not cross again if the fox is on your list or anyone else's who may be askin yous for help, because he is on mine."

"You feel you owe him something?" The shrew leaned back in his chair, nodding as Weaselton growled.

"I was paid to keep him hidden. I intend to do so. Yous have come to me on several occasions with a problem. I trust if you are in need of another…aid, to hide somethin too big to handle I will easily manage it."

Mr. Big dipped his head, scowling as Weaselton stepped out the door. Once it was closed, he looked back to his bear shaking his head. "Are black furred foxes terribly rare?" The bear shrugged as Mr. Big rubbed his chin. "Weaselton is the only mammal in all Zootopia that I cannot work around or through. If I considered approaching him as if he were a rival, it is a war I would lose. It makes no sense that he would ask something of me for someone else that may end up putting him in my debt at a later point. He does nothing that could come back to cause him problems."

"What does this matter?" The bear asked as Mr. Big watched the weasel lead the fox to a small purple car.

"It matters because of who else has inquired of him."

"Inquired?" the bear asked as Mr. Big leaned back in his chair.

"I have known of this fox for a while, but could not find one anywhere when I had someone look. It is easy enough to see why now. I fear nothing, Boris. Not even the loss of those I love, because there is some part of me that can, turn it off I suppose. Feeling nothing. But this vixen who visited me…made me shiver where I stood. As if the darkness that surrounded her might swallow me whole. She was, is the only thing I have ever truly feared."

"You fear a fox?"

"No, Boris. I fear what she said, I fear what I suspect she truly is and I fear at some point that is all I will have left."

"Fear?" Boris scowled as he shook his head.

"No, Boris. The darkness, even now I cannot seem to grasp something others need when it is standing right in front of me. She told me that no matter what path I chose I would be known as the most ruthless of all crime lords. But that a fox might keep me from getting lost in it and losing sight of what really mattered."

"What is it that mattered?"

Mr. Big motioned to the front of the car and sighed as the driver pulled away. "I will lose sight of what that vixen truly is, and lose it all to darkness."

"You make no sense."

Mr. Big chuckled as he watched the curb slip past. "A riddle, Boris. She gave me a riddle. If you can call on her, she will come to you. But just as Weaselton came to me, so did she. I do not know how anyone could really call on her. She is more powerful than anything this world holds and all we will never be able to attain." The bear shook his head as Mr. Big sighed. "I am the thing that never leaves you. I am with you in life and in death. I know your truest of heart and your darkest of desires. I keep every thought you have had and know your darkest secrets and hardest truths. I live in you. I shall die in you. And I will carry you into the darkness and back into the light."

"Does not sound like riddle. Crazy vixen." Boris groused as Mr. Big chuckled and looked at his watch.

"She could very well be, but it does not change what she is or the truth I saw in her eyes." Mr. Big motioned to the bear in the front seat. "Kevin. Hurry up. We will be late and Grandmama will kill us all." The bears chuckled as Mr. Big looked back out the window, catching a glimpse of the dark furred fox as they rounded the corner.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin drove to a large building covered in white marble and opened the doors as Boris stepped out holding the small shrew. After stepping through a rather large crowd he entered an area where several sections of long tables had been separated by small walls as the bear sat him down. The shrew tipped a brow, smiling as his grandmother rushed to him, the beehive on her head frozen in place as every part of the dress she was wrapped in glittered around her. Alanzo looked her over, shaking his head and chuckling. "Grandmama, I believe you may be dressed to dazzle those who should have their attention elsewhere today."

The small female in front of him picked up her head and did a small curtsey before she giggled and threw a paw out dismissing the statement.

"Wait until you see the true beauty that awaits you Alanzo. No one will even notice me. Your Papa would be so proud of you today."

Mr. Big took a deep breath as he nodded and the female in front of him cupped both his shoulders. "Alanzo?" He looked up at her and lifted his brows as her tiny eyes sparkled. "I did not love your grandfather when we married. Many say that love just happens, that it can be like being hit by lighting. That it can sweep you off your feet and carry you away. But love is patient, it does not need to start with a flash. We are not like many other mammals who have what they call a mate. We can choose others and have a hard time committing to one other mammal. A bond can be created through a mutual agreement. The trust you create can begin with just kindling, a tiny spark, and it will grow into something greater, as long as you never forget to feed the fire. She is very fond of you."

"As am I of her, Grandmama."

Mr. Big pulled a white handkerchief out of his pocket handing it to his grandmother and she dabbed her eyes before she nodded and cupped his paws in hers. "Something so Big, can grow from something so small, Amata. Love…grows."

The shrew in front of her bowed his head slightly as she kissed each side of his cheeks and opened a tiny door between the separated sections. He walked out, standing next to several other shrews close to his age as she stepped to the other side and held his head high as he cupped his paws in front of himself. Every eye of the little mammals on the table and those of the larger standing around it turned as a march began. Mr. Big straightened his shoulders as his bride walked down the aisle, her father kissing her and giving her paw to Mr. Big before stepping back and taking a seat.

The reverend communing the ceremony went through the vows that had been tradition for many generations as Mr. Big kept a smile on the female in front of him. His grandmother had been right. The dress his fiancé wore and the single strands of dark black that curled around her face as she kept a confident smile on her face, made him smile wider as she refused to look away from him. Not the blushing bride type, but the eighth and last born of only daughters to the Cassada family. Her eyes were bright and alive as they stayed on him while she recited her vows. He couldn't help but smile and fight chuckling as she dipped her head in a fierce manner, eyes on fire as he said I do.

Instead of the usual teary-eyed girl who would be in a sweet embrace, the shrew was shocked as she snatched him in a heated kiss that left him laughing when she let go. The large crowd of mammals around them were all cheering as he almost stumbled back to an upright position. He held a paw out as she placed hers on top of his and led her to the floor, still chuckling before he wrapped an arm around her waist and cupped her paw in his as a waltz began. Peninni watched with pride as her grandson started dancing with his new wife. The last two known crime syndicates came together as one. "You are not shy at all are you?" he asked, smiling as she tipped a brow, smirking at him.

"Should I be? In a matter of hours, I will be yours, or better yet, you will be mine."

Mr. Big snickered as they turned. "Exactly how is it you were chosen?"

She lifted her head and her brows as he tilted his to the side. "I wasn't." The crime lord keeping steps with her furrowed his brow in a sneaky smile as her teeth split. "I told Daddy I wanted you, and he arranged it with your grandmother." Mr. Big blinked as she kept smiling and turned again.

"You…arranged this?" he asked as she held her head a little higher. He looked around suspiciously before he returned his gaze to her and lowered his brow grinning. "Why? Do you believe that you are going to be the matron with Grandmama around?"

The small female shook her head sharply as he kept an amused smile on her. "I am not that stupid. You are great already. You can only be greater with me at your side." Mr. Big scoffed, grinning as she kept the steps with him.

"You believe you will make me greater?"

She scrunched her nose at him and shrugged. "They say that behind every great male, is a greater female…. Amata." Mr. Big's head flew back in laughter as they turned again.

"I would suggest you not call me that my dear."

"What shall I call you then, Alonzo? We have met on many occasions, always with someone around watching us, making sure we got along because of how our families have fought for so long, as if they expected us to try to kill each other or something."

Mr. Big sighed as he looked around. "It isn't as if there haven't been those who have not tried before and it isn't as if they expected it to change with our union."

The small female twirling in his arm bit her lip and scrunched her nose as she shook her head. "It has already changed, Alonzo."

"How has it changed? This doesn't mean things will be perfect. We may still face many problems within our families because of the things that have happened in the past."

He raised a questioning brow as she dropped her head smartly, still grinning at him. "No, we will not. I asked for this. I arranged it. My sisters have all taken to their own things. I am the only one who wanted to stay in the family business. My father had no sons to run everything and is tired. The one who thought he would be taking over…made a mistake in thinking I would let him destroy what our family has built, through me. There is no one who will ever do that."

Mr. Big raised both brows before he narrowed his eyes, smiling at her. "I had a rival for you? Now I am going to have to be watching my back?" he asked and curled his brow as she giggled and wrapped around him tighter while they kept swaying.

"You have no rivals in this family any longer, Alonzo Big."

He tipped a brow as the smile on his face curled up one side of his muzzle. "My dear, if I did not know any better, I would almost think that you believe that is a fact." When she kept her eyes on his and dipped her head in a coy grin, he raised both brows as her eyes ticked around, just before his followed. He watched as a few very largely built rats stood around the perimeter of the table, beady black eyes watching even the slightest movement as his bears all kept guard above them.

"It is a fact, Alanzo."

The shrew holding her let one tooth poke over his gums as he tilted his head and looked around again, blinking as her father bowed slightly, before he turned back to her again. "Perhaps Alanzo is a bit formal for one so elegant and enchanting as you, to call your husband. Especially if she is willing to go to such lengths to get what she wants."

"I will live up to my name for you, and anyone who would ever try to hurt my family. Our family."

He tipped his head before his face lit up in a smile that matched hers as the whole room stared and whispered. "You mean to become…Ruthless?" The little female growled at him and he laughed. "You are the embodiment of everything Sweet, Ruth. I believe this is the beginning of something beautiful."

He leaned closer and nearly touched his nose to hers as the amber eyed female bit her lip. "No, my Love, it is the start of something…Big."

Peninni cupped her paws to her chest as she watched her grandson and Ruth Cassada Big dip into each other.

"I believe it is, My Sweet."

The whole room was clapping and cheering as the dance ended in a long kiss…

**Notes; Part of it said Pan's door is a box? ~ _Pan~_ opening a ~ _door~_ to ~ _a box~_ or maybe Pan has a door that turns into a box? Pandora's Box. She was given a box and told not to open it. Her curiosity won out and she opened the box. It released all the diseases and plaques of the world and took them out of peoples control. She tried to put the lid back on but only managed to keep one thing in the box that people could still control- Hope. Mr. Big lost his wife, her name was Ruth. He becomes known in Zootopia as Ruthless after her death-**


	22. Lost And Found

**Lost and Found**

Ruth B; Lost Boy

Nicholas looked back and watched the limo turn the corner before he let his lips peel over his teeth. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you setting me up in a meeting with him? Everyone knows who he is!"

"Everyone knows who you are here, John." Earl smirked.

"I am no one! And I wish to stay that way! Why the hell do you think I picked over every little detail we worked out in everything I had you doing! Did I waste my time with you and throw all the money I had into a shitter or can I still trust that my family will stay hidden?!"

"John, I have never failed a client. I did the absolute best work I have ever done working this together for yous. Yous are safe."

The silver tod ground his teeth as he grabbed the weasel by the lapels of his suit. "I do not care if I am safe! They were not after me or Rose! They were after our son! And I still don't understand why!"

Earl shook his head, growling as he looked at the fox's paws and Nicholas let go of his shirt and ran his paws over his head, flattening his ears. "It wasn't just because of the park?"

Nicholas sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know. The way the foxes think… I was a little familiar with it because of the foxes I knew here growing up, but when I got into Rose's Den and really started trying to understand it it…it’s as if everything has more than one meaning to it. A simple statement can mean something entirely different to someone who doesn't see it the right way. And I'm… not a real fox."

Earl let one brow go up as the other slammed over his eye. "Well they weren't foxes, were they?"

Nicholas shook his head as he kept his eyes closed. "No, it wasn't what they said, Earl. It was how it was said. I still can't get it out of my head. And I still don't understand how to be a real fox so everything is just…confusing."

"Yous are a real fox John. Yous were born a fox and you will always be a fox. Never thought anyone would need to remind yous of that."

Nicholas shook his head as Weaselton lifted one brow. "I never had a name. I never knew where I came from or why I wasn't wanted. A fox who is born without a name is like a ghost in their world. Just a shadow that is always lurking around trying to get in."

Earl shook his head as Nicholas leaned against the purple car. "Yous think you are the shadow? Yous have had a name for many years. More than a few you refused to acknowledge. And somehow the shadow is now standing in the brightest light of all the foxes? Yet he is keepin her hidden?" Nicholas looked at him with a downed brow. "You are married to a Rose."

"What the hell does any of that mean?"

"White Roses, the most royal of every flower and a Wild fox hiding her in his shadow? I'll cut off my own head if I ain't right about it, and yous. What else matters? Yous have a name. This part of our business is done. It was a pleasure doin business with yous, Mr. Wilde." He flicked a card into the fox's paw as he stepped back and waved his arm. Nicholas shook his head as he watched Earl slip into a car that slid into view. He shoved the card in his pocket and turned after taking a few curious steps and Rose jumped at him.

The silver fox nearly fell over as he tried to catch her. He spun to avoid it as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The vixen was kissing his face as several neighbors had come out and watched the little scene unfolding. "Rose what the, would you just… " he rolled his eyes as he stopped moving and smirked as she let her legs lose, lifting a brow at her. "Oof-" He was dragged through a little picket fence and Cassie stood to one side of the door as Rose held the keys out in front of him. Nicholas looked around grinning as he stepped back and eyed the house. "This is it? I guess you like it then?" She giggled when she tried to pull him to the door and he planted his feet as she looked back at him with what he called 'Nicky' eyes. "Oh, that's just cheating." He teased as she dropped her chin in a faux pout. "Rose… where is my son?" He kept one brow lifted as both paws went to his hips and ticked his eyes to Cassie as she tipped her head to the house. "You left him inside? Alone?"

"Your little prince is inside, waiting under the color of our family." She signed as she giggled. He looked at Cassie and she shook her head grinning. Rose squealed as he threw an arm under her legs and hefted her up in his arms.

"I gotta carry you over the threshold and save my own kit at the same time?" She laughed as he struggled with the handle and rushed through the door, bellowing about castles and slaying dragons. When he looked up his face fell flat as his eyes flew over the walls. Cassie stood in the door with a soft smile as the silver fox turned in a circle, shaking his head. Rose curled her arms around his neck biting her lip. "Rose…its red." The silver fox let her down gently before he walked to an open entryway that led into a kitchen. His paws flew up and slid over the freshly painted lettering above the doorway. "No matter how weak, no matter how strong, we will fight for this life as we…. carry on." He turned sucking in a breath as Rose stood with her paws over her mouth waiting. "You put this here for me, because of…Adam?" Cassie watched from the door as Nicholas picked her up and spun her around.

A small voice squealed as Nicholas lifted his eyes, catching sight of a large playpen settled in a nook under the stairs. He picked up his son and hefted him to a hip as he looked around and shook his head smiling. "I've heard them say a fox is the king of his own castle." Rose shook her head as Nicky giggled and grabbed his father's nose. "I'm not a king in my own castle?" he asked and lifted a brow as Rose shook her head. "Then what is it you are looking at, Rose?"

The vixen smiled as she stepped closer to her mate and lifted her paws. "Everything." Nicholas blinked as she pulled him down and rumbled as they shared a kiss. Little Nicky was giggling as he tried to squeeze between them.

"I think your little prince is trying to overthrow the monarchy." Rose laughed as Nicky curled around her neck.

Rose and Cassie gave him the grand tour of the house, letting him look through each room and the things they had gathered to make the place a home. They ended upstairs and Nicholas curled his brow looking back into the small room Rose and Cassie had made for her mother as he shook his head. "See that room right there is the one thing you screwed up." Nicholas chirped as Cassie and Rose raised their attention to him. Nicholas chuckled as he handed Rose Nicky and they both glanced at each other as he started walking the length of the hallway looking around at the ceiling. "AH HA!" The silver fox grinned as he reached up. Rose and Cassie both stepped back blinking as he pulled down a set of stairs. "I figured that you might miss this and asked Earl to have it set up because I thought Rose might want to decorate the place. But this room. I wanted… for you."

He held a paw out to Cassie smirking, and helped her get up the stairs as he followed behind her. The vixen stood looking around as Rose poked her head through the floor. "Nicholas, where on earth did you find all these things?"

"I didn't. I just told Earl what I wanted and asked him to make it look nice. I figured Renee would probably do it." Nicholas helped Rose and Nicky up the last few stairs and stuck his paws in his pockets as both vixens looked around.

"See it Gwamma!" Cassie turned smiling as Nicky pointed to a table covered by a long cloth. The older vixen's eyes shot to Nicholas as he looked away and fought not to tilt his ears back. Rose grabbed his arm as he looked down at her and smiled. Cassie gasped as she pulled the sheet away and ran her paw over the old sewing machine that had been handed down through her family. "Nicholas. How did you get this?"

"It's not the original one you had. Earl said it took him a little longer to find it than anything else I asked for because they haven't made them in…. I don't know a hundred years? I tried to find as many things as I could that had some significance to the family. I thought it might make this feel a little more…. like home."

She looked around catching sight of the large bed, tables that resembled the ones she had once owned and matching lamps as she shook her head. Knowing he would have had to draw them out for the weasel to be able to find all the similar pieces in the room. "It is home, Nicholas." Cassie stepped to him and he nearly went rigid as she wrapped around him. Rose pulled his face to hers as she held Nicky on her hip. He pulled his paws from his pockets and curled one arm around each vixen as Rose ran her muzzle along his. They made their way back down the stairs and Rose put Nicky to bed as Nicholas stood staring at the wall. Cassie almost made him jump as she stepped behind him and touched his shoulder. He looked back at her a bit bashfully and she snickered as he turned his attention back to the crests and shields that her and Rose had hung on the walls.

"You went to the station and picked them up? You guys must have had a busy day."

"Nicholas." He turned with tipped ears as the vixen in front of him seemed to lose a bit of her thunder. Something he was sure he'd never seen happen as her ears barely flicked. "I accepted you into this family for the love my daughter and you shared so openly with each other. I am …" she stalled as she fought to find the courage for the words she wanted to speak. "I am ashamed to say I once thought the only reason you had loved each other so much was because you were both so unique and found a kind of comfort in seeing the opposite of yourselves. I was wrong. So very wrong about you. I need you to listen to me." He raised his brows and tipped his ears as Cassie giggled.

"I watched a wanderer become as much a fox as the one I fell in love with. I failed to see how much he was paying attention as my mate and children taught him our ways, told him the stories of our ancestors. I watched him offer his life to save one of my sons. I watched him fight for a family that he chose to make his, and watched him jump through flames to save a mother who doubted who he truly was. I watched as his dreams were turned to ash. The ideals he held so firmly that managed to change my mind about how others should see a fox and those who also have sharp claws and teeth were shattered. All stolen from him in a single night, as reality was ripped from him. I watched as he accepted things about a family many others would run from if they could not understand it fully. I watched him pull my daughter back from the brink of hell and then he somehow managed to use the little pieces from another lost life to build a new one in only a matter of months, when it usually takes a tod who is doing this several years. I watched him become a better fox than many I have known my whole life, all to save his family. I watched as he turned every moment of his weakness into a strength, when he turned the world upside down and chose to live in a place he still doesn't fully understand, nor does he understand just how strong he really is. You are a Wild Nicholas. You were always a Wild."

Nicholas dropped his brow as Cassie pulled his face close to hers. "What are you doing, Cassie? this is wron…."

She looked at him sternly as she let the words come out in a bit of a gruff demand. "Hold still child."

Nicholas sucked in a breath as she ran her muzzle along the crest of his cheek and her chin over the top of his head. He blinked as the shock of the motion settled when her eyes opened in front of him again. "Every child is marked by their mother the day they are born. This is who you are. I am sorry it took me so long to see it, when you have proven it so many times over. My mate, my sons, and my daughter loved you, and accepted you as if you had always been there. You will be the reason our name is remembered. You are no longer a lost boy. I am so very proud of you, my son." His chest rocked as the vixen in front of him sniffled and the silver fox wrapped around her, losing himself to the blur in his eyes as Cassie curled her arms around his back. The vixen looked up seeing her daughter on the stairs and closed her eyes as Rose held both paws over her muzzle. Cassie stood there with Nicholas until he had finally eased his grip on her. The older vixen smiled as she stepped away, brushing paws with Rose as she stepped onto the landing and went up the stairs. Nicholas stood there with a tight throat as each blink shed another tear.

Rose bit her lip, holding back her tears as Nicholas looked down at her and shook his head. "She…she just marked me like I was…"

His bottom lip pulled up as Rose lifted her paws. "Like you are her son. The same as the day we marked our son."

Rose laid a paw on his cheek as he stared at the stairs. "But I didn't think that was possible." He looked back at Rose as she smiled at him.

"It is possible for you, from this family. Your family." Nicholas sobbed as he shook his head and wrapped around Rose as she pet his neck, rumbling lightly as her mate cradled her head against his chest. Rose let him go as he pulled her close and kept her head under his chin. The vixen sighed as she pressed herself closer to her mate. She let her eyes wander to the stairs as she thought about the day their son was born and how she had to explain to him how to mark their child. She closed her eyes, smiling as Nicholas ran the bottom of his jaw along the top of her head. He pulled back and Rose watched him try to get the streaks off his face, giggling as he rolled his eyes. "It's Ok to cry when you are happy you know."

"I'm not crying because I'm happy." Rose wilted as her ears tipped back. "No, I mean I am happy it's just…" He sighed as he let his head drop. "No one has ever marked me, Rose. Only you."

The vixen sucked in a breath and smiled as she nodded. "My mother likes the name you chose for her and will expect to be called that."

"She wants me to call her, Mum?"

Rose giggled as she lifted her paws again. "Why did you pick that name? Do you know what the name means?"

Nicholas nodded as he looked back at her a bit embarrassed. "I …. looked it up. It means to be silent. The mother of all. She seemed to be the one running things in the Den and I thought she wasn't really crazy about what I was doing, but she stood up for me and went against the other vixens telling them I wasn't doing anything that broke the rules even though they all kept saying I was. She never said a word against me and didn't seem to need to say anything to them to make her point. I just can't believe she…."

"You were never marked by your parents when you were born, were you? I can see how this might be a little overwhelming."

"Well that's the understatement of the century."

She laughed as Nicholas huffed. "Are you happy, Nicholas?" The silver tod looked around and closed his eyes as he nodded. Rose pulled his eyes to hers as she lifted his chin. "Good, because you carried me over the threshold of our new home into a new life, and we have a brand-new bed."

His eye twitched as she bit her lip. "We can't do that with Nicky's crib in there, Rose!" The vixen tipped her head as she raised her brows, "I'm serious! Do you have any idea how loud you are?" She dropped her head in a sneaky smirk as she pulled her thumb over her lips like a zipper. "Yeah right." He chuckled before she grabbed his paw and was rushing around the furniture. He nearly hit his knees as he stumbled up the stairs and rushed into the first door on the right. Nicholas looked around cringing as a low light lit the room. He shook his head as he watched her place a blanket over the crib. "He's not a Bird, Rose. Why are you covering the…oh. Pfft. Yeah it will keep him from seeing us but it still won't matter because he will hear you!" he whispered and chuckled. The vixen pulled his suit jacket off as he rolled his eyes. Buttons popped as she pulled his shirt open and she looked up to see him smiling at her.

He tipped his head to one side, smirking. "I love it when your vicious, but you cannot be quiet." He snickered as she yanked his shirt down and was working his belt buckle as he sighed and shook his head. "Tomorrow I'm gonna have a serious case of bl… uggh! Oh Gods damn it Rose!" he whispered as he hopped away from her, and pulled one foot from his pant legs. "Just give me a second will you? I need to get my billfold and crap put up so it doesn't go flying like everything else in your way." She giggled as Nicholas stepped closer to the nightstand and watched as he pulled out his billfold. He searched each pocket leaving change and a few pens scattered on it before he pulled out a card. "Earl Weaselton. Mammal on the moon? Why the hell would he give out business cards when no one even knows his name most of the time." His eyes shot up as Rose growled and he snickered as he watched her crawling towards him as if she were about to jump. He stuck the card in his billfold and tossed it to the table as Rose pounced…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, he woke to find Rose's back still pressed to his chest as his arms stayed wrapped around her. His nostrils flared at the scent he could smell wafting through the air and he picked up his head, sniffing as he caught the sight of the empty crib and blanket that had been laid over the side of it. He looked down and blew out a relieved breath seeing him and Rose were covered. Getting up slowly, he walked to the shower and was surprised the vixen was still sleeping when he came back dressed, shaking his head as he pulled the cover off that she had thrown over her head. The silver fox was chuckling as he kissed her several times, watching her half asleep as she kept trying to reach for him while he moved the other direction. She opened her eyes and he was grinning as he pressed his lips to hers again. "I thought it was only supposed to take one kiss to wake up snow white and sleeping beauty." He chuckled as her cheeks flushed and gave her one last peck before he went down the stairs and found Cassie in the kitchen with Nicky, seated at the table eating eggs and waffles. They told each other good morning as he got a cup of coffee and he ticked his eyes up as she set a plate for him after he sat talking to Nicky.

The vixen smirked at him as he looked at her curiously. "I overheard you talking to Rose about what you were doing today. Thought you might need a big breakfast having your paws so full." Nicholas thanked her for the food but shook his head.

"Not sure how that is having my paws full, Cassie. Finding work isn't that difficult to do."

The vixen snickered at him and took a seat. "She isn't going to let you get too far out of her sight, Nicholas. Not if what Mr. Weaselton told me about this is right and how much it bothered her being away from you while we got all this together."

The tod looked back at her with raised brows and shook his head. "If you heard, you know where I'm going. We can't take Nicky with us."

"I know, so I arranged for someone to watch him while we are gone."

Nicholas nearly choked on his food and tried to clear his throat as he shook his head, wiping his mouth off as she laughed at him. "You’re coming too? I know she’s still a little off, Cassie, but she's not going to leave him anywhere with someone she doesn't know, and you know how he is with strangers."

"I know how he is with strangers, that's why they aren't strangers anymore. We spent several hours with them and they helped the movers get everything in the house, even played with Nicky when Rose was trying to get the beds made during lunch. He likes them."

Nicholas sighed as he scratched his neck. "She’s alright with this? I'm not sure I’m alright with this." He mumbled as he frowned.

The older vixen was beaming as she smiled, watching him give Nicky part of his food. Petting his head as the little fox picked up a few pieces of egg and stuffed them in his mouth humming. Nicholas looked back at her shaking his head and sighed. "They are nice mammals, Nicholas. Badgers. Your next door neighbors. They are closer to my age, their kits are grown and have moved away. Her name is Clara and Nicky likes both of them."

Nicholas shook his head "What's his name?" When she shook her head and shrugged, she giggled at his perplexed expression. "He helped the movers get everything out of the truck in here. Richard, I think. He was helping more with the furniture than visiting yesterday. I just know they are Mr. and Mrs. Hayward. I know Nicky really likes him."

Nicholas scrunched his face and shook his head as Nicky started kicking his feet. Cassie stepped around Nicholas and wiped his face off before she set him on the floor. "They should be here soon." She turned as Nicky ran and Nicholas looked up grinning as Rose walked in, picking him up. The little red furred fox kit was playfully nipping at her until she sat him down and pointed to a small bookcase. Nicholas chuckled, watching him tearing several of the books down, until he sat looking at the pictures of one as Rose took a seat and ate breakfast with him. They had a silent conversation about the neighbors as Cassie picked up the dishes and answered the door. Nicholas watched Rose washing them and could hear Cassie talking when Nicky brought him a book.

The silver fox looked it over scowling and his son stood waiting as he held it out. "Missed your story last night, didn't you? I think you should pick another book, Son. This isn't one Daddy likes."

The small fox kit looked at him curiously as Cassie cleared her throat. "Nicholas, this is Mr. and Mrs. Hayward." The fox looked up and saw her standing with two badgers before she walked over, taking the book from him and spoke in a low voice. "I read it to him last night. It's the one he asked for. Don't make a big deal out of something so small, Nicholas. If you make a big deal out of it, others will notice, and it will become one." Nicholas dipped his head, nodding as she took the book Peter Pan and led Nicky back to the living room as he introduced himself to the two badgers.

Richard and Clara stood with him as Rose joined them, watching as Cassie sat on the couch reading to Nicky. The older badgers moved and sat beside her as Rose chewed her lip. They watched Nicky crawl into the old badger's lap after he sat down. Rose was having a frantic conversation with her mother as Cassie pulled her away. Nicholas chuckled as Richard pulled out a couple of large silver chocolate coins from his pocket, watching Nicky bouncing excitedly. He snickered as Nicky licked his muzzle while Richard unwrapped them. _No wonder he likes them so much._

He had to grab Rose after Cassie had motioned to him and the vixen was whining quietly as he pulled her out the door, looking between him and the door as she clung to his arm and kept looking back at the little fox the male badger had in his lap and was reading to. Clara stood and walked to her as she smiled. "We don't get to see our Grandkits very often because our kits all moved away. We would really love to watch him for you."

Nicholas smirked as Cassie stood smiling at the door, knowing the older female was trying to get her comfortable. Rose looked at Nicky sitting on the old badger's lap, licking his muzzle as he kicked his feet and was squealed as the old male turned the page, pointing at the pictures. Nicholas shook his head and gently pulled her out the door, after telling them thank you. Rose was wringing her paws as she got into the passenger seat, while Cassie got in the back. Nicholas wrapped her paw in his after he got in the car and she whined as they pulled away, dipping her ears back before she leaned over in the seat clinging to him again.

He drove to an older part of town and Cassie looked around frowning as he led them into an empty building where he shoved an old bookcase aside. Rose clung to him as Cassie curled her lips up. "Where are you taking us, Nicholas? This place looks very seedy and…" the vixen stopped and a shocked smile fled over her as she recalled Weaselton's words of Johnny Appleseed. Nicholas looked back at her with a tipped a brow. "Never mind." She shook her head as he led them down into a dark tunnel. The silver fox's ears set and Rose clutched at his arm when a deep growl set both females fur on end.

Another red fox stepped out, narrowing his eyes as Nicholas lifted his head. Cassie was a little shocked as several other foxes appeared behind him, all baring their teeth as the silver fox narrowed his eyes and bore his teeth in return. Rose was wide eyed as Cassie took a step back, until the dark furred fox pulled Rose away and back towards her, keeping his eyes locked with the little gang in front of them as his growl matched theirs. Cassie had stuck her arms around Rose as Nicholas jumped into the gang and they were both shocked when instead of a fight the other tods had playful shoved him around before they were all shaking paws and laughing.

Nicholas explained to both confused females that they were some of the foxes he had grown up with. Roland had taught him how to weld, and many others had helped him learn how to build and find ways to make money, but most of them at one point or another had come down here after finding themselves in some kind of trouble. Cassie lifted a brow as Nicholas seemed to get swallowed by the group, until Rose lost her patience and shot into them, snarling and throwing her arms around in an angry growl after she lost sight of him. All the tods had backed away with wide eyes as the vixen growled at them, throwing her paws into motion as Cassie snickered. They all looked at the vixen wide eyed as she stood in front of the silver fox as if daring them to come any closer. The tods ticked their eyes back and forth between Cassie, Rose, and Nicholas, who stood grasping her shoulders, trying to get her calmed down.

Roland tipped his head to one side, smiling as he wiggled his snout. They were all laughing as Nicholas kept his arms wrapped around the vixen until he rolled his eyes and turned her around, ceasing her little tirade as he pressed his lips to hers. The foxes in the little group were all snickering and shaking their heads as she settled in his arms, rolling her head under his chin as she rumbled lightly.

"Oof John," Roland snickered as Nicholas kept Rose wrapped tightly, while Cassie had stepped closer to both of them grinning. "That girl has a bit of fight in her, doesn't she? Unusual to see a vixen stand in front of a mate. Usually the other way around."

Nicholas chuckled as Cassie shook her head smiling. "This is Alice and Mum." Cassie stepped forward shaking her head and Nicholas lifted a brow when both females were openly growling at him, the tods around them chuckled as the silver fox's ears dipped back.

Rose's paws had fled into action again as Cassie scowled at him. "I am your Mum, Nicholas. No one else will ever call me that." She said in a flat voice as the silver fox cringed. "Mum is your word."

Rose was heaving as he ticked his eyes between both females and dipped his head. "Yes Mum." He answered with a light tint in his ears as she nodded her approval. All the tods were grinning as he pulled the younger vixen back to him, ceasing her rant before he looked back at the others.

"You may call me Cassie, this is my daughter Rose." Cassie held her head high as they all stepped forward to greet her, several of them jerking back in shock as Nicholas jumped in front of the older vixen and Rose, snarling and baring his teeth with lowered brows and a furious growl. Roland blinked and smiled as he shook his head, while Cassie had raised both brows and bit her lip.

"Damn, John." The older fox snickered as the others with him kept a distance from a male who was making it clear not to get too close. "We already know they’re your family, could smell it as soon as you got here. No need to be so touchy." Nicholas ticked his eyes to a few foxes he wasn't familiar with and looked back at Cassie when she placed a paw on his shoulder. He dipped his ears back and folded as she smiled, letting her step in front of him as Rose latched back onto his arm. The older vixen stepped forward and all the tods were grinning as they watched Nicholas preening Rose. Roland bit his lip watching the silver fox as Cassie held her paw out greeting each of them. Nicholas settled down, along with Rose after Roland had told Cassie he would always have a place there, everyone knew he was the one it really belonged to and Cassie had fallen back to Nicholas and Rose as they followed the other foxes.

"You think it's a good idea for them to call you Cassie?" Nicholas asked quietly as she smiled back at him, glancing at her daughter as she shook her head.

"That is the point, Nicholas. Who would think to look for me using the same name?" Nicholas chuckled and shook his head as they walked, the older vixen narrowing her eyes as she chided her son in law. "I am Mum to no one but you."

"Yes, Mum." Nicholas beamed as he watched her join the other foxes while they walked, smiling as she explained Rose was deaf and how the silver fox got the name Nicholas when him and Rose had met. His chest puffed out after several of them looked back grinning after she told them about his son as Rose stayed close to him. Roland shook his head as he watched the younger silver fox pull Rose closer and lift his head higher as they emerged into a large open space. Cassie gasped and stuck her paws over her mouth.

Small fires burned here and there with makeshift little tents that sat scattered, foxes sleeping or talking looked up as Cassie turned looking the place over. Nicholas curled his brow as she looked back at Rose. The younger vixen joined her mother looking around in awe at all the carved parts of the walls and ornate seats around a semicircle lifted above a few steps carved out of a solid stone. Nicholas curled his brow as Roland stepped closer. "What are they so fascinated with, John?"

Nicholas shook his head as Cassie turned on him sharply. "How did you find this place, Nicholas?"

The silver fox shook his head, looking around as he ran a paw over his ears. "It was an accident. I wasn't very old. Why? It's just a place we all come to get away from problems up ground."

The vixen shook her head looking around as Rose leaned into him, watching her mother. "It is so much more than that, Nicholas. It may be Zootopia now but before that, it was Jericho." Cassie said as Rose pulled him closer to her.

"Jericho?" He asked as he shook his head.

"It was just said to be a legend, so was the first Den. Jericho is the city it was thought to be built under." The silver fox shook his head as she looked around. "Jericho, it means The City of the Moon. Where Loki’s first temple and Den was built." Cassie pulled them away from the other foxes and Roland tipped his ears as she spoke. The silver fox watched Rose’s paws and his brow lifted as she explained the stories of what was thought to be the first Den.

“How can this be the first den? Zootopia was founded hundreds of years after the councils were created. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Cassie looked around again, shaking her head. “I don’t know, but that doesn’t change what it is. Some things are just lost to time.” Cassie watched several foxes trying to get the vixen to settle down and cringed. "Listen, Nicholas." she whispered as she motioned to the other foxes. Nicholas ticked his eyes back to the other foxes and was listening as Roland was explaining that they were having problems in certain districts, being harassed as many of them tried to sell their things, much of it being stolen by those claiming the foxes had stolen it to begin with. Cassie lowered her voice as Nicholas leaned closer to her. "Your friend, Weaselton. He seems to have a great deal of influence in the city." Nicholas scrunched his face and shook his head as Cassie explained the weasel could get the foxes safe places to work without being bothered. "I think I know how to help them, and how to get Rose back where she belongs." The younger vixen shrank into Nicholas as Cassie used sign to talk, keeping what she was saying hidden from those around them.

They looked back as a vixen rushed into the little group screaming and Roland tried to pull her together as the others all took uneasy steps away from her. She was telling how her mate had been taken trying to protect the young tods he was teaching and what they were trying to sell, explaining everything had been stolen. He’d left the place with them when they had managed to get a hold of one of their sons, threatening to kill the younger foxes if he didn't listen.

Nicholas had a worried face as the older vixen lifted her daughter's chin. Rose looked at her seeming to be a little lost as Nicholas held her, petting her ears as Cassie spoke. "The only way to overcome our fear, is to conquer it by using the things we fear to become stronger." The older vixen cringed as the other vixen kept screaming, saying they had taken the younger two boys and telling them they would be kept for causing problems their father had started. Cassie looked back at Rose who was watching intently as her lips curled over her teeth. She looked back at her mother still growling. "You can help yourself Rose, by helping others."

Cassie lifted a brow, smirking as Nicholas looked at Rose when she growled. "We can help all the foxes here. Rose can get over wearing the armor and what she has done, if she is doing something she knows will help and save others. If you think you can convince them all to work together and with Weaselton to help set things up where it is safe to sell things for them, Nicholas. They can all give a little to help each other and start getting this place more secure. I'm sure Weaselton will help, if he thinks he is getting something out of it. Do you think you can do it? Help Rose get over this and get them to work together?"

Nicholas flinched and shook his head, watching Rose grind her teeth together as the tods tried to get the other vixen settled. When he overheard several of them saying there wasn't anything they could do and it wasn't their business, he looked back at Cassie with a brow that was almost as begging as it was confused. The vixen smiled as she stepped close, grabbing his shoulder. "Use what you have learned, Nicholas. These are your friends, surely there is something you can think of to get them all to come together and help this vixen, and each other?" Nicholas looked off in thought before Rose was trying to get away from him.

"Rose," he signed, pulling her attention back to him. The vixen curled her lip back to a curious tilt as he held a paw out to Cassie. The older vixen tipped a brow as he took his paw and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sending a sharp whistle that had all the foxes around them tipping their ears and eyes to each other. He let go of Rose, motioning to the distraught vixen and watching her pull her into her arms as he tipped his head to Cassie. "I think you’ve all forgotten what it is to be a fox. I think the lady can explain it to you."

"Nicholas," Cassie said in a low voice. "I meant for you to talk and get them to…"

The silver fox smirked as he shook his head. "Tell them the story of Bark Soup. I don't know it as well as you do. You can help them remember who they are. I can help by getting them to listen." The silver fox drew all their attention to the vixen as Cassie bit her cheek grinning.

When several rolled their eyes and started to step away, he growled and jumped forward, startling several of them as a slew of cursing flew out over the crowd. "GODS DAMN IT - YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS BASTARDS! NONE OF YOU WOULD HAVE THIS PLACE IF I HAD NOT BROUGHT YOU TO IT AND NONE OF US WILL GET ANYWHERE IF WE DON'T WORK TOGETHER! LISTEN!" he tipped his head back to the vixen, keeping his teeth showing through angry upturned gums as she hid her grin and spoke in a low voice.

"Don't you put me on the spot like this again, Nicholas." She teased as they all gathered around her and watched Rose consoling the vixen who had rushed in. "And stop using language like that, I have heard more than my fair share in the last few months."

Roland stepped forward grinning and nodding as several of the younger tods stalled and blinked, before turning their attention to the older vixen. Nicholas turned his eyes bashfully as his face lit up and dipped his head towards her. "Yes, Mum." Several of the foxes snickered as he folded his ears back to hide the blush…..

Cassie smirked as Nicholas averted his eyes again. “I will tell you all the story.” She looked around as ears perked. “Nicholas, you and Rose gather the vixen. This won’t take long and there is something pressing to attend to.” Nicholas nodded as he started walking that way. “A fox can trick someone without lying so long as it is someone else’s best interest, and teach to those who are willing to learn. This is the story of Bark soup, and how Loki became the God of Miracles…….”


	23. Rose Red

**Rose Red**

Carlos And Evie; Hold On

Cassie was right, it didn’t take long to tell the story before they were loading into the car and driving home with a distraught vixen. He was currently keeping an eye between the two as Rose rang her paws in the old rags that Cassie had helped her into. She was bending her knees as the discs over them pulled at her fur and looking back at Nicky as her mother took a seat with the small fox kit. Nicholas sucked in a deep breath as he tipped his head at her and led Rose back into the kitchen where the vixen was sitting, her paws were shaking as she relayed the story about a group well known for taking mammals that went unnoticed. As Nicholas and Rose left, the vixen was shaking her head sobbing as she told them no one had ever been returned once they had been taken. They left her with Cassie as she buried her face in her paws. Nicholas called Weaselton looking for information and him and Rose had already met with the weasel again after he told the foxes exactly where they needed to go even so far as to take them there, leaving their car at his home.

Once Rose had managed to see into the large building located in the outskirts of the desert district, Nicholas blinked as she growled and took off. He had a hard time keeping up with her as she started swinging around the scaffolding and jumping over buildings. He thought he’d seen the old rags shimmer several times as she moved, but they never shifted fully. He caught his breath when she pulled him into the shadows. The fox tipped a brow as she pulled a sword, handing it to him. He was nearly blinded as everything around her shifted.

Weaselton stood watching from a higher point, throwing his paws up and squinting as a flash nearly blinded him. After regaining his vision, he lowered to his knees chuckling at a large commotion. He bit his tongue as several mammals of varying size and species ran out in all directions. They were followed by a vixen who was anything but acting civil as she growled and snarled, brandishing a sword that seemed to catch light and glow with every swing. Her mate had run out chasing several others, but stood frozen when he spotted her. He shook his head laughing when she turned on him snarling as he touched her shoulder. Rose dropped her sword to her side and Nicholas laughed at the blush in her cheeks. He pulled her close before scrunching his nose and telling her he loved it when she was vicious. The weasel watched, smirking as several mammals cautiously came out of the building, many looked worn and broken or didn't have the strength to move on their own as they were carried by others. The vixen was nearly pulled to her knees by the children who had run out as some of the adults tried to corral them together. Rose was nearly in tears trying to watch all of them speaking and Nicholas had turned his attention to trying to figure out how to get them all home where they belonged.

The majority of them were too tried and weak to get too far as he tried to sort out who belonged with who. Rose was nearly overtaken by the kits who were either in shock or trying to cling to anyone who would allow it as they searched for others they knew. Nicholas picked up his head looking to his side when she pointed a sword as a large van pulled up.

Nicholas curled his lip as Weaselton stepped out. One motion of his paw and several vans came into view, gathering the mammals together and getting them all loaded as he stood in front of the two foxes.

"I'll be takin it from here, Mr. Wilde. I trust yous can get the foxes where they belong?" Nicholas pursed his lips as he scowled, and the Weasel snickered as he nodded. "Not to worry. Everything here will be yours. Given I'm takin a couple a small fees under the agreement and yous don't make a habit a doin this kinda thing without me knowin, course that's gonna be a bit difficult considerin I knows where to find ya ain’t it?"

The silver tod pulled his teeth up as he looked at all the mammals being gathered, save for the foxes. They’d all slipped behind the others trying to get away from another potential problem. Nicholas shook his head as Rose tried to step forward growling and held an arm in front of her as the weasel smirked. "Give me a chance to prove I got good intentions before yas start thinking this is all about power." The silver fox puckered his lips into a hateful grimace as Weaselton shrugged. "Maybe a lil, but the kind that'll help yous just as much as it does me." Nicholas had his attention pulled away when a couple of young tods had started screaming for their father, and watched as a fox who seemed to be in much better condition than the others dropped to his knees as the two boys rushed to him. He prodded Rose's angry glare from the weasel to them. He wanted to make sure they were the right ones they had been looking for. After a positive idea rose led them to a van as Nicholas returned his attention to Weaselton.

"Earl." The weasel set a snide smile as the silver fox lowered his head threateningly.

"Don't get too big for who yous talkin to, Mr. Wilde. I keeps to my words and yous knows it. There's a van there for yous to get em all back to the Den in. I expect it to be returned before dawn to my place. I'll sees to it all the others get back where they belong. Where they come from that is. Ain't in this kinda business." The weasel turned abruptly, leaving the fox standing there shaking his head before he turned to Rose and helped her gather the foxes into the van. They stayed to back roads he was familiar with as he drove them

leaving them all to find their families and those who were there to help the ones who didn't have a place to stay or get them where they belonged.

Earl watched as the building was cleared, Renee stepped to him crossing her arms as he puffed on a long cigar. "Those things will kill you, Earl."

"I’ll die happy stoking on one." She rolled her eyes, smiling as he sucked in another puff of smoke and he chuckled as the last van left, shaking his head as he watched the taillights disappear. "Gonna be a long night with all that to sort out."

The small female next to him shrugged as she turned back to the van he had driven there. "Longer day since we aren't going to be sleeping tomorrow either. You know it's not going to be easy to get them to let you in there."

The weasel snickered as he climbed into the seat. "I thinks there's gonna a be a damn good reason they do."

She tipped a brow at him and he snickered as he started the van and pulled away. "What we haul outta that place is gonna be more than they ever seen. Money always talks."

"You're just going to leave the place like this?" she asked and he looked back in the mirror nodding.

"I don't think I need to leave a message this time. Soon enough I got a feelin them two's gonna have this straightened out without me getting into it. I'm just gonna make it a loop we all have a little finger in. I's gonna get rid of these damn sweatshops if it's the last thing I do Renee. Cops ain’t worried about it and turn a blind eye, but they's killin my other runs. This crap with kits and families ain’t never sit right with me. Just somethin that no one else seems to care about."

"Hu," she huffed as she shook her head, looking out the window. "You’re turning into a good guy.”

"My ass." He spat as he shook his head. "Ain’t nuttin good about any of the business we's in and don't yas be tellin people that shit."

The two smirked at each other as they left the place behind. At the same time Nicholas and Rose pulled into an alley that led behind their new home.

Cassie lifted her head as the back door opened and the vixen who had been sitting next to her sat up with her nose wiggling before she shot from the couch. She stood smiling as the vixen rushed into her mate's arms.

Rose let the younger tod down as Nicholas did the same, they came together and all curled around each other. Nicholas looked around curiously and Cassie watched as Rose kept glancing at herself and her paws. "I put him to bed. I couldn't get her settled down so we moved the crib and my bed to pass the time."

Nicholas handed Cassie the blades and swords so they could be placed in the basement again. The older vixen sighed as Nicholas watched Rose getting lost in her own fur. Rose getting lost in her own fur. The silver fox grit his teeth as her eyes became distant and shook his head. "We need to get them home. We'll be back late." She nodded as he gathered the little family. Rose followed blindly, getting into the back and staying to herself as they made the drive. He drove to the fox's home after being given directions and left Rose in the van as he walked them to the door. Nicholas shook paws with the fox and introduced himself, the tod looking back curiously as Rose stayed zoned out.

"My name is Carol." The sliver tod tipped his head and popped a brow as the other fox chuckled. "My dad wanted to be a singer. Not many foxes around who get into that business. He made most of his money around the holidays." Nicholas nodded as they watched the vixen lead the boys back into their home and smiled as several young vixens in their teens came out hugging around them.

"Anything I can help you with, John?" Nicholas raised both brows as the fox in front to of him chuckled. "They talk about you a lot. Didn't know you had a mate."

"I didn't when I left."

The red fox nodded as he looked back to the van. "If you need anything, you can call on us."

Nicholas nodded and told him goodbye, getting into the van and looking back as Rose's eyes stayed locked on her paws. The fox sighed as he pulled away. When he heard her sniffling, he took another road and turned down a desolate street where no streetlamps stood. He threw the van in park and wandered into the back of the van. "Rose?" She looked at him with trembling lips as she shook her head.

"I am the color of death." She signed slowly as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Take it off, Rose."

She looked over herself shaking her head as she tried to pull at the fabric, becoming hysterical when it wouldn't move and none of the fasteners could be found. "Get it off! No matter what I do I will never be anything but a killer!" Nicholas was wrestling with her and ground his teeth together as he snatched her shoulders.

"ROSE!" The vixen felt his voice rise through his chest and her paws froze in air as he clutched her shoulders. He kept an angry face on her and used a deep voice he made sure he was growling through as tears streamed down her face. "You are not a killer. Your fur is the color of your family crest! These things won't work without you, you are the only one who can make them work. Take. Them. Off."

The vixen clawed at them again and he shook her until she had her eyes locked on him. "Gods damn it Rose! You make them what they are! They don't make you who you are! Not when I have seen what you can do with them. What you do in a moment like that is not who you are! I know who you are! I am not losing you to this. Take. Them. Off!" She shook her head, exploding into motion again with her paws as his teeth ground together.

"I can't! I don't know how and I can't get this color of-

He pulled her paws to his throat and held them in place as he growled again. "REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!" She blinked as his voice rushed over her face, flinching at his lips when he snarled and shook his head. "YOU DO NOT BELONG TO THOSE THINGS! YOU CAN'T BE THAT KIND OF DARKNESS WHEN YOU ARE MY LIGHT! ALL OUR LIVES WE HAVE BEEN FUCKED WITH BECAUSE OF THE COLOR OF OUR FUR! RED, WHITE, BLACK- I WOULDN'T GIVE A _FUCK_ IF YOU WERE GREEN! IT DOESN'T MAKE YOU WHO YOU ARE AND NEITHER DO THE CLOTHES YOU WEAR! YOU DON'T HOLD ONTO THAT CRAP DAMN IT! YOU HOLD ONTO ME!"

She shook her head curling her lips up as she tried to claw at them again. Nicholas felt the fire in his chest explode as he shot forward, wrapping his jaw around her throat and growling so loudly that she shook as her paws fell on his shoulders. Her eyes clenched shut as the tears streamed down her face, her paws slowly lifted and she sobbed several times before pinning his ears back. He curled his eyes together at the flash, lowering his growl as he opened his eyes. The armor had shifted and she fell into his arms before he was rumbling and brushing his muzzle along hers, leaving his scent through her fur. "You've hardly let me out of your sight since we got here. Cassie said you were a mess as soon as you left Weaselton's and the whole time you were getting the house ready. You left Nicky with strangers and you didn't even notice they were giving him chocolate. No more of this nonsense, Vixen." Rose looked at him stunned for half a second before her eyes narrowed. He chuckled as he pulled her closer. "There’s My Wild Rose." They locked into a passionate kiss before he reached over the seat, tossing her a bag as he stood. Rose grabbed her clothes and was getting dressed as Nicholas slid into the front seat.

She jumped into the front seat as Nicholas pulled down the street that brought Weaselton's rickety looking house into view. The silver fox put the van in park, leaving the key in the ignition before he looked at Rose. He chuckled, shaking his head as she bit her lip and bounced out of the van, rushing into their little car.

Weaselton peeked out the window when he heard the door slam and watched. The dark furred fox was snickering as he grabbed the bag from the van and watched Rose bouncing excitedly as she jumped into their car. He slid into the driver's seat after putting the weapons in the trunk and shook his head as he dropped the bag on the seat. Nicholas' face fell when Rose laid over the seat. The silver fox was snickering and laughing as he pulled her back into an upright position shaking his finger at her. The vixen huffed as she folded her arms over her chest pouting, and curled up one side of her muzzle. Earl was rolling as they pulled away. Renee walked into the room after hearing him and quirked a brow, giving him an incredulous glare as she shook her head. He stood wiping his eyes and snickering. "I think the Lady changed the Tramp and the Tramp changed the Lady, I'm not sure what to think of em as now after everything I seen in the last few months Renee!"

"Earl," she said flatly as he kept chuckling. "Did you bother to tell them we will have everything set tonight and you need to talk to the other foxes? Or were you too busy watching their version of a Disney cartoon?"

The weasel stopped chuckling and scowled as he shook his head. "Aww _Fuck_ ," he grumbled as he shot her a dirty look, rolling his eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, I'm goin already…Wait? Didn't they get a phone because of her mother bein there when… yeah he said the TDD was too expensive and wouldn't be practical."

"Oh, look at you, using your brain and stuff." Renee snickered as he scowled at her and picked up the phone…

Nicholas smirked as he swatted at her paws again. The vixen bit back her grin as he pulled into the driveway. Cassie stepped out the front door grinning at both of them, snuggling together as they walked. The silver fox looked at Cassie, raising a brow as she stepped in front of the door and blocked them from going inside. As she stood there and clasped her paws together at her front in a regal fashion, he closed his eyes and sighed, knowing whatever was coming was going to be big with the position she had taken. It was something he’d seen enough in the den to recognize as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Mr. Weaselton called. It seems we are needed this evening and I have made a few calls to get some things started.” Nicholas tipped a brow and nodded as Rose clasped her fingers around his paws looking at her mother curiously. "Nicholas, I need you to find someone who would be willing to take things back and forth to him without anyone else getting involved. Do you think you may know someone who would be willing to…how did he put it? Be a go between?"

The silver tod looked off in thought and nodded as Rose tried to step around her mother. Cassie stopped her simply by straightening her back. "Rose, Mr. and Mrs. Hayward will be keeping Nicky tonight until we get back. With everything that’s been going on, I thought it might be better if he wasn't shuffled around between people a lot." The younger vixen bit her lip looking back at Nicholas and sighed. "I'm going to need you tonight." Her daughter nodded as Cassie stepped out of the way and let them into the house.

Nicholas made his way into the kitchen and took a seat at the table watching Rose sighing heavily. It was the second time she had used the armor and it was showing more on a physical level how much the emotional strain was taking on her as she tried to get something to drink and settle into the chair beside him. "Rose. Go lay down for a little while." The vixen looked back at him narrowing her eyes as he shook his head. "I don't know how long this is going to take or exactly what we are doing yet. If we’re going to be out late again you’re going to need to sleep in case we have to use those things again."

Rose looked back at her mother who tipped her head and groaned. She grabbed her orange juice and left him with a soft peck before she made her way upstairs. Nicholas watched her leaving before he ran back to the car and looked around cautiously as he removed the swords and pieces from the trunk, grabbing the bag from the car. Cassie tilted her head as she watched him come back inside and rush down the basement stairs. She looked back to the living room confirming Rose had already gone upstairs before making her way down the stairs to see what he was doing.

The vixen stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked on curiously as he stood over the washing machine, racing a pencil all over the paper he had sprawled out all over the top. She stepped closer looking over his shoulder and glanced around the room before she was grinning and shaking her head. "You know Nicholas, I think maybe you should go rest with her for a little while too." He looked back at her shaking his head as he tipped his ears forward and returned to his drawings.

"I'm almost done with this, Cassie. We can't keep the armor in the trunk of the car or under our bed all the time. If anyone ever figured out we have it or what it is, it would…"

The fox felt the fur on the back of his neck stand up and swallowed as he turned, the feeling of a cold glare making him fight a shiver as he met her green eyes again. "Nicholas," she said in a stern voice as he fought to keep his ears up and tipped them to her. "What is my name?" he furrowed his brows and she shook her head, grinning as he looked at her a little confounded. "Mum’s the word, Nicholas. They can call me Cassie in the new Den, but out here I am Mum. Your Mum."

The silver tod raised both brows before he looked off with a light smile and nodded. "Yes Mum." He said a little bashfully as she smiled wider. The vixen watched him turn again and tilted her head as he leaned back into what he was doing. She watched him write down several numbers after measuring out a section of the wall and shook her head.

"You have been very busy, Nicholas. When have you found all the time to do this?" she asked and watched him sit down the measuring tape before jotting down a few more numbers and shaking his head.

"I had most of these drawn before we got here. I just needed to get the measurements to make sure the cabinets would fit. I'll get the wood for everything in the next few days so I can get them built." Cassie sighed as she looked back around.

"This is what you were trying to figure out at Mr. Weaselton's before we got here and what you’ve been working on over the last few days we’ve been here?" He nodded as he rolled the papers up and the vixen shook her head again. "You really should try to get some rest, Nicholas. I’m not sure how long this will take tonight and with him going with us it's going to be…"

"He's going with us?" Nicholas asked with a shocked face, trying to hold his mouth shut as she nodded blankly. The silver fox clenched his jaw several times as she raised her eyes and bit her lip. "Cassie," he stopped and swallowed as she narrowed her eyes on him "I mean, ugh, Mum." The vixen smiled as he shifted on his feet nervously. "The other foxes aren’t going to-

"I know. That’s why you are going to be the one taking him in." When he looked at her blinking, she only smiled wider and squared her shoulders. The silver fox fought not to grind his teeth and roll his eyes before he tilted his head.

"Did you say Den?" he asked before she smiled wider and giggled.

"I did. If we’re going to get the foxes here to work together, we need to get a proper Den set up." The tod huffed a breath and ran his paws over his ears before she caught his attention again. "Mr. Weaselton said something about a go between, he says he has a very good reason they will let him in, but you will have to be the one who arranges it all."

Nicholas fought not to clench his fists as he kept his eyes down so he wouldn't be glaring at her. "I'll go talk to the fox I think will help. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Nicholas?" He turned at the stairs and glanced back at her as he gripped around the rail.

"Yes Mum?" he asked, making her chuckle as his ears pinked a little.

"Hurry back so you can rest a while, it will be a late night." The silver fox sighed as he nodded and made his way back to the car. The older vixen looked the elaborate designed cabinets that had hidden doors and compartments in them, and sat at the table after going upstairs and making a pot of coffee.

Nicholas ground his jaw several times as he clenched his paws around the steering wheel and drove to the home of a fox he had recently met. He parked the car and walked to the door before knocking hesitantly. He flinched as the door swung open, revealing a rowdy bunch of children who all froze seeing him as his ears tipped. A vixen stood grinning as her children nearly tackled him and pulled him into the house. "It's da hewo fox! Where's da pwetty giwl who had da shiny clothes!?" The youngest tod asked as Nicholas tried to stand straight with several of the girls tugging his arms. "Whads your name?"

Nicholas chuckled when the vixen motioned to the couch. "I'm no hero kit, just a fox trying to help. My name is Nicholas, but everyone calls me John."

"How comes?" the younger boy asked as the girls all ran off into another room.

"Well because that is how it works for foxes. "We have a name we are given at birth and one we are given by the Den or the people who love us."

"My name is Robbie. I wants anoder name!" he bounced around on the couch as his brother kept a curious eye on the silver fox.

Nicholas was chuckling when he looked up, finding a vixen biting her lip. "I'll get Carol for you. He's in the backyard." Nicholas nodded as the older of the two tods scooted closer to him.

"You're the guy who helped us get out of the bad place. Where’s the girl who was with you?"

Nicholas chuckled as the younger of the two examined his claws. "She’s at home with our little boy. Just like your mom, she doesn't get out too much. What's your name? We didn't really get to talk the last time we met." He asked as the older boy tilted his head and looked back to the door.

"Timothy." He replied, keeping his eyes on the door as his father came through. The red fox smiled widely as Nicholas stood and the girls had gathered back at the door as they shook paws.

"John, nice to see you again. Something I can do for you?" he asked as Nicholas looked around and tipped his head. The red fox motioned to his mate who took the kits into another room, Nicholas chuckled as a few of them made their protest well voiced.

"Sorry about that." He said as Carol chuckled.

"Ah we don't get visitors too often and they’ve been talking about you two since the night we got home. Think you’re the greatest thing since sliced bread." Nicholas' ears tipped back as he cringed. The red fox snickered as he took a seat on the couch and motioned for the silver tod to join him. "They know not to be telling anyone anything. So, what brings you over?" Nicholas sighed as he looked back to the other room. The red fox leaned back folding his arms over his chest as he smiled. "Need something? Hey if I can repay the favor, just ask."

The silver tod scratched his neck and sighed. "Do you know who Earl Weaselton is?" Carol nodded as he sat up again. "We’re trying to get a real Den set up here and need a little help from some foxes who can keep things under wraps and sort of work with him."

Carol narrowed his eyes. "No one works with him. They all work for him."

Nicholas ground his jaw and shook his head. "No, that's not how this is working, Carol. I'd rather not go into details but I need someone to be a go between and just drop things off or pick them up from him. None of the foxes will be working for him, at least not directly."

Carol tilted forward looking him over as he looked back to the room his family was in. "You got something on that guy?" Nicholas fought not to growl as Carol's ears tipped up and the red fox smirked as he watched the silver tod grumbling about ripping his ears off if he tried anything stupid with his mate or family again with what he knew about the smaller male.

Carol laughed as he nodded. "Yeah I can do that. So long as it doesn't come back to my home." Nicholas sighed as he let his shoulders relax and tried to uncurl his paws.

"Ca- Mum would like to meet you. I guess she can give you more details than I can. To be honest I'd like to avoid being around him as much as I can so I don't end up in prison anytime soon." Carol laughed as Nicholas stood.

"Oh, you really don't like that guy, do you?" The silver fox growled as he clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"Can you follow me back? I have something I’m supposed to be doing and Mum wants to talk to you personally." Allen nodded as he stepped to the door and plucked a set of keys from a small table.

"Ginger! I'll be back in a while." The vixen came back in sticking one paw on her hip and Nicholas dipped his ears back when she looked at them suspiciously. The red fox chuckled as he ran his muzzle along hers as their kits watched curiously. "I'll explain it later. We have a debt to pay and this is going to be rather interesting." The silver fox stepped out the door, sighing as Carol laughed. "We may not have a Den here but some things will never change will they, John?"

"I don't blame her after she just got you back. Rose was the same way and so was I."

Carol tipped his ears as Nicholas shook his head. The red fox watched him pace to his little purple car and got in his, following behind him before they found their way back to Nicholas and Rose's new home. He was greeted by Cassie as he came into the house. The older vixen shook his paw in approval before she glanced at Nicholas as he took a seat at the table, breaking into a wide yawn. "Nicholas." The silver tod looked back at her and blinked slowly as she raised her brows. "Go rest with Rose. I'm sure Carol and I can work everything out."

Nicholas looked back and watched the red fox covering his mouth trying to hide his grin. He sighed and stood before he left the room and climbed the stairs. The fox fought not to fall on the bed as he crawled in slowly trying not to wake Rose. The vixen rolled over in his arm as he stuck his head over hers, rumbling lightly as his eyes closed….

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie motioned to the table as Carol took a seat and she offered him some coffee as he sat down before joining him. "I'm of the understanding not a lot of foxes here are familiar with how a Den really works."

He shook his head as he sipped the coffee she had given him and shrugged. "I suppose not. I've lived here my whole life and have never been in one, but we've all heard stories."

The vixen sighed as she shook her head. "Then we have much to discuss. The first thing I need to know is exactly how similar things here are between how things work with foxes and how they are not everywhere else." Carol tipped his head curiously as she smiled. "How are things run in most fox families in Zootopia?"

The fox laughed as he shook his head. "Oh, I don't think that's much different. The vixen's run most of family affairs and we try to keep them out of sight, along with the kits until they are old enough to start school. We teach the boys and they teach the girls."

Cassie sighed as she relaxed in her chair. "Well then, what about how you…keep information?"

Carol furrowed his brow as she bit her lip. "What information? We don't tell anyone what we’re doing if that's what you mean. Most of us keep to ourselves and don't meet up too often like this. We all know better than to be telling anyone too much about what we’re doing or sharing our personal business. Too many of us in one place causes too much attention and if we went around telling people about our families it wouldn't be any better. I'm only here to try and repay the favor. Isn't that how it works everywhere else?"

Cassie shot him an elated smile as she nodded. "Then there is something I need to ask you for on their behalf…."

Carol listened to her explaining everything and was ticking his ears back and forth when she finally folded her paws together in front of herself. The fox looked off with a straight brow as she waited patiently. "I’d have to ask my mate but I don't think it will be a problem as long as we aren't actually interacting and the family doesn't get involved in that. Weaselton is a sore subject with most of the foxes. Most everybody who works under the tables knows his name, but if all I'll be doing is picking things up and dropping them off it won't be a problem."

Cassie sat straighter as she smiled. "You won't have to deal with him directly, we just need someone to pick it up from his wife. She is a little extravagant, but friendly enough. We also need to make sure that as few as possible know about how things work with Nicholas and Rose doing this. Secrets are how we stay out of trouble and you will be one of the few who know how all this works. Can you keep secrets, be trusted with them?"

"I'm a fox, we all keep secrets. We wouldn't survive if we didn't' so I can and will on both counts. How what works?" He asked as she stood and refilled their cups.

"The Den, how it functions, who we are and what they are going to be doing to get it up and running."

Carol tipped his head as she took her seat again. "Who you are? What are they doing?"

Cassie leaned forward with a dead face and he leaned back as she drummed her fingers on the table. "I am Cassie Wild. The Helm of all fox Dens."

He spit the coffee he was drinking and gaped at her as she bit her lip while he was hacking. She handed him some napkins as he caught his breath. The fox sputtered several times as he looked at her stunned. "You joshing me?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Foxes do not lie."

His whole posture changed and she fought not to giggle when he sat up in the chair. "You are the Lady?" she nodded as he tried to wipe off the table in front of himself. "I'm sitting here talking to …Ugh Ginger is going to be beside herself."

Cassie laughed as he picked up the cup with trembling paws and took a gulp of the coffee before she stood and refilled his cup. The fox looked at it blinking in disbelief as she laughed and took her seat again. "I'm surprised you know that much of how it works never having been in one. I trust that information will not leave you and your mate. If we are found it will cause more problems for us than you could possibly understand." Carol tipped a brow as she sighed, shooting his ears to her as she explained everything that had happened and exactly what they would be doing to get the Den running. The red fox sat there unable to formulate words as he swallowed. "I'll do it. I'm sure once she understands everything, she won't hesitate to help either."

"Good," Cassie nodded as she stood. Carol stood with her as she motioned to the door. He stopped cold as he caught the sight of the family crest on the wall and looked back at her wide eyed as her ears folded to her head.

"You’re the…." his chest heaved as one of his claws shook, pointing at her. She looked back to the stairs and shook her head as she stepped closer to him.

"My children do not know. I am not sure either of them can handle it yet. This is one of the reasons very few will ever come to our den, Carol. I didn't realize our family crest was recognized so easily."

The red fox swallowed as he shook his head. "The clothes she wore, the ones that seemed to catch the light are the …." Cassie nodded as he closed his eyes and swallowed. "This isn't common knowledge. No one knows what his name was anymore. Most people around here just think it’s a story. No one would believe it even if I did have intentions of telling anyone. Not even my mate will know about this."

Cassie lifted her head and he watched as her eyes glazed over, the shock on his face almost profound as she bowed to him slightly. "Thank you, Andrew." He shook his head with a perplexed look on his face as she giggled and sniffled. "Your name is Carol. Your fox name is Andrew. It seems to be something that has not carried to Zootopia if you aren't aware of it. The Den, or those in a family through the Den will give a fox another name to help them stay hidden. The name is a reflection of who you are. You will be known as Andrew. The name means brave, a strong male who is trustworthy, reliable and courageous. You will be one of the guardians to the Den in Zootopia."

The red fox stood in shock before he picked up his feet and Cassie smiled and motioning to the door. Cassie opened it for him and he turned sharply. "I will meet you all there this evening."

"Andrew, bring someone you trust. In case we need a little help tonight if you can."

He held a paw out and took hers as he nodded, the vixen smiling as he bowed slightly. "My Lady." She closed the door and he stood there before he shook his head and walked back to his car. The red fox put the key in the ignition and stalled as his face fell. "She served me coffee…. Andrew, my name is Andrew. I'm a guardian!"

He rushed home, throwing the door open and screamed at his mate before she ran into the room as his arms flew around in excitement. Ginger slowly sat down and watched as he bounced around the room, gaping at him as their children all huddled in the doorway watching. "A guardian of a Den! The Helm of all fox Dens named me Andrew! Ginger! All I've ever been is a magician! Cards and cups and tricks to amuse mammals and I am a guardian of a real DEN!"

"Carol," she said hesitantly as he sat beside her bouncing. "Don't get your hopes up. They have tried to set one here before."

"You don't understand, Ginger! Cassie Wild! The Helm of all fox Dens! They’re going to change everything in Zootopia! For all the foxes! John has Weaselton - I don't know what he did or what happened but he has him!" She gaped at him as he grabbed her paws. "I have to tell you about all the things she told me about with how things are supposed to work! Oh, I have to call Billy first, she said to bring someone with me!"

"Billy?! Carol, you know how he is, when he finds out about this he’s going to –

"He's my brother, Ginger. I know he can be a little rough around the edges sometimes but, there’s no way I can't bring him!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie poked Nicholas in the arm and giggled as he curled tighter around Rose, rumbling. She shook his shoulder and he looked up tiredly as he groaned. "Give me five minutes," he grumbled as he started sitting up. She left the room giggling as he ran a paw over his, leaning his jaw into one paw as he rested his elbow on the bed. "Rose, we have to go." The vixen huffed and he chuckled as she curled tighter to his chest with her head pressed against him. "I know you can 'hear' me, Rose." She looked up growling as he smirked and kissed her nose. "Come on, let's get this over with."


	24. Creating A Pack

**Creating a Pack**

Nicholas: Citizen Soldier; Let it Burn

Cassie: Shinedown; Get Up

Nicholas met Weaselton not far outside of the same dusty building and curled his lip as he got out of his car. The smaller predator just smiled as he waved one paw around to indicate Nicholas should lead the way. The silver tod clenched his jaw several times until he got the bookcase moved and stepped aside, letting Cassie and Rose go ahead after making sure the area was clear first. Earl followed shortly after and waited as he moved the bookcase back into place. He walked beside Rose and kept her close as Cassie stayed a step behind with Weaselton, until they reached an area where several foxes were all standing around. Roland stepped forward pinning his ears back and curling his lip until Nicholas looked back and saw the weasel with his eyes glued to something they shouldn't have been.

A split-second later Cassie had jumped out of the way. The younger foxes and Roland all stood slack jawed when Nicholas snarled and slammed the smaller predator back. Weaselton lifted the briefcase he was carrying up and was shielding his face as Nicholas kept a deep warning growl on him. "Don't push it, Earl. You might be the only one who can get rid of the crap those mammals were making and selling and you might be bringing the money to the Den, but if you so much as look at my mate again I will rip you apart right here. Remember I’m the only thing keeping all the others here from doing the same thing."

The younger foxes in the group had all set their ears trying to hear what the silver fox was saying as he spoke through grit teeth. None of them caught it, but what they did catch was much more significant. The weasel had tucked his tail to the side and hidden his face behind the briefcase. His ears tilted and pinned to his head as he nodded before Nicholas stood straight again and turned.

The fox was met with a tipped brow from Roland, while the younger tods all watched curiously when Nicholas stepped around them and ushered Rose and Cassie through. He half snarled at Earl before he clutched the briefcase and scrambled past the silver fox. Roland narrowed his eyes and followed Nicholas into the large area, leaving the three younger tods at the entrance.

"Did you see that, Zeek? Who the hell has Weaselton in their pocket?"

He nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Hang on a second." He rushed off whispering to another fox before he returned. "I'm going in to see what's going on. Stay here."

The other two foxes shook their heads as he took off and walked in. Each step he made was joined by another who stayed not far behind, until they all dispersed into a larger area around where Weaselton was standing with Nicholas.

Nicholas, Rose and Cassie all took the few steps to the higher level where the stone table and chairs sat and the fox let out a high-pitched whistle garnering everyone's attention. The silver fox waited until they had all gathered and spotted Carol standing with another fox. He tipped his head and Zeek looked around before his eyes snapped back to Cassie after Nicholas motioned to her. "Mr. Weaselton will be helping us get this place in a suitable condition to make a proper Den in Zootopia." All the foxes gathered around turned their eyes to the weasel as he popped the top of the briefcase open and shied his eyes from Nicholas when they all looked into the case and raised a brow. The young fox curled one side of his lip and tipped his head. Several of the foxes who had followed him earlier moved and Nicholas turned to see them all surrounding Rose and Cassie

Roland let his growl pierce through the area as the group of foxes seemed to split in half. The younger tod kept a harsh frown and glare on Nicholas as he turned. Another young tod stepped out and lifted his head. "We'll be taking that. We aren't taking orders from you, not just because you're the one who found this place and everyone knows who you are."

Earl started to step forward and Nicholas growled when his foot lifted. He stopped and lowered his head as the silver fox glanced at him. "Stay put." Weaselton nodded and stepped back as Nicholas looked to Rose and Cassie shaking his head. "Is this how a fox makes a point? Hiding behind a vixen or using them to shield themselves with the threat of harm from another fox? Stealing?" he asked with a turned lip and shook his head. The younger fox in front of him chuckled as he threw his arms out and Nicholas lifted a brow looking at his odd attire. About half the young foxes in the place had a yellow ribbon tied around their heads and long strands of fabric looped around their biceps that dangled close to the floor. "What the hell are you wearing?"

The tod in front of him cracked his knuckles and his neck as he shrugged. "Our colors."

Nicholas frowned as he looked around. "You’re all together, yet not one of you is brave enough to stand alone? To fight for what you want instead of using fear to get it?"

"Fear?" the tod asked as Nicholas stuck his paws on his hips.

"Yes, fear. It's not respect you’re getting, its fear. Anyone can intimidate someone and get what they want by threatening the people they love. That's not respect, that's fear. Fear that they can't get it on their own. Fear that they aren't strong enough to fight for what they want."

The younger fox growled as he clenched his fists. "I don't need fear." He shrugged as he stepped closer. "If you want a fight, then I'll give you one."

"Not you." Nicholas smirked and shook his head. "Him."

The red fox who had slipped in between all the others lifted his head and stepped out from the crowd frowning as Nicholas dropped his brow. He waved a paw at Weaselton and the smaller predator rushed away from where he was standing, leaving the briefcase on the ground as he took a stand next to Roland. Zeek shook his head. "No need to fight, I already have you beat."

"Do you?" Nicholas asked as he looked around frowning. "How many of these guys have you lost? How many have been in your shoes? How many have you had to fight to be where you are in this little gang? Here's a better question. How long before someone replaces you?"

The younger red fox curled his lip and looked around as several of the foxes in the group ticked their eyes between each other. Rose gasped as he pulled a pistol and aimed it at Nicholas. Cassie stepped in front of her daughter, shaking her head as several of the tods around them moved in closer, growling. "It is not our place to fight, Rose." She gave her daughter a stern glance and looked around as the foxes in the room all bristled. Nicholas opened a paw and barely waved it at his side as Roland's teeth split. The older fox tipped his head and it seemed to reverberate through the other foxes as they all backed down.

"This is who you are?" Nicholas asked scowling. "You need a weapon to get what you want? To threaten females or someone's family? You need to wear those ridiculous things and make yourself stand out so you can get attention?" He looked around shaking his head as he growled. "This is exactly why we do not go around telling other mammals our business. This is exactly why the foxes in this city are looked down on." He ticked his eyes around and stepped forward, glaring at the younger tod until the barrel of the gun was in his chest. "Why?"

Zeek lifted his head with curled lips and pulled the hammer back. "We are the sparrows. We don't ask anything from anyone and take what we need to survive."

Nicholas ticked his head to the side, frowning. "Do you even know what that name means? A sparrow is a symbol of hope, Joy, protection and something that helps a community grow. Exactly the opposite of what you’re doing. You get a fox name by earning it, by doing something that makes you stand out among the others. That name doesn't fit you at all." He looked around again pursing his lips. "You have a pack mentality, which means at some point, someone can challenge you for what you have. Can you keep it without that gun?"

The younger tod narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't need to while I have it."

Nicholas stepped closer and let the barrel press into his chest as he dropped his head. "You just got challenged, boy. If that’s how it works in this little group you have here, that means you’re the strongest. Or do you need that thing to be the strongest, since you don't have a problem letting someone else step forward and fight for you, like that guy over there."

Cassie wrapped around Rose as she whimpered and Roland lifted a brow as the younger tod looked around the room. All the foxes who were wearing the same odd pieces had tipped their ears to attention watching as Zeek bore his teeth. Carol stepped next to Roland with his brother and leaned in whispering as they all kept watching. "Damn that guy has some balls, doesn't he?"

Nicholas growled. "You’re the leader of this pack, and the strongest? Prove it. If the respect you have from these foxes is gained on nothing other than fear. You’ll lose it. Fear can be overcome and beaten back. Real respect is earned."

Zeek narrowed his eyes as he bobbed his head. "That’s how it works. You win and you take over. I win and I get that, this place, and him." He motioned to the briefcase and Weaselton.

Earl's eyes shot open and he shook his head. "Hey wait a minute! I ain’t no damn bargainin chip and sure as hell ain’t havin no-

"SHUTUP WEASELTON. Nothing going on between you and I has anything to do with respect and it sure as hell isn't fear I have for you." Nicholas growled.

The weasel dipped his ears back and dropped his head as the silver fox snarled and locked eyes with him. He sighed and turned his eyes as he stepped back again. "No Sir, it ain’t either of them things."

"Sir?" Zeek chuckled as he stepped forward. "He calls you Sir? Oh, I could get used to that, having the guy everybody is afraid of calling me Sir after this is over." Zeek smiled as he handed the pistol off and took off his jacket. Nicholas stepped back and waited as he moved again, fighting not to shake his head at the ridiculous ties around his arms and head.

Several swings and the silver fox was dodging and swaying as the younger tod connected a few hard hits. Weaselton turned frowning and shaking his head as he cupped a paw over his eyes. He looked up as Roland chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. Carol and his brother both glanced at him and back to the fight as the younger foxes all gathered around, cheering and yelling every time the younger fox would land a punch. Weaselton turned back around watching and tilted his head to the side. "Is he-

"Shut up, Earl." Roland growled in a low whisper. The weasel curled his lips and shook his head as he kept watching. He had a good suspicion the silver fox was doing nothing other than trying to wear the younger tod out by letting him hit him. His ears tilted and Roland slammed a paw to his shoulder and shook his head as he started smiling.

Weaselton tipped his head again and his brow furled after Nicholas swung several times. "There's somethin familiar about…." He mumbled as he narrowed his eyes. "I know I've seen that somewhere." He turned to Roland. "Where did he learn how to fight?"

The older fox shook his head and looked down at him frowning. "I suspect if he wanted you to know, he would have told you."

Earl rolled his eyes and turned his attention back as several of the younger foxes started screaming. Zeek was using him like a punching bag and Nicholas stumbled back, huffing as he threw the next fist. The silver fox dipped to one side dodging, threw a left hook that connected, and dove under his arm grabbing one of the straps he had dangling from his biceps. Another turn and he had the opposite in each paw as he twisted again. The younger tods arms crossed over his back as Nicholas pulled them taught over his chest and around his neck, pinning his paws to his back and creating a noose around his neck. Zeek hit the ground hard as Nicholas dropped to his knees behind him pulling him to his chest with the straps he had grabbed as he looked up at everyone growling.

"THIS IS YOUR STRENGTH?! SHOWING OFF, WEARING THIS CRAP SO EVERYONE WILL NOTICE YOU IN THIS GROUP- THIS GANG?! YOUR SO-CALLED STRENGTH IS THE FIRST THING I CAN USE TO KILL YOU WITH! THIS IS THE REASON THE PEOPLE IN ZOOTOPIA HATE FOXES AND YOU’RE PROPELLING IT! WE ARE NOT WOLVES!" He tightened the strap and Zeek cringed as his paws tightened to his back. Nicholas bared his teeth ticking his eyes around as Roland lifted his head grinning. "If you want a pack- then at least be what you are. You’re better than this. This pack is mine now, or do I need to do this with all of you to make a point?!" Nicholas pulled at the top tightening the noose he had created around his chest and neck as Zeek shook his head.

Roland tipped his head around the room and Cassie smiled as Rose looked around blinking. Several of the younger foxes stepped forward threatening to curl their lips up as a large group of older foxes puffed their chests out and stepped in front of them. Neither of them had noticed the other foxes come in while they had been watching Nicholas and Zeek fighting. "What do you want?" Zeek asked as he clenched his eyes closed.

Nicholas looked around growling as the older foxes all crossed their arms over their chests and shook their heads. "It's not about what I want. It's about what you want. What you’re all doing right now is a quick path to a fast end. ALL OF YOU! DO YOU WANT TO LIVE? OR DIE?"

"Live." Zeek said as Nicholas looked around again. "Back off." The younger foxes all flipped their ears back and stepped away.

Nicholas let the straps go and stood before he stepped back as the younger fox pulled his arms forward and fell into his paws. "If you want to live, the first thing you’re going to have to do is learn."

Zeek nodded as he shied his eyes and the other foxes who had been with him followed the motion when Nicholas looked around. "Yes Sir."

Roland crossed his arms back over his chest, grinning as Rose shot through them. "The first thing you’re going to do is get rid of those damn things on your heads and arms. If you have illegal weapons, toss them into a pile. Mum, you can take over from here." Rose was fussing over him as Cassie stepped to Roland, tipping her head with a grin.

Nicholas reached a paw forward helping the younger fox off the floor and stood with him as Rose kept petting his cheek and neck. "How old are you?"

Zeek shrugged and looked around. "Twenty."

"You aren't that much younger than I am. Don't call me Sir."

The younger fox rolled his eyes as he huffed. "Then I don't get how you’re going to teach me anything."

Nicholas scoffed as he pulled Rose to his side and pointed to her mother. The vixen sighed as she curled her brows down. "Mum?" Cassie corralled Rose back to Roland and Weaselton as Nicholas took off his shirt. All the younger foxes in the room gaped as he tossed it to the side. "There's your first mistake. Never assume something about someone you don't know. Your second mistake; don't go around bragging about what you can do or what you have. Third; don't give anyone a reason to question what you’re doing or make it look like you’re looking for trouble…. Don’t start a fight. Only fight when you’re defending yourself or someone else. Each of you , step up and I’ll show you what you need to work on if you have to fight.”

Roland snickered as they watched Nicholas boxing with several of the younger foxes and tilted his head as the silver fox picked up a long narrow beam he swung around. "Learned a lot since he's been away hasn't he?"

Cassie giggled and shook her head. "Roland, seem to have a bit more sway here than the others do. I'm surprised you're asking."

The older tod smirked as he dipped his head lower. "I'm not from around here. Moved here years ago because my mate wanted to be closer to her family. I grew up in a Den. I’m aware of how they work. When he called and told me what was going on, I knew there would be some problems, so I called everyone we knew and asked them to come."

Cassie nodded as Weaselton returned with the briefcase. "Roland, is it your Den name?" she asked and smiled as he nodded. Carol stepped beside them and dipped his head to the older vixen as Rose kept watching Nicholas. "Well, Roland, since you are familiar with how this works and helped with this, would you be interested in becoming one of the guardians here."

Roland chuckled and she lifted both brows as he nodded. Carol tapped him on the shoulder chuckling. "Two's company." The fox he had brought with him sneered and shook his head.

"That isn't right. Why the hell are you a guardian? All you know how to do is magic tricks and cards, stupid little games that always get someone in trouble. You've got more kits than you can feed and this is the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen!"

The fox kept moaning and complaining and Roland shook his head as Cassie raised a brow. "Three's a crowd apparently." The older vixen giggled as she stepped forward. "What is your name?"

Carol flipped his ears back shaking his head. "Ginger told me I shouldn't bring you. If I had known you were going to embarrass me in front of the lady I wouldn't have asked." He mumbled as he sighed.

"Billy. My Lady."

"Billy," Cassie nodded as she folded her paws. "There are always three guardians in a Den. I have two." She turned her attention to Carol as both foxes tipped their ears towards her. "Andrew, do you trust him?"

Carol nodded as he sighed again. "Yes, My Lady, it's just how he is sometimes. He's my brother."

“Andrew? Why is she calling you that when you’re name is Carol?” Billy asked, shaking his head. Roland snickered as Carol rolled his eyes. Cassie bit her cheek to keep from laughing. She was all too familiar with sibling rivalry and could spot jealousy a mile away between siblings. "Billy, your Den name is James. It means to serve the Lady. You will be our third guardian. We use names given to us when talking in large groups so no one is the wiser if they overhear something they shouldn’t." The fox's ears perked again before an elated smile flew over his face and Carol was chuckling when she left the three standing there after Weaselton handed her the briefcase.

"Roland, Andrew and James. The first guardians of Zootopia's fox Den." Roland covered his grin with a paw and Billy (James) bounced back to Cassie's side and was whispering to Carol (Andrew) as he kept chuckling.

"That's not all that name means." Carol perked his brow as Roland kept chuckling. "It also means to undermine or be a heel. I think your brother is a jealous ass." Carol turned away laughing so his brother wouldn't see him.

Cassie stepped out as Nicholas motioned to her and Rose had rushed back to him again as the vixen popped the case open. She motioned for Zeek to come to the front and he stopped as she held out a large bundle of cash. Zeek looked back to Nicholas and he shrugged before he returned his attention to the older vixen. Cassie held it out to him as he shook his head. "You were the leader here were you not? And the leader among your ‘gang’?" He nodded as she extended a paw. "Then your Den name is Jared. Nicholas will teach you what he knows about fighting and you will teach the younger foxes. Where is your second in command?" Zeek looked back and another fox stepped forward, the same who had stepped to Nicholas the first time. Cassie tilted her head and smiled. The two young foxes gaped as she threw them both a small bundle of cash and blinked looking between her and Nicholas. The silver fox smirked and dipped his head towards the older female and they both turned back to her. "Foxes never steal, and we take nothing without paying it back or earning it."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Zeek asked with a tipped brow.

Cassie looked to Zeek and pointed. "Learn, and help this Den grow. You will all be true sparrows from now on, but you will each have your own name. Is there one among you who is willing to talk to others like you?"

The tod that Zeek had called out stepped forward nodding as Cassie raised her head. "What is your name?"

"Amon." He answered as he lifted his head.

"You are Stork." The tod lifted a brow as Cassie called everyone's attention to her. "A stork is said to bring life, but the bird is also a reminder of a story you should all remember." All the foxes gathered as she began to tell the tale. "The fox invited the stork over for dinner, but the fox didn't serve the food in a way that the stork could eat it. It was on a plate and all the stork could do was peck at the food, so he left hungry. The stork then invited the fox to dinner. The stork served the food in a long glass that he could dip his beak into. The fox couldn't eat the food because he couldn't reach it. The point of that story is you should all remember to treat others as you would have them treat you, even if they are not treating you well. Be better than the world sees you, for each fox and their actions represent all of us. Each of you will take two of these." She held up a paw and showed the money she had and Nicholas urged Rose to her mother before he walked across the group to Weaselton. "You keep one for yourself, you take the other to a fox you know who needs it. That is how you will pay it back. Tell the foxes you know about the new Den. There will be work here for anyone who needs it until we have this place secure. Tell them if they will help us, we will help them. Help the foxes in this city and live up to being sparrows, bring a community to this Den."

Roland chuckled as Cassie and Rose were surrounded by the foxes in the Den. He watched Nicholas step away with Earl before he sent the two new guardians with them to listen to the vixen explaining how a den worked.

Earl looked around shaking his head and snickering as Nicholas kept an eye on him. He examined the large doors, the carvings, and the area, taking note of the many entries and exits that had been created. "Yous got a few issues here, John. Aside from the gangs, which you may have taken care of tonight cause thems the worst of the lot, there ain’t hardly any vixens in here. The entries and exits are all over the place, doors look like they might not work. Gonna take an awful lot of work to get this done. That aint to mention the problems up top."

Nicholas ground his teeth as Weaselton kept looking around. "Why the hell are you so interested in this?"

"Oh, history buff I guess you could say. It’s information. John. An it's what I deal in. But as far as us, I gots another job for you."

"I do not work for you, Weaselton." He growled in a low voice as he looked back at the group again.

Earl nodded. "I think yas might want to this time, John. I got a job I need taken care of and yous the only one who can do it."

"There’s no job I want from you."

"Yas sure about that? Yous want all this to work right, for your Mum, for Rose, your son? Somethin normal right? Can't have that without a Den." Nicholas growled as Earl pulled a paper from his pocket and handed it over. He glanced at it and lowered his brow, shaking his head. "I want it blown up."

The silver fox grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him onto his toes, snarling as the weasel scrunched his face together. "What the hell for? I’m not doing anything that will put me or my family at risk of being noticed! Especially if it means others will get hurt in the process." Weaselton threw his paws up turning his head and Nicholas caught his eyes tick to the side before he looked back and saw all the foxes watching. He dropped him clenching his fists at his side and dropped his head. "Why would I do anything else for you?"

Earl tilted his head out of sight and smirked. "Cause John, you do this for me, and our business is concluded. I'll lock in the rate for the foxes at two cents on the dollar for everything they sell on the grid. It keeps them safe from everyone; from the cops, the crooks, each other, all of it. Yous do this and I’ll never change that rate as long as I live. If yous think that's my normal fee yous sorely mistaken. Everybody wins. I get somethin I want, your Mum gets a Den, your son and mate get somethin normal, Zootopia has a safe haven for all foxes and they all work together safely. Ain't that worth it? You won't have to do no more dirty work here, John."

The silver fox sighed as Earl stood. He clenched his jaw glaring at him as he nodded. "One-time Earl, and this is done. The deal for the Den is complete and Rose has nothing to do with it."

"No, she does not, I don't want her anywhere near it." The fox narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Earl shrugged. "I'll give yous the details soon. Tell her yous will be gone for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Nicholas hissed as he shook his head. "We just got everything settled and you want me to tell her I’ll be gone for two weeks?!"

"Maybe more, John. Think of it this way. You'll never have to see my face again after it's over with. Yous already got everything arranged here with a runner for the money from any of these shops you an Rose shuts down. I'll make sure it gets to the Den. Your Mum knows what she's doin as far as getting it set up." Nicholas bit the side of his cheek as he looked back to Rose and shook his head. "Yous can tell her it's a real job, cause it is." Nicholas looked over the paper and snapped his eyes back to the weasel. Earl smiled as he tipped his head out of sight of the other foxes. "Come by tomorrow morning. Renee is gonna need some time to get you ready, an John," Nicholas looked at him scowling as the weasel spread a sinister smile. "Give us a nasty fox one more time and I won't be trying to bed your wife the next time we meet."

All the foxes in the room turned with wide eyes when a snarl set everyone's fur on end as Nicholas knocked him to the floor with a fist in the air. The weasel dipped his ears back and threw his paws up, cowering and Nicholas ticked his eyes to the side, catching everyone watching as he heaved several times and grabbed him by the arm. He pulled him from the floor and shoved him towards Roland. "Get him out of here, and make sure he never comes back." Roland gave a slight nod before he grabbed the weasel's arm and everyone in the room gaped as Earl kept his eyes down until they reached the exit.

They all let their jaws drop as Cassie raised her head. Nicholas turned his eyes from her, tipping his ears back. He glanced at her and she narrowed her eyes with a low growl as his head fell and closed his eyes nodding. "Yes Mum, I know."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roland stood at the door with Andrew and James, chuckling as they shook their heads. "What’s that all about?" Andrew asked as he looked back to Roland.

The older fox shrugged and pointed at Nicholas as Cassie started talking to everyone. "That's how it works. We don't fight unless we have to. She's just reminding him he needs to get a handle on that temper. He always was a little hot headed."

Cassie's voice rose above everything as she lifted her head again. "SPARROWS- REACH EVERY FOX IN THIS CITY! GET UP THERE AND TELL THEM WE ARE HERE! TELL THEM WE NEED WORKERS AND WE CALL FOR HELP! LIVE UP TO YOUR NAMES AND TAKE THEM HOPE! BRING US TOGETHER AS A COMMUNITY! THE HELP THEY OFFER WILL BE REPAID AS WE COME TOGETHER UNDER A NEW DEN – FOR ZOOTOPIA!"

Roland let his teeth glow as all the foxes threw a paw up screaming, and laughed as they all rushed to the exits. Nicholas was smirking as he looked down at Rose. Cassie giggled as she closed the case and started walking back to the exit they had come in through. Nicholas followed with his arm draped over Rose's shoulder. The silver fox stopped and greeted each of them as Cassie was examining the large doors. "Roland, you've lived here a while, do you know any older vixens Mum can consider for the council seats?"

Roland lifted his lip into one cheek and nodded. "Give me a week and I’ll have names for you." Nicholas tossed his shirt back on and Rose scribbled something and gave it to the older fox. Roland nodded after looking at it. "I'll have them call her. She can set it up whenever she’s ready."

Nicholas looked at the large doors, curling his brow as Cassie kept looking curiously. She shook her head as the silver fox joined her. "These doors are very unusual. Can you…?" she pointed to one of the doors as the three tods who were still there stepped into the opening. Nicholas lifted a brow looking at it and sighed. He stuck his paw on the section she had motioned to and looked back with a tipped brow. "Move it to the right, Nicholas."

The silver fox looked at Rose and shrugged. "I don't think it's going to move, Cassie. They’ve been like this since I was a kit." He grunted and the section he was pushing on clicked. All the foxes stepped back, gaping as both doors rattled. Dust fell from each side as they groaned and creaked. Cassie was grinning as she watched them sway and grind against the ground. They all jumped as they came together and locked, each fox twisting their head as the sections moved around like a mechanical clock. Cassie giggled as the pieces finally set, showing off a picture of a fox in the center and numerous historical sections all surrounding the fox in the center. Nicholas was slack jawed as the last piece in the center clicked when two prongs popped out, holding a long staff with an oval ball at the end.

"Damn." Roland whispered as Cassie stepped closer and braced the bar with each paw, pulling it off the clips. The two pieces that had popped out holding the key slid back into the door as Cassie beamed and stuck the end of the pole on the floor. She looked back watching Rose and Nicholas blink as the other foxes looked back to the doors. Cassie handed the staff to Roland and he looked it over as she smirked. Some of the pieces didn't look as if they had moved at all as she looked them over.

"I trust the three of you will figure this out. That is the key to the door. It will be a couple of weeks before we can come back. I need you to help the foxes who come back and try to organize those they bring with them." Roland lifted a brow as Cassie handed him the briefcase. "I hope you are good with money." The older fox blinked and looked at the case in shock as Cassie giggled. "Make sure they are paid for the work they do and if you run out call me. This is only the beginning." She motioned for Nicholas and Rose to follow her as they made their way up the stairs. Nicholas could feel the knot in his gut twisting with each step they took until they reached the bookcase he moved aside to let them out.

Cassie looked around the old building and nodded as she turned. "Nicholas?" He tipped his ears to her and waited as she cupped her paws in front of herself. "Do you think you could design something here like you did for the basement at home?" He furled his brow, looking around and gave her a funny look as she giggled. He glanced at Rose looking around and watched her shrug as she leaned into his side. "Mr. Weaselton put a bid on the building. He said it has been empty since the prohibition. It used to be a bar. There is already a kitchen here so I thought we might be able to make it into a diner for the main entrance to the Den. Something similar to what was in the City of Roses?”

Nicholas ground his teeth together and clenched his fists as Cassie stepped closer. She picked up one of his paws and he shied his eyes as she examined his paws. "The briefcase that Mr. Weaselton gave us was just a tiny part of the money he has from whatever you two did the other night. He says there are at least two dozen more places like that he wants you to shut down. Nicholas?" He returned his attention to her as she held his paw up and ticked his eyes to the bruised and bloodied knuckles he had from fighting. "You aren't knuckling under or caving into someone else, if you are fighting for others who need help. Mr. Weaselton is fairly certain he will get the building. I need you to help design it for the Den."

The silver fox closed his eyes and let off a heavy sigh as he curled his muzzle into an uncomfortable twinge and covered his eyes with a paw. _Damn, that fucking weasel already knew he had me…._

"Can you?" She asked with perked ears and he dropped his paw looking around as he nodded. "Good, I'll make sure he sends the layout for the building to the house then." she smiled, almost glowing and his ears tipped slightly as she looked at him with a chest puffed out in pride. "Let's get out of here, we have a lot of work to do."

Nicholas drove them all home and stopped at the gate, looking at their neighbors' home. Cassie shook her head and motioned for him to come inside and he sighed as he unlocked the door, letting Rose and Cassie go inside before he closed and locked it behind them. Cassie let Rose go into the kitchen and stopped Nicholas at the door. The silver fox ticked his eyes that way before she pulled his attention back to her again. "Nicholas?" He tipped his ears to her and raised both brows as she smiled. "I know this isn't easy for you. Thinking so differently than what you are used to and doing some of these things, but it will be worth it in the long run."

The silver fox sighed as he stuck his paws on his hips. "Mum, I know you have something going on with Weaselton, whatever it is, is your business. But I do not want him around you, or Rose, or Nicky. The guy is slimy and under pawed and when this is over…."

Cassie nodded as she looked at the floor. "If that is what you want, when this is over that is the way it will be, Nicholas."

The fox sighed a breath of relief as his tail swayed behind him and she smirked as he ran a paw over his head flipping his ears back. "I'm going to be gone for a couple of weeks. I have to leave in the morning. It's the last thing I have to do to get everything here settled."

Cassie looked back to the kitchen, chewing her lip as Nicholas rubbed his temples. "There is a family a couple of blocks over I think I should try to reach out to. They just found out their son is deaf. Maybe Rose can help them learn sign language if they agree to meet us. She isn't going to be happy, Nicholas." 


	25. New Roads

**New Roads**

David Bowie; Changes

Cassie looked back to the kitchen chewing her lip as Nicholas rubbed his temples. "She isn't going to be happy Nicholas."

"No, no, she is not."

"Well," Cassie huffed as she looked back at him grinning. "Maybe I can help get her in a good mood before you break the news. I'll get Nicky in the morning so you can see him before you leave." Nicholas nodded as she stepped into the kitchen and followed her, taking a seat with Rose at the table as she fixed them each a cup of tea. Cassie sat opposite of Nicholas as Rose sat to his left. She was sipping her tea and lifted her brows as Nicholas looked to Rose a little timidly. "Do you know how many times the boys and Ross talked about you two?"

Nicholas looked back to her with an eye twitching as Rose dropped her head, biting her lip. "It's her fault." He smirked as Rose turned her eyes the other way. "I kept telling her she was too loud."

Cassie giggled as Rose's ears pinked over. "Ross told me about the time you two got a little too carried away and the boys were there."

Nicholas shook his head as he grabbed Rose's paw. "Oh yeah I remember that. The only word for it was- Mortified. I was totally mortified." Rose bit her lip trying to hide her grin as Nicholas narrowed his eyes. "Did he tell you what happened?"

Cassie shook her head giggling as Nicholas shot Rose a narrow eyed sneaky grin. "No," Cassie laughed as she leaned over the table. "He just said you looked like…like a fish out of water with your mouth hanging open and that he couldn't breathe when he left."

Nicholas shook his head as Rose started giggling. "I kept telling her! He walked into the room and just stood in the doorway after it swung open. All I could see was his silhouette and I froze when he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. 'John' he said as he shook his head. 'I'm all for you keeping my little girl happy but you’re going to have to do something to put a cork in her with all that noise…wait, that didn't come out right.’ Fayre, Val, and Thorn were all in the background trying not to fall over laughing, then e he said- ‘There has to be something you can do to keep her from screaming and…no, no, no, that don't sound right either.'”

Nicholas scrunched his face. “You know I can't even remember what all he said but he threw his arms up and turned around shaking his head." Cassie giggled as he stuck his paws up trying to mash his fingers together and shook his head. Nicholas' eye twitched and he narrowed them on Rose when she started laughing, and Cassie fell over the table trying to catch her breath. "We were… locked! Vel, Thorn and Fayre were all right outside the door laughing their asses off while I was struggling to get us both covered up and you know what she did? She laughed too! I was totally mortified!"

Cassie leaned over nearly falling out of her chair laughing as Rose sat giggling with tinted ears. Nicholas growled lowly as he glared at her playfully. "Evil females." He rolled his eyes as Cassie wiped her cheeks off and stood up hugging Rose.

"I'll get Nicky in the morning. Goodnight." She ran her muzzle along her daughter's cheek and giggled as the younger vixen kept biting her lip. She moved to Nicholas and he returned the same motion of her running her cheek over his before she left. The silver fox ticked his eyes to the door watching before they snapped back to his mate as she snickered.

"Keep laughing, Vixen." He teased as she folded over the table. He watched with narrowed eyes as her shoulders bounced until she sat up wiping her eyes and raised her paws.

"I thought you liked that."

Nicholas deadpanned her as she bit her lip laughing again. "It was your father! And your brothers! I didn't even know they were home!"

"I’ll try not to do that anymore."

He gave her an incredulous look and she broke out laughing again as he shook his head and grabbed her paw. "Well, I hope there isn't any screaming after I tell you what it is I have to do."

Rose sat straight looking at him as he sighed and shook his head. "I have a job on the other side of town. I'll be gone for a couple of weeks."

Rose lowered her brow and shook her head. "TWO WEEKS?" She signed out forcefully as his shoulders cinched. "Nicholas we just got settled here. We have enough money left to last a few months. There has to be something else you ca-"

She let her paws drop as he looked at her with a long face. "Rose, the money we have left will not last that long. It's a good job. It pays three times more than minimum wage right now and we need the money."

The vixen narrowed her eyes on him and shook her head, "What job will pay a fox those kinds of wages here?" she asked and he cringed as he reached into his pocket, handing her the paper Weaselton had given him. She looked it over and shot her eyes back to him as he dipped his head. "ARE YOU CRAZY? Nicholas please don't do this. Everyone knows that if anyone hires a fox as a security guard it’s because they know they are expendable. You are not expendable!"

"Rose." She dropped her paws as he tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. "I have to do this. It’s a request from Weaselton. It will set everything for the foxes to work in the grid. He assured me it was a safe job. It's a food distribution company and I’ll be the only one there. The employees are all off right now on some kind of seasonal break before they ship everything. I'll be the only one there. All I'm doing is keeping an eye on the place. I'll have the keys and will be locked in."

She huffed a few times as her eyes crested over and he leaned over running his muzzle over hers catching her tears. "I will come back, Rose. I'm only doing this for you and Nicky. To make this place better for both of you." The vixen watched him with trembling lips as he shook his head. "Say something Rose, please. Anything, yell scream just don't…."

Nicholas stopped as she shook her head and wiped her eyes. The vixen looked back at him and took a deep breath as she raised her paws. "I guess if I’m screaming tonight it shouldn't be because I'm angry if I'm not going to see you for a couple of weeks."

The silver fox smiled from ear to ear as he leaned in closer and scrunched his nose at her. "I love it when you're vicious, Rose."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Nicholas searched through the closet and rolled his eyes as he flipped hangers back and forth. "Why the hell do I have to wear a suit?" he groused as he finally chose one and peeled out of his pajamas. Rose came through the door as he was wrestling with the tie. He looked up, catching her eyes glistening and flipped his ears back. "Rose?" The vixen shook herself out of it and helped him get his tie fixed before she went towards the door again. Nicholas looked himself over in the mirror and caught her reflection as she brushed a tear away. When he turned with a curled brow she had already left. He walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, taking a seat as Cassie came through the back door with Nicky. "Big boy!"

Nicky grinned and giggled as Cassie passed him to his father. The silver fox was laughing as his son kept nipping at his neck and looked up to see Rose staring at him with teary eyes again. "Rose?" he asked again as she shook her head. He turned to Cassie as the older vixen looked him over, smiling softly as she tipped her head.

"It's the suit, Nicholas. Why did you choose that one?"

Nicholas curled his brow and shook his head as he sat Nicky in his lap and looked down at the suit shrugging. "I don't know. I just liked it better than the other one's I guess. What's the big deal about it anyway?"

Cassie placed several dishes on the table and took Nicky, getting him into his highchair before sitting across from Nicholas grinning. "The rest of the suits in your closet were bought for you so you could take the job Mr. Weaselton got you as a limo driver." Nicholas curled his brow as he scowled. Cassie smirked as she looked at him again. "Don't judge a book by its cover, Nicholas. We all have many faces and you may only be seeing one. All Mr. Big is known for may be a tiny part of who he really is. It would be better to make a friend of such a powerful mammal than an enemy. As far as the suit is concerned, the one you chose is a Wild suit."

Nicholas quirked a brow as Cassie smiled. "The vixens in our family have been seamstresses for more generations than I can count. We have always sold dresses and suits to help with the family, but the suit you chose was one designed specifically for the tods in our family. The design has never been sold, never been worn by anyone except a Wild tod."

He looked up as Rose sniffled and raised his brow as she raised her paws. "That is the style of suit Daddy always wore."

Nicholas blinked as his ears fell and he looked back to Cassie as she kept grinning. "How did you have time to…"

The older vixen shook her head giggling. "You aren't the only one who has had sleepless nights since we arrived, Nicholas. It looks good on you."

The silver fox fought not to cringe as Cassie motioned to his plate. He finished eating before Rose picked up Nicky from his chair and walked him to the door. Cassie stood at her side as she held the toddler on her hip, fussing over his tie until he took Nicky and lifted him making him giggle. "Take care of Mommy and Grandma while I'm gone OK, big boy? Daddy has to go to work." He nuzzled the smaller tod, chuckling when Nicky ran his muzzle over his face as if he were trying to mark him before handing him back to Cassie. Rose wrung her paws as he cupped her cheek. "I will come back." The vixen curled around him tightly as he brushed his muzzle along the top of her head and pulled away with a wink before he walked to the gate. The fox sighed at the sight of the limo sitting outside and fought not to roll his eyes as a massive polar bear opened the door. He blinked and shook his head as he turned. "CASSIE!" The older vixen raised a brow as he reached into his pocket and smirked as she caught the car keys he had thrown her. He slipped into the limo and the door closed as he settled in the seat.

Another large bear was sitting across from him with an extended paw that held another tiny mammal smiling at him. "Mr. Wilde." Nicholas dipped his head as Mr. Big leaned back in his chair. "I think I may have given the wrong impression the first time we met." The fox flipped his ears back and shook his head with a confused brow as Mr. Big chuckled. "When Mr. Weaselton asked for me to escort you, I thought I might take this opportunity to extend another invitation."

Nicholas fought not to curl his paws closed and shook his head as he looked out the window. "No disrespect meant, Mr. Big., but I’m sure I can find work in the city."

Mr. Big sighed as he leaned back nodding. "If a time comes when you are in a situation where you are in need of work, this place will still be open for you. I am more than a little...intrigued by the fact that Weaselton has taken such an interest in you."

The silver fox curled one side of his lip and shook his head. "My association with him will be short lived, Sir."

"You are not fond of him?" Mr. Big asked as Nicholas kept his eyes locked out the window.

"It doesn't matter if I’m fond of him or not, we have business to conclude and that is all, Sir." The silver fox looked back at him with a hard scowl and locked eyes with the tiny shrew as he nodded.

"Yes, I am afraid I have been in the position before as well. I am leaving in the morning and will be gone for a month. My wife and I are taking an extended honeymoon after our wedding. Our families are so large it has taken nearly a week just to greet all of them that came for it." Nicholas nodded blankly as the car stopped. He reached for the handle and the bear shook his head making him freeze as he turned his attention back to the shrew. "Mr. Wilde. Would you mind coming to my home in a few months, maybe meet my family?" Nicholas ticked his ears up as Cassie's voice ran through his head. _It would be better to make a friend of such a powerful mammal than an enemy._ Nicholas sighed as he nodded. The small shrew chuckled as he extended a paw and the fox let him grasp a claw, gently moving a finger as they shook on it. "Perhaps if you aren't interested in something full time, we can work out something less time constrictive?"

The door opened and Nicholas stepped out as the bear who opened it stepped to the side. "I will think about it, Sir." Mr. Big was chuckling as the door was closed and Nicholas rolled his eyes as he walked away from the limo, up to Weaselton's door. He was grinding his teeth as he knocked and almost growling as it swung open. Sabby blinked as he stepped into the room and he stuffed his paws in his pockets, swallowing the desire to growl as Duke popped over the back of the couch looking to see who was there.

Renee stood at the kitchen entrance and motioned to the basement. He walked that way, balling his fists in his pockets after smiling at the kit on the couch. He walked down the stairs to the same room Rose had originally been in. As soon as the door closed, he had his face in Earl's growling as the weasel smirked. "First things first. I am not doing anything that will hurt someone else. I am not doing anything that will put attention on me or my family. I am not destroying property and I am not doing something that will take me away from them. Are. We. Clear?"

Earl looked back to Renee nodding. "None of the above. Yous just a security guard. What I need you for is more important than anything else. I need you to make sure the place is empty, John."

The fox curled his lip ticking his eyes between them as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why? Why do you want to destroy a food distribution center? Predator foods? I would think you’d want to do exactly the opposite."

Earl tipped his brow down frowning, and Nicholas curled his under as the weasel's face fell. "I ain’t got no problem with the ones that works there. And it don't matter why I'm doin it. I'm just sendin a message is all, and keepin somethin darker from gettin started."

"That is not a very good explanation." Nicholas growled as he dipped his head.

For the first time since things had started Earl stepped to him, locked his eyes with him and growled. "You ain’t gonna be the one doin it. I just need yas to make sure nobody is in there first. My business ain’t killin. It ain’t for yous to know, John. I just need it done. " The weasel left slamming the door as Nicholas stood straight and blinked. He turned back to Renee and she shrugged.

"Don't ask me Hon. This is new to me too, usually business we aint got no problem sharing. I need you to strip."

Nicholas narrowed his eyes on her as she pulled back a long curtain, exposing a tub filled with hot water. He had been so agitated by having to talk to Mr. Big and Weaselton again he hadn't even noticed the smell. "What for?"

Renee sighed as she opened a drawer and pulled out several different tubes and gloves. "We have to bleach and dye your fur. That black fur of yours is what the foxes around here know you by and you can use it to hide because of who you are to them. It's unlikely anyone would ever say much about you. Eh, that's just how foxes are. But this factory may have cameras, and we don't want to send you looking like that."

Nicholas sighed as he pulled off his jacket and laid it over a chair before removing his shirt and tie. He turned as he took off his pants and shorts shaking his head. Renee turned her back to him as she stuck some gloves on and he slipped into the tub crinkling his nose. "Ugh, this stuff stinks worse than what you used on Rose."

She giggled as she stepped to the tub, holding a tube in one paw nodding. "Yeah. I need you to keep your paws under the water too. And get as low as you can with your neck. I'll have to use something else on your head and around your ears." She held out a small tube he was examining as she took the top off. "This is glue. I need you to close your eyes so I can glue them shut." He frowned at her as she shrugged. "There really isn't much fur directly around your eyes. I'm actually gluing the skin together above and below them to ensure no chemicals get in your eyes."

Nicholas sighed as he leaned back in the tub and shook his head. Renee stepped to the tub and picked up his tail that was hanging out the side and jerked back in shock as he shot from the water snarling at her. "Don't ever touch my tail." He growled through pursed lips and grit teeth. She shied her eyes and flipped her ears back nodding until he sat back in the tub. He picked up his tail laying it in the water before leaning back again.

Renee tipped her ears back up and he kept his eyes on her until she had moved behind his head. "You…don't have a problem setting boundaries when she’s not around but can't easily when she is?"

The fox looked up at her with curled lips and she shied her eyes again before he huffed and relaxed. "No one can touch a fox's tail except their mate. I’m not going to get aggressive with anyone in front of her, her mother, or my son unless they are threatening them."

Renee giggled as she nodded. "I'll keep my paws to myself, John. This is business. Can you close your eyes really tight for me? I need you to tell me if anything is uncomfortable or starts burning."

Nicholas clamped his eyes shut and felt something cool between her fingers before her breath was blowing over his face. "Ok, try to relax, there are strips over this area the glue is holding and they will come off with water later." He laid back and dipped as low as he could in the water as he kept his paws to his sides. The fox sucked in a deep breath as something cold hit his ears and she giggled. "Sorry. I'll make sure to tell you what I’m doing from now on since you can't see. I also have some contacts for you that will make your eyes brown. I don't do this very often. There aren't a lot of mammals that are a solid color or have dark enough fur that I can't dye it who come through here needing to change their appearance."

"You have no idea what this is about?" Nicholas asked and she looked to the door lowering her voice.

"No, I really don't. He's been acting a little strange since you got here with your family. Talking about his family a lot. It must be something that really bothers him, but he won't tell me what it is either. All I know is he says it will keep a lot of people from getting hurt."

The fox sighed as he shook his head. "That really doesn't put my mind at ease a whole lot."

The little female combed through the fur on his head and neck and he could feel the gel sticking to his fur. "I'll be back in an hour, John. This takes longer than regular dye. Just don't fall asleep and get any of that water in your mouth." Nicholas stuck his tongue out making a sour face as she laughed and left the room…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renee sat at the table rubbing her temples as Earl looked him over. "What's the problem?"

"I can't dye his fur, Earl! I’ve already done this four times and I’ve never seen anyone's fur so dark I couldn't get it to…ugh…. it's almost unnatural."

Nicholas curled one side of his lip as he sighed. He still had the strips glued over his eyes and couldn't see anything. "So, it's still black? Did you get that stuff I asked for sent to the house?" He asked as Earl tilted his head

"Yeah, it was delivered after you got here and told me what yas needed. No, it's not black, it's a very dark grey." Earl said as he looked back to Renee.

The small female shook her head and Nicholas flinched as she touched his chin. "Sorry John, I forgot. There’s no way I can put two tones on him Earl. He's going to look funny without having the beige and I can't get him any lighter. I have to wait six hours between each time so it doesn’t burn his skin."

Nicholas tipped a brow. "So just bleach it again. It’s been long enough hasn’t it?"

Renee shook her head standing back from the table. "John, you’re at risk for a chemical burn if I do that, and it could permanently damage your fur follicles."

"We're runnin out a time, Renee. He's supposed to be there tomorrow." Earl growled as he shook his head.

"Just bleach it again!" Nicholas growled as he balled his fists on the table. "I want to get this over with so I can get back to my family."

Weaselton lifted his head with a curled lip as he stood from the table. "You heard the fox. I'll be back in a few hours."

"OOOH!" She growled. Nicholas tipped his ears towards her voice as Earl left the room. "I didn't start doing this so I could hurt anybody." Nicholas snickered as his ears flipped back and they set again as he felt her breath on his face. "Keep laughing and the next time I feed you I might spit in your food! Stubborn assholes!"

She stomped to the door and turned to see his face fall as his ears flicked back and forth. "Renee?" She narrowed her eyes as his shoulders slumped and slammed both paws over her muzzle as his head fell. "Gods I really hope she doesn't do that." The little female ran to the next room to get another tub ready trying not to let him hear her laughing….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose threw her paws in the air as Cassie picked up a squalling kit from the floor. She was flinging her arms around in frustration as Cassie sat on the couch bouncing a fussy Nicky. She stomped on the floor and Rose looked at her, sighing with a long face as she looked back at her son. The little tod was pointing to a bookcase and kept sticking his thumb against his head, moving it back and forth. Rose wilted watching him keep asking for daddy to read. "What do I do Mom? I have tried everything. He has kept me awake the last three nights in a row and even keeping him in bed with me isn't calming him down."

Cassie smiled as she stood up and pulled some papers from the table next to the door. "You are frustrated, worried and tired. You need something to keep your mind busy and wear you out. Here." Rose took the papers as Cassie kept swaying back and forth with a not so quiet toddler on her hip. She sat the papers on the table and narrowed her eyes as she lifted her paws.

"What is this?" Rose asked with a tilted head.

"Nicholas had Mr. Weaselton send it over after he left. It took him a couple of days to get everything he had drawn out. I guess he thought you might need something to do or wanted your help with it. Come with me, I'll show you."

Rose followed her mother downstairs and raised both brows looking around. A large assortment of wood cut into pieces that were clearly marked laid against the back wall. Rose laid the papers on the dryer shaking her head. "He wants me to do this? I've never done this kind of stuff before!"

Cassie smirked as she raised Nicky to her hip. "Well if you can't do it, Nicholas said you shouldn't even try." She bit her lip grinning as Rose looked at everything fighting not to growl. Cassie stepped to the stairs as her daughter turned and looked at her son again. "I will take care of him tonight. You both need a break. He can tell when you’re upset too. The basement is soundproof so nothing you do down here will bother anyone upstairs." Rose nodded and returned her attention back to the papers. She was curling her brow as she looked everything over. Cassie giggled as she went up both flights of stairs to Nicky's room. She put Nicky in his crib and stepped out the door as he stood up screaming again. "I will be right back."

Cassie rushed to her daughter's room and smirked as she pulled several shirts from the laundry hamper. She came back into the room and pulled a chair close to the bed as Nicky flopped on his behind screaming, and handed him the dirty shirts she had pulled from the laundry. The little tod curled his muzzle into them and inhaled as his eyes closed. Cassie smiled as he stuck his thumb on his head and was moving his paw back and forth. "That's right. Daddy." She reached in wiping tears away from his face as he laid back snuggling with the shirts. "Do you want a story?" She giggled as the little tod rolled his cheek along the shirt he was clutching.

Cassie grabbed a book and scooted closer to his crib until her face was peeking over the top with the book she had as Nicky watched her. "What big eyes you have Grandma." She read and stuck her eyes over the top of the book bouncing her brows. "What big ears you have Grandma!" she flicked her ears and the little tod giggled as he curled into the shirts he was clinging to. "And what big teeth you have Grandma!" she lifted her snout over the book and looked in the crib to find him sniffling with a shuttered breath as he curled into a ball around the shirts he had. The vixen put the book away and covered him with another one of the shirts, smiling as he started purring. She had to bite back her giggle at his attempt to rumble like his father often would. She turned out the light before she made her way back to the basement.

Rose swung her head to the stairs as the lights flickered and tipped her brow as Cassie put both paws together against her cheek. She dropped the papers she was looking over and frowned as she shook her head and lifted her paws. "You got him to sleep in less than an hour? How?!" Cassie laughed as she motioned to the stairs and Rose curled her brow when her mother picked up all the dirty shirts from the laundry Nicholas had worn over the last week. She motioned for her to go ahead and Rose walked up both sets of stairs and into Nicky's room. Rose cupped her paws over her muzzle as she looked in on her son. She turned her eyes back to her mother and Cassie handed her the shirts before she spoke in sign so she wouldn't wake him up. "We forget sometimes that they are just little versions of adults who can't tell us what they need. He misses sitting in his lap while his father reads to him every night. His scent is the next best thing. Just something to make him feel a little more secure. Sometimes the simplest solutions are the most difficult to see."

Rose giggled with watery eyes as her mother looked back into the room. "Come on Rose, he isn't the only one who needs some sleep…."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicholas held the small female’s paw as his ears ticked until she had placed his palm back on the bathtub. "OK, this is the last time we are doing this. I need you to tell me immediately if it starts burning or you get uncomfortable. Don't pull any of that macho shit trying to handle it because being bald for the rest of your life would not be a pleasant experience."

"No shit." He groused as he let the towel drop and stuck a foot in the water hissing. "Gods damn it's cold! Why is it so cold!"

Renee sighed as she grabbed his paw and placed it on the other side of the tub. "There is less chance it will irritate your skin this way. I mean it, John. I have a shower waiting as soon as you need to get out. I do not want you running around without fur like those…other mammals."

Nicholas sucked in a breath as he slid into the water huffing at the temperature. "Poor bastards." He cursed as he shivered and settled in the tub.

"Poor bastards? You know they choose that?" she asked as she stuck a pair of gloves on and let him know she was going to be doing his face and ears again.

"Not all of them choose it. Even the ones who do are still poor bastards."

"How do you figure?"

Nicholas sighed as she brushed the cream through the fur on his head and neck and around his muzzle. "Some of them are sick. Not all of them choose it, but even the ones who do choose it are sick. If they think there’s something wrong with them just because they were born a certain species, there has to be something wrong with their head when they go to lengths like that trying to make themselves look like something else when nothing will ever change what they were born as."

"Hu, guess you have a point there."

"Most mammals don't."

"Well, Manimals are disturbing on every level there is."

Nicholas tipped his head back with a pronounced scowl as she raised a brow. "What did you call them? You know they consider that a very derogatory remark and slander?"

Renee scoffed. "Why? It is what they are, or are trying to emulate isn't it? What else are we supposed to call them? "

The silver fox sighed as he laid back in the tub and Renee tapped his arm letting him know he needed to put his paws back under the water. "Aside from the fact that some furless mammals are born that way and others may be suffering from a genetic condition or an illness? Do you know why the primates went extinct?"

"Not really. It had something to do with their genetics I think."

"Yeah, that and the fact that the last group of them got isolated in an area and interbreeding left the ones who survived born crippled and deformed. They all died from a genetic mutation that most other mammals don't have. They were said to be true savages, killing other mammals and wearing their fur as if they were trying to make themselves into another species. They killed for sport and fur, not just food and are still considered the most dangerous mammal that ever lived because of it. That’s where that name came from and why they consider it slander. They aren't trying to emulate those mammals by being furless. It’s usually an accidental side effect from trying to make themselves look like another species."

"Hu, I did not know that. Still, I wouldn't know what else to call them."

"Formatures is what they call themselves."

Renee dipped her head back looking at him as his nose stayed tipped to the ceiling. "You really have been in some dark places haven't you, John. It must have been very lonely."

The silver fox sighed as Renee took a seat at the side of the tub. "No, I never felt alone. I just never felt like I belonged anywhere. I never knew loneliness until the night we left the city of Roses. I woke up and for the first time in my life I felt…. cold, exposed." Nicholas shrugged when he heard her hum. "As for the Formatures, they aren't all bad. They’re just like everyone else. They think they were born in the wrong form and can change it through surgery and manipulating certain things about their bodies. That they can mature into another species. A lot of them lose their fur if they take it too far and it's rarely intentional. The only difference between them and us is we can see their problems."

She shook her head frowning as she looked him over again. "Problems? They've got more than problems doing what they do. I’ve seen just as many without claws and that’s just as bad. What kind of predator cuts their claws or has them removed? Almost as bad as losing your fur trying to change what you look like."

"Like what we’re doing right now? You have me up to my neck in something trying to change the way I look." He asked, chuckling as she frowned.

"This isn’t like that. I'll have you know that someone going to a salon to get this done would be paying thousands of dollars for this kind of thing." She sighed as she looked him over again. "You’re going to look really funny without that cream color on your chest and muzzle."

Nicholas chuckled as he turned his head to her. "No. Everyone thinks that silver foxes are good luck. If anyone asks, I'll just tell them that my luck was so good I decided to go all grey. It will explain the smell of this crap too."

"Well aren't you clever?"

"How long have I been in here?" He asked as Renee looked up at the clock. "A little over two hours. Is it starting to burn?"

Nicholas crinkled his lip and nodded. "A little, but it has more to do with the fact that I can't handle the cold water anymore." Renee giggled as she stood up and grabbed a towel. She grasped one of his paws with a light tug as he stood up and helped him get to the mats as his fur dripped everywhere. The little weasel was giggling as he fought not to shake everything out of his fur. "You don't have a problem with being in the fur, do you?"

"No, I do not." He smirked as she laid a towel in his paw. "That doesn't mean I want anyone but my mate looking." The tod wrapped the towel around his waist as she grabbed something from a drawer.

Renee laughed as she opened a door to a shower stall and adjusted the water. "OK, get everything rinsed out of your fur and then use this after you’re done. It will neutralize the chemicals and also has something in there to help with skin irritation." She placed a bottle in his paw before she grabbed his other and nudged him forward. "Small step up here. Once you’re sure you have everything out of your fur you can take those strips off your eyes. All you have to do is get them wet and they should peel off." Nicholas used his toes to feel around until they tapped the ledge and took a step up before he was stepping under the water. Renee closed the door giggling as he moaned under the hot spray….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The arrival at the factory on the waterfront district was met with little fuss. There weren't any mammals around at the time of day he’d shown up. Only a smaller species of some kind of wild dog he hadn't seen many of. There were little pleasantries exchanged. He was given keys to the place, and specific instructions on how to lock the doors after it was made clear no one was to enter or exit the building. The room he had been given to stay in would be comfortable for someone twice his size and was well stocked with food and drinks for more than a week. He almost left the job after the first night for no other reason than guilt. Looking at the place it was clear the employees were well treated and almost spoiled by the company they worked for. The only odd thing he had noted was the fact that the photos of the workers showed they were all prey species. The seventh day he was ready to leave, but there was one area he hadn't cleared yet he still needed to check on.

The size of the place was massive. He’d been more than a little curious on how things worked because the building had floor upon floor that seemed devoted to different living things, but the one that caught his attention the most was just below the roof. A double take would be a miscount for as many times as he had nosed around on the level. After going back and forth several times in as many days he finally figured it out. No one really thought too much about how predator foods were grown and processed. The entire top floor, along with large sections of other floors were dedicated to nothing other than plants. It was quite…beautiful the way the inside of the building had been turned into a living garden that was capable of caring for itself. Fluorescent lighting came on at a specific time, a mist sprayed above the plants every few hours that kept them hydrated without the need for a downpour and the dirt seemed to be aerated through tiny machines that gently rolled through it on occasion. On closer inspection he had even noticed worms crawling through it. The second floor contained several separate sections where it looked as if the plants were processed, chopped by large machines and fed through another bin that moved it to other areas. After examining everything, he had a good grip on how it all worked and to say it was fascinating would be an accurate description. All kinds of bugs were alive in separated sections and fed the plants that had been grown by automated machines while the factory was closed. On the lowest ground level, he had a good view of large tanks that held several species of fish he was shocked to see had grown so large. A smaller area was dedicated to reptiles, several large kinds of lizards, but the majority were snakes. The reptiles, fowl and fish were fed the insects, the insects were fed the plants. On the level closest to the ground floor the area was devoted to nothing but fowl. He never would have considered there being plants in a predator food factory. It was a living, breathing, contained model of the food chain on a much smaller scale. He made his way back down through the building and picked up a phone, looking at the only door he hadn’t been able to get through.

Earl picked up the phone sucking his teeth as he heard the fox. “Weaselton. I’m staying one more night. There’s still an area I haven’t been able to look at yet. Tell Mum and Rose I’ll be home tomorrow.”

Earl sighed as he hung up and narrowed his eyes. “HEY! QUIT JUMPIN ON THE COUCH DUKE! RENEE! GET UP HERE AN TAKE CARE OF THIS BRAT! HE DON’T LISTEN TO A DAMN WORD I SAY AND WILDE JUST CALLED. I GOTTA TALK TO HIS MOTHER! RENEE!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose stepped back into the living room as Cassie sat up and lifted a brow. "What are you doing?"

The younger vixen curled her brow and shook her head as she slipped a disk over her knee before her paws were rushing into motion. "He was supposed to be back this morning. I'm going to find my mate."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "He said he might be gone a little longer than that and you should only use those things in an emergency. Remember patience is a virtue."

Rose curled her lip. "I have been patient enough!" The young vixen took off out the back door as Cassie sat down to read Nicky another book.

Cassie giggled as Nicky grabbed a shirt, dragging it with him to sit in her lap as he rubbed his thumb along his forehead again. "Daddy. That's right, it smells like Daddy….”

 **Notes;** The night Nicholas says is the first time he ever felt alone is the night they came to Zootopia on the train. He felt this way because he lost his shadow- the dark figure, who is also Grace, the vixen from Asgard( She is not a God and has no ‘magical’ powers- but she does have a LOT of REAL power. The human tribe Nicholas is talking about was a real archeological dig where they couldn’t figure out why the humans they had found were so disfigured. It turns out they were all related and the birth defects were caused from inner breeding. Manimals is a derogatory term used in Zootopia for animals who are furless. Predators who cut or remove their claws fall under the same category. Some of them may be suffering from an illness, but the name was stuck on them because they were thought to be trying to emulate an extinct species (Humans and primates) who were thought of as savages because they wore the fur of other animals to stay warm. It made humans appear to want to be something else- which ties in with the true problem the mammals who call themselves Formatures have. They try to change their appearance through plastic surgery or other modifications because they believe they were born as the wrong species. Too many surgeries and attempts to change their fur will often result in losing all the fur because it will damage the follicles and cause scar tissue that will keep it from growing back. (I can’t explain this without pointing out specific examples that would be rude- but people have gone to some scary lengths to change their appearance and sometimes the results are…disturbing. Nothing wrong with someone changing their sex, but when someone uses plastic surgery so much that it leaves them disfigured trying to look like someone or some _thing_ else, it’s not a physical defect that’s the core of the problem)


	26. Mercy

**Mercy**

Skillet; Not Gonna Die

Hunter Hayes; I Want Crazy

Rose made her way through town to the Sahara district where Weaselton lived and knocked on his door. It swung open as he opened it and his eyes flew up as a sword tip pressed into his throat. He stepped back with his paws up as Rose snarled at him. Renee stepped in from the kitchen as Sabby stood gawking with Duke. She tipped her head and her sister picked up the kit, taking him to another room. “You didn’t call her did you Earl?” she asked as she shook her head.

Earl cringed as she pushed the tip to his chest shaking his head. “Assumin yous lookin for your other half?” The vixen snarled letting her lips vibrate over her gums as he held his paws higher and looked at the tip pressing into his chest. “I got’s the point. He’s at the waterfront district. Peer 17 in the warehouse arena. Said he wanted to stay one more night to make sure everything was done.” The vixen stood back up and shoved the sword in the hilt glaring at him.

Rose shot her eyes to the smaller female and Renee shook her head as she turned and took off. “I told you you should have called and let them know, Earl.”

He rolled his eyes as he closed the door “Yeah well I was too busy screamin at you!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground floor where his room was located was also where the majority of the warehouse type rooms were. It held storeroom upon storeroom stocked to the brim with packed and prepared foods that were ready for distribution on the workers return. Half of it was dedicated to already processed foods and the other section; a large freezer area where snake venison and fish were packaged and stored. He sighed as he looked around again. He had checked and rechecked the factory on multiple occasions and not seen any reason why anyone would want to ………Nicholas growled as he hung up and pushed open another door. There was only one place he hadn’t been able to look at and that was because it had been locked.

He looked around the door and shook his head at the locks. It wasn’t very well maintained and not complicated so he couldn’t imagine it would be any different than the rest of the place. He looked around for any cameras and shook his head as he pulled the card from his shirt and stuck it between the door and the jamb. One good wiggle of the plastic card and a quick jerk down opened the door. He looked down both sides of the long corridor and shook his head. After traveling a good distance his brow was curling with watery eyes as he threw his arm over his nose trying not to gag. The smell was so potent he almost dreaded opening the next door he’d reached. It was just as odd as the door he had to unlock to get here. There was no lock on it, as if it weren’t a concern to anyone who may stumble upon it. He opened it cautiously and fell back at the wave of heat and a suffocating odor of death that seemed to singe his fur. He scrambled away on the floor, retching and heaving as he pulled himself back to his feet and found a waste basket he lost his stomach in.

Nicholas’ eyes were burning as he returned his attention to the door and covered his mouth and nose with his shirt and paw. He flipped the light switch beside the door and curled his brow as he let it swing open. The foxes face curled up as he grabbed the knob and slammed it shut again. “Ughhh, who would have known dead bugs would smell so bad. No wonder all the animals who work here are prey.” He held his gut as he turned, trying to get a breath that wasn’t filled with the stench as he headed back the other way. It appeared that the basement was the processing facility where the bugs were crushed and made into protein and the area was devoted to nothing else. There were only two directions to go in as he finally got far enough away to take a breath that wasn’t making him feel like he might hurl again. He turned a full one eighty and curled his brow at the clear window that was almost as large as the wall. An attempt to open the opposite door left him scratching his head at the complex lock on it after a quick examination he used his flashlight for to see well enough. He turned with the beam still on and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest as a mammal slammed into the glass as if trying to jump at him. “FUCK!”

The silver fox looked at her in shock as the little mammal slammed the glass again snarling, and shook his head as he shone the light on her. She was covered in blood, had several wounds that made him cringe, and her jaw hung loosely and she jumped at the glass again. The fox let his face fall and sighed as she stopped and stood on all fours. Her eyes were pale and growing dimmer with each breath she took as her jaw seemed to dangle around through the attempt at growling. A kinkajou, not a species seen often in Zootopia. She collapsed as he stood there shaking with the light still on her. “Help…me…” His ears shot up at the faint voice as he flashed the light around and caught the form of another mammal in the room, much farther away as he tried the door handle.

The door was similar to the opposite side and had a keycode entry pad with no way to easily open it without the combination. Nicholas pounded on the glass, trying to see the silhouette of someone further back in the room. “HEY! I’LL GET HELP!”

“NO! THE CODE IS 3939.” The fox cringed as he looked around and pushed the numbers in before he stepped into the room. The small female on the floor rolled her eyes as she tried to keep them on him. Nicholas winced when she attempted to growl with her feet thrashing around like she was trying to run. He stepped around her, going back to the wall and found a ram in the corner looking up at him teary eyed. Nicholas crouched down as he looked him over.

“I’ll get some help for both of you.”

“No one can help either of us.” Nicholas looked back at the little female cringing and closed his eyes. “Finish it. Don’t let her suffer like that. She’s too far gone.”

“I can’t.” Nicholas shook his head as the Ram shifted his eyes back to his face.

“She will be dead in less time than it would take you to get back to a phone. It’s still too long to live in that much pain.”

The silver fox sighed as he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. The kinkajou was trying to drag herself to him as she kept attempting to growl, but it was apparent she was dying. The damage to her chest was extensive and her broken jaw flopped around each time she tried to lift her head. Nicholas sucked in a breath as he stood and walked back to her. He grabbed her head and looked into her eyes as she kept curling her lips trying to snarl. Her pupils were slits and the color had started to drain from her muzzle as he winced and snapped her neck. The fox laid her down gently and bowed his head before he turned back to the ram. “Hang on, I’ll get you out of here.” Nicholas stuck an arm under his head and legs. The ram screamed as his eyes went wide. The fox let go and blinked as he looked him over. He turned his head cringing as the blood that had been pooling in his wool started rushing from under him, cupping a paw over his muzzle when he spotted the entrails poking out from the side of his body.

Nicholas looked back to the tiny predator on the floor and shook his head. There was no way such a small mammal could do so much damage to a ram this size. “How did she…”

The ram groaned and Nicholas grabbed his paw. “I’ll get you out of here.”

“It’s too late.” His ears shot up as an alarm sounded, wailing loud enough that they pinned to his head as red lights started flashing all over the building. “You have forty minutes to get out of the building, and thirty before the police arrive...You left the door open. The other doors won’t open again, even with a key. You have to find a way out. I need you to finish what I started.” Nicholas curled a brow as he shook his head. “There, over there next to my other paw.”

The fox tipped up and curled his lip picking up the radio, a small flat black controller with a red button and lifted a brow at the pistol. “I’m sorry. You were never supposed to know. I had to stop them. I didn’t know what they were doing with my research.”

Nicholas shook his head and looked around. “What were they doing?”

“It doesn’t matter. It will all be gone after you push that button.” The fox looked back to the little control and clenched his other fist as he closed his eyes. “I need you to finish what I started, to keep them from making everyone like she was. I came to put her out of her misery before I did it, so she wouldn’t suffer anymore. I’m asking you for the same thing. The gun.”

Nicholas’ eyes snapped back to him as he shook his head. “I can’t. You’re talking and she was almost…”

“Please,” the ram begged as tears streamed down his face. “Death can be a mercy to those who are suffering. No one can ever know what happened here. Thousands will die and I don’t want my children to know I did this. I don’t want them to think I’m a monster. Finish what I started. Earl knows I was waiting for you to leave tonight. I can’t move or I would do it myself.”

Nicholas closed his eyes again as he held the little radio out. “You’re paralyzed, aren’t you? Is this how you were talking to him?” The ram ticked his eyes as Nicholas clamped his jaw tightly.

“Yes.”

“Is there anyone else in the building?”

“No. You won’t be able to get to the door you’re supposed to use now. There isn’t enough time. Try to get to the roof.” he answered as the fox picked up the gun. “Leave it in my paw. If they find anything, they will think I did it myself.” Nicholas dropped his head and cupped a paw over his eyes as he dropped to his knees again. “When I get to heaven, I will tell them you were my savior. I’ll tell them you’re the reason my children will never know what I did. I’ll tell them you are the reason I had hope.”

Nicholas swallowed as he nodded. “You have kits?”

The ram smiled weakly as he looked up. “Two, a boy and girl. Please don’t ever tell them what happened here. What’s your name?”

“Nicholas. Yours?” He asked as he picked his head back up and cringed as he pulled the hammer back.

“Thank you, Nicholas. My name is Nathan Bellweth-” Nicholas jerked his head as the sirens in the building grew louder and looked back to the ram wincing. “Hurry Nicholas.” The fox pulled the trigger and curled his face together as the hammer slammed the metal. He turned and shook his head as he placed the gun in his paw, noticing the ram still had a smile on his face. He rushed out of the room with the lights hitting his fur as they spun on the ceiling and clicked the radio in his paw, growling. “Earl, I don’t know what the fuck you got me into but if I live, I’m going to kill you.” He dropped the radio as he started running down the corridor.

Nicholas rushed up as many flights of stairs as he could manage as quickly as possible before he caught the faint wailing of sirens. “I’m going to kill him if I live.” He growled again as he pushed the red button and tossed the remote into a crusher. He rocked on his heels and fell down several stairs as the whole building seemed to jump and looked back blinking as a wall of flame rushed towards him. He shot up several more stairs and pulled a door open as his eyes flew wider before he dodged behind it. The burst of heat and energy slammed the door into him knocking him into the room. The force nearly caved the door in on itself as he lowered his arms and shook his head. The doors' edges curled into the room and the knob glowed red hot. One hinge stayed locked as the latch vibrated. “I have to get out of here!” He looked around, spotting several windows in the upper office he had made it to and pulled his shirt off before wrapping it around a paw and smashing one of them open…………

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earl’s ears set as the radio next to him crackled. “Earl, I don’t know what the fuck you got me into but if I live, I’m going to kill you.”

The weasel picked it up wide eyed as he shook his head. “John?” he rushed to the kitchen and turned on a scanner next to the sink as the radio exploded.

“ALL UNITS 10 -80 WAREHOUSE DISTRICT REPORTED. ALL AVAILABLE UNITS RESPOND. REPEAT 10-80 REPORTED AND CONFIRMED.” (10-80, Police code for explosion)

“FUCK!” The weasel screamed before he ran out of the house and peeled from the driveway. “TOO DAMN EARLY!” ……………..

The silver fox groaned as he looked out and saw bare bricks all the way around all the windows. There were no ledges or drains to grab for getting out of the building. He pulled back into the room, shaking his head as the wall of flame still seemed to be rushing past the door he was behind. Nicholas fell again as the building creaked and grabbed a hook on the wall as the floor cracked open. Half a minute later he was swaying as another explosion shattered the windows. His eyes flew open as one of the walls shifted and half of it fell away. He threw his paws up and jumped under a desk as part of the ceiling caved in. The fox was growling as he looked around, coughing as the smoke started pouring into the room, making it difficult to see. He ripped the remaining sections of his uniform shirt up and wrapped a small section around his muzzle before curling another section around his other paw, using the rest to wrap his feet. The silver tod ticked his eyes around staying low to the floor until he spotted a set of pipes that seemed to be standing on their own. _Bingo_ , he thought as he crawled to them and started climbing up the exhaust shafts that led to the roof. He couldn’t keep track of the distance he climbed. Every window he passed was a temptation for certain death as he longed to leave his makeshift ladder and stick his head out to suck in a deep breath of fresh air. He kept climbing and was moving slower as the coughing got worse, when he finally smacked the top of his head on metal grating. Nicholas grunted as the pipe he was on swayed and another boom had him grabbing at the vent cover as the pipe seemed to slip away from him and fall with all the others. He struggled as he hung there with his fingers in the slots, unable to get it open with his weight holding it down. He finally jumped his own body enough to get his fingers under the heavy metal, clamping his eyes closed and fighting not to scream as his own weight smashed his fingers.

He used his heed to push up enough that he could let go and nearly lost his grip as the other paw let go of the grating when the blood from his smashed fingers caused them to slip. He was gasping as he grabbed the ledge and managed to crawl through the top, rolling onto the roof as he yanked the fabric from his face and sucked in several deep breaths of air between the hacking. His eyes shot open as the angle of the roof shifted and he got to his knees looking around before he was sliding the other way as the building shifted. FUCK FUCK FUUUUCK!”

He was grasping for anything and found no purchase as his claws scraped across the roof. His feet hit solid ground and he looked back wide eyed as the horizon tilted. He side stepped several times and managed to grab a solid pipe he wasn’t sure of the function of as he leaned forward, looking over the side of the building. The whole thing was leaning at an angle that had him shaking his head. Another blast sent his feet over the edge. His ears were ringing as he clung to the pipe and fumbled until his feet were back on the ledge again. It was too far to jump to the water across the dock and if he went the other way, he’d end up landing on something that would run him through. He stayed there covering his muzzle and trying to get the ringing out of his ears. He’d have to wait and hope the building tilted more before he could jump. “I am coming back to you, Rose.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose sprang over the top of a roof and looked around as she tried to catch her breath. The vixen had seen the smoke and felt the vibrations as she traversed the rooftops of the factory district and shook her head when she saw the building. The bottom half of it had nearly collapsed and one side had fallen over, leaving half the roof tipped out at a sharp angle. Her head cocked to one side as she spotted a silver fox tilting over the side of the roof that had folded over. Her eyes went wide as she caught his tail flicking in a manor she easily recognized. _Why is he grey?! How the hell am I going to…_ she looked around and spotted him trying to reach for some kind of electric line or cable l and glanced up seeing that it went right over her head. It was too far for him to reach so she pulled out one of her swords and stuck the dull side of the blade over the top of it. The vixen went to reach for it and almost jumped back as the fabric from the cape she was wearing wrapped around her paw, shielding it from the possibility of cutting her palm open before she wrapped her paw around the other side.

Rose closed her eyes and lost herself in the voices before they snapped open and trained on him. She let off a series of chirps and yips while she slid along the cable. Nicholas tipped a brow looking around and blinked as he caught sight of Rose sliding to him at an alarming speed while she let off an alarm known to most foxes meant for family members. _Distress call..._ “I’m going to …” he dropped the growl as she got close enough that he could see her face and glanced at what she was looking at before sighing and shaking his head. He was already dizzy and trying to keep his balance as he clutched the pipe in his paw. “Fuck it- worth a shot.”

He grabbed for her and barely caught her foot, curling his brow as the other side of her cape wrapped around his wrists and paws, locking them to her ankle. Nicholas looked up at her grinning as she looked down narrowing her eyes. He smirked as she growled at him. “Hey Rose.” She narrowed her eyes a little more as he tipped a brow. “WALL!”

Rose looked up wide eyed and saw how much his added weight had accelerated them, wriggling as she tried to slow them down. They slammed into the building the line was going into. Rose managed to stick one foot up, keeping herself from face planting. Nicholas wasn’t so lucky as he hit hard enough that it knocked the wind out of him for a second and slammed his head into the wall. The fox looked up at her and laughed as she looked at him curiously. He was coughing as he rubbed his head into his shoulder. His ears set back and she turned, seeing the lights from sirens and nearly panicked as the voices in her head started whispering again. She closed her eyes and Nicholas _giggled_ when the fabric seemed to crawl down and unwind itself from her as she grabbed the wire and stuck the sword in the sheath at her back. She kept watching as the cape twisted around her until it was wrapped around her foot with Nicholas dangling only a few inches from the ground. He curled his brow as his feet hit the ground, laughing as he fell over. Rose shook her head looking back to where she could now see the cars and trucks speeding to the docks and warehouses. She swung to the left, grabbing the fire escape stairs and slid down, landing next to him before throwing the cape over both of them….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weaselton was watching from afar, a pair of binoculars in his paw. His jaw hung loosely when they seemed to disappear into the planks on the docks where Rose had landed over Nicholas. He looked back at the police cars and firetrucks, cringing as the building shifted again. Holding his breath as it lurched in the same direction as Nicholas and Rose. If he hadn’t seen it, he wouldn’t have believed it. What she was wearing seemed to take on the appearance of the wood they were lying on, making them look like they disappeared. He stuck the binoculars back to his eyes and trying to find them again as he caught what looked like wooden planks waving around as their heads popped back out again. Rose was shaking her head trying to get Nicholas to stop moving around or...singing? _Is he fuckin singin?_

Nicholas was belting out a tune as Rose kept trying to keep his muzzle closed. She was fighting not to giggle and panic at the same time when he stopped, sucked in a breath and groaned between the coughing. “Ow.” He snickered as he coughed again and rubbed his head. “My hero.” She rolled her eyes trying to get him to stop making so much noise.

“Nicholas,” she had repeated his name in sign several times before he was finally looking at her grinning. “Let me see that.” He hissed and laughed as she looked at the bump on his head. “That looks bad.” She signed before he lifted his paw to his head and she caught sight of his injured fingers. She grabbed at his paw and he hissed after feeling the lump on his head. “How bad are you hurt?” she asked as he giggled again.

“I’ve got a knot… hey Rose? I’ve got two knots!” her face flushed and she blinked as he cackled. “You want one of them?” his voice trailed off as her ears flipped back and her cheeks lit up even through the red dye in her fur.

Rose was still shushing him as he laughed again. “Gods did you inhale something in there?”

He smiled as he shook his head. “Yep, smoke.”

“You just shook your head no and answered yes! How hard did you hit your head?” she asked, keeping her paws right in front of his face so he could see her fingers.

“Hard enough for me to be hard.”

“Nicholas!” he cackled again before he broke into another song. Rose was slashing her eyes back and forth trying to keep an eye on the officers and firefighters getting closer as she shoved her paws over his mouth shaking her head. “Shhh!”

“I’m leaving on a jet plane! It was a one-way flight I don’t want to take again!” He sang through laughing as he pointed at the wall.

“SHHHSSH!” She shushed again and he stopped smirking at her as he tilted his head to one side. “You want me to shut up? Do you know how loud you really are? Do the same thing I do to get you quiet, if that’s what you want.”

Rose’s ears tilted back and flushed as he leaned forward and was rumbling as he brushed his nose along her neck. “I’ll ask really nice, Rose…pleeeease?” Her eyes shot back to him after she spotted several officers trying to get a perimeter around the dock that were walking straight for them. Her head turned as she caught another glint of light and found several patrol boats heading their way.

Nicholas was running a claw though her fur as she laid her head on his shoulder. _Gods help me._ The vixen sat up a little, running a paw along his cheek as he bounced his brows. She locked him in a kiss as the cape curled over them again. Her eyes shot open as he clutched her hips and she lifted looking at him stunned as he let a one-sided grin crawl up his cheek. “I wasn’t kitting. Gods you’re sexy when you’re wearing that shit.” The silver fox growled playfully and she shook her head as she pulled the cloak back over them and kissed him again….

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Get out of there…” Earl hissed as he watched the officers moving closer and tensed as the area exploded again. The officers all started screaming and rushing around as they backed away from the flames as it creaked and roared. Rose sighed as Nicholas curled around her. Earl had to shake his head as her eyes flashed and watched as she looked up seeing the building jar again. The cape over them curled around both of them as she folded her arms around Nicholas and was giggling as his whiskers tickled around her neck. She shoved one arm out, slamming a paw into the doc and threw them the other way, sending them splashing into the water as the building crumbled and sent it falling into the one they had used to make a short stop. Rose held onto him and barely managed to swim under a dock as the boats stayed at a safe distance.

He was laughing again as she kept trying to get him quiet, trying to peek out looking for a way to move them without getting caught. She rolled her eyes when he yanked her back under the peer and shook her head as he curled his arms around her. “You are acting crazy! Nothing you’re doing makes any sense!” she sighed as he bit this lip, looking at her. She tilted her head as he sported a look she wasn’t sure she was familiar with.

“Like you aren’t?” he asked as she blinked. “I’ve been dying to look into those wild green eyes since I left home. I knew I wasn’t going to be alright without seeing them again, without seeing you again. I was afraid I’d never see you again and then you came flying to me. Does it need to make sense?”

“Nicholas… We have to get out of here. I can’t see a way for us to move and stay safe with you hurt and this isn’t going to be...”

He grabbed her paws and ran his muzzle over them as they bobbed in the water under the planks above them. “It’ll be alright, as long as I have you. I know it’s crazy, but I don’t care if it makes sense even if I have lost my mind. I don’t want easy. I want crazy if it means I have you. We have all these rules we are supposed to follow, but here we are, breaking them. I can’t sleep without you, I don’t feel like I can breathe without you. You’re all I can think about. There’s no such thing as Wild enough when it comes to you, Rose. Maybe we both just think too much about this crap and should…go with it. Maybe it’s not right if we haven’t lost our minds. Maybe we shouldn’t play it safe all the time and this is the way we’re supposed to keep finding each other. This armor keeps helping us and we keep letting it, if that means we’re crazy, maybe we should just let it do what it does….and be crazy. Because I love you like crazy.”

Rose looked at him teary eyed as he ran his fingers along her cheek and blinked as a corner of the cape she was wearing pulled back under the dock and curl around his injured fingers. She watched it pulling the blood away from his paw before it wrapped around both of them tightly and the strap from the hood came undone, tying around his injured paw. The fabric wrapped around both of them, pulling them closer together as she ticked her eyes between his and closed her eyes as his rumbling caused a shiver to race through her as their lips finally met.

Earl curled his lip as he tried to figure out what he was looking at. A piece of fabric was sliding up through the slots between the planks and he was squinting through the binoculars as he watched it sweep over the area Nicholas and Rose had been laying on. He shook his head as it disappeared back under the dock and looked again before it struck him as to what had just happened. “It just took all the blood and evidence they were here? The fire will destroy anything else….Son of a bitch.” He chuckled as he watched a large chunk of the building fall into the water, laughing as the emergency workers missed the two foxes curled around each other in a kiss get thrown out from under the peer by the wave the impact had caused. The hood flew up over both their heads and he was watching half stupefied as the fabric twirled around them, making it look like a small whirlpool anyone else would overlook if they hadn’t seen it happen. As it turned it kept moving them further away from everything until he finally lost sight of them completely and he shook his head as he returned his attention to the factory, watching what was left of the building burst into flames. Earl left smiling and shaking his head before making his way home, knowing it wouldn’t be too long before they showed up at his door again.

Rose blinked as her foot hit something solid and pulled away from Nicholas, looking around at the trees and dense woods they had been swept away to by the current. Nicholas was dragging his feet as she pulled him along by the paw. He stumbled and fell, groaning as he cupped a paw over his head. Rose dropped as he rolled over in the crook of a large tree. He was mumbling as she kept trying to pull at his paws and closed his eyes. “I just have to rest a minute, Rose. Just a few minutes.”

“No, no no! Nicholas we have to go home.” She ceased her paw movements as his eyes rolled back and closed. The vixen thumped his chest and he cracked his eyes open, shaking his head as tears streamed down her face. “Get up!” she signed as he tried to sit up and fell back again as he huffed several times.

The vixen rolled her cheek over his and he turned into the motion, catching her tears with his muzzle as he rumbled lowly. “Rose. I’m trying. Everything is fuzzy. I just did this so we would be able to get the Den set up. It wasn’t supposed to happen. I must have been crazy thinking this…I just need to close my eyes for a minute.”

He looked at her and blinked as she growled. “Nicholas Piberius Wilde- You want crazy! I’ll give you crazy!” His eyes shot open as she shoved her paw into his pants and grabbed one of his ears between her teeth. The fox was instantly awake and clutching her hips as she let go and rolled her muzzle under his chin, rumbling into his throat.

“Rose we are out in the woods and my head is killi-”

She growled again as she pulled at him and he curled his back as he huffed a few times, digging his paws into her hips as his teeth clenched. “OHH DAMN! I’M UP! I’M UP! ……….” She giggled and bit her lip as his paws wandered up her back as she lifted her in front of him. “In the woods?”

“We are wild aren’t we?” She scrunched her muzzle and he laughed as he rolled them over…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicholas groaned as he cracked his eyes open and smirked as Rose rolled over in his arms. She opened her eyes looking up at him and bit her lip as he grinned. “Hello, Mrs. Wilde.” He snickered as she ran a paw over his ears. “You uhm…want to go for round two?” he asked, bouncing his brow as she tapped his shoulder. “Me Tarzan and you Jane - role playing kind of thing going on here. Seems fitting since we have the boy and all.” She shook her head giggling as he tipped up and cupped his head groaning. He threw the cape that was covering them off as he sat up. “Ugh I feel like I got hit with a truck.”

Rose sat up looking him over and reaching for his head as he tilted away from her. “It was actually a building. Can we go home now? You really should see someone about that.” He nearly tripped and she dropped her paws keeping him from falling over, he stood with her bracing him against the tree as he shook his head.

“I can’t go home looking like this Rose. I have to go back to Earl’s place and have Renee put me back together…”

Rose sighed as she looked him over. “He’s the reason you almost weren’t together anymore! Please just come home.”

He sighed as she leaned into his chest and pressed her ear against him as he ran a paw over her head. “I will Rose. I just need to finish this business. It will be the last time we deal with him directly.”

She looked back at him as her brows tilted up and down in a worried expression before she moved her paws so he could see them. “Don’t be so long this time. I can’t watch you walk away and not know when you’re coming back again.”

He smirked as he pulled her closer. “Tomorrow at the latest Rose. I will be home, I will come running back to crazy.”

She bit her lip as she pulled away and he tipped a brow as he watched her pull the cape from around herself and throw it over his shoulders before she pulled the hood over his head. “What are you doing?” he asked crinkling his nose.

“Well you may not have black fur anymore, but you still look strange being all grey, too dark of a gray to be a normal silver fox. Without the white you’re going to draw attention to yourself without a shirt. Plus, if anyone saw the scars someone might put two and two together, so stay covered until you get there. I want those things out of your eyes too. It was strange looking into brown eyes when I know they’re gold.” she signed as he shot her a condescending smirk.

He grabbed her around the waste making her yelp as she looked up at him. “Guess role playing isn’t your thing is it?” he snickered as she smacked his shoulders and shook her head.

“Hurry up and get back to my arms, Nicholas.”

“I’ll get back to your arms, right after I break his.”

“Nicholas,” she dropped an angry brow as her paws flew around. “You better not get into any more trouble or you and I are going to have a problem. I swear I will put a leash on you and keep you locked up at home.”

“A leash? Want to add some pawcuffs too?” he asked and snickered as she narrowed her eyes.

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde!”

He threw his paws up and nodded, sighing as they shared a few sweet kisses before he watched her go the other direction. As soon as she was out of his sight he dropped his brow into an angry line as he headed back towards Weaselton’s house….


	27. Back Where you Belong

**Back Where You Belong**

Pink; Run

Nicholas made his way back to the Sahara district and stood at the door he had knocked on, growling. Renee opened it blinking at the long cloak he was wearing. It seemed to shimmer when he stepped out of the sunlight. "Where is he?" Nicholas asked quietly as he kept his voice flat.

Renee looked around cringing as she shook her head. "He isn't back yet." The fox huffed as he walked to the door that led to the lower section of the house as Renee followed.

"Get my fur back to normal."

The small female nodded as she closed the door behind them and had him in a chair shortly after she had mixed everything together. Two hours later he was putting his suit back on and Renee cleaned everything up when the phone rang. She picked it up and had it held between her shoulder and face as she flipped his tie into a knot. Nicholas tipped his head and her brows furled when she looked up at him nodding. "He is. Yes, I'll tell him." Renee let go of the tie as he curled one side of his lip. "Earl says to meet him at the Den at ten tomorrow. He wants you to stay here tonight." Nicholas growled as he shook his head. "It's just one more night. He wants to make sure everything is settled and no one is looking for you."

He went back to the room they had stayed in and laid down growling as he kept glaring at the ceiling. Renee woke him up the next morning and offered him breakfast, but he wasn't interested as he kept watching the clock. The little weasel sighed as she returned from the kitchen. "John?"

Nicholas growled as he grit his teeth. "There’s a cab waiting for you outside." The silver fox left the house and got in the car, still fighting not to growl as they found their way to an empty parking lot where an old bar sat. He asked the driver how much he owed him and the zebra told him it had already been taken care of before he stepped out and took a deep breath looking around. The cab pulled away and his ears tipped up as he caught the weasel's voice. "John."

Nicholas snapped his eyes up as Earl walked in front of him smirking. "Got the job done, didn't yas?"

The silver fox bore his teeth as he hissed every word he spoke. "What the hell did you get me into?" His brow dropped as his eyes narrowed on the smaller predator. "Do you know what I had to do to get out of…"

Weaselton tipped his head to the side with a lifted brow as Nicholas huffed each breath. His fists were bound tightly at his sides, brow in and angry straight line and eyes burning as he kept them glued on the weasel. Earl shrugged as he looked around. "It's done. That's all I wanted. Well, maybe the next time I'll ask your mate to do it, since she had to save your tail."

That was all it took for Nicholas to lose the little calm he had left as his chest puffed out. His fist drew back before slamming into Earl’s jaw. "You stay the fuck away from me and my family! I don't care what it was about, we are not getting involved in any more bullshit!" He was wailing on the smaller predator as Earl kept throwing his paws up.

"NICHOLAS!" Cassie screamed and he froze as their eyes locked.

Earl chuckled as he looked back down at him. "Keep that lip stiff, John. Now we's squared on this deal."

The silver fox looked up and caught dozens of foxes looking out the windows of the old abandoned bar and back to Weaselton with a lowered brow. "One of these days you're gonna push the wrong button with me Earl." he growled as Earl tipped his ears back.

"Ain’t nobody who don't know who you are here, John. Ain’t nobody who don't know who I am, least what I do anyways. They’ll listen to her now. Just cause you do, you ought a get them buttons under control."

"NICHOLAS!" Cassie screamed again. He set his ears back as she walked away from the door. "This is not how foxes do things!"

Nicholas pinned his ears to his head, growling as he stood again, keeping his eyes on Earl as he picked himself up off the ground. He grabbed him by the shoulder and snarled in his face as Earl tipped his ears back and folded his shoulders into his cheeks. "I don't care what they think. You come anywhere near me or my family again and this is going to seem like a mosquito bite."

Earl nodded as Nicholas let go and shoved him away. He kept his voice low as the silver fox kept his teeth showing. "We's done, John. But yous remember, yous keeps my secrets, an I keeps yours." Nicholas snarled again as Weaselton pinned his ears to his head and took another step away.

"Nicholas!" He turned sighing as Cassie marched to him and flipped his ears back as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Yes Mum." He caught a brief glance of the foxes looking out the windows, all of them gaping as Weaselton got in his car and dipped his head when Cassie stepped in front of him. Most of them had their jaws hanging open or were talking to each other as he ticked his eyes to her before they fled the other way. She said nothing as she tilted her head and he sighed as he ran a paw over his face nodding. "It won't happen again." Weaselton pulled the car out and passed them both. Nicholas kept his teeth grit and a deep frown on him as his eyes followed the car until it was out of sight.

The older vixen nodded as she looked him over and rolled her eyes at the state of his suit. Nicholas shied his eyes away as she ran a paw over one of his shoulders flicking off dust. "I expect you to take better care of this suit, Nicholas. It is the only thing I need to say right now. "

The silver fox nodded as he bit back a smile. "Yes Mum."

He looked around and curled his brow. "Where’s the car?" She looked up at him with a lopsided grin as his eye ticked. "Please tell me you didn't leave the keys with her." Cassie threw her head back laughing as she motioned for him to follow her.

"No, Mr. Weaselton has a spare. Sabby took it to the house a little while ago. It was at his insistence that if we came here the car was not to be left in the parking lot for more than an hour." The fox looked around as she opened the door and held it open for her before he walked into the old building.

Roland stepped forward, extending a paw and Nicholas raised both brows as he looked around. Cassie had taken up with a dozen vixens on the other side of the room who were all whispering to each other while Roland stood introducing him to a group of younger foxes he hadn't met. He knew he was probably not going to remember all their names or what they were there for as he shook paws with more than a dozen foxes. He caught a younger tod going towards the older vixens and stepped in his path, lowering his brow as Cassie stepped behind him. The vixens who had been standing with her all giggled at the sight as she cupped a paw over his shoulder. "Nicholas, this is Raymond. He has been named Randal."

The silver fox tipped his head slightly and nodded as the red fox extended a paw. "Randal… the shield?" He asked.

Cassie squared her shoulders, beaming when he looked back at her. "The shield is what the name means, yes. He is a reporter and has agreed to try and keep negative focus off foxes if it is something that comes through where he works. As much as he can anyway. He says he can also let us know ahead of time if something might cause us problems."

Nicholas nodded as he extended a paw. "If the Lady says its so." The red fox snickered as he looked back to Roland who was biting his grin as they shook paws.

Cassie looked back to the other vixens before she stepped around him. "I'd like to go home Nicholas. I'll let Rose know you are on the way, but they are having a bit of a problem you might be able to help with first."

"Me?" Nicholas looked at her shaking his head before Roland stepped behind him and sighed.

The older fox shrugged as Andrew and James came to each side. "We have the majority of the den cleared down there. It's the doors we’re having problems with. We can't seal all the other exits until we get it opening and closing properly."

James sighed as Roland looked back at him. "I'm the oldest of us and I can't figure it out either."

Nicholas stuck his paws on his hips as he closed his eyes. He really just wanted to go home. He felt a light pressure on his shoulder and looked down to see Cassie looking up at him as he sighed again. "I'll look at it before I come home." He tipped his head to one side and Cassie followed him to a more secluded area. He looked around warily as he pulled the cape Rose had given him out from behind his jacket handing it to her. The vixen's brow lifted as he shook his head. "Just take it home. I don't want to be carrying it around.” Cassie looked it over ticking her eyes between it and him before she shoved it under her jacket nodding. The silver fox raised his brows as she seemed to peek at it as if she had never seen it before. "Mum? Is it damaged or something?"

She had to stop herself from saying something out loud as it shifted and shook her head. She’d never seen it act the way it was, and never heard of it working for anyone properly outside the Wild blood line. “No, it’s fine.” The older vixen smiled and motioned to several others who came to her as Randal opened the door. "He's taking you home?" Nicholas asked with a worried brow.

Cassie stepped back to him keeping her voice low. "In the two weeks you’ve been gone I chose the vixens for the council here. His mother's name is Tracy and she has the sixth seat. We can trust him." He looked back at her and the other vixens seeing them all grinning and tipped his head as Randal opened the door.

Roland took another small group with him and he watched the door swing closed as Cassie left with Randal. His focus turned back to the other two tods as they pointed the same direction. The other foxes who were there stepped aside and followed behind them patiently as Nicholas seemed to stop several times and examine specific areas.

When they reached the large doors Andrew and James explained that they were sticking and they had to wrestle with some of the pieces getting caught in multiple areas as they tried to move around the doors. Nicholas looked around the ceiling and turned to James. "What kind of rock is this?"

James looked around and shrugged. "Pretty sure it's sandstone.

Nicholas stepped closer to the doors and tilted his head looking at the tracks the pieces would slide around in. He crinkled his nose as he stuck a claw in one and pulled it out. The end was covered in somethin dark as he stepped around one of them looking over the other side. "Cassie thinks this is the first Den." He muttered as he looked it over. "The God of Mischief. All the powers he had and the one element he controlled was…. Nicholas sniffed his claw and looked at it again, blinking. “Whoever built this knew there was a possibility something could get into the tracks and jamb the doors. It’s Oil.”

Rolland shrugged. “Probably just to keep the gears and moving parts of the door from sticking, not that it's doing much good anymore. It doesn’t look like we can take the doors apart the way they are built and I’m not sure we could get them back together right even if we did.”

Nicholas shook his head. “Is not that kind of oil. Do one of you guys have a lighter?"

Andrew dug in his pocket as James shook his head as he handed it to the silver fox. Nicholas tilted his head looking at the doors. "Close the doors again." Most of the foxes who had come were watching with tipped brows as Andrew and James pushed the doors closed. Nicholas set the tip of his claw on fire with the oil that was on it and stuck it in one of the tracks. He stepped back as a hissing sound reverberated and all the foxes backed up as a large groan rattled the doors. The spot he had touched in the track lit up and a flame took off in two different directions they were all watching as it kept splitting. Several large sections came together over the center and he lifted a brow as the foxes behind him gasped. The pieces shifted over the form of a fox and took shape as they clamped together creating a suit of armor. All the other pieces slid to other areas creating smaller scenes. Nicholas chuckled and folded his arms over his chest when the fire finally got to the fox's eyes, making them look like they were glowing red before they fizzled out. He turned to find Andrew and James grinning as they shook their heads.

Roland cocked his head. “Why is it built like that?”

Nicholas chuckled. “He’s the God of fire. If there was a problem with the doors, they were probably thinking fire would fix it if any of the sandstone got into the grooves. I guess Mum left this to you guys?" Nicholas asked and watched James pick up the large staff with a ball at the end of it.

Andrew chuckled as he looked it over. "It's just a giant puzzle. I'm sure the code for it has changed, but I imagine this is how it was supposed to be. I'll figure it out."

Nicholas nodded as he stuck his paws on his hips. He scratched his head above an eyebrow and sighed looking over it. "I don’t; think it’s that complicated. Odin wanted all the Gods to learn and teaching was the God of Mischiefs thing, so I’d imagine the key represents the eye Heimdall swallowed after Odin threw it into the waters of knowledge under the tree of Life.”

Roland was chuckling as Nicholas looked back at him. “Somebody got their hooks into you good, didn’t they John?”

“Real good.” He chuckled as he looked back at the doors. “You guys can figure out the rest of it. I’d really like to get home."

Andrew stepped forward nodding. "I can take you."

Nicholas shook his head. "No, I'd like you to get that figured out as soon as possible for Mum. I can take the bus." He told them all goodbye before he made his way to the bus station. His foot was tapping impatiently after he had transferred buses for different districts twice….

Cassie shook her head as Rose leaned over the little fence in the yard again. The younger vixen turned looking at her and she giggled. "He will be here soon. Just be patient." Rose rolled her eyes as she turned and looked back over the fence again. Mr. Hayward was laughing as Nicky kept jumping up at the fence he was standing at. Cassie covered her mouth with a paw as the old badger leaned over with a chocolate coin in his paw, handing it to the little tod. She stuck a finger in the air as Richard looked at her smirking, indicating he should only give him one piece of the candy. He laughed as he nodded and watched the young kit ripping the wrapping off before he stuck it in his mouth. Cassie's head whipped around as the front gate opened and slammed the fence.

Rose had left the gate standing wide open. Cassie picked up Nicky and walked to the sidewalk. Nicholas turned the corner and lifted his eyes. There standing right outside his new home was Rose, Cassie was on the porch and he could imagine Nicky playing with something on the ground as the old badger next door turned around chuckling. "Run Wilde. Run for your whole damn life…." He mumbled to himself as Rose shot away from the fence. His feet hit the pavement harder as each time one of his feet slammed to the ground. The vixen was pushing the same length as Clara stepped out on the porch raising a brow.

Cassie stepped outside the gate with Nicky and pointed. "Look Nicky, Daddy."

The little tods ears shot up and his head turned as Nicholas and Rose rushed into each other's arms. The silver fox curled his arms around her as she jumped, burying his muzzle in her neck as she wrapped around him. Clara and Richard both glanced at each other grinning before the old badger wrapped an arm around her chuckling. "ADA!" Nicky screamed as he squirmed in Cassie's arms. She giggled as she sat the little tod on the ground, laughing as he balled his fists and bent his knees. Nicholas looked up and chuckled as his son screamed and rolled his fists tightly as his little legs braced the ground. He let go of Rose as the little fox took off in one of those cute little sprints an excited toddler would rush into. Cassie stayed a step behind him watching for cars as he kept screaming. "ADA! ADAD! A DADDY!"

Nicholas leaned down as Nicky rushed into his paws. He lifted the little tod up laughing as he giggled. "DADDY!" The silver fox kept chuckling as his son nipped at his neck and ears, purring happily as Rose wrapped around him again. Cassie stepped closer as Nicky stayed in the arm Rose was clinging to and giggled as he pulled her in. The older vixen wrapped around his other side as they made their way back to the little house. "Welcome Home, Nicholas." She teased as he looked down at her smirking.

"I'm never leaving again."


	28. Accepted; Nicholas/John

**Accepted; Nicholas/John**

John Rzeznik; I'm Still Here

One year later;

Nicholas smirked as Rose's ears tipped back. He bent his knees in front of her and cupped her chin, pulling her eyes to his as she sighed. "I'm only doing this for you and Nicky. So, we’ll have a normal life Rose. I don't want him growing up like I did." The vixen curled her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes as Cassie giggled. "You could come with us you know?" Rose deadpanned him with narrowed eyes as he laughed. "Well, several of them have already seen you Rose."

The vixen curled one side of her lip before her paws flew into motion again. "He’s only four! I am not leaving him with someone all the time while we are trying to get that place sorted out, when this place is sorted out! We don't leave the den when they are this little Nicholas!" The silver fox smirked looking back at Cassie and shrugged.

"We’ll be back before eight."

Rose shot from her chair grabbing his shoulders and locked eyes with him before she shoved her paws in his face. "Eight Nicholas! Nicky is a nightmare if you don't read to him at night." Nicholas bit his cheek as she glared at him and nodded. He licked her nose making her scrunch her muzzle before she sighed and leaned into him. The silver fox stood back grinning as Nicky charged his legs and wrapped around one of his calves. "How much longer is it going to take to finish it?" She asked as Nicholas picked up Nicky.

"Daddy! Go bye bye!" Nicholas chuckled as he handed the small fox to Rose.

"Not this time kitto. I'll be back in a few hours. We’ll have our outing this weekend."

Cassie tapped his shoulder and motioned back to Rose as her ears flicked. He lifted a brow as she repeated the question. "How much longer is it going to take to finish the Den?"

Nicholas looked back and watched Cassie grinning as he rubbed his neck and looked at the ceiling. "I'm not sure Rose. I’m meeting with a guy tonight who is setting up a place for the younger kits to learn how to move through the city. We still haven't figured out how to get any new materials in there since Weaselton finished the diner. That was our cover for everything else."

"Are you designing it too?" Rose asked and he shook his head.

"Not this time. I've spent more than a year helping get everything settled there and designing things to help the place get off the ground. This guy is supposed to be able to do that so I won't have to." He chuckled as Rose took a relieved breath. "Eight Rose." He said again as he leaned into her. The vixen curled around his neck as Nicky rolled his head under his father's chin. "Be good for Mommy and watch the fort kitto." The little tod yipped and Nicholas chuckled as they walked to the front door. He gave her one last peck and nuzzled the little tod before he closed it and made his way to the car, opening the door for Cassie.

The older vixen laughed as he slid into the driver's seat and shook her head as they drove through Happy Town. "We really can't be late tonight Nicholas." The silver fox perked a brow as he glanced at her and back to the road again. "I may have arranged something later."

Nicholas chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Well at least it won't be me she’s upset with this time."

Cassie laughed as he pulled the car to a curb and parked. The vixen looked around and he shrugged. "We'll have to take a bus from here. There isn't anyone to take the car tonight so I can't leave it parked in front of the knuckle. I'm not sure how long we’re going to be there tonight." Cassie nodded as they left the car and walked another block to a bus station. Nicholas waited until the doors opened and looked in before he let her go ahead of him, motioning to the back of the bus as she tried to keep her grin hidden. As soon as they got to the back of the bus, he stood in front of her keeping his back to everyone else while one of his arms gripped the handle above them. The vixen giggled as he raised a brow. She shook her head and sighed. "How is the work going?" He cringed as she looked at him with an understanding smile. "Did they short your check again?"

Nicholas sighed as he ran a paw down his face and looked back at her through his fingers, nodding before he shrugged. "It's pretty normal around here. They say it's for equipment use, tools, food, whatever they can think of to shortchange a fox who’s working for them. Just about every company in Zootopia is like that."

Cassie shook her head. "It's not right. I've seen the different jobs they’ve had you doing Nicholas. It's not for a weak mammal to handle." The silver fox looked at her blinking and she shrugged. "I keep an eye on my children too. I've seen you loading cargo on the docks. I've seen you mudding the bridges that were being repaired and I've seen you helping repair city signs and maintaining the sections of other people's homes no one else wants to tend to. You have come home smelling of filth and covered in what would make most mammals sick. Yet…you get up and do it again the next day." He looked away dropping his eyes until he felt her fingers under his chin and his eyes met with hers again as she smiled. "I don't think there is anything that can stop you Nicholas." The silver fox's ears tipped back and she giggled at the slight blush crawling through his ears as the bus stopped.

Nicholas' ears flipped up as their corner was called and he stayed close to her as they left the bus. "It's about three blocks walk from here."

Cassie nodded as he stepped beside her. The older vixen smirked as she looked him over again. "You seem to have latched onto that suit Nicholas." The silver fox bit his lip and shrugged as they kept walking. Cassie was laughing at him again as he rolled his eyes. "How are things with Mr. Big?"

Nicholas huffed as he looked around. "He seems like a nice enough guy. That doesn't mean I’m going to work for him though. I know what he does for a living."

She nodded as she took a breath. "He is very particular about his suits."

Nicholas looked back at her with furled brows as she snickered. "I have made him several. Rose isn't experienced enough to make them so small." Nicholas nodded as he flattened the lapel of his suit. Cassie giggled and his eyes shot back to her as he shook his head. "She is very good at making that suit though, isn't she?"

Nicholas grinned as he lifted his head. "So, what exactly is it you have planned later?"

Cassie looked at him with a sly tilt of her head and he rolled his eyes before she laughed. "The firefly festival is tonight. Have you heard about it?" He tipped one cheek up and nodded. "I hadn't figured you remembered as busy as you are all the time. It only takes place in Happy Towns park." Nicholas looked back at her fighting not to frown as she ticked her eyes to him smiling. "We aren't going to the park Nicholas." The vixen laughed as his shoulders relaxed and shook her head. "Mr. and Mrs. Hayward invited us to a Bar B Q in the yard and have asked the Zerda's to come too."

Nicholas chuckled as he bounced his head. "Well that will make Nicky happy tonight." He sighed as he looked down at the older female he was walking with. "I'm glad you introduced us to them. It’s given Rose something to stay busy with and someone her age to talk to. It is a little strange having other foxes come in with Nicky being so little still."

Cassie shrugged as she looked back at him. "We should all help each other when we can. There kits are still young too. I wasn’t sure they would meet with us when I asked." He nodded as they started to turn a corner and his ears shot up as he heard tires peeling. The silver fox caught the sight of several mammals hanging out of the side of a moving vehicle and his eyes shot open just before he jumped in front of Cassie and opened his jacket curling around her. The vixen yelped as he pulled her under his coat. He stood there for a moment before letting her go. She stepped back blinking as his shoulders dropped and eyes ticked to the car speeding up the street. A group of drunk mammals hung out the windows, cackling as they threw several insults at him and laughed at the mud they had thrown over him with the tires of their car when they drove through a large puddle.

The tod slumped as he ran a paw over his face and flung the mud away when his paw shot out to the sides. He watched Cassie smiling at him with a gentle persuasion as she wiped one side of his cheek off and threw the mud the other way. "They don't know you Nicholas. This is one of those things that will fade." Nicholas tipped a brow at her and the vixen smirked. "Memories fade, bad things fade, people can even fade. They fade in and out of our lives and we may never understand why they were there. But the good ones remain. Even if we forget sometimes, lose touch with people and stop talking, those memories and the importance of them being in our lives never leave us. It may hurt sometimes if you think of something and miss someone, but they are still with you. The next time someone throws mud at you, remember the night you got stuck with the moniker of the silver-tongued devil." The silver fox laughed as he pulled his jacket up and Cassie giggled while they walked into the parking lot of the Knuckle. She stepped around the front counter and picked up a key, neither of them paying any attention to the place before they made their way to the back room. She looked it over shaking her head as Nicholas stuck the key in the lock and stepped away when the floor lifted in front of the toilet. "You have quite the imagination don't you Nicholas?"

He wiggled his brow as he extended a paw. "I'm not the one who came up with the riddles to get into the place."

She smiled and shrugged. He waited for her to take his paw before they descended the stairs. "You know you love me."

“Yes, yes I do.” Nicholas chuckled and nodded as they hit the bottom stair and pressed a brick that closed the entrance to the Den. They passed Roland, Andrew and James with smiles as they walked through the large doors and Cassie was looking around with her chest puffed out at the many different tents and tables that were scattered around. Nicholas tossed the key back at the table and Roland caught it in a paw before chuckling and retaking his seat. The vixen lifted her head as several others wearing similar dresses approached her smiling.

The Silver fox tipped his head to them before he excused himself to find Jared. The red fox was wrestling with long beams and Nicholas laughed as he grabbed one end. Jared looked back chuckling as they maneuvered it into position, setting the last beam in place that created the fencing for learning how to use swords. As soon as the weight was left to its position Jared turned and extended a paw Nicholas took smiling. "Is the new guy here?" he asked.

Jared nodded and threw a thumb over his shoulder. "His name is Berkley. Everybody calls him Berk though. Don't ask me how they found that out because he doesn't talk. He's over there." He quirked his head to one side and lifted a brow. "What happened to your suit?"

Nicholas sighed and waved a paw as he shook his head. "I'll catch you later Jared. I want to meet the guy who is taking all this out of my paws." The red fox chuckled as Nicholas walked the other way. He passed through several little sections that were being used for conversations and made his way to the area they had designed for teaching younger kits how to move in the city. He was stopped by the little crowd that had gathered around a central area. Nicholas lifted his head trying to look around as several of them spotted him and waved him through. He came out in front of a table where dozens of papers had been laid out and flipped his ears up when he saw how things would be built and brought underground without detection. The silver fox was grinning as he looked around. "Where is the guy? Berkley?"

"Over there!" he heard someone shout as several of them pointed. He took several steps in that direction before he was grabbed by several foxes who were all laughing at the shocked expression on his face. The silver fox gaped as they all gathered around and when he caught several of them looking up, he tilted his head back and gasped, just before a large bucket of water was dumped on him. The foxes around him were clapping and cheering as he lifted both the arms of his wet suit and narrowed his eyes when Cassie stepped through the crowd beaming.

"M.V.P." She snickered as he flung water from his suit and raised a brow at her smirking. "It wasn't my idea." She said in a cocky tone as she looked behind herself. Nicholas followed her eyes and caught Roland, Jared, Andrew, and James all laughing together.

The fox lifted his head and walked to the center of them before shaking himself and throwing the water all over them. Everyone laughed at them as they threw their paws up and Nicholas stopped, sticking his paws on his hips as he snickered. "FOX PILE ON JOHN!"

Nicholas' eyes grew wide as he shook his head. "NO NO NO!" He laughed as they grabbed his shoulders. A sharp whistle ran through the crowd and they all turned to the sound. Nicholas stepped out and tilted his head as a Sechuran fox folded his arms over his chest. "Is this Berkley?" he asked and the fox barely tipped his head. "Nice to meet you. I saw your plans. I'm glad someone else is taking over this for me." He extended a paw and raised his brow until the other fox shook his. The multicolored fox looked around and his ears ticked as Nicholas looked back at him curiously. He pointed back to the plans and they walked back to the table looking them over. Nicholas nodded, grinning as Cassie stood beside him. The silent tod looked to Cassie with wilted brows and back to the silver fox as she nodded and smiled. His shoulders relaxed as Nicholas laughed and Berkley sighed as the dark furred fox voiced his approval.

Cassie bit her lip and covered her mouth at Nicholas not even noticing the other fox's nervousness in his excitement. "Nicholas?" He looked back to her still grinning as she pointed to Berkley.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I've just had my paws full since this started. I love what you are going to do here." Berkley tipped his head down with a small smile as Cassie cupped her paws in front of herself. The vixen cleared her throat and he perked his ears to her as she motioned to the doors. He nodded before he looked around. "I'm sure everything will be in good paws Nicholas. I thought we might go home early tonight." Cassie said as she cupped her paws around his arm.

The silver fox looked down at her grinning as his chest puffed out. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Mum." The older vixen smiled as they walked back through the den, its final stages in the works as they waved and said hello to many of the new foxes they had met over the last year. Within another six months the entire place would be completed. After taking the bus and walking back to the car, Cassie sighed as she looked out the window while Nicholas drove them home. "Mum?" She looked back at him smiling as she raised her brows. "Is something wrong?"

"No Nicholas. I am just a little more tired than usual tonight." His ears flipped back as he looked back at her and she shook her head. "We have plans tonight, and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Nicholas ticked his cheek up glancing between her and the street. "We could reschedule this you know."

The vixen giggled as she shook her head. "I don't think they will reschedule the Firefly Festival Nicholas. Mr. and Mrs. Hayward said they do it every year, but it is a rather odd celebration. They take all the timber and brush from around Zootopia that has fallen over the year and burn it in Happy Towns park."

Nicholas nodded as he turned a corner. "I know, they've been doing it since I was little. I've been so busy that I didn't know it was tonight. Most people don't know why they call it the firefly festival or why they release the bugs though."

The vixen curled her lip as she sat up and looked at him. Nicholas shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road. "When it first started it was a way to get rid of all the fallen brush and timber here in Zootopia. Happy Town is the city's poorest district. At the time it was mostly foxes. No one really objected to them doing it here because they thought it might bring other mammals in and help the businesses in this part of the city."

Cassie nodded as she looked out the window. "That makes sense."

"It would have if they had been more careful about how they burnt everything."

Cassie looked back at him and he shook his head. "The firefly festival got its name because of the first one they held. The fire was so large that embers flew out into this part of the town and caught a lot of the houses on fire." Cassie cringed as Nicholas glanced at her. "Oh, they’re a lot more careful now and only burn so much at a time. The foxes started calling it the firefly festival because of the embers that flew around and burned half the district down."

"That is a terrible story."

Nicholas chuckled as he pulled into the driveway. "There aren't many people who remember it. I just happened to meet someone a long time ago who heard it from a grandparent or something. The next year in order to keep the peace and still be able to burn the debris away from the better districts, the city decided to call it what the foxes had been calling it and released the bugs in hopes everyone would forget what happened."

"I guess it worked then, didn't it?"

Nicholas shrugged as he opened his door. "I guess so. They’ve added so many different species of fireflies that a lot of mammals from the other districts come now. I've heard a few mammals say it's like Christmas in July because there are so many different colors of them flying around. Happy town loves it."

Cassie stepped from the car and walked to the door as Nicholas stayed a step behind her. "Mr. and Mrs. Hayward said we’re close enough to the park that within an hour of them releasing the bugs their whole yard will be lit with them because of the plants they grow in their garden."

Nicholas chuckled as she opened the door. "I'm sure Nicky will get a kick out of that." He stepped in behind her, perking his ears at the chatter in the house. "I'll be right back. I need to change my clothes and get out of this wet stuff." Nicholas went upstairs and changed. He headed back down the stairs and stopped at the landing, watching his son and the Zerda's youngest boy playing in front of the coffee table. He tossed his clothes in a hamper in the closet.

The fox smirked as he closed the door and took a few steps past the couch until his muzzle was dipped over the back of his chair. Rose turned her head as he narrowed his eyes. "Get out of my chair." She puckered her lips and stuck her tongue out at him as he chuckled. The two sand foxes on the couch snickered as Nicholas sat on the arm and fell in the seat until she wiggled into his lap. "Lee, Anna, how have things been going?"

The little tod nodded as he looked around and Nicholas raised a brow as he caught sight of their little ones peeking up at him from under the coffee table. Lee chuckled at his kits as he tipped his ears forward. "He won't bite you." Several of the little foxes pulled their large ears back and went a little farther under the table as Nicholas sat up and looked at them grinning.

"Where’s Nicky?" Nicholas asked as he tried to look around the table.

Lee laughed as Anna cleared her throat. Nicholas watched the small female pointing and turned in the chair as Rose stood up. The silver fox grinned as Cassie stood in the entryway to the kitchen watching a tiny sand fox crawling across the floor. Nicky sat in front of the little bookcase with his ears tilted forward and arms wide as the little tod crawled to him. Lee chuckled as his youngest reached the red fox kit and sat up on his knees, trying to nip at him as Nicky giggled and curled his arms around him. Nicholas tilted his head as he watched the smaller fox sit between his legs. His son opened a book and he blinked as Nicky made little hand gestures while he pointed to certain things in the book. Anna giggled as their youngest son grabbed his paws and seemed to be examining them as he moved his fingers around. Rose was biting her lip grinning as Nicholas returned his attention to the smaller foxes.

Anna had her head on Lee's shoulder, watching as her mate chuckled. "Those two are a pair." Lee said as he sat up a little more so he could see clearer. Nicholas raised a brow as Lee looked back at him and shrugged. "Most sand foxes are pretty shy when they’re that little." He pointed to the table and Nicholas smiled as he looked down at the tiny kits looking up at him. As soon as they saw he was watching they all scooted back under the table out of sight. Anna gasped and their eyes shot back to the two little tods in front of the bookcase. Nicky had moved closer to Cassie and tilted his head as Bradley managed to pull himself to his feet on the bookcase. The little red fox giggled and held his arms open again as Bradley stood there wobbling. Rose covered her mouth as Anna, Lee, and Nicholas watched wide eyed when the tiny kit took a step towards Nicky. Cassie stayed close to the door, looking like she might jump if he fell as he took another step. Nicky giggled again and twisted his fingers several times as Bradley fell forward and almost ran into his chest laughing. Lee shook his head. "He thinks he's a lot bigger than he is. Doesn't act like he's afraid of anything." All the foxes turned their attention to both kits as they wrestled together.

Nicholas chuckled as his son fell over giggling with the little tod in his arms while he was attempting to chew on his ears growling. He looked back and watched Anna wiping away a tear as Lee snickered. The silver fox looked at Rose who was grinning as he shook his head. "Were those his first steps?" He asked and Anna giggled as she nodded.

Lee smirked as he looked at his mate and back under the table. "The first of any of them. Sand foxes don't usually start walking until they’re about a year and a half old because our legs are so short. He's early."

Nicholas sat back in his chair, shaking his head as Cassie stepped behind Nicky. The older vixen was staying just behind them when Nicky stood up holding Bradly as he walked to the couch. He stopped in front of Anna, holding Bradly up and the small vixen giggled as she took her son as Nicky watched intently. The young red fox tod was almost standing on his toes as she turned him in her lap and all of them were snickering as the little sand fox grabbed one of his ears, squealing. Nicholas stuck his fist to the side of his jaw and rested it on the arm of his chair as Rose sat beside him. Lee raised both brows as Bradly stuck his fist to his cheek and turned it several times. He blinked a few times when Nicky looked at him and ran off. The small red fox kit came back from around the couch and gave him a bottle as Lee sat grinning. He shrugged as he looked back at Nicholas and Rose. "Apple Juice. He can only say apple but it looks like Nicky knows what he's talking about."

Nicholas looked to Rose smiling as she shrugged. "I didn't teach him that. I've tried lots of words with him." Rose signed as everyone looked between them.

Anna laughed as they both returned their attention to her. "I have a base vocabular Rose has taught me in the last six months but I think he doesn't have the dexterity to use most of them. It might be why Nicky understands him a little easier than we can." Nicholas stood up at the knock on the door and went to open it, smiling as Mr. and Mrs. Hayward stood at the door. He motioned for them to come inside as Cassie stepped into the kitchen.

"So, what exactly did you guys have planned tonight?" Nicholas asked as they took seats next to Lee and Anna. Lee pointed to the other side of the room and Nicholas chuckled as he picked up the playpen. "I guess we’re going outside?"

Richard nodded as Lee picked up two kits, while Anna grabbed the others. Nicholas went to the front door and Richard caught his attention. "Your yard Nicholas. I took down some of the fence so we could move back and forth if we need to, but yours is better suited for little ones than ours with the garden back there." Nicholas nodded as he headed towards the kitchen, smiling as Anna handed Bradley to Rose so she could carry the other two she had in her arms. Nicky had clutched onto her skirt and was keeping his eyes glued to the smaller kit as she walked. Rose stuck a finger down for him to grab so he wouldn't fall because he was paying more attention to Bradley than where he was going. The vixen laughed as she scooped Nicky into her other arm. Nicholas shook his head grinning as he opened the back door for them. He waited for Anna, Lee, Rose and the Haywards to get out the door before he stepped out and unfolded the playpen for the smaller foxes.

The silver fox set a one-sided grin on his face as Cassie came out on the little deck with a plate full of meat while Richard started the grill. "I got elected to cook?" he asked, smirking as she shrugged.

Richard chuckled as he took the plate. "I'll handle that Nicholas, if you can get the fire going." The silver fox chuckled as he stepped off the porch to the fire pit he had built using some of the fallen stones he’d found in the Den. He gathered several bundles from around the house and set the kindling before they had a fire going in the yard. Rose brought several chairs out for the larger mammals and Lee had pulled a log over for him and Anna to sit on. Nicholas moved the playpen closer to them as Rose kept Nicky in her lap. Lee had a couple of boys in his lap as Anna picked up their daughter and another son. She had them all in her lap, shaking her head as they squirmed. Lee chuckled and motioned for Rose to take one of them. Rose reached for their daughter and the little vixen threw a fit. He shook his head as he handed her Bradley again, before he took the little vixen from her mother.

Nicholas slipped in the house as Cassie sat next to Rose with Nicky in her lap. The silver fox returned sitting down with a guitar in his lap as Richard and Clara looked at each other grinning. Rose scooted closer with Bradly as everyone gathered around the fire. Anna set her ears and watched, grinning when Nicholas strummed the guitar several times as Rose had held the tiny kit up letting his paws rest on one end of the guitar. The little sand fox squealed and Nicholas chuckled as he hit the end several times until Nicholas was moving at a faster paced rhythm that had him tipping his head back and forth as he watched the silver fox's claws hitting the strings. Cassie sighed as she cuddled Nicky in her lap. Richard and Clara had returned with a large plate of cooked food they sat on a small table and were passing out plates they were fixing.….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna and Lee had put their little ones back in the playpen after they had eaten. Nicholas was chuckling when they tried to put Bradley in with them as the little fox grabbed his guitar, nearly causing it to fall over. Rose picked him up and sat down next to Nicholas as he picked it up and started strumming again. The vixen leaned in close and had her paw on his throat as he sang, while the little fox in her lap kept his paws on the end of the guitar in her lap. Nicky's ears were tipping back and forth as he clapped in Cassie's lap.

Rose was grinning as Nicholas kept his eyes locked on her while he sang. "All he's good for is getting in trouble, and shifting his share of the blame. And some people swear he's my double. And some even say we’re the same. But the silver-tongued devil’s got nothing to lose and I'll only live til I die. We take our own chances and pay our own dues, the silver-tongued devil and I." He bounced his brow several times as Rose leaned closer. Lee and Anna laughed as the Haywards shook their heads. "Nothing that I could have said could have saved her, no matter how hard that she tried. Cause she offered her charms to the darkness and danger of something that she's never known, and opened her arms to the smile of a stranger who loves her, and won't leave her alone. Hey little girl, don't you know he's the devil? He's everything that I aint, hiding intentions of evil, under the smile of a saint…." Rose giggled as he growled playfully and Cassie laughed as they rolled their heads over each other.

"Gwamma look!" All of them looked to see Nicky pointing up as the Haywards chuckled. Lee had taken up two of the kits from the playpen and Anna had followed suit as they all stood up looking around. Nicholas sat his guitar on the ground next to his chair and wrapped his arm around Rose as they all watched. A few blinking lights had appeared, within fifteen minutes the whole area looked like stars were twinkling everywhere as Nicky watched with an open mouth in Cassie's arms. All the kits were looking around in awe as Nicky crossed his eyes when a bug landed on his nose. Cassie laughed as he sneezed and shook his head.

Nicholas and Rose glanced at each other grinning as their son looked around in wonder. The silver fox laughed as he caught one and Cassie panicked as he stuck it in his mouth. "No! Nicky don't eat the bugs!" The little tod looked up at her with his mouth held shut and curled his brow. There was no way she could explain to a four-year-old why he couldn't eat them as she looked at him again. Bugs were a main source of protein for many predators, but they had to be grown in clean environments free of the possibility from disease to eat. "Don't eat the fairies!"

"Faiwies?" he asked with wide eyes as she nodded. Nicky opened his mouth and Cassie sighed as he stuck his tongue out. She placed a claw down and picked up the bug he had in his mouth before lifting her finger as it seemed to shake itself off. "Tinkewbell!" Nicky whimpered as she giggled.

Cassie smiled as the insect flitted its wings and Nicky gasped as it took to the sky again. "See, you didn't hurt the fairy." Nicky giggled as he reached out again and Rose was biting her lip as one of Nicholas' eyes twitched.

“I really hate that st-ugh.” He grunted as Rose prodded him.

Bradley kept looking around wide eyed. Anna and Lee were both holding their other little ones on a hip as they all watched the fireflies. Cassie let Nicky down and watched as he chased them around. Nicholas sighed as he looked at Rose who kept biting her lip trying not to laugh at him.

"You know you’re vicious right?" he asked, making her laugh as Cassie shook her head. "I really hate that story." He mumbled under his breath. The silver fox smirked as he pulled her closer. Bradly had curled up in her arm and was yawning as they looked down at him.

Lee and Anna glanced at each other nodding. "I think it's about time we got our little crew home." Lee said as Anna cradled two of their kits.

Nicholas helped them get everything and everyone into their car and waved them off as they left. He came back into the kitchen and tipped a brow as the old badger chuckled and shook his head. "We took care of the grill and the fire. I’ll get the fence back together in the morning. I think they might need your help getting Nicky inside though." Nicholas shook paws with him and let them out before he walked to the back yard and stepped out on the deck. He stuck his paws on his hips as Rose and Cassie stood with tilted heads, watching Nicky run all over the yard chasing fireflies. He blinked as he stepped to Rose's side and tilted his head in the same fashion, curling his brow down. The little red kit laughed as he fell to his rear and held his paw out. Several fireflies landed on his open palms as he pulled them closer to his face and looked them over. Nicholas shook his head as they all watched the bugs lighting up almost swarming around their son.

The silver fox glanced back to the Haywards yard as he stepped off the porch and picked up his guitar before handing it to Rose. Cassie stayed there watching as Nicholas approached his son. "Come on kitto, it's almost time for bed."

"Faiwies Daddy!" Nicky held his paw up and several of the little bugs took off blinking brightly as the silver fox chuckled.

"Yes, you can play with them again later, but it's bath time now."

Nicky ticked one side of his cheek up and sighed. "Bye Faiwies!" he waved as Nicholas picked him up and rested him on a hip. The silver fox looked around with raised brows as the fireflies seemed to light up at the same time. The backyard took on an eerie yellow glow as Nicky waved, just before they scattered. He watched Rose looking around in awe as Cassie slipped into the house. He carried Nicky back to the kitchen and watched as Rose sat his guitar down. The vixen took her son and headed for the stairs after giving him several little pecks.

Nicholas picked up his guitar and placed it back in the closet as Cassie looked back into the kitchen. As soon as he was up the stairs, she slid the door open again and stepped out on the deck looking around with a jar in her paw. The vixen caught a few bugs and stuck the lid on before she turned. She cupped a paw over her mouth as she caught sight of the back of the house where a small army of the bugs had landed on the window of Nicky's room.

Cassie rushed up the stairs into the Nick’s room, closing the curtains tightly after she dropped the blinds. She sat the jar on the table next to his bed and stepped aside as Nicholas came back with him. The little fox hopped several times, jumping into his bed as he giggled. He caught the sight of the fireflies in the jar and gasped as he jumped into the bed crawling towards them. "Faiwies!"

Cassie slipped out the door and watched as Rose sat with Nicholas on the bed. Nicholas pulled down several books he let him pick from before he tucked him in and started reading. The little tod kept his eyes on the jar as Nicholas read to him. The jar next to his bed had a few bugs in it and all of them had clung to the side closest to Nicky. Cassie turned, pressing her back to the wall and cupping her paws over her muzzle as she tried to ebb the tears that were threatening to overflow. She rushed back down the stairs and out the back door before grabbing the hose and turning the water on. The older vixen doused the side of the house, scattering the bugs on and around his window before she turned it off and went back inside making a cup of tea she took with her to the basement.

She looked over the bookcase Rose and Nicholas had built and shook her head. The day that Nicholas had returned to the Den with the cape Rose had given him, she had taken it from him fighting not to show much emotion as she shoved it under her coat where no one could see it. When she got home and placed it with the rest of what Rose had already put away, she had broken down in tears as it shifted back to the ragged shape it had been in. Cassie looked at the cases and shook her head as she thought about her grandson. The armor wasn't supposed to work if it was separated from the other pieces, and she hoped that the stories she had heard about it were wrong the night Nicholas had returned a piece of it that was still in its lit form when he had given it back to her. They had supposedly never functioned apart, or for someone who was not born a Wild. Now, after seeing what she had seen with Nicky tonight, she hoped they were right and knew Nicholas would be the only one who would ever wear them for something more than helping others. She hoped, believed, he would be the only one who would be able to use them to save his son. She sat and finished the last part of something she had started months ago before she closed the back of the shield covering their family crest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicholas slipped back down the stairs and stopped at the landing, watching Cassie fussing over the family crest on the wall. "I would have put it back up for you Mum." The older vixen turned smiling as she nodded.

"I didn't have anything better to do anyway. The Zerda's are friendly but I still …they don't come over here as much as Rose goes over there. It's nice for her to get out and that Nicky has other kits to play with, but this kind of thing isn't something any fox shows off."

Nicholas sighed as he stepped behind her and adjusted the swords. "I don't see why not. It's not like anyone would know where it came from." She looked up at him with a tipped brow and he cringed as he sighed. "I know, just in case someone did recognize it from the City of Roses, it's better not to risk it and take it down when we have company." The older vixen pat him on the cheek a few times as she stepped back to the stairs and took the first step. She stalled as she caught a breath and Nicholas turned with a curled brow. "Mum?" She looked back at him smiling as her paw stayed over her chest. "Are you alright?"

Cassie giggled as she nodded. "I'm just tired. I'll see you in the morning Nicholas." She started to take another step and stopped looking at him as he watched her nervously. "Are you still doing all those odd jobs for that company?"

Nicholas nodded as he scratched his neck. "Some of the foxes in the Den have given me some leads on other work, but it's," he shrugged as she sighed. "It's likely not much different. There's a good chance they will stiff a fox just like the ones I'm working for now. I might as well stay where I am so I know what to expect. We’ll manage."

Cassie narrowed her eyes as she kept a grip on the rail. "You know some of the money you and Rose are getting from what you’re doing for Weaselton would help."

Nicholas curled his lip and turned his eyes from her as he shook his head. "No. Those mammals we get out of those situations need it more than we do and what’s left will help get the Den finished. I am not using blood money to take care of my family."

Cassie smiled as she took another step. "I had to ask."

Nicholas smirked as she looked back at him smiling. "You already have several times and you know my answer isn't going to change Mum."

Cassie snickered as she shook her head. "Yes, I know. I'm very proud of you, and Rose. Goodnight Nicholas."

The silver fox shied his eyes away as his ears flushed. "Good night Mum."

Cassie made her way back up the stairs and looked into Nicky's room, sniffling at the sight of the jar next to his bed. The dim glow from outside his window had her sucking her lip into her mouth as she clung to the door frame. Her eyes misted over as she shook her head. "Nicky…."

Nicholas closed and locked the doors before he headed up the stairs. He could hear Rose in the shower as he hit the top step and Cassie whispering as he looked down the hall. "Mum?" The older vixen turned teary eyed and he rushed forward as she seemed to stumble. "Mum!" She caught herself as he reached her and Nicholas helped her stand before he pulled an arm under her picking her up and carrying her back to his room. Rose came from the bathroom still drying her fur as he laid her on their bed. The vixen rushed to her mother as Nicholas ran a paw along her cheek.

Cassie looked up at him smiling as he curled his brow shaking his head. "Nicholas, I need to tell you something." His ears flipped back as Rose turned her head. "When a fox loses their mate…."

He listened with tipped ears before his face turned and crinkled into a sour twist as she held his paw. "You can't…not because of me." He stuttered as she kept a smile on him. Rose curled around his back as Nicholas swallowed and shook his head.

"Not because of you, Nicholas. This is the way it is. I didn't want anything to keep us from being happy in the time we had." Nicholas turned his head as she placed a paw on his cheek. "I have arranged to stay at a nursing home here in Happy Town. I don't want Nicky to see this, not this little. I will stay as long as I can. Look at me."

The silver fox heaved several breaths as he turned his eyes back to her. Cassie smiled as she ran a thumb along his cheek. "There is something for you in the closet downstairs. Go and get it for me." Nicholas shook his head as Rose stood up and left the room. She returned a minute later carrying a large box she sat in his lap as he looked back at Cassie. "Open it." Nicholas looked back at Rose with a curled brow as he shook his head. Cassie sighed as he looked back at her. "It was meant to be given to you so you could give it to your son. It just took me some time to find it and it was supposed to be a gift for you on your anniversary."

Nicholas cringed as he looked it over. Cassie tapped it again before he took a breath and pulled the wrapping off. He laid the wrapping to the side and tipped his ears as he opened the box and looked back to her blinking. He looked through several books until he got to the largest and stopped. "The God of Mischief? I didn't even know they made books about him."

Cassie giggled as she laid back again. "Most of the time the stories are handed down. But because you don't know them as well as most of us do, I thought this was appropriate. Everything you need to know, everything you need to teach your son about foxes is in those books, Nicholas."

"Al in wonderland?" he asked and jerked back to her as she giggled.

"That one I had made for Rose." The younger vixen sat behind him with a scrunched lip and shook her head as Cassie smiled again. "You will understand all of this someday. Both of you will." The older vixen sighed as she closed her eyes and Nicholas sat the books back in the box as he grabbed her paw.

"Mum?" The vixen barely cracked her eyes open as Rose stood up and pulled him the other way. She opened the table and handed him a little card he looked over before she gave him the phone that sat next to his side of the bed. He looked it over shaking his head before he turned back to Cassie. "Mum?" Rose pulled his face to hers as she sighed and shook her head.

"Nicholas. Call them." She signed. The silver fox dropped his eyes before they closed. He gave her a light nod before he dialed the number…..

Richard and Clara stood on their porch watching as the ambulance lifted Cassie into the back. Nicholas stood in the street as it pulled away, his paws in his pockets and head hanging as Rose pulled at one of his arms. He tipped his head to her and curled his muzzle as she brushed his cheek. Clara shook her head as Rose left him and returned to the house. Richard tipped his head to Clara and she sighed as she went back inside. He stepped out to the street with the silver fox and stuck his paws in his pockets. "Nicholas?"

Nicholas looked back at him with heavy eyes before he sighed and shook his head. "Death finds us all."

The silver fox closed his eyes and clenched his fists in his pockets as he turned. "Yes, but I think it may have some help sometimes."

Richard chuckled as he stepped closer. "You mean like diseases and things that eat at you?" Nicholas looked back at him with a frown and he shrugged. "Cancer. These things just happen, no one controls that sort of thing."

Nicholas sighed as he ran a paw over his face and flipped his ears back. "That's not what's wrong with her."

"I know." Richard said as he looked back down the street. "You have to love every minute you have Nicholas, not worry why it is or try to figure out what caused it. We can fight it for as long as we can, but it will find us. It's an inevitable Fate for everyone."

The silver fox nodded as Richard tapped his shoulder. He watched as the old badger walked back into his home. He made his way back inside and found himself outside his son's room watching him as he slept. The fox turned and went back to his room where Rose sat on the bed waiting for him. He picked up the box from the floor and she followed him as he made his way back to Nicky's room, smiling as he placed the books on the shelf across from his son's bed. He sat the empty box at the end of the bed as Rose opened her arms. He slid into them quickly as she curled around him. His eyes closed as his head rested over hers and he let her pull away as she grabbed his paw and pulled him back to their room. They laid together and curled around each other as his mind kept moving back and forth between two different lives, wondering if anything he had done was right. A pool of regret and doubt was rattling his mind and he sighed heavily as Rose ran her head along the bottom of his chin. The vixen rumbled lightly as he closed his eyes and pulled her closer, returning the same affectionate sound as he finally found a blank space in his mind where he lost track of his thoughts. He laid there with her in the dark until the light started coming through the windows.


	29. Mother Prophet

**Mother Prophet**

Thousand Foot Krutch; Be Somebody

Nothing More; God Went North 

5 months later;

\---------------------------------------------------

A young officer Bogo curled his lip as he watched the monitors on the streets line with foxes, more than he’d ever seen. He’d been a street officer longer than he’d ever worked at a desk and his aspirations were high. He’d overheard Chief Snarlov and watched the wolf having a heated conversation with who knows who after having several arguments that left his commanding officer pinching the bridge of his nose. Chief Snarlov shook his head as he bit his lip, Officer Bogo stood outside his office waiting… “Sir, I am aware of that. I know… I KNOW!” The wolf closed his eyes leaning over in his chair as Bogo looked in and tipped a brow. He watched the wolf shake his head and resumed his stance at the door, listening to the chair creak. The Chief groaned as he tried to calm yet another angry citizen. “I can’t stop it, Sir. It’s a species law I’m …no. I can’t reveal why it’s being closed off, only that it is a species law that applies to every council and it is legal. I KNOW THEY’RE FOXES! THEY HAVE A COUNCIL JUST LIKE THE REST OF US AND THEIR RIGHTS ARE PROTECTED SO LONG AS THEY ARE NOT……”

Officer Bogo heard the phone click as the chair creaked and raised his head as Chief Snarlov stepped out of his office. “Officer Bogo. You are the highest-ranking officer under my command at the moment. Take the patrols over to the edge of Happy Town and make sure the main street is cleared. Make sure no one causes problems. This is a council member's last wish and has been cleared through the city.” Chief Bogo looked back at the screen outside the wolf’s office and shook his head. The wolf huffed as he rubbed his temple. “Don’t ask because I have no idea how it got done. I wasn’t even aware of the fact that there was a fox council in Zootopia until this came up and I’ve been trying to get the Happy Town Department to work with me because it’s a legal request from the city. They aren’t a cooperative group of officers down there and this is…causing some problems.”

Officer Bogo sighed as his lip curled. “No one wants to be around this many foxes, Sir.” He said sarcastically as he shook his head and looked to the monitor again. “You had this monitoring set up for this… event?”

Chief Snarlov nodded as he looked over the camera feeds. “I didn’t have a choice. Whoever pulled the strings on this has pulled so many legal citations that if this goes south the City of Zootopia will be held responsible. One of their council members is dying and I guess in fox culture they are given final rights before death. It has something to do with her seat as the leader of their chapter or something like that here in Zootopia. I don’t even understand it. I just know that if anyone interferes, we need to be on top of it. Take four squads with you. I have others stationed already. The fire department is on call along with an ambulance that will be following them. Don’t interfere. Try to stay out of the activities, out of sight and out of their way. This isn’t the only thing that’s happening because of her being sick and I have fire crews on alert just in case. I still can’t believe this is legal and how the hell this all got….” The wolf sighed as he shook his head and closed his eyes. “The main streets from the hospital all the way to Happy Town are closed off. All I know is that the foxes in attendance mean something to her and so do any others involved. Pay no attention to the fires that are burning and make no stops of any foxes tonight. I have other officers keeping an eye on things due to some of this because of the fires, but from what I understand, it won’t be an issue. It’s supposed to be a rather intense affair for them and they won’t have their attention anywhere else. Follow behind the procession and make sure no one hassles any of them for any reason. The last thing we need is a whole community of pissed off foxes going crazy in the city…. I didn’t even know there were that many of them here.”

Bogo stood taller and nodded as the wolf stepped back to his office. He left the station with several others following his car, and made his way across town, shaking his head as he reached the street that led from the hospital to Happy Town. “Ridiculous that foxes are shutting down part of the city like this…..” he grumbled as he parked the car on the main strip, blocking the street as he looked around and caught dozens of species of foxes standing along the sidewalks….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicholas closed his eyes as he stood on the balcony looking out the window. The fox ground his teeth as he heard the familiar footsteps behind him. “Mr. Wilde. It’s Time.” He sucked in a breath and barely turned his head enough to see Earl Weaselton cup his paws in front of himself.

“I don’t know why she wants you here. But this, however you pulled all this together doesn’t change a damn thing, Earl.”

The weasel bowed his head and nodded as he averted his eyes. “No Sire, it don’t. I only stays because she asks it of me.”

Nicholas gave him a funny look and pulled his lips over his teeth as he frowned. Fighting back the urge to growl and missing half what the weasel said as he looked back at the street, seeing foxes scattered here and there along a path he knew they would be taking. “I’ll be there in a minute. Make sure Madge knows what she’s supposed to be doing.” Earl tipped his head and Nicholas heard the door close as he looked out again, closing his eyes and letting his shoulders fall as his eyes clamped shut. _Freya,_ _I’ve never really prayed, not once in my life. Your mate has no love for our kind. You are said to be the Goddess of life, of love. If you’re there, please let this be done. I can’t watch her suffer anymore. If you’re the god of love, show her some, and take her……._

“Why me?” he asked out loud as he opened his eyes, looking up at the evening sky as the stars began to light the night. “I’m not her son. Why does she want me to do this?”

He jerked as he felt a soft paw on his shoulder and turned his head as Rose tilted hers with a soft smile. He hadn’t even noticed she had been standing there watching him. Her paws slowly moved as she gazed at him with a soft understanding, sighing as she signed. “Because you are her son, Nicholas. The foxes here know her as your mother, and it must be seen that way to those who don’t know. You are her son, as much as I’m her daughter. A mother doesn’t have to carry a child or give birth to be a mother. Even the Gods showed us that. This is a tradition among all foxes, but has been limited to the vixens on a council because of the fires. Do you love her like she’s your mother?” Nicholas sighed again as she cupped his muzzle and leaned into her touch as he closed his eyes.

The silver fox nodded and looked back at her sadly as he smiled. “How could I not, Rose? She gave me…everything.” Nicholas cupped her cheek as she nodded and leaned into his paw. He didn’t understand what Cassie had planned and Rose had told him it would be explained tonight, only saying it had something to do with connections and a story she would share with them. When he looked back at her again, she had a patient look on her face as she tipped her head to the door. He nodded and followed her through the room, down another hall, until they stopped outside the door the vixen had been moved to from the nursing home. Nicholas had watched her wither away for months. The strength she had failed over time, her fur lost its shine and her steady movements became slower as her heart failed. He’d watched the woman who had taken him as her own, into her family after causing the loss of nearly all of it become brittle and frail. He wasn’t sure he could handle anymore, let alone understand why she kept asking him to come to her side.

As he stepped close to the door Rose motioned for him to stay where he was as she went back into the room, grabbing little Nicky from Mrs. Hayward before she stepped to the bed. Madge, Tracy, and the vixens from the den had gathered around and stepped out of the room as Earl sat next to Cassie. The conversation they were having was low and quiet, kept whispered as they both smiled and laughed at whatever they were talking about. Earl stood from the bed bowing slightly and turned to leave as Cassie reached for Rose and Nicky. Nicholas sucked in another deep breath as Nicky sat in his mother’s lap and was talking to his grandmother.

The little tod’s ears perked up and Nicholas smiled as he giggled. “I’m going to get married someday?” he asked.

Cassie giggled again as she brushed her paw over his head. “Oh yes, you will someday Nicky, and you will think she is the most beautiful creature you’ve ever seen. She will be the most important treasure in the world to you, just like Loki’s mate Sigyn. I wish I could see that.”

“Are you going away, Grandma?” Nicky asked as his ears tipped slightly and Rose curled her arms around him as Nicholas closed his eyes.

“Yes. We all fade, Nicky. That is the way of the world.”

“I don’t want you to go away.” He sniffled as she smiled. Rose let him go as Cassie held her arms open.

“I’ll tell you why I’m leaving, Nicky. It’s because there can be no light, without darkness. There can be no life without death. If we lived forever, we would never know the value of life. For every death, there is new life. I’ll tell the story very soon. Will you listen?” Nicky nodded as Rose wiped the tears from her face and let him crawl back into her arms. She leaned close to her Mother and Nicholas watched as they dipped into each other, his mate holding her tightly with a gentle touch as Nicky hugged around both of them.

The silver fox squared his shoulder as Madge stepped close to him and tilted her head slightly. “She’s ready, Nicholas.” Nicholas nodded as Earl stayed just out of the way. Rose stood motioning towards him and he stepped to the bed, tipping his head at the Haywards as he stood over her. Rose and Nicky had spent nearly every extra moment they had with her, only leaving in the moments the older vixen asked for their absence when she was tired, feeling ill, or visiting hours had closed at the nursing home. The older vixen chuckled as he took hold of her paw and watched as they unplugged everything. The council members left the room and the weasel stepped out behind them just as quickly, followed by the Haywards.

Nicholas looked back watching an officer at the door and snapped his head and eyes back to her as she squeezed his paw. “Hello, Nicholas.” He smiled softly at her as he took a seat on the bed, trying to make sure his breathing stayed steady as he fought not to tremble. “This is your part.” The fox nodded and held his head high as she fought to keep her eyes open. “I’m not done yet.”

“I know Mum. But I…”

“Stop.” He looked back from the floor and let his face fall as her lips stayed locked between trembling sorrow and curling into a snarl. “Listen to me, Nicholas.” His ears set and he kept his eyes with hers, helping her lean up as she struggled to catch her breath. “We know what comes after this life. Nothing but darkness awaits. We no longer exist and are free from all the troubles and woes of this world. It isn’t death most people fear. It’s the fear of not knowing what comes next, the fear of missing something, leaving things and the people they love behind, of never being remembered. These are things I have no fear of. This world is never as anyone sees it. Here, no matter what we do, no matter how much we plan, the only thing we truly know is that there is no control. No matter how much order you find, chaos can still rip it apart. Change is the only constant. The world and everything in it can go crazy and we’re left _wondering the land_ , confused because we can never make the connections between how we all fit together. The things we think may kill us and what tears us apart will only make us stronger. Do you remember the story you told Rose on the way here?” Nicholas nodded as she smiled. “We can’t always see the sense in our own story, until someone points it out. Sometimes it’s like a dream, and sometimes it’s a nightmare you wish you could wake from. I want to get this finished. I want the fires to keep burning. I know you want this to be over, but…” Nicholas sobbed as the guilt of his prayer and the past set in and cupped a paw over his eyes.

Cassie pressed her paw over his and the silver fox looked at her through flooded eyes as his shoulders rolled. The vixen smiled and sighed, leaning forward as much as she could. “There’s no shame in not wanting to watch someone you love suffering or letting them go, Nicholas. There’s no shame in loving someone enough to wish they were no longer in pain. Today, I need you to be my strength. Carry me to the last fire of my life and learn the story of what we truly are.”

Nicholas nodded as he wiped his face off and helped her lie back down. He turned to the door and nodded at Madge, who led all the other vixens back into the room. The silver fox gently positioned his arm under her knees and then the other under her neck before he closed his eyes and carefully picked her up. Waiting until she gathered the strength to wrap her arms around his neck and let her head rest on his chest as she kept holding on. He closed his eyes and felt a cold chill race through him when he turned to the door. Madge picked up the sheer strands of material that were attached to the long gown she had been dressed in. Something similar to the dresses the vixens from the council wore, but much more elaborate and lengthier. Several strands of wide ribbons attached to it she pulled over his shoulders before he walked out the door.

Madge tipped her head. “We’ll make sure the path is clear.” Nicholas nodded and waited as Rose and Nicky stepped behind him, watching the vixens walking a few steps ahead of them. Madge froze as her ears set.

Earl Weaselton was having a somewhat harsh argument with a nurse as Nicholas turned the corner with Cassie. She held up a paw and Nicholas stayed behind with Rose and Nicky as she stepped around the corner.

The vixen perked her ears as she caught Weaselton speaking in an irate whisper as he stuck his finger in a nurses face, barely letting the tips of his teeth poke over his gums. “It don’t matter what you think lady. I don’t give two shits what the policy here is. This is a Primal Law. A Council law. Aint nuttin you can do about it. And if yous cause any trouble before this is done. You’s gonna have a heap a problems! You can ask that guy if yas don’t believe me, he’s from City hall.” The little predator in front of him curled her lip as she puffed out her chest and blinked as another mammal grabbed her by the shoulder. The old moose shook his head and motioned for her to leave as Earl kept glaring.

“She won’t. I’ll make sure it’s handled properly, Mr. Weaselton.” He said as he let his antlers lift higher. The weasel curled his lip into another angry grimace and tipped his head before he turned.

Madge and the other vixens blinked as Earl came around the corner. “What in the name of the Gods was that about?”

Earl shook his head looking back at the nurse he’d been arguing with and looked around before he sighed. “Don’t matter. You’s got everything arranged?” Madge nodded as she sighed. “Good, I already gots the cars arranged. The driver has the directions to get to the site. I hopes everything else ….” Earl sighed as he shook his head. “Even I gots limits.” He handed her a card with the information before he turned.

Madge tipped a brow as she watched him turn and walk away. She looked at the other vixens and nodded as Earl stepped closer and tipped his head, waiting for Nicholas. The silver fox sighed as he followed Weaselton out the doors, waiting as a large white limo pulled to the curb. Rose held Nicky close as she stood beside him, cupping one of her paws around one of his arms as he tried not to jostle Cassie in his arms. The vixens from the den stayed a step behind, carrying the long lengths of the gown and trailing fabric that swirled around Nicholas and Rose as a large bear parked the car and stepped out opening the door. The silver fox slid in carefully, waiting for Rose. His mate crawled in next, sitting Nicky on the seat next to another bear who grunted as she turned and took the long fabric the vixens from the den were holding before the door was closed. Nicholas tipped his head at Mrs. Big as he cradled Cassie in his arms and lap. Nicky hopped from one seat to the other, next to his father as the older vixen curled her head against his chest, giggling as Nicky pet her ears.

The silver fox pet his son's head as he tried to tip over his arm, looking at his grandmother. “Nicky, put your seatbelt on, Son.”

Cassie giggled as Rose slid across the seat, helping their son get buckled in. Nicholas sighed as the little female shrew stood from her seat. “Hello Mr. Wilde. I know we haven’t met, but my name is Ruth. Your mother asked if we could be here today.” The silver fox tipped his head to her slightly and readjusted the older vixen in his arms when the limo lurched forward. “RAYMOND!” she growled in a high-pitched voice that had their ears tipping as she glared at the front seats.

“Sorry.” The bear grumbled as the car moved forward slowly.

The tiny shrew rolled her eyes as she sighed. “He still gets a little nervous driving for something like this. Alonzo and Mamma Big wanted to come, but they had some pressing business to attend to, Cassie.”

The older vixen smiled as she let her head rest on Nicholas’ arm and barely waved a paw as Ruth retook her seat. Nicholas kept his eyes ticking between Rose and Nicky as Cassie tried to pull her legs closer. The tod moved his arms and helped her curl into a ball against his chest. She was smiling as she folded her arms into her chest, rumbling slightly as he kept her warm. Even on a warm spring day she still shivered, and it only made him hold her closer as she looked up at him. The fox chuckled as she leaned her head up as if she was trying to get his attention. Nicholas closed his eyes as she pulled his chin down and pressed her head to his. “We’ll be there soon Mum.” She let her head rest on his chest as he sat up straighter.

Officer Bogo ground his teeth as he watched more foxes than he’d ever seen line both sides of the streets. The limo moved slowly, following a small van the vixens rode in as it made its way from the hospital. A trail of foxes had gathered and started walking behind the slow-moving vehicles. Bogo stopped as they reached the edge of Happy Town, stepping out of his vehicle after the limo parked. He looked around trying not to growl as half the foxes seemed to rush forward, while another half seemed to scatter and vanish into thin air. Nicholas stepped out in front of the cars, puffing his chest as he lifted her higher and held her close, waiting for the vixens to move and Madge to take the lead. Officer Bogo stepped around the vehicles, watching another vixen step close to the black furred fox as she held up some kind of torch.

Nicholas and Rose stayed close together as Madge held the torch in front of herself. Cassie pulled a box of matches from her sleeve, lighting one that she used to set it on fire as she tried to raise slightly in his arms. Several foxes who had gathered along the side of the street that led to Happy Towns largest park, squared their shoulders as Madge turned and stepped forward holding it out. Nicholas tipped his head as each fox who had approached took part of the flame into smaller torches and rushed off, vanishing with many of the others who had already taken leave. “Nicholas.”

He turned his attention away from the foxes who nearly ran and leaned into Cassie’s paw as she tried to reach for his face. “This is the day you will be my strength and carry me, as every mother carries a child into life, the eldest son carries their mother to her final flame. I will tell you all the story of fox fires.” The vixens from the den stepped away as Madge pulled the ribbons tied around Cassie’s waist over his shoulders out, stepping behind him. His eyes closed as one was wrapped over his neck, while the end of the other two were draped over his shoulders and given to Rose and Nicky behind him. Rose held tightly to the end of one, while Nicky was clutching the other, giggling as it fluttered around him in his mother’s arms.

Madge started walking forward, all the other vixens walked with her as they stayed in front of Nicholas. The silver fox took a breath as the parts of her dress fluttered behind him like it was dancing with the wind and started walking behind the vixens from the council. The foxes who had gathered followed them, staying with them at a slow pace until they reached the center of the park. They gathered around as Nicholas stopped, still holding Cassie. Madge handed her the torch and Cassie waited for all the foxes who had gathered to circle around them as Nicholas stepped close to a large pile of branches. He helped her place the torch under them as he knelt lower and stepped back as the fire began to grow.

Madge touched his shoulder and he tipped his head, lifting Cassie as she motioned to a chair positioned not far from the fire. He nodded and took a seat, wondering how they had managed to build something so high that looked like it belonged in the Den in Happy Town. Rose and Nicky came and stood next to him as he helped Cassie sit up in his lap. The older vixen looked around, curling her arms around Nicholas’ neck as she smiled at all the foxes who had gathered. Many of them were still holding torches that were held high with the fire she had started as their ears trained on her.

All their eyes seemed to shift between her and Nicholas as Rose held Nicholas’ other paw. Nicky latched onto Cassie’s, giggling as she scrunched her nose. The vixen took a breath before she let her eyes wonder around and nodded. “The first fox in creation was born from fire. A fire that was created from two worlds colliding and sustaining all we depend on to provide the things we need to survive. From those fires life sprang forward as they both took parts of each other and stayed within each other’s grasp. One cannot be without the other. Our father the Moon, who watches and guards over us as we continue to grow. Our mother Earth who still carries us as we change. Loki was created from the fires that began this world. He is with us, burning as a fire in every fox that has ever been born. From the flames that burn within each life, even as that fire dies, we hold onto every moment and cherish all that they have given us. Even in the darkest moments, that fire can sustain us. Even as it turns to dying embers that flee into the air, there is hope. For each ember that leaves us, there is the possibility that it will spark a new flame, and our fire will continue in the children we leave behind, in every life we touch. This is the legacy of a fox, the legacy Loki left us. This is the true meaning of the fox fire that has been passed down from Loki to all foxes. We burn Eternal, we live in the heart of all we have touched.” Cassie giggled as Nicky tipped his ears to her with wide eyes. “We live in the fires we leave behind, and even the ashes that those fires create, we give back to our mother so she can continue to hold us.”

The vixen huffed several times as Nicholas shifted uncomfortably. “Every moment we have is one that will burn with those we leave behind. I ask that you all keep the flame, let it burn until there is no more life within it, let it warm you and keep you in good company until the time has come when the last ember dies. Share your memories with those you love around its warmth, share your love and that warmth, even with those who have none for you. For every word you speak, every action you take, will send a spark, even as we cut the bonds that keep us in this word, our fire can still burn.”

Nicholas sat straighter as Rose leaned forward, handing her mother a pair of scissors. The older vixen waited until Madge handed her the longest strands that had trailed from her gown and everyone watched as she cut them from her dress, tying one around Nicky, one around Rose, and one around the silver fox’s neck as he watched with burning eyes. “There are some ties that can never be broken, even when our flame stops burning. But we keep holding on, until the last ember of our fire has faded, knowing that even in the pain of a flame dying, there is always a better day for those we leave behind. They are the embers that became a spark, starting another fire that brings us together. The embers and ashes left behind will allow something better to grow.”

Cassie looked around catching the many eyes watching. “Take the fox fires to every corner of Zootopia! Let it burn in every fox as you tell the story of the fox fire!”

Nicholas curled around her as she pet the side of his face and the silver fox swallowed as she spoke. “Keep holding on, Nicholas.”

“Until the end.” He choked out as he watched most of the foxes rushing off, several of them carrying a small torch held high as her eyes closed. Rose leaned over curling around him as she held Nicky, the small Tod playing with the long strand of fabric that had been tied around his neck.

Madge turned, letting her face drop after Nicholas curled his lip up exposing his teeth as he pressed his brow to Cassie’s head. Rose sat Nicky on the ground, watching as he stepped between his father’s legs. Nicholas shook his head and Rose stuck both her paws to her cheek telling the older vixen Cassie had only fallen asleep. Madge sucked in a deep breath of relief and nodded. Nicholas pulled himself together and stood carefully with Cassie as Madge folded a blanket over her and watched them walk to an ambulance. She turned to Tracy and retook the torch she had handed off, looking it over as the other vixens watched Nicholas and Rose. The flame would be carried to the Den and left burning, as hundreds of fires from the torch Cassie had started sprang up all over Zootopia.

Nicholas stepped into the ambulance looking back at Rose as she shook her head. “We will follow you back, Nicholas. We have spent so much time together the last few months, she asked that you be with her now.” The silver fox tipped his head as the E.M.T checked Cassie and tried to lay her down. Cassie curled her arms around him tighter as she rumbled lightly. The attendant shook his head, smiling as he motioned for Nicholas to take a seat and keep her with him. He held her until they reached the hospital again, carrying her back to the top floor of the room she had been in. The silver fox looked out the window as Cassie stayed curled in his arms, jostling her slightly before she opened her eyes. “Mum, look.” Rose stepped in with Nicky as Cassie tuned her head, smiling as she watched the fires burning on rooftops that could be seen from every direction. The vixens from the council returned with Earl, all of them standing outside the door as Rose leaned into her mate with their son. Curling around the older vixen before he gently laid her in the bed again.

Rose stood smiling at the side of the bed as Nicky crawled closer to the older vixen. Cassie lifted the sheet over her nose and he giggled as she flicked her ears several times. When she pulled her nose out and snapped her teeth at him, he fell back laughing. "You're silly Grandma!" he giggled as she tipped her head.

"Yes, I am silly, but you know you love me."

Rose sat behind Nicky and Cassie's eyes fell as she shook her head. “I can’t…”

Rose nodded and started signing in front of Nicky. "Grandma has to go, Nicky." He looked up at his mother with a curled brow as she tipped her head to him and sighed.

"Grandma are you coming back?" he asked softly as Cassie shook her head. The little tod scooted forward and next to her head as she wrapped an arm around him.

"I will always be right here." She said as she tapped his chest. Nicholas sucked in a breath and tried to keep his chest still as the burn from his eyes threatened to start a fire he wouldn't be able to control. Nicky pulled his arms around her neck and Cassie dipped her head into him as he closed his eyes. "I love you, Grandma."

"I love you too." Rose picked him up and had him on her hip as Nicholas stayed at the door. She dipped into her mother and pulled away with tears in her eyes as Cassie signed the same message. The older vixen motioned to the door and Rose dipped her ears back as she came to Nicholas with Nicky on her hip. Earl stood outside the door keeping his distance as Rose stood with Madge, Tracy and the other vixens from the Den. Many of them dropped their ears as Cassie waved Nicholas to the bed where he took a seat beside her in a chair. She curled her paw around his as his blurry eyes spilled over and the vixen smiled as she squeezed his paw.

The silver fox shuttered as he leaned his head over her, and the vixen smiled as she ran her other paw along his face, pulling him closer. He fell apart as she ran her muzzle along the side of his cheek and over his head. Rose pulled Nicky closer as Clara and Richard stood behind them in the hallway. She looked back and saw Weaselton dip his head and turn his face before he walked away.

Nicholas sucked in a breath of air, trying to keep from sobbing anymore as Cassie pulled his muzzle closer to her face. "Nicholas." He fought the trembling of his lips as he locked eyes with her. "Every end is a beginning." The vixen smiled as he shook his head.

"How do I keep doing this without you Mum?" He laid his head on her chest and she pet his muzzle looking back at the door.

"You didn't need me to do any of this. I haven't doubted you once since we arrived in this city. A window can become a door, if you look at it right. I know who you are, Nicholas. You are greater and will be greater than you know."

The vixen closed her eyes and Nicholas lifted, looking at her as she took a deep breath. "Mum?"

She held onto one of his fingers as her eyes opened on him and glazed over. "You will rattle the stars if you believe. Look at me." Nicholas looked up and locked eyes with her as she smiled softly. "Sometimes, the only way to get to any kind of heaven, is to crawl through hell. No one is truly lost, if they are remembered." She ticked her eyes to Nicky and Rose and he glanced the same way before turning back and finding her as she seemed to lose her focus. " Find the shadow. Don’t let Captain Hook steal the fairy dust…. You must believe, Nicholas. Believe…" she trailed off as he sat up.

"Mum?"

Her eyes barely opened on him with a whisper he almost didn't catch. "I love you." The silver fox sucked in a deep breath as her paw fell from his and curled over her in a deep whine after her eyes closed. Clara and Richard cringed as all the vixen's ears tipped back. Rose covered her mouth with a paw as Nicky buried his face in her neck. Nicholas stood shaking his head and heaved several times as he backed away from the bed. His paws were trembling as he turned and rushed out the door, nearly falling over his feet as he shot down the hallway….


	30. The Last Right of Passage 1992

**The Last Right of Passage 1992**

Shinedown; How Did You Love

Nicholas stumbled through the vixens and rushed down the hall, slamming into the bar across the door that led to a stairwell and stumbled down several steps as Rose turned to Clara. The older badger nodded as she took Nicky and they all watched as she rushed after her mate. Nicholas crumbled into a corner and slid to the floor, pulling one knee into his chest as he held a paw over his face, sobbing. Rose rushed through the door and ran down the stairs to him. He pushed her away as his lips trembled and sobbed as he started stuttering through each word he spoke.

"It's my fault! They’re all gone because I started that park. Fayre, Vel, Thorn. Ross, and now Mum."

Rose grabbed his wrists and threw them aside, snarling in his face as his eyes grew wide. The vixen slammed her paws with each word she spoke and he sat stunned, sniffling when she bore her teeth at him. "IT IS THE PAST AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE IT! THEY LOVED YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Nicholas sat blinking tears away as Rose sat up on her knees in front of him. "Mom wanted us to be happy for as long as we could all be together. So we would have something normal, Nicholas. I knew this was coming and so did she. Now I can tell you the truth about everything because you aren't thinking clearly." The silver tod shook his head, curling his lips up and looked up sobbing again as she grabbed his muzzle growling.

"Adam lost his mate and his kits!" Nicholas blinked as Rose took a breath. Her eyes spilled over on her cheeks as she lifted her paws again. "Foxes can only live for a few years after they lose their mate, Nicholas. If they are lucky. Unless they find something to love as much as what they lost. Don't you understand? Adam lived for you, because of you! He wouldn’t think he died for nothing knowing you lived. And neither would any of my family! Family is Eternal! No one can ever take it away!” He let his eyes fall and she grabbed him again, pulling his attention back to her paws. “Damn it, Nicholas! Everyone dies! It doesn't matter how they die! It only matters how they lived! The only thing anyone remembers is how they were loved! No one gets to judge you but YOU! You don't hold on to the rest of that shit! You hold onto the love they all had for you, the love you had for them and the good memories you made. That is what you remember! If that is not enough -YOU HOLD ON TO ME!" The silver fox blinked away another stream of tears and shook his head at her ‘swearing’ before he shot forward wrapping around her. He pulled her into the corner with him and they both held onto each other. Both rumbling lightly as they pressed their heads together, running their muzzles through the others and collecting each other's tears. Rose waited until he had calmed his breathing before she stood up and held his paw, pulling him back up the stairs. He kept his eyes locked on her as they walked to Clara and Richard.

Nicholas looked around and back to the old badger as he shook his head. "Mr. Hayward? Where did they go?"

Richard looked down the hall and shook his head. "The vixens? They said they needed to make some arrangements and thought you needed some time alone.”

Nicholas nodded as he pulled his eyes back to the room Cassie was in. The door had been closed and he took a deep breath as Rose wrapped an arm around him with Nicky on her hip. "Do we need to..."

Rose shook her head as Nicholas looked back at her. The silver fox sniffled again as Nicky reached for him. Nicholas took him and he let his son curl under his chin as he pet his ears. 

Rose smiled sadly. "He understands, Nicholas." She signed before she wrapped around him again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicholas and Rose went home, leaving the rest of Cassie’s affairs to the vixens in the Den until they were called to meet the council members at a large lake. Rose held Nicky as Nicholas let his eyes drop, unable to look at the vixen any longer. Cassie was laid out on a floating platform that held all the flowers sent by the foxes from the Den. There were very few in attendance and Nicholas was grateful Mr. and Mrs. Hayward, the Zerda’s, the vixens from the council and a few others weren’t crowding anything as Rose stayed curled around him with Nicky on his hip.

Madge stepped closer to the little barge Cassie was laying on and pushed it away from the dock. She turned in front of Nicholas, holding up the little torch that had been burning in the den for the last three days. “From the fires that we are born, we return to our mother as the ashes left behind.” She held it in front of him and Nicholas closed his eyes as Rose took Nicky.

The silver fox sucked in a deep breath as Tracy brought him a bow and arrow, watching as the little barge Cassie laid on floated out into the water. The fabric from the ornate dress billowed in the wind like sails as Nicholas dropped to one knee, gritting his teeth as he pulled the bow back and knocked the arrow.

Mrs. Hayward placed a paw on her mates’ arm as she watched Nicholas’ arms and paws trembling. Rose watched her hold her arms out and she nodded as she handed her Nicky, turning and stepping behind her mate. She lowered behind Nicholas, resting her head on his shoulder as she reached around and steadied his paws. Madge held the flame in front of him waiting. Nicholas felt Rose’s paw over his and her other on his arm as it braced the bow. He tipped forward, grabbing the flame and lighting the arrow tip, closing his eyes in one last moment trying to calm everything. Rose held around him as he tipped the arrow into the air, holding him steady as he opened his eyes and aimed. “Let the flames fly true and return her fire to her so she can rejoin her mother.”

Nicholas’ ears tipped at a screech sounded and looked up blinking as a falcon flew overhead. The fox held his breath as he returned his attention to the billowing fabric flowing around the flowered barge, and let loose. He held his breath as two black fledglings flew with the falcon, swirling around the flaming arrow until it hit its mark. The birds flew off as he took a relieved breath, watching the little barge light up. Rose curled around his back and he turned rumbling, wiping her tears away as Nicky was handed back to them. They curled around each other as Madge stepped to both of them with a small urn. Nicholas and Rose placed the ribbons that had been cut from Cassie’s dress inside it before she turned to Nicky. Nicky clutched his looking back at the fire on the water and sniffled as he ran his muzzle along it. He handed it to Madge before she used the same torch to set its contents on fire. It was buried later in the cemetery of Happy Town after the flames died. The torch was let go into the same lake, and every fire that had started in Zootopia from the fire she created was put out as word spread the mourning period was over.

The day of the ‘funeral’ there had been a large group of mammals that dropped by the Den who and brought food for the family. Nicholas and Rose were both struggling to get everything back home when it was all said and done. Richard and Clara brought some things back in their car that wouldn't fit in the Wilde's. Rose took Nicky inside as Nicholas was unpacking everything. Lee and Anna parked on the curb and were wrestling with car seats. They hadn’t gone to the service with their kts being so young. Once they had all the kits in the house, Lee helped Nicholas grabbed what was left in the car and carried it inside. Rose was shuffling things in the refrigerator and Anna let the kits out to crawl around on the floor. Nicky had taken to the same little spot he usually sat in with a book as Bradly toddled to him. The red fox kit dropped his head and sniffled as Bradley tilted his head.

Rose closed the refrigerator and watched the little fox pull the book away from Nicky. He dropped it as he let his head fall. Bradly plopped in front of him and grabbed his muzzle, running his face along little Nicky muzzle as he wrapped around him. She stood there teary eyed as Anna and Lee smiled. Nicholas carried the last bit of food into the kitchen and sat it on the table. He caught Rose wiping her face off and curled around her before they all gathered in the living room talking. Lee sat up looking at the wall and shook his head. "Damn," the little tod almost whispered as Nicholas tipped his ears towards him. "Didn't know you guys were related to Ol’ Robin Hood."

Nicholas looked at Rose with a tipped brow and shook his head as she laughed. Rose started signing and he was relaying the message as she sat in his lap. "Oh, I've heard that most of my life. It's just a rumor. No one knows what his name was and for some reason a lot of people who see that think that but it's not true."

Lee shrugged as Anna looked it over. "Well it ain't exactly the same crest, is it?" The small fox shrugged as Anna sat back with him. "It's kind of neat they’re similar though."

Rose sighed as she leaned her head into Nicholas' shoulder. The silver fox looked back at it with a tipped brow. "I’m pretty sure Robin Hood is just.. a story. Similar?" he asked as Lee nodded.

"Yeah, but it's like one whole section of its missing. His was actually in the shape of a robin. Looks like somebody cut the head off."

Nicholas shrugged as Rose curled under his chin. "Mum never wanted anyone to see it, thought it might cause us problems. We always took it down when we had company but I forgot about it earlier. To be honest, I have to agree with her if anyone thought that. The last thing we need is a lot of attention on our family." The silver fox sighed as he leaned back and wrapped his arms around Rose.

"Lee?" Anna poked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, if you need anything just let us know, we should get home though." Lee picked up two kits and got them into their seats as Anna grabbed two others. Nicholas snickered as Lee picked up Bradley and got him in his seat watching Nicky crawl over to the smallest of them and stuck his face in to say goodbye. The Silver fox closed the door after they left and flopped in his chair, feeling every bit of tired. Rose picked up Nicky after he held his arms up. The little red fox curled under her chin and Nicholas put the rest of the food away after they went upstairs. Once he finished getting everything put away, he walked upstairs watching Rose help Nicky into his pajamas.

She had given him a bath and Nicholas was looking out the window in his little room waiting for them. He turned when he heard Rose tap the doorknob and sat on the bed, chuckling as Nicky crawled over his lap to get to the top of the bed. Nicky jumped under the blankets and snuggled into the pillow as Nicholas held a book out. The young tod flicked his eyes to it and sighed. “Where’s my books?”

Rose giggled as Nicholas smirked. "All these are from Grandma." Nicky sat up looking at the picture and twisted his neck as Nicholas smiled. "This is the story if Kitsukune. The fox spirit of fire who guided the God of Mischief." Nicholas sucked back his tears as Nicky crawled into his lap. He opened the book as Rose sat behind him, curling her arms around them as her head fell over his shoulder. "Once upon a time there was a fox. She was a beautiful creature that all the other animals were jealous of because she could move with the fires and dance through the flames. She is the flame that turns death into life by burning away all the old things and allowing new things to grow in their place. She was worshipped for taking the dead away, and bringing warmth to those who were cold. She would leave them food on a window or straw to start their fires if they wished her well. But some were envious of her beauty and power, they wanted to be able to move like she did, through the fire. They thought it unfair she would leave things for those who thought her beautiful." Nicholas turned the page and Nicky let his head fall into his chest.

"The God of Mischief watched this fox for a long time. He knew the world would be cruel to her, so he asked his mate what she thought they should do to keep her safe. Sigyn told him that there was nothing they could do in the mortal world. That the animals there had to make their own choices. The animals of the world were angry and decided to get rid of the fox Kitsukune because if she would not share her gifts with all of them, she didn't deserve to have them either. But when Sigyn saw what they were doing to the fox after they stole her fire, she told the God of Mischief to make her one of the Guardians of Asgard. The God of Mischief came to the world as a storm that put out all the fires she had created to keep them warm. He appeared as a ball of flames, glowing in front of Kitsukune as she lay dying. In order to keep her forever he gave her part of his fire and pulled her soul into his body, where all the good she had done would stay in the world forever. The mammals of the world would always keep her fire because he kept her flame alive inside himself. But she had such a strong heart that the God of Mischief was overwhelmed by her. Sigyn saw her mate struggling to contain something so pure and told him the only way to keep her was to let her have something that would keep her from taking over. The God of Mischief thought on this for many days and asked Kitsukune what she wanted."

He turned the page again as Nicky pointed to the picture. "She was a fox?"

Nicholas chuckled as he squeezed him closer. "She was fire, born to the same lineage of the foxes who tried to put the sun back in the sky and stole the fire from the fireflies. Each of those foxes swallowed fire trying to help others. When she was born, she had part of the sun's fire inside her and part of the firefly fire. Kitsukune told the God of Mischief she wanted to free those who were trapped like she was. The God of Mischief didn't understand what she meant, but he told her that for a few hours each day he would let her take over and she would go off freeing those who were trapped. The fox God would wake feeling tired and not remember what had happened while she was doing her tasks. But he grew worried after a time because she seemed to be going less and less often. So, he asked her again, 'What is it you wanted, what have you been doing?' The spirit of Kitsukune appeared in his paws as a dancing flame. She swayed and moved in a way that had the God of Mischief mesmerized as she spoke. 'I cannot free all the spirits. I cannot complete my task unless I am more than just a part of you.'"

"The God of Mischief shook his head. 'How can you be more than just a part of me? I was born of fire, created from creation. From the birth of the Earth and Moon. You are just the spirit of fire I have kept. Kitsukune swayed in front of him as she kept dancing as a flame. 'You were born from chaos. The catastrophe that created a single world. From that world life sprang forward. The only way the world could be as it is, is because the moon tore it apart and both planets merged together. Your flames are red. My flames are white, blue and yellow. I am not enough to change the way of all that is. I will give you all my power, all my flames if you never partake of the fruit or wines made from Asgard’s trees again. You will have to eat mortal foods to sustain the fire, for that which grows in Asgard is not meant to sustain life as it has been for so long.”

“Why?” Loki asked as she turned and danced in his paw.

“The energy that grows life in Asgard is stolen from others who do not know their worth. They are broken souls cast from where they belong. At some point they must be returned. I will give you my flames, they will always burn so long as you feed them. But _I_ will leave you as the heat that rises through the air from the flames, if you agree never to partake of Asgard again. You will become the spirit of fire, a force that can destroy and renew all.”

"The God of Mischief thought this a fine agreement, to become the spirit of all fire flames. He agreed and Kitsukune left him as he took the flames back into his own fire, growing more powerful than he had already been. But when he returned to Asgard the other Gods were angry when he sat with them to eat. He refused the food that was served, refused the wine they drank that kept them all young. Yet he did not age, did not weaken over time and had no sign of growing weary. When his brother asked him how this was so, he held up a paw and began to glow. His whole body caught fire as his tails lashed around behind him. They all stepped away from him, for he had the power of a natural element no one should be able to hold or control. Some of his brothers and sisters could make things happen with elements, control them for a brief time, but none could create or become one like he did. He became Fire. That’s how Kitsukune became part of the God of Mischief. That’s the reason foxes are always warm under their fur."

Nicholas dipped his head down smiling at Nicky as he fell asleep and closed his eyes as he kissed his son's head. Rose took the book and put it back on the shelf as he laid the little tod down and covered him before they left for their own room. He sat on the bed after he had pulled on some pajama pants and stared off blankly as Rose sat beside him. The vixen wrapped her fingers around his and he sighed as he looked back at her. "They might send someone to the Den now that one of the Elders here has passed, Rose."

Rose pulled her paws away so she could talk. "Then we should ask for an appeal." The silver fox looked off again and let his head fall as he leaned forward.

"Everyone knows me here, Rose. If they come looking around and see me, they’ll know you’re here."

Rose tapped his shoulder and he looked back at her as she shook her head. "I don't think it matters, Nicholas. I’ve only been to the Den here a pawful of times and I’m a red fox here. They’re still foxes. They aren't going to tell anyone anything if we ask them not to."

"Is that what you want to do Rose? You want to stay here? We could move again." She lifted a brow and glared at him as he put a paw up. "OK, not an option."

"Nicky starts preschool in a few more months Nicholas. We've started a life here. This is where we belong." She signed as he nodded.

The silver fox huffed as he stood and picked up the phone. Rose tipped her head as she watched him and smiled as he spoke. "Earl. Yes. We did, and thank you for that but I need to tell you that Rose and I are…" he ticked his eyes to the vixen and closed them as he let out a relieved sigh. "Good. I'm glad you understand. Thank you." He hung up and sat next to Rose again as she folded her paw over the top of his. "We're out. No questions asked or anything. It’s almost like he expected it." Rose pulled him into the bed and he laid with her as she pressed her head to his. The silver fox sighed as she pushed her head under his chin and rolled her scent along his jaw and cheek. She pulled back and tipped a brow as he stiffened. His ears pointed as he turned in the bed. Rose sat up and smiled as Nicky curled around his father's tail sniffling.

Nicholas picked him up and he curled around his father’s neck as he turned in the bed. Rose pet his head and Nicky turned with a trembling lip as she signed out a question. "Does my little prince need some extra attention tonight? Remember what Grandma said?" she asked as he pulled away from his father patting on his chest.

Nicholas scrunched his nose. "That's right. She’s right there. In your heart. But it's ok if you still need to hug someone." Nicky clutched around his neck as Nicholas laid down again. He turned the light off and Rose curled up with them, both foxes rumbling lightly as they comforted each other and their son….

**Notes; Rattling the stars is a reference to Treasure Planet. Something better growing after fire is a reference to the Lion King. Cassie; “The world and everything in it can go crazy and we are left wondering about the land…. = Wonderland. An explanation for Fairy Dust- Rabbit religion believes that once something is something it can never be nothing again- It may change into something else, but it will always be something once it has existed. This ties in with the lost pieces of souls Odin has been collecting and Loki mentioning fireflies. He told Heimdall about this in Asgard while he was holding the ‘creature’. Fireflies are what a soul who has decided to become one with the spark of creation become in their last visit to the mortal world. From dust to dust. From ashes to ashes. Everything returns to what it once was and where it came from. In Peter Pan, fairy dust is something that is cast away from the fairies when they fly and the dust enables others to fly. It’s a missing piece of fairies. No one can fly without it if they don’t believe. Peter Pan actually steals it from Tinkerbell when he uses it on Wendy and her brothers. Even though it’s not a whole fairy- it’s still significant and holds a great deal of power. I can only imagine if it were a real thing and someone collected a lot of it or misused it, that it would be extremely dangerous.**


	31. Becoming The Shadow

**Becoming The Shadow**

One Republic; Stop and Stare

Nicholas looked in the mirror and flipped the lapel of his suit up, brushing off a few specs of lint before he turned and found Rose watching him from the door. The vixen had a long face and worried tint to her brow as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you ready for this?" he asked and took a deep breath as she pulled him closer and rolled her head under his chin. The tod let out a breath and pulled in her scent before he cupped her shoulders and was looking down at her with a soft smile. "Nicky already with the Haywards?" He asked and chuckled as she rolled her eyes, her paws going up and storming out the word chocolate. Nicholas snickered as he cupped her paw and pulled her out of the room. The vixen curled up beside him as they drove out to the Knuckle and Rose was fighting hiccups as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close as he opened the door to the diner.

The tod smirked as Shirley came to the table and sat two bowls of soup down before she winked and walked off. "Thanks Shirley."

Rose picked up her spoon and went cross eyed looking at the key resting on it. She narrowed her eyes on him playfully as he snickered and shook his head as he plucked the key from her spoon. "Mum did that." She dropped her head and nodded as he grabbed one of her paws over the table and ran his thumb over it until she looked at him again. "What did you tell the Haywards?" she looked off and sighed as she put her spoon down and pulled her paw from his.

"Date night." She signed and shrugged looking around. He chuckled as he nodded and picked up his spoon.

"Not a lie, but maybe I should take you out dancing later too." Rose looked back at him shaking her head with a sneaky smile as they both started eating. Once they were finished, they both left the table and made their way to the restroom where Nicholas handed her the key. She shook her head before she unlocked it under the false wall he showed her. They walked together as she held tightly to his paw, squeezing gently for reassurance as they stopped and met several foxes seated at a table to the side. The vixen shivered as he pulled her into his arms and motioned to the door. Roland stood and opened it letting them in as Nicholas looked around. The place was empty, an unusual sight to see since they had moved to Zootopia, but this was a requested Appeal to the council so the other foxes weren't privy to what was going on unless it was necessary.

Nicholas stood in front of the council with Rose at his side and bowed his head slightly as Madge tipped her head curiously. The vixen looked at Rose and raised a brow as she took hold of her mate's paw and turned her eyes. "What is this about, John? You have no need to request council here, certainly not in private like this."

"I am aware, but," he looked at Rose smiling softly as she nodded. "We’ve decided that it would be best under the circumstances to leave the Den for a while." All the vixens on the council looked back and forth between each other as Madge stood and left her seat. She walked to the lower level in front of the seats and looked at Rose sadly as the younger vixen fought tears.

"Rose?" she asked as Nicholas watched his mate. Madge turned her attention back to the silver fox as he squeezed her paw and sighed. "You’re meant to take the ninth seat. Your mother was the Helm here. It is your right, even if the main branch is not located here."

Nicholas turned his eyes as he dipped his head. "That’s the problem, Madge. We’re more and more aware of the fact that they are looking for us. With Cassie gone, and the Den in Zootopia finally set in a secure position there’s more of a risk that someone from the main branch would come looking around to check on things. I know I can't hide here, too many foxes know who I am. Right now, at least for a little while, we need to be invisible. We’d like you to take the position of Helm in Zootopia, and keep our secret about who we are, just as you did for Cassie. That is our appeal."

The older vixen blanched as she looked back at Rose who was leaning her head against her mates shoulder. "This is what you want Rose?" she asked and watched the younger vixen nod with a small smile. "What would happen to the arrangement with Weaselton?"

Nicholas shook his head as he curled his arm around Rose. "The arrangement was only temporary as far as what we were doing is concerned. As for the rest of the foxes who work in the grid, it’s locked in place and is guaranteed not to change."

Madge sucked in a deep breath as she looked back to the rest of the council members. "You’re standing down from your seat as the Helm Rose? Do we need to vote on this?" she asked with a tipped brow as all the vixens at the table stood and left their seats to join her in front of the two younger foxes. "Tracy?"

The vixen at her immediate right shook her head, smiling as she folded her paws in front of herself. "She is the Helm Madge. If she wishes someone to stand in her place for a while, then it shall be so."

Madge looked around seeing all the other vixens nodding their agreement and took a deep breath as she returned her attention to Nicholas and Rose. "This doesn't seem fair to either of you with everything you’ve done here and…" Madge froze and her eyes flew open as Rose rushed forward curling around her. Nicholas let the weight of his eyes show as Madge blinked in shock and he tipped his head down at her.

"Cassie spoke highly of you regarding how strict you were on our ways. Rose believes you would be the best one to hold this seat. We don't need what is fair right now. We need someone who can keep us hidden, keep the Den here and everything she did together. If they find us, all of it may come undone." Nicholas pulled Rose back and was brushing her cheek as they looked into each other's eyes. "This is her legacy, this den and everything it stands for. If anyone comes here, we need them to see that, and not us. We don't expect any special treatment. As far as everyone else is concerned we’re just foxes who have a small kit and should stay hidden for a while. You already know why we left the City of Roses, this place doesn't need that kind of attention when it’s just gotten settled and off on the right foot. As long as you never tell them our names, they would never know."

Madge looked back watching all the other vixens smiling sadly as Nicholas and Rose stayed locked in each other's eyes. The vixen nodded as she bowed her head slightly. Nicholas pulled Rose's focus from him back to the older vixen as Madge raised a paw. "Then I shall do the best I can in your stand, Rose Wilde. This seat will always be yours, and if it’s a matter the council cannot agree on or needs assistance with, can we still call on you?"

Rose dipped her head and nodded. Nicholas curled his arms around the front of her as her back pressed to his chest. "As long as you contact me, I can get her the message. Our Den needs to stay as hidden as possible for our son. But Madge, I really doubt you’ll have an issue you need to contact us for." The older vixen blinked as Rose giggled and tipped her nose into her mates neck, sending him snickering before she turned in his arms. All the older vixens snickered while they were both rumbling slightly to each other.

Madge smiled as she cupped her paws in front of herself. "Yes, she is a little young to take a seat and we do understand why she feels this way with a child at home. If either of you need us, you know where we are."

Nicholas stepped to Rose's side as they pulled apart and bowed slightly, looking back at the vixen with beaming smiles. "We’re moving away from the Den, but we aren't going anywhere as long as we’re safe. I’ll return when my son is old enough to start learning here. My Lady." Madge blinked again and her back straightened when Nicholas and Rose bowed in front of her.

The vixens could only stare as they watched Nicholas curl an arm around her and spin her out as if they were taking their vows again. None of them said a word as the two foxes danced around each other, understanding there was a significant bond between the two that may have somehow become stronger with the loss of Cassie. Unlike when they had seen him at the hospital the day of her death his feet and paws were steady. He turned and grabbed Rose's paw when she flew from him, before he spun with her smirking as she circled him. As they came together again, he threw an arm under her making her giggle as he picked her up and left the Den with her curling under his chin.

Madge looked back to the other vixens as she shook her head. "The Den is opening again in an hour. What do we tell them about Cassie and the seat? The Wilde's?"

Tracy shrugged. "The truth, the ninth seat here is vacant until her daughter is old enough to take it. The Wilde's have asked us all to keep their secret, so for those here who don't know it, they’re simply doing what any other foxes with children that young would do and staying hidden. They want to be invisible. No one is going to question it."

Madge chuckled as she shook her head. "Well, that is quite a few years off, but since I am the Helm now, my first recommendation is that we all learn sign language for when she returns."

Tracy tapped her on the shoulder snickering. "Your first order is indeed a wise one then…"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicholas carried Rose to an old metal ladder as she looked around. The vixen shook her head as he motioned to it and she rolled her eyes as she climbed up and crawled out, looking around the dusty old building as he came up. He grabbed her paw and led her to the door, peeking around before stepping out and pulling her with him. She pulled her paw away from him and threw her arms up with a disbelieving glare as he snickered. When his ears flicked, she looked in the same direction, letting her jaw drop as Renee stood with one hip popped out and threw her arm the other direction. "That way hot shit."

Nicholas chuckled as he grabbed Rose's paw, leading her around the corner. She narrowed her eyes on him when they reached the car. The silver fox was smirking as he pulled out his keys and jingled them in front of her. "She has a duplicate. Whenever I need to come down here for some reason, she’s going to come move the car just in case, you know, so it's not noticed. One of Weaselton's … conditions, I guess. I pretty much have my own valet. All I have to do is call and tell her I'm coming down here and her or Sabby will come move the car for me."

Rose sighed as he opened her door for her. He looked back smirking as he took his seat, chuckling as she squinted her eyes. "Then it's a good thing we aren't coming back for a while." She signed.

Nicholas laughed as he started the car and leaned close to her before he licked her nose, sending her head back as she laughed. "I only have eyes for you Rose. I don’t want that weasel anywhere near us. I'll make sure it's Sabby from now on. I trust her a lot more than I do Earl or Renee. Would that make you feel better?" He smirked as she bit her lip nodding. Rose sighed as she leaned into his side smiling. He pulled from the curb and lifted an arm before curling it around her. She cuddled into him, rumbling as they made their way home…


	32. Stool Pigeon

**Stool Pigeon**

Falling in Reverse; Caught Like A Fly

Kanye West; Heartless

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam walked down the hall straightening his back as he stopped at the door and knocked. It swung open as he shoved a paw in one pocket smiling. "Ariel, is she ready?"

The vixen nodded and stepped aside letting him come into the room. The fox bent to his knees looking at the couch the young vixen was sitting on and waved her forward. She slid off the cushion and walked to him as she clutched each side of her little white dress. "Hello Adyson. Are you ready to be given a fox name?"

"Are my brothers coming too?" Adam smiled as he nodded. “They will be there watching with everyone else.

"What about Mommy?"

"Oh," Adam said as he stood. "She’s still sick." The little vixen dipped her head as Adam bent his knees again. "Adyson?" she looked back at him frowning as he took hold of her paw. "Your Mommy will get better as long as she’s here. We won't let her do any of the bad stuff anymore." She nodded as he stepped back to the door holding one of his paws out. "Are you ready?"

The little vixen sighed as she nodded and took his paw. They walked down the hall and stopped in front of two large doors he pushed open as she looked up at him again. Adam smiled as they walked through the doors and stood above a small crowd of mammals all wearing shiny robes. He picked her up and set her on one of his hips as he pointed around the room. "These are the followers of Nine. Do you know how important you are?" She shook her head as he pointed out the crowd again. "All these mammals are here for you."

"Why?" she asked as she cocked her head.

Adam smiled as he looked around. "Because you are the last girl of our bloodline. You are the last hope for all of us, Demi."

"Demi?"

Adam snickered as he looked around. "That is your fox name. Demi…. TO THE FOLLOWERS OF NINE, DEMI. OUR HOPE, OUR FUTURE!" He shouted as he lifted her a little higher. The crowd around them dropped to their knees as she looked down smiling.

"Can I have a pretty robe like that too?"

Adam chuckled as he nodded. "You can have anything you want, as long as you stay here and learn." The fox handed her to another mammal who took her back to her room as he stepped back to the hall.

"Manny?" he asked as the hyena tipped his head.

"He's here, Boss." Adam stuffed his paws in his pockets and walked with him back to another room. The red fox took a seat in a chair as the hyena opened the door. He lifted his head as a young red fox walked in and folded his arms over his chest. "What have you found out?"

The fox looked at the hyena and curled his lip. "He's got that place running like a damn clock."

Adam nodded as he rested his chin on a finger. "And his mate?" he asked as the younger tod curled his lip.

"There doesn't seem to be much to her. She showed up the first few times he was there and no one ever sees her now."

Adam sighed as he looked the other direction. "She’s changed her appearance if she hasn't been noticed. And the Den?"

"Getting closer to being what it's supposed to be. Someone else took over for him though. They asked for an appeal and the vixens on the council asked that anyone who knew anything of them keep it as an oath to the first Helm."

Adam sat up and tipped his head. "Who is the Helm here now?" He asked with a straight brow.

The younger tod shook his head. "They call her Madge."

Adam sighed as he looked off. "That won't do. We need to get his mother back in the Den. Was there a reason she didn't take the seat?"

The young tod nodded as he looked around. "I was talking to Zeek about it. They asked for an Appeal after his mother died. Said it had something to do with them not wanting to be found if someone from the main branch came looking around."

" _His_ Mother? Everyone thinks she was his mother…." Adam almost growled as he frowned and then he hummed, nodding. "I'm sure they will get their appeal. Yes, that wouldn't be good if someone other than a council member came looking around. I think we should wait, leave their absence in the den to go unquestioned for a while before we try to do anything else. I'll talk to the council and see if they have plans on anything. If they are that popular here already it's probably best to let their presence in the Den fade a bit first. How exactly did they…get in so well with all the foxes here?"

The young tod curled his lip and shook his head. "Aside from the foxes who already knew him- That you'll have to figure out yourself. Nobody crosses that line."

Adam leaned back frowning. "I’m crossing it, spit it out.”

The young fox in front of him glanced back nervously as Manny growled. “The mammal on the moon. It’s the only thing anyone calls him because the guy can make anyone disappear. Big won’t even mess with him. He’s the one who helped get everything together in the den. Nobody understands why because him and John don’t seem to get along. He’s the only person the guy can’t run over. Everybody noticed it.”

“Hmm. Their son will be starting school soon. It would be better to get rid of his parents while they’re absent from the den for a while and take him when no one is watching. A few years would probably do it. It will give me plenty of time to groom Demi, distance them from whoever that is and have everything here well underway when he arrives.”

"Wait a minute." The younger fox said as he shook his head. "I said I'd tell you what they was doing. I didn't agree to help you hurt anybody."

Adam narrowed his eyes as he tipped his head. "Regardless of whatever or whoever it is you’re afraid of there, you really should have asked who you were dealing with here. I know all about you. I know how many notches you have in that belt, how many mammals you’ve killed and what you were planning to do to …Zeek so you could take over. What did they name you in that Den? Stork? I think pigeon would have fit better. A stool pigeon."

The younger fox growled and lifted his lips over his teeth as Adam lifted his head and dropped his brow. "You wanted money, you wanted to take over the position above you. You don't think you can beat him, do you? My son."

"Son? Family? He's your family? You're doing this to your own…." The red foxes face fell as Adam curled his lip and nodded.

"My son." Adam growled as he sat straighter. "I taught him everything he knows." The younger red fox took a step back and turned sharply as he hit a solid mass of muscle. He looked up wide-eyed to see Manny snarling down at him. One glance to Adam was all it took before he laid lifeless on the floor. Adam stood up and leaned over his desk grinning as he looked down. "I definitely made the right choice with you my boy."

Manny tipped his ears back. "What you want me to do with him, Boss?"

"Take him down to the incinerator. Make sure no one sees you. No one's going to question the disappearance of a fox, especially one with the reputation he had. This does pose a bit of a problem however." Manny ticked his head to one side as Adam sighed. "I know they’re here in Zootopia. I still haven't figured out where. I have no eyes in the den now. I can't go looking around for them with the risk of someone here recognizing me and most of the disciples here have the same problem…. we have to find a way to get them out in the open, to find them." He ticked his head to the side as his muzzle curled up. "There’s a little bar in the outlands he used to go to all the time when he was younger. We need to make that place ours in case he ever goes there again. He used to go out there all the time when he got really upset about something. Took me forever to find him the first time he disappeared, and we have to find a way to get his mate back in the Den, get her away from home so we can get rid of both of them. She's going to be hard to spot if she looks like everyone else now, and he’s going to be very cautious about them being seen." He tapped his fingers on the desk and shook his head.

"Boss?"

Adam looked back at him and motioned to the floor. "Take care of that Manny. I'll call the council later, see if they have any ideas…."

Adam stopped the hyena as he started leaning forward. "Take the back stairs Manny. The council said they were having some technicians come in this week and I don't want you accidentally running into anyone I may not know is here yet. The guy I have at the door gets a little overwhelmed with all the mammals who come and go here sometimes." When the hyena looked him over curiously Adam shrugged. "Something to do with communications? She said it was the latest technology and would allow us to talk to each other more clearly. Some kind of video conference system they are having installed." He waited as the hyena tossed the body over his shoulder and watched him leave through a hidden entrance before he picked up the phone, leaning back as it rang several times. "Hello My Lady…."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BURNT DOWN?! THIS WILL SET US BACK YEARS!" Lilith slammed her paws to the table screaming and flopped back in her chair, dropping her head in her paws. The other does looked around at each other cringing as she raised her head. "Did they find anything?"

The doe to her right shook her head. "Nothing. It was investigated and deemed a natural fire, but with the way everything was destroyed there’s just no way it could have been caused from faulty wiring or an overheated machine. There was nothing left of any of the research he had, not one living thing left in the building and almost everything was turned to ash."

Lilith sighed as she threw her head back looking at the ceiling. "We have the hybrid out though, right?"

She looked at the other does seeing them nod as she sat up straight. "Yes, his father perfected that years ago using the two flowers to create another one. A lot of our farms use them."

"And it’s been shown to poison and repel insects?" She sighed heavily as they nodded. "What were the names of the two flowers he combined?" A yellow folder was handed to her and she opened it looking it over. "Hollycynthucrycis and Medicampodylithiatrum. What did he name the hybrid?" She looked through the papers and flipped an ear up as she found what she was searching for. "Midnicampum holicithias." The doe took a deep breath as she leaned back in her chair and looked around.

"Yes, but the general public has been calling them night howlers. We aren't really sure why. The name came from one of the sovereign regions of another country. For some reason it stuck with everyone except the rabbits. We use them more than anyone else. Of course, we farm most of the produce here so I guess it makes sense. Anyone else seems to avoid them but we aren't really sure why." One of the does said as she sat up in her chair.

Lilith scrunched her face and shook her head. "Maybe they know something we don't. We know what these two flowers do alone. Send these to the research guys and see what will happen if they are put together without the hybrid flower. Maybe we can figure out what is so special about the Midnicampum holicithias …. Nathan had kits, right?"

They all nodded as Lilith looked over the papers again. "Make sure his kits are well funded. We may not have him anymore but one of his children may be able to recreate this formula again. As far as the flower is concerned, I want it everywhere. I want it on every farm, every site and every factory we have. We may be able to use it for something else…. What do these plants do to bugs if they eat them?"

The does looked at each other shaking their heads. "We don't know. All the research he had was in the building. There’s no way to know if it had any effect on the bugs at all. All we know is that he did manage to do something to the plants that caused the insects to eat them. He altered their scent or… something."

Lilith rubbed her temples as she sat back up looking at the folder. "Years of research gone in a single night. Three generations worth of work. Do we have any clues on who destroyed it?"

The doe to her left sighed as Lilith turned her head. "We’re assuming it was Nathan Bellwether. He’s the only one who had access to the entire facility and the only one who knew the shipment was going to be sent out the following week. They found the remains of two bodies under the ash, but they were so badly damaged that they weren't even identifiable."

Lilith growled as she curled her fists together. The doe turned her brow down and shook her head. "Wasn't there a security guard there?"

The doe to her left nodded. "Yes, but we have no idea who it was. The security tapes and monitoring for the facility were all maintained through the building with no external links. It had to be that way to keep the research secure. All of it was destroyed in the fire. We assumed the other body they found was the security guard."

Lilith shook her head. "Not if they found them together it wasn't. If Nathan is the one who destroyed everything, he wouldn't have taken the chance anyone would have seen what he was doing if he figured out what we wanted it for. That means more than likely he hired the security guard through someone else. If the remains were that badly damaged how do we know that it was Nathan at all? And who was the other one?" The does around the table looked at each other nervously as Lilith dropped her brow. "WHAT?"

She snapped her eyes to her left and the doe closest closed her eyes. "They found a revolver in the debris. Five out of the six shots were fired from the gun. It was registered to Nathan Bellwether. Maybe he had someone there helping him and figured out something else the flowers could be used for."

Lilith blinked. "Something else the flowers could be used for? A gun- How the hell did he do that? No one can legally own a gun unless they are…." her face dropped as she looked around the table. "Find out who he was talking to and do it fast. He had help with this from somewhere. That means someone else might know what we’re trying to do."

"Well at least we got everything else on track. How is the little monster you have created?"

Lilith snapped her eyes to her sister with a sinister grin and laughed as she leaned back in her chair. "Which one?" They all snickered as she leaned forward smiling again.

"Lilith you are heartless."

The doe shrugged and smiled. "Adam has been well funded. I set him up as an owner for part of the company so he has a steady source of income that is …generous. Each time we send him money it will look as if it is from some kind of stipend from sales. The building he has was retrofitted to look like a regular home but has a lower level that is large enough to accommodate the following he’s accumulated. Social services just granted him custody of the kits and it was official last week."

"What about the others?"

Lilith beamed as she sat straighter. "Right on track. He’s back in Zootopia at the first Den. As long as Loki finds his way to the first temple everything should go according to plan. They have to convince him to take a second mate after all. With his father being the one who 'found' it I don't see how he could get off track at this point."

The doe to her left leaned forward. "How does that work? When he may not remember having the first mate."

Lilith grinned as she sat back and folded her arms over her chest. "Leave that to Adam. I’m sure he can decipher the scrolls accordingly. I think he already has a good idea of what’s going to happen. He said he had to figure out who was one and nine and get them out of the picture." Lilith picked up the folder in front of herself as her eyes narrowed and one side of her lip curled in a sinister smile. "I think I already know how to take care of that. But it’s going to take me some time to have the guys in the lab create something that will be easily used. We can wait, we have time.”

“How do you plan on getting them out of the way?”

Lillith smirked. “We may not know what Nathan managed to do with this flower, but the two they came from are pretty nasty by themselves. One seems to make someone lose their mind and the other screws up internal body functions. Foxes have weak hearts. The best way to get rid of them would be to rip them apart.”

The doe to her left cocked her head as Lillith giggled. “Break their hearts, make them think the other has done something unforgivable and let them tear themselves apart. We need their son to reach adulthood if he’s going to sire the future." They all glanced at each other and laughed as she leaned forward. Lilith giggled as she swatted the air. "Now, now, you know he has to do that if the prophecy is to be fulfilled. Nine will rule them all."

"Nine will rule them all." They all repeated.

Lilith's ears set as the phone rang. "Impeccable timing." She grinned as she picked up the phone only one mammal in the world had the number for. She perked a brow as all the bunnies around her went silent. "Hello Adam….."


	33. Restless Freedom

**Restless Freedom**

Rose: Ravenscode; My Escape

Nicholas: Hedley; Wild

Nicholas woke with a start. His heart was pounding in his chest as memories from the nightmare left him gasping for breath. The silver fox threw his legs over the side of the bed and rushed to his son's room, taking a relieved breath seeing Nicky still sleeping soundly in his bed. He paced back to his room shaking his head, and stopped at the bedroom window. He stuck his arm up and leaned against his forearm as he looked across the yard, wondering if this was the right thing to do again. He felt restless and anxious with everything that had happened and still couldn't escape the guilt he carried for all of it. He nearly jerked away as a soft furry paw curled around the front of his chest. Rose looked up at him with concern as he mustered a fake smile. "I'll come back to bed soon. I just need a minute to get settled." The vixen nodded and gave him a quick peck before she crawled back to bed. He stood there for a while and shook his head as he caught sight of a vehicle parked at the corner.

Nicholas narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl as Earl opened the door and stood at the side of his car, tossing the fox a small wave. The Weasel threw several paw gestures as he ground his teeth together. 'Left the Den today? Just checkin on yous, John.' The silver fox let his lips curl up before he stuck his paw against the window, flipping him off. Earl threw his head back laughing before he got into his car and drove away.

Nicholas went through the house and checked all the doors and windows again. The fox sighed as he got back to the top of the stairs, knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. He made his way down the hall, checking on his son and mate one more time before he grabbed the attic stairs and pulled them down. He stepped up and looked around, curling his brow at the sewing machine that still sat in the corner next to the bed Cassie had called hers. The house was eerily silent as he looked around and sat at the desk she had used as he picked up a pencil and the paper that sat under the old machine…

Rose rolled over in the bed and sat up, curling her brow as she pawed at an empty spot next to her. She slipped out of bed and grabbed a robe she pulled over her shoulders as she stepped into the hallway. A quick glance and she saw her son still sleeping soundly as she shook her head. She stepped around the corner of the hall and squinted at the light pouring from the attic stairs before she climbed them and poked her head through the floor.

The Vixen stood at the top of the stairs and looked over Nicholas' shoulder, cupping a paw over her mouth as she caught her breath. The silver fox was so entwined in what he was doing he didn't even hear her as she whimpered. She walked around him and stopped at his side, grabbing his paw as it raced around the paper. Several pictures of her brothers, her mother and father together, Adam and the park laid out over the desk as his eyes snapped to her.

Nicholas stopped and looked up at her as his eyes crested over. She pulled his paw from the paper and he dropped the pencil as she placed it on her cheek and closed her eyes. The vixen looked back at him smiling as she held her paws up. "Don't look back, Nicholas. If you want to remember, then remember the good things and leave everything else to the past." He let his eyes fall and close as she gathered the papers he had been sketching on. She pulled several sheets and ruffled them in front of him as he opened his eyes. He grabbed them as she lifted her head and paws. "Come with me."

Rose stuck the others in a drawer and grabbed his paw pulling him down the stairs. He left the drawings she had given him on the table next to their door as he let his head drop and turned his eyes to her again. The vixen cupped his face and pulled his eyes to hers before she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nicholas closed his eyes as she ran her paws along his muzzle and over his head. His eyes opened as she lifted her paws and his brow rose as she signed right in front of his eyes. "Stay here, right here with me. I need you. Nicky needs you." His eyes closed again as her paws folded his ears back. The silver fox let his head roll as she ran her muzzle under his jaw, until she had reached a point where his muzzle tipped forward and he wrapped his jaw around her throat rumbling as he lifted her from the floor. One of his paws slammed against the wall as his hips jet forward. Rose had snagged the strap in his pants and yanked it causing them to fall around his ankles. In the heat of the moment, he nearly missed what was happening as her back pressed to the wall. His fingers curled and cut across the wall as she slid over him and he closed his eyes as she wrapped her paws around his neck. Five years they had been married and when he opened his eyes, her eyes were glued to him. Watching his face and every expression he made as her paws stayed close to his throat. Nicholas curled his lip up growling as he thrust forward again. The only sound she made was a slight yelp as his eyes opened on her again.

She was listening. Her paws stayed on his shoulders close to his throat as he rumbled, and growled. Even when her breathing picked up and he knew she was falling over the edge, her eyes stayed with him. Her thighs wrapped around his waist and tightened as her paws clamped over his shoulders. Without a word, with every movement she made he felt her reassurance, her love, her acceptance of him and all the things that had happened. Complete forgiveness and unconditional love. Telling him she would always be there. Nicholas pressed closer as her head turned. The silver fox grabbed her paw and pulled it away from her mouth as he set his muzzle against her throat and growled. He pushed his head into her neck, rolling his scent through her fur as she arched her back.

He held one paw under her as he shoved off the wall and stood, before grabbing her shoulder as her head dropped back to his eyes. They locked into a passionate kiss as he laid her on the bed and wrapped her fingers in his. Rose had pulled her other paw away and had it on his throat again as he started a low-pitched wine. The vixen urged him on as she tightened her thighs and pulled him closer as her legs wrapped around him. The silver fox kept his head close to hers as he clamped his jaw tight. The vixen was huffing as he reached the point where it was getting difficult to move. Nicholas growled as he reached the threshold and Rose's eyes flew open as he locked his jaw around her throat, letting her hear all the sounds he was making when he locked into her.

He leaned up panting and looked down at her before their heads were pressed together. Neither said a word as he let his weight down on her and rolled over on the bed with her in his arms. There was no need to say anything when they both knew they were where they were supposed to be, knowing they would find their way with each other. They laid in each other's arms as Nicholas ran his thumb along her cheek. Rose rumbled lightly as she pressed herself against his body and he joined her as their tails flipped over each other. He curled around her as his head rested over hers, each of them still trying to get closer to the other as they held on with everything they had. The last waking thought as his mind began to fade with his mate in his arms;

_My son will love, learn, and live. I’ll make sure he knows how to **Think Like A Fox….**_


End file.
